Razón vs Sentimientos
by Crisp2
Summary: Lo que realmente importa: la razón o el amor que sientes por otra persona? Sabemos Moncheles aficionados. Cory y Leah, pero no lo sé, pero pronto descubrirá. La odisea de amor platónico entre Lea Michele y Cory Monteith de Glee.
1. Prólogo

Esto es más una historia de ficción con actores Lea Michele y Cory Monteith de Glee, o simplemente Monchele. Hechos, lugares, personas y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera especulación. Yo no tengo nada ni a nadie. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y ahora, gracias por su breve visita a acompañar este artículo. Prometo mucho romance, con un toque de humor, drama, suspenso, tal vez un poco de acción, y otras cosas más picante ... rss.

**1. Prólogo**

Después de otro largo día de rodaje de Glee, todos se retiraron debido a sus remolques. Las luces se apagan, silenciosos y tranquilos de que se perpetuó en ese pueblo pequeño de actores. El acorajava fría noche invernal, no a nadie fuera de su "casa". Sólo uno de los remolques se percibe tenuemente iluminada inebriando un poco de ruido, rompiendo el silencio de la mañana.  
>"Oye, espera, tenemos que hablar de esa manera ... por lo que en secreto, no es justo!" Lea trató de romper con los brazos de Cory como él la besó en la salida la respiración. "He estado pensando en los últimos días Cory ... parar! ... ¡Escúchame!" Lea lo empujó, cuando se quitaba la blusa.<br>"¿Qué?", Se preguntó medio asustada.  
>"Cory, no sabemos bien todavía, está a sólo unos días que conocimos ... Creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido con todo esto! Me gusta estar contigo, encanta como me besas y me dejó perdido, sin aliento ... pero yo no soy como esas chicas que están ahora aquí en Hollywood mañana con otro, yo soy una chica compromiso serio, ... y lo que te estoy viendo, realmente le gusta la fiesta, siempre está ahí con la marca en las baladas, parece que vienen aquí a montar! ... ... ", dijo encontrar mirada incrédula de la pareja.<br>"Ni siquiera me conoces! Creo que es usted quien se quiere ir demasiado rápido! Nos reunimos el otro día! "Sostuvo ofendido.  
>"... Lea Lea Lea Michele Sarfati ...!", Gritó Jonathan en el oído de él tomando la oscuridad ensueño.<br>"Hola Jon, lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo eso?"  
>"¿Dónde estabas esta última vez? He estado hablando aquí solo! Oh, espera ... donde no, a la que estabas pensando? No hace falta que me conteste, ya sé ... un canadiense de alta Moreno, le pego? "<br>"Oh, sí, usted me preguntaba sobre Theo, si todo estaba bien entre nosotros ... sí, después de intentar un viaje romántico a favor de Hawaii le vienen aquí, en Los Ángeles, para quedarse más cerca, nada funcionó, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no quería, al menos, no como un hombre y una mujer ... había vuelto de un amor de hermanos. No pasa nada, seguimos siendo amigos! "Lea trató de desviar la conversación.

"Uno nunca y Theo encantó! Por lo menos nunca te amó que la banana! Sé que Lea Michele, eres mi mejor amigo, yo sé más de ti que de mí mismo. Se pone en el pie, dejando de lado a alguien que amaba, y luego tomó el primero que se acercó y trató de poner en su lugar. No trate de engañarme! "  
>"Oh, papá, sólo que ..." asintió con la cabeza sonriendo Lea a su amigo.<br>"Pasaron tres años por Lea ... Mucho ha pasado desde aquellos que están atrapados los dos en el remolque ... bien, esa noche usted era un idiota por lo que me dijiste, intercalando el niño, si no quiere poner en peligro si supieran? La señora que Sarfati Estás loco! Bien hecho, se mordió la lengua! Nunca he visto un hombre más serio, centrado, humilde y dulce. Todo el mundo le gusta debido a la forma no es de encontrar y no dar la vuelta a meterse en problemas como la mayoría de las celebridades! En el pasado él ha vivido en esta jungla, llena de drogas y los pequeños ... que es un héroe! ¿Sabes cuántas niñas corren tras él? Y tuviste la oportunidad y jugó en el viento ... "  
>"¿Estás dispuesto a dejarme mal? Ok, gracias, se está haciendo! "Lea trató en vano de tragarse el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Jonathan tenía razón, era un tonto ... pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.<br>"No hay nada más! Sé que es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Mama Oh, no te rindas! Yo sé que te gusta tan tonto. "  
>"Es complicado" Ella bajó su amiga Pro Face no ve que ella tenía una lágrima.<br>"Y no te atrevas a llorar!" Él levantó la cara de su amigo y la besó en la nariz, haciendo su sonrisa de la travesura. "Tengo entendido que ya han superado esa noche, nos hicimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, yo diría, un poco madurado juntos esta vez, cada uno siguiendo su vida, pero compartiendo sus experiencias ... Hasta donde yo sé, él no tiene novia, por lo menos no oficialmente ... no hay secretos entre los dos, se habla de todo! "  
>"No todo ... yo nunca le dije que aún le quiero, que nunca se le olvidó!"<p>

.:

"Eh, tío, yo y unos amigos van a demostrar la RED hoy, estará aquí la próxima, que junto con nosotros?"  
>"Gracias Mark, pero no creo que me voy a descansar, junto con la gente de vuelta a casa, vamos a hacer una pasta con una gran cantidad de pollo, y el lugar para ponerse al día".<br>"¿Qué? Cena en casa? Deje de Cory. Tú eres joven sólo una vez en la vida! Vamos a salir, quitárselo y en el futuro es nuestro por la mañana por ahí. "  
>Cory le sonrió a la emoción de su amigo.<br>"Entre salir de fiesta con usted y permanecer en un lugar más tranquilo, con una multitud, sin duda, me sale el segundo. Tú me conoces, yo prefiero la paz. "  
>"Usted es una vergüenza machista sola clase!" Mark no creía que su amigo estaba rechazando su invitación. "Estás loco".<br>Mientras sus amigos se estaban riendo y discutiendo entre sí, su atención fue capturada por el coche aparcado cerca de ellos. Lea y Dianna estaba llegando para otro día de la grabación en los estudios de Fox Se saludó con la mano desde lejos.  
>"Sólo quiero rechazar una invitación a una noche de Mega a quedarse en casa si tan sólo tuviera un gato como ellos! Así que sí lo haría ... Di después de que ella se cortó el pelo era aún más sexy, lástima que se hace difícil y Lea ... después de haber caído a ese perdedor parece que floreció, es cada día más hermosa, lástima que estuvimos allí conmigo en el cero a cero, me da ninguna moral! "<br>"Ni yo a veces dan moral ..." Cory se echó a reír molestando a su amigo.  
>"¡Cállate!" Cachetada Marcos Cory. "Ahora, sé que hay un tipo que se mete con ella ..." Mark sacó a su amigo más cercano para contar su susurro secreto "... que ...! "<br>Marcos Cory despegado.

"Fue una locura! Ha tenido mucho antes? "  
>"No te hagas el tonto. Me di cuenta, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que entre ustedes dos tienen algo más ... más que una amistad! Incluso los aficionados se dio cuenta! Yo sólo quiero saber cuándo van a dejar de fingir y se supone que si les gusta, están juntos ... "<br>"Lo loco una vez, no puedo! Dar, donde has sacado eso? Somos amigos y sólo! No hay nada entre nosotros, además de la amistad, la admiración. "  
>"Conversación. Dudo que ellos nunca estuvieron juntos! Bueno, yo he visto que antes de que ella comenzó a salir con uno de Broadway que playboyzinho dos estaban siempre juntos. No me digas todo lo que no sucedió? "<br>Nunca "Nada", Cory le digas a nadie acerca de su corto 'dating' con Lea. Siempre fue muy discreto sobre su vida personal, incluso sus amigos más cercanos sabían de sus novelas.  
>"Ok, me equivoco, voy a trabajar," a la izquierda de Mark va hacia la entrada del estudio, más allá de las chicas que todavía estaban allí hablando. Cory continuó donde estaba, sólo busca Lea, perderse en sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos. 3 años han pasado desde la última vez que tuvo que poco marrón atada en su cuerpo, pero si cerraba los ojos, aún podía sentir su olor, su tacto, el calor de sus besos, la risa en su oído, que se muerde latiendo por todo el cuerpo ... todo seguía viviendo en ella, de 3 años ... apareció a 3 horas! No es que no se besaban, tocar, hablar, pero era nada profesional, nunca mezclados. Cada cosa en su lugar! Desde entonces han pasado por varias situaciones que se han fusionado en una amistad tan sincera, tan bella, que al final era mejor que sus vidas han tomado este curso. "Ciertamente no habría funcionado, venimos de mundos tan diferentes," Cory siempre pensé.<p>

Suspiró. Se encontró que con el tiempo podría olvidarlo, reemplazarlo con un nuevo amor ... tonto, todos los días se volvió más y más encantado con ella, la más familiar, más se enamoró. Nunca tuvo el coraje de hablar francamente con ella, la exposición de cómo se sentía, ella era aún más comprometidos para otro día. "Pero ella ya no es", se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en la posibilidad de hacer ahora lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento, el pasto y otros han llamado Cory para entrar. Ella a su vez dio una gran sonrisa, que te llama. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Nunca puedo estar sin esta sonrisa de mi vida! No puedo arriesgarme a lo que tengo, en realidad no! La amistad que tenemos es tan increíble, tan fuerte. Han pasado tantas cosas, no debe pensar en mí mismo más de compañero de trabajo, en el mejor amigo. Nuestro tiempo ha pasado. Voy a seguir a mí mismo lo que siento es la mejor cosa que hacer! "Cory reflejado cuando se acercaba a sus amigos.

.:

"Yo era todavía pequeño problema serio?" Le pidió a Laura Lea en voz baja mientras se preparaban para iniciar la jornada de trabajo, mientras que los otros estaban distraídos.  
>"No, nada, una tontería", dijo desconversando.<br>"Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo si usted tiene un problema ..."  
>"Yo sé, yo digo lo mismo", Cory le besó la mano agradeciendo la atención, "Estaba pensando que, cuando es todo lo que a perder aquí, especialmente para usted!"<br>"De mi parte no la daré a perder, olvidar, si crees que vas a echarme hacia los lados!", Se rió infectar a él. "No voy a dejar ir de su pie!"  
>"No es fácil ... no me atrevo a dejar atrás"<br>"Mi madre siempre me dijo que hay ciertas personas que nunca tomamos nuestras vidas, pero sólo llegó a entender esta frase cuando te conocí, tú eres una persona muy especial para mí! Así ... Nunca sabes de mi vida ... "ella sonrió y pensó completar la frase" ... o .. mi corazón! "  
>"Tú eres muy especial para mí, yo digo lo mismo, incluso se me cruza por la mente te llevará lejos de mí ... eres uno de mis mejores amigos", y también añadió para sí lo que no podía decir en voz alta: "... y la mujer que amo!"<br>Si era difícil decir con palabras, los ojos brillantes de los dos han confesado sin vergüenza, sin temor a lo que podría suceder, sin miedo es la sensación de que cada uno albergado durante tanto tiempo el uno al otro era mutuo o cualquier cosa de su imaginación. No se atrevió a dar el primer paso o una excusa para abrir su corazón al saber que el otro no podía ser tan de la misma manera? Sólo el tiempo puede responder a esta pregunta que afectó tanto a Cory y Lea, que el ratio se bloquee una lucha diaria con sus emociones. Sólo el tiempo ...


	2. Dar Entendimiento

**2. Dar Entendimiento...**

"Hey man, finalmente está recibiendo nuestra morena de Broadway?" Empujado Marcos Cory, mientras que ambos entraron en el estudio de grabación.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Quién? "Cory miró a su amigo con asombro.<br>"Vamos hermano! Abre el juego aquí con tu pareja! "  
>Cory siguió mirando con curiosidad con Mark.<br>"Pero en realidad eres una mula, si después de todos estos indirecta no ha llegado todavía a lo largo de ... si fuera yo ... "  
>"¿De qué estás hablando?"<br>"De los tweets que Lea poner en su página, por desgracia. Algunos de ellos usa su nombre en clave, se entiende que los demás ... "  
>"Alias, ¿entendido? No sé de qué estás hablando ... "<br>"Estoy hablando de algo como esto aquí:" Ahora, de vuelta a Glee! A punto de rodar una escena con muy bonita # melhorfalsonamoradoquenunca CoryMonteith '. Mejor novio falso? Ok "  
>"Esta fue la escena que filmamos en el finlandés y el taller de Raquel Burt. La cosa es de trabajo, profesional, "trató de explicar.<br>"Está bien, ¿qué tal esto:" El Primer Beso Finn y Rachel Temporada 3 ... tan lindo! Salvo CoryMonteith porque tienes que comer un sándwich de mantequilla de maní? "Debe haber sido un señor de un beso a reconocer el sabor de la mantequilla de maní ... usted ve, que incluso dijo, "porque tuve hambre! ... bien, esta muy profesional!" dio a entender a Marcos con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
>"Pero no era gran cosa ... es broma"<br>"Usted me ta a cabo? Ta o conseguir inocente como su personaje, el finlandés? No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que la chica ta coqueteando con usted en twitter? "Cory hizo una cara pensativa, muy enigmático. "Dios mío, no creo! No te diste cuenta! Amigo, hacer un recorrido a través de Internet, los medios de comunicación sociales principales, todo el mundo habla de ella ... más interesados y no se dio cuenta! No puedo hacer eso! Voy a trabajar "  
>Cory estaba preguntando lo que el amigo dijo. Marcos siempre ha hablado demasiado, pero no era un mentiroso y no está acostumbrado a exagerar. Will Lea, su gran amigo y compañero de trabajo, por lo que realmente era, o había algo la cabecita de su amigo.<p>

.:

Pasaron algunos días y todavía la cabeza del martillo Cory lo que Mark hablaba de Lea. Finalmente decidió prestar más atención a demostrar realmente lo que su amigo le sugirió, pero no presumir mucho menos imaginar nada. Sería un sueño finalmente se sintió el amor que fue correspondido por su amiga!  
>Salió a través de Internet y vi que había mucha gente, además de Marcos también tenía sus especulaciones acerca de su amistad y Lea. Se les llamó incluso "Monchele '. Cory se rió tanto miedo de las personas que ya dieron algunos como citas ellos. Finalmente se puso en twitter Lea. Ella hablaba mucho, era como en persona, muy amable con todo el mundo. Es por eso que ella ganó la apuesta que hizo por algún tiempo, para ver quién tiene más seguidores, concluyó riendo de las tonterías que había publicado algunos spoilers arriba. De repente, un nuevo puesto: "¡Mañana! Así se puso a trabajar y estoy muy emocionado de disparar con CoryMonteith todo el día! Estamos en el centro del episodio ... 5 será bueno! '. Dulce y suave, pensó, pero no hay ninguna razón para publicar que mañana será trabajar conmigo todo el día, si somos colegas, si trabajamos juntos casi todos los días. No hay nada extraordinario! ... Um ... aún viva. 'Muy bien, Cory no fanático ", su corazón había querido viajar, pero su cabeza le devolvió a la realidad. 'Muy bien, vamos a centrarnos, ver el guión, que según sus propias palabras, trabajamos día a favor ".<p>

.:

Otro día de trabajo duro, si no las escenas normales que Cory y Lea eran grabación. No era todos los días que las escenas de sus personajes, Finn y Rachel eran tan "calientes". Finalmente, después de mucha demanda de Finchel fans, sus personajes tendrían su "primera vez". El ambiente detrás de las escenas de la filmación era como siempre, amena y divertida, pero incluso con el gran trabajo de equipo involucrados tenía un cierto aire envolvente, seductora, que iba más allá de los personajes de ficción de la trama. Cada gesto, cada toque de Lea era sincera, demasiado intenso para ser sólo técnica. Cory se dio cuenta de que llevaba la participación de la obra, las escenas, para ir un poco más. Él se quedó mudo al ver hasta qué punto sus caricias se fue. Sólo se centró no dejar que el caos climático con él personalmente, mientras que la morena se retorcía sobre él ya que le envió el guión. Cory oró por "corte" del director, no lo aguanto más por temor a la creciente entusiasmo, el deseo de tener allí mismo, sin importar las muchas personas que estaban allí con ellos dos en ese juego. Por último, el director dejó la escena a la clase de Cory. Los jóvenes pueden recuperarse, mientras que el análisis Lea la lectura de la secuencia de la filmación, ella parecía tranquila, 'Oh mujer, o están hechos de hielo o se siente nada! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de que casi me hizo tener un orgasmo? Dudo que se dio cuenta de que no estaba jugando con fuego! ", Pensó. Las grabaciones continuaron, pero después de la última intensa, los otros eran más suaves, hacer compras sala de sus trucos habituales. Un medio ambiente más saludable, no había espacio ni en broma que resultó moncheles tema en las redes sociales: Cory tomó una foto de Lea y publicado, "te veo", describió. Ella también hizo lo mismo con él. Lo que se suponía que era una de las muchas bromas que el elenco hicieron juntos, él tomó grandes proporciones, dejando a la multitud de Internet loco.  
>"Usted va a matar a esta gente", dijo jugando con Cory.<br>"¿Yo? ¿No doy de comer a esta gente Finchel, monchele, como se llame! ", Se rió.  
>Al día siguiente el tiroteo continuó, sólo que ya no está en un conjunto cerrado. Ellos usaron un parque para continuar. Escenas hermosas, románticas, que decidieron sobre el futuro de sus personajes. Entre los muchos textos desde ángulos diferentes y, por supuesto tenía muchos besos y apasionadas. Todo muy técnico. Hasta que un último beso, Lea lo arrestaron un beso más largo es el habitual "baby besos" Finchel, utilizando más de la técnica, la inserción de la lengua. Cory dio cuenta de que había sido capturado, pero no dudó, correspondía a un técnico beso falso. Se separaron, mirando a los ojos el uno del otro, ya que comparten el finlandés amor y Rachel se sentía uno por el otro. ¿Por qué, a pesar de ser personal, el beso fue intenso, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar de ella? Ellos pensaban y compartieron una mirada.<br>"Cortar, escena increíble, maravilloso! Esta voluntad en su totalidad, sin cortes ", dijo el director. "Me encantó este último beso, con una huella! Buen trabajo "  
>"Gracias. Creo que Rachel y Finn se merecía una acción un poco más ", dijo Lea el director dando un guiño a Cory, que la miró interrogante.<br>Ellos trabajaron duro ese día, y tanto como Cory intentó, no pudo llegar un minuto a solas con Lucía. Él quería una explicación de su comportamiento en los últimos días, sobre todo en los últimos dos días. "¿Qué estaba buscando?", Pensó en tratar de adivinar sus miradas y sonrisas que hermosa morena distribuidos hacia él. Por último dio por vencido, iba a hablar con ella al día siguiente, o tal vez después de la conferencia de prensa que ambos todavía tendría esa semana. Pero antes de irse a la cama, comprobó twitter y para su sorpresa, el pasto dejó un último mensaje: la casa de juego con CoryMonteith. Muy divertido ... Este es oficialmente el mejor día de mi vida! '. Cory se limitó a sonreír. Estaba empezando a creer que los comentarios de Mark en realidad tenía algún fundamento.

.:

Día de la conferencia de prensa. Mucha gente se pregunta, mucha gente especulando, muchos flashes. Típico. Cory sólo esperaba que todo y que acaba de tirar de la LEA para una conversación, "hoy en día no se me escapa!", Murmuró. Desde el tiroteo en el parque no tenía más tiempo juntos y él estaba demasiado ansioso en busca de respuestas. Yo no quiero ser imprudente, o presionar, pero dudo que se estaba erosionando. Por desgracia, su juego de golf, Lea tuvo que salir corriendo de la conferencia para resolver algunas cuestiones, y una vez más se perdió. Y una vez más, dejó un mensaje al respecto: "Acabo de llegar de una conferencia para la hermosa HFPA ... con CoryMonteith que siempre me hace feliz! '. "Todavía me va a volver loco!" Leyó y releyó el mensaje.

.:

Al día siguiente, volvieron a las grabaciones de Glee, una vez más en los pasillos de la famosa High McKinley. Era una escena con varios de los actores, sino también con muchos extras. A la espera de la "acción" del director, los actores haciendo su pasatiempo favorito: dispararse unos a otros y después en sus redes sociales. Lea vio Cory pie un poco más sobre ella, sosteniendo una pelota, por lo que penetró en la escena, el medio ambiente interactúan de que parecía que estaba viviendo y no actuar solo. Ella fue atraída a la escena y tomó varias fotos hasta que se dio cuenta de que fue objeto de ataques y pidió que dejara de sonreír. Ella accedió a regresar para el final. Lo hizo posar con el balón. Una vez tomada, ella le mostró la foto.  
>"Envié a esto", mostrando que ella mencionó que ella había publicado en su twitter, junto con la frase: "¿Quién es ese hombre apuesto de pie en los pasillos del McKinley High? '. Cory sonrió.<br>"El por qué de todo esto? ¿Qué quieres? "Ya no resistió," a la mierda ", pensó.  
>Ella arqueó una ceja en la imitación del gesto que siempre hacía.<br>"I. ..." cuando ella lo contesta, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de la directora. "Después hablamos", concluyó.

.;

El día de rodaje había terminado, y Cory Lea buscado por todas partes. Podría resolver esta situación hoy en día. Tendría que decirle lo que estaba tratando con todo. Si era el mismo orden ... wow, él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero si no ... que era hora de parar! Después de mucho buscar, finalmente lo encontró. Desde lejos vio que no estaba sola. Él era un famoso actor de otra serie. Incluso desde lejos, Cory se dio cuenta de que el ambiente entre ellos era un montón de complicidad y la relajación. Pensó en ir allí, pero decidió esperar a que se separen. Lea y el "amigo" Hablamos y nos reímos mucho. Cory estaba cansando de esperar. Por fin se separaron. Para sorpresa de Cory, el muchacho besó la cara de Lea, la longitud, y le dijo algo al oído que hizo que la sedujo, todo alegre. Una chispa de celos se quemó.  
>"Así que es eso! Ahora lo entiendo todo! Ella está disparando para todos lados, que caen en la red de la misma ... y pensé que podría estar para arriba en mí que yo era ingenuo! Si no recuerdo mal, un día vi su comentario de que él prefería cualquier tipo de relación, simplemente no era capaz de estar solo! ¿Cómo se puede! Si alguno sirve para ella, no yo. "Salió furioso por los pasillos.<p>

.:

Pasaron algunos días y Lea se dio cuenta de que mucho que lo intentaba acercarse a Cory, se escapó de ella. No fue difícil, pero no se cayó otra vez en sus pequeños juegos de la seducción.  
>"Maldita sea, ahora que estaba tan cerca de ... y pensé que hasta el fin de semana estaría con él ", pensó en voz alta.<br>"Que esta Lea, está hablando a sí misma", preguntó Naya.  
>"Los hombres! Ellos se parecen más a los chicos! Nunca se sabe qué pensar de ellos! "<br>"¿Por qué estás tan enojado, estresado?"  
>"Me decepcionó es como me siento. He jugado todas mis cartas, mi encanto, y cuando pensaba que el juego ya estaba ganada, el rebote desafortunado sin mí dar una explicación de cualquier cosa! "<br>"Franketeen?"  
>"No-es-como usted sabe es ...? Él le dijo algo? ", Dijo Lea sorpresa.<br>"Sé que usted es louquinhos uno para el otro por el estilo. Esto no es nada nuevo, todo el mundo te conoce ni un ápice, ya sabes. Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué iba a tener que decirme? "  
>"Bueno, estábamos todos en este clima, la seducción, las miradas, y ... como le faltaba sólo uno de los dos tiros en la toalla y se declaran a la caída de otros en tus brazos ... . yo estaba dando por sentado, pero la semana pasada se detuvo, es más grave para mí de otra manera, no sé por qué? "<br>"No ha hecho o dicho algo que de repente no puede haber gustado? Ya sabes lo que está reservado ... "  
>Lea el pensamiento y no recuerda nada de lo que habría podido prever que el cambio de comportamiento.<br>"Está bien, te voy a dar una mano. Pero sólo porque te amo tanto, yo creo que hay mucho que hacer! "  
>Lea abrazó a su amiga, gracias.<p>

"Hablé con él hoy en un viaje que él y la tripulación estaban haciendo en un lago bajo una sola vez. Aunque la señal de celular no es horrible, realmente me gustó tanto que hoy no se está divirtiendo "  
>"¿Qué te parece Tweet algunos mensajes para ver si de repente me pregunta?"<br>"Yo te ayudaré"  
>Lea y retwitava Naya puso de pie, convirtiendo un puesto de juerga entre los dos.<br>"Yo quiero ir a Bass Lake! Msleamichele ', Lea y Naya publicado riendo repitió.  
>NayaRivera Tengo muchas ganas de ir esta noche! He oído que es increíble! CoryMonteith antes estaban en lo cierto? Pongámonos todos a esta noche! ¿Vas a venir? ', Lea Twitter.<br>"Usted es directa, ¿eh amigo!", Se rió Naya Lea. Voy a enviar uno a ver si me responde, vamos a ver si sigue ahí: Tweet CoryMonteith con nosotros de nuevo! Entiendo que la recepción es siempre malo allá arriba, en Bass Lake.  
>Después de algún tiempo ...<br>"Lea dijo que, al parecer hay todavía"  
>"Así que voy a ir allí!", Dijo Lea, como se puso de pie, cogiendo las llaves del coche y su bolso. "Creo que primero va a tomar un baño en la casa, rápido, y luego lo haré. Hoy en día no se me escapa! "<br>"Está bien, voy, voy a enganchar un paseo con Mark y algunos de sus amigos. Ta que tiene un suave y me da ... "  
>"Sí, luego irá por delante. Dile que quiero hablar con él un montón! "<br>Naya asintió con la cabeza.

.:

"Hey, chicos!" Llegó Lea todo el mundo saludaron hermoso y acogedor. Algunos rostros conocidos, otros no, pero la gente de todos los buenos. La morena no esperaba que, después de ejecutar sus ojos y no ver a Cory, Naya llevó aparte y le preguntó a Cory.  
>"Cuando llegué, me dijo que todo el mundo estaba aquí, entonces uno de los chicos dijo que le falta, y yo le dije que estaría aquí pronto. La expresión de Cory tiempo de cambio, le dio una herida y le dijo que tenía que ir. "<br>"Pero ..."  
>"Me dijo, le llamó aparte y argumentó que quería hablar con él. Me pidió que me quedara y por lo menos escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Me dijo que no tenía nada que escuchar. "<br>Lea ganas de llorar, salir corriendo de allí. Scream. "Lo que hizo que duele tanto? '


	3. Negro sobre blanco?

**3. Negro sobre blanco? Y si el destino Lleve el color?**

"¡Corten! Suficiente por hoy! Ta todo el mundo cansado, ya no ta rendimiento, no me gusto el resultado. Detengámonos aquí y mañana volvemos a este punto ", concluyó el director de la jornada de trabajo en el set de Glee. "Ah, y los dos de usted, por favor, más atención de mañana, hoy estaban en cualquier parte, pero aquí y te necesito aquí, ok!" Él señaló a la atención de Lea y Cory.  
>"Lo siento, yo estaba preocupado por algunas cosas, pero me comprometo a arreglar eso hoy y mañana estará aquí el 100%", argumentó Lea mirando a Cory.<br>"Lo siento, mañana no se repita", dijo Cory.  
>"Espero. Sea lo que sea, resolver. Ustedes representan a una pareja de enamorados y de ninguna manera transmitió la emoción de hoy. Deje sus problemas en casa. No mezclar con el trabajo ". El Director de la izquierda dejando dos abierta. "Will fue tan transparente que los dos estaban en problemas? O más bien, con el mismo problema? '.<br>Cory se levantó de su silla en que estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera salir, sentía que estaba tirado por el brazo.  
>"Tenemos que resolver este problema, hablan!" Declaró Lea. "Vamos a hablar?". Él asintió con la cabeza y salieron del conjunto, en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.<br>"¿De qué hablas?" Le pidió a Laura mirando Lea sin ni siquiera sentarse, ya que ella lo instó a sentarse a su lado. "Estoy aquí".  
>"Estoy perdido, no sé dónde, o lo que hice si lo hice o dejé de hacer algo ... Quieren saber por qué el día que me cambió para pasar la noche? Estábamos tan bien y durante toda la noche, me parece que a evitar, huir de mí, no me hables más ojos mirándome como siempre ... "<br>"Oh, usted no sabe? Dar a entender que quiere quedarse conmigo y en menos de cinco minutos ya está haciendo lo mismo con otro chico. Si está bien para que usted pueda permanecer más de un tiempo, no yo! "  
>"El hombre, pero ese tipo?"<br>"No tengas ni idea, yo te vi en el mayor clima con Ian Somerhalder otros días aquí mismo, detrás de las escenas de júbilo. Lo que usted sostiene, hablando en su oído ... "  
>Lea se quedó atónito.<br>"Oh, fue entonces? Por grande que sea tonto. Estábamos conocidos, pero después de que la presentación que hicimos en los últimos premios Emmy, que están más cerca, yo puedo decir, amigos. Nos reunimos y hablamos casualmente por un tiempo. No mucho. "  
>"¿Crees que no es gran cosa, riendo como locos en lo alto mientras hablaba con un tipo que hasta el otro día fue sólo" sabe "? Sin decirle que hablaba al oído! "<br>Lea ganas de reír, pensé que era tan lindo y sexy de la forma en que estaba temblando por el nerviosismo, rojo con tan loco.  
>"Él me decía que una situación embarazosa esa noche después de que presentamos y cada uno se fue a su lado. Era algo así como medio ... ¿cómo puedo decir extraño, nadie me dijo en voz baja a escuchar. Usted sabe que ciertas cosas se caen en los oídos de los medios de comunicación adquiere mayores proporciones de lo que pensamos. "<br>"Yo sé, voy a fingir que se cree"  
>"Cory, me miran", la mitad de mala gana él obedeció: "¿Estás celoso?"<br>"¿Yo? N-N-NO. Dale que lo tienes? Sólo me preocupa que usted "  
>"Ahora me voy a fingir que se cree" Lea comenzó a reír. "Eres un tonto el señor Monteith, como el hombre va a querer algo que me estás saliendo desde hace algún tiempo una de las mujeres más bellas de Hollywood y que casualmente también es de Canadá? Por no hablar de que incluso se trabaja en el programa ... "<br>"Nina Dobrev!", Recordó, ya que puede haber olvidado, que este hombre ya se había comprometido, es una vergüenza ", pensó.  
>"Lo mismo. Ai Ai Cory, me matas. Todo esto climão ¿por qué? "Ella finalmente logró hacer que se sentara junto a él, sin armas. "Era una verdadera tormenta en un vaso de agua! En estressamos casi lucharon, nunca nos peleamos delante de nosotros! "<br>"Tienes razón, pero no en vano, tiene que darse cuenta de que no fuimos capaces de romper las cosas, dejamos que nuestras emociones interfieren con nuestro trabajo. Esto es inaceptable! Dejé que suba a la cabeza ... "  
>"No fue sólo su culpa, no medí las consecuencias, actuó como un adolescente simplemente tomando el pelo, incluso en el trabajo, no era profesional".<br>Cory, finalmente miró a los ojos de Lea y vuelve a encontrar a la persona que tanto admiraba.  
>"Creo que lo peor de todo, es que debido a la atracción casi echado a perder una hermosa amistad que tenemos ya tanto tiempo! Nunca me perdonaría si te perdí! "El tomó su mano, acariciando. Lea le sonrió, casi llorando.<br>"Ni yo", se compuso antes de burlarse de él, "por así decirlo, que podría hacer que le atrajo de mí?"  
>Se echó a reír, al ver que estaba bromeando, a pesar de toda broma tiene una base de verdad, pero lo dijo con sinceridad.<br>"Yo estaba a cuatro patas para ti!"  
>Lea se echó a reír.<br>"Nunca supe que tenía todo este poder!"  
>"Ah, usted tiene ... ni idea "<br>"Hmmm, qué delicia! Esa bolsa ... y al final estábamos en la mano! "  
>Se miraron el uno al otro y acabó riéndose de lo que dijo Lea. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, terminó siendo sólo unos pocos estudiantes, y los de en medio de la producción, las compras prestado escenas de Rachel y Finn.<br>"Por lo menos el sexo escenas de Rachel y Finn son buenas, se aprovecharon de nosotros", dijo Cory.  
>"Cory, Te quiero, de verdad!" Lea quiso aprovechar el momento de sinceridad y de compartir entre sí que estaba realmente enamorada de él, pero Cory estaba en lo cierto, no fueron capaces de romper las cosas, casi en ruinas todo lo que tanto luchó por una vida de no saber cómo controlar sus sentimientos. Tal vez fue mejor así, sólo los amigos. ¿Quién sabe quizás en el futuro ... después de salir de la alegría ...<br>"Me gustas mucho, de verdad!" Sonrió besando a su cara. Por mucho que le dolía, que era mejor así, amigos. Pensó que ya han madurado lado emocional, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días que se demuestre lo contrario. Lea era muy especial para él, no podía perder, y mucho menos arriesgar su carrera por no saber cómo hacer frente a lo que sentía. El tiempo seguramente lo cura todo. Él se había acostumbrado a vivir en secreto en el amor con ella ... "¿Nos vamos? ¿Qué tal un poco de café? "  
>"Muy bien, vamos." Como se puso de pie y agarró sus cosas, Lea se detuvo por un minuto y lo miró fijamente. "Seguimos siendo amigos como siempre, ¿verdad? La honestidad por encima de todo! "<br>"Siempre", abrazó a su sentimiento de su corazón se acelere.  
>Ellos ya estaban en marcha, cuando Lea lo llamó.<br>"Cory"  
>"¡Hola!"<br>"Estaba tan dentro de ti!"  
>"¡Yo también!"<p>

Pasaron algunos días y todo volvió a la normalidad. La nube gris que perturba Lea y Cory se disipó y llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por supuesto, con el fin de evitar cualquier mayor proximidad, sólo los profesionales de contacto físico, nada demasiado besar y abrazar. Era mejor estar seguro, argumentaron. La banda sabía que se hablaba, se ponen las cosas en claro, y me di cuenta que era mejor así. Aunque los amigos se reúnen alegría, todo el mundo respeta la decisión de los dos, dando como terminado. Nunca más insinuando nada. Lo que la prensa se ha perdido casi. Cualquier cosa era motivo para que mantengamos el contacto. Por no hablar de los aficionados que se volvieron locos en la vida fandons. Ya los más interesados, Lea y Cory estaba en silencio. Ellos hicieron su elección. Sin embargo, estaban lejos de ser santos, se aprovechó de los disturbios y la locura de los aficionados para promover la serie en especial a sus personajes. Embarcado en fantasías, diciendo spoilers sobre Rachel y Finn se encuentra en las redes sociales o en las entrevistas. Finchels dejó locos fanáticos de lo que ya son normales. Por supuesto, todo supervisado y aprobado por Ryan y su equipo. Lo que ambos actores se lo quería causar algunas molestias con sus 'jefes'.  
>Un día, después de muchas pruebas y grabar algunas canciones en el estudio, el elenco se mostró sorprendido por la aparición de Ryan, el creador de Glee. Se fue al estudio donde todo el mundo sabía que iba a encontrar.<br>"Hey, hey, eso es correcto, sólo seguir trabajando!" Él sonrió a venir y ver que se han centrado todo en el ensayo de la siguiente canción que se registre. Después de una relajada charla con el elenco, ya que era un tiempo que no se les dijo que vino personalmente a Ryan: "Así que la gente, vino a decir una buena noticia después de tanto el ... piedra para la segunda temporada, diciendo que él no mantener la calidad de la primera y bla bla bla todos ustedes están cansados ... parece saber que los comentarios de los críticos de la tercera temporada siendo más fácil ... así ... también ya lo sabe, pero ... que no saben es que el episodio de anoche 'The First Time' recibió los comentarios más positivos que crítica, obtuvo el primer lugar en el auditorio! Volvimos a los chicos de juego! "  
>Ryan estaba encantado, y ha infectado a todos con su buena noticia. Todo el elenco y el equipo siempre ha trabajado para hacer el mejor aspecto, tratando de adivinar lo que el público le gustaría ver lo que los críticos se encuentra bien, pero no pudo con éxito siempre. Luego, cuando se sabía que sí, era muy bueno, que era una maravilla.<br>"Eso está bien, ¡por fin!", Dijo Brad.  
>"La verdad. Buen trabajo para la gente de nosotros! "Él levantó un vaso de pan tostado jugo de la tripulación y los actores. "Bueno, también llegó a decir que tengo una idea para un bis de este episodio será pronto, así que quiero cumplir con nuestro equipo de escritores que planeamos para un gran guión. Con el contenido, por supuesto, pero la exploración de los estudiantes que hicieron un éxito! ", Señaló Ryan a Lea y Cory para molestarlos, ya que uno de los aspectos más destacados de este episodio sin duda el éxito fueron las escenas de Finchel intimidad.<br>Ambos eran avergonzado, avergonzado, en medio de bromas y risas de los amigos. Definitivamente convencido de que eran el uno al otro! Pero lo peor estaba por venir. Que vergüenza entre amigos y compañeros de trabajo no era nada parecido a lo que le esperaba: volver a rodar escenas que impliquen llena de besos y caricias más intensas de lo que estaban acostumbrados. Tenían que ser más profesionales para enfrentar este desafío. No era fácil fingir estar enamorado cuando el amor es real para la persona y necesita esconderse, incluso de sí mismo. Mucho menos pretender ser excitada, con ganas de hacer el amor, cuando en su corazón, quiere que su cuerpo a cada toque más afilado, más provocativo, más intensa. No sería fácil pasar por eso otra vez sin salir del corazón roto, ya que los dos decidieron ser sólo amigos. Lea a pensar que finalmente encontró la mirada de Cory. Ciertamente, su cara estaba pensando lo mismo! Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Ryan:  
>"Oye, ya que ustedes tengan una idea de lo que quiero ... Voy a enviar una canción del episodio, que posiblemente será su nombre ... tam tam tam tammmmmmmmm ... "Last Friday Night '! ¿Qué opinas? ".<br>"Al parecer, al menos, va a ser pervertido!", Dijo Kevin llevó al grupo a darse atracones.  
>Cory y Lea simplemente bajó la cabeza, "va a ser peor de lo que pensaba! ', Cada pensamiento a sí mismo.<p> 


	4. Last Friday Night

**4. Last Friday Night**

Finalmente llegó el día una vez más, Leah y Cory se ponen a prueba sus límites. La grabación de las escenas íntimas de los personajes todo lo que estaba programado para el viernes. Al igual que la primera vez, tendría que convencer a los espectadores de todo el amor y desea que el Finchel pareja sintió el uno al otro. Pero esta vez, siguiendo el guión, que tendrían que "causa". En el texto, los Amigos de New Directions no cree que Rachel y Finn tuvo su primera vez, o pensaban que debería haber sido esa cosa sin sal, debido a la habilidad judía puritana. Así que decidieron echar una mano a la pareja, al igual que significa 'torcida' de ayuda, el intercambio de sus dedos de los pies. El grupo 'drogados' los dos dejándolos 'alegrinhos', entonces cualquier cosa puede pasar, que estaban sueltos en el mundo con el deseo y la emoción a la superficie. Cory y Lea son excelentes profesionales, e incluso tomar el control de sí mismo, a pesar de la sensación de que a su juicio, con razón, por esa sensación de preocupación. La primera vez, Lea quería jugar con él y casi le hizo tener un orgasmo allí, en medio de todo. Ella nunca admitió, pero fue tentado en el momento. Y ahora, que tendría que repetir todo lo que, con fervor aún más. "¡Oh Dios mío! '  
>Han pasado los últimos días antes del tiroteo, que combina como lo harían dichos escenas que no están sufriendo, por supuesto, su pareja sus inquietudes. Como siempre, se combinan entre sí para quedarse por sus escenas de lo más convincente posible.<p>

"Está bien, corte, a una prueba de que es bueno, pero cuando la" acción "quiere más emoción, más vibraciones, más ganas ... no es la primera vez, no tengas miedo ... y, además, se dopan, no se puede medir las consecuencias, no puede actuar como Rachel y Finn por lo general tienen que estar fuera de sí ... eso es lo que esta escena tiene que demostrar! Ok! Diez minutos y volvió a grabar ", el director dio sus últimas instrucciones antes de ejecutar la escena de amor entre Lea y Cory. Ellos estaban tratando, se superaron a sí mismos dentro de los límites impuestos, el control emocional y físico, pero aún así eran conscientes de que el director tenía razón, tenía que ser "más"!  
>Lea pensó y pensó, hasta que decidió.<br>"Cory, haga lo que tiene que hacer", le susurró al oído: "somos profesionales, hacemos las cosas bien! El director quiere más precisamente a causa de lo que vio en la primera vez, se ampara en esa escena, por lo que él quiere más! Hemos hecho todo lo que es profesionalmente correcto, pero no es como él, es porque tenemos que ir más allá del trabajo en ese día. Bésame, tócame, abrázame, abrázame como si me quería, Lea, ojalá ese día, está bien! Voy a hacer lo mismo. "  
>"Está bien, tienes razón, vamos a hacerlo!" Él asintió con la cabeza.<br>"Por supuesto, usar el sentido común, no se me quitara la ropa, o me toca más de lo esperado. Vamos a mantener el control, pero que puede terminar en la calle ", se rió, tratando de bromear con la situación de tensión.  
>En el momento de besar, cerraban los ojos, pero esta vez, sin corazón, sin sentimientos. Cory se la besó, como si se tratara de los tiempos en que no se tocan los labios. Lea respondió como si los tiempos no podía probar el amor. Las manos se perdieron en sus cuerpos, mientras que entre un beso y otro, se apreciaba, deseado, amado. Algunas ropas estaban en el suelo, algunos porque estaban filmando, que era sólo profesional. Pero, ¿cómo decir esto, que era profesional cuando el director gritó "corte" final de la escena, pero sus cuerpos estaban palpitando con el deseo, el deseo de terminar lo que había comenzado, un calor que recorrió cada centímetro de ellos, el deseo de regresar para capturar esos labios ... Cory y Lea se alejó de unos a otros, compartiendo una mirada de respeto, por tener que parar. En un hilo de cordura, Cory rompió el incómodo silencio del momento:<br>"Creo que a él le gustaba, no vino a la pregunta y se detuvo charlando", jugó con el director perfeccionista temperamento.  
>"Con suerte, porque yo no creo que pueda hacer más de éstos para una escena sin tener un orgasmo!", Dijo Lea, sin pensar. Cory se quedó mudo de ese comentario, respondería cuando fueron interrumpidos por el director.<br>"Está bien, se ve muy bien, pero ahora. Eso fue exactamente lo que quería! Me gustas, cuando digo la "valía", usted se embarcará! Buen trabajo. "  
>Cuando Cory quería volver al tema con Leah, ella se fue rápidamente. Era el final del día. Fin de las grabaciones de esa semana. Ahora, la próxima sólo hablar con ella. Tal vez sería aún mejor, pensó para sí, estaban a punto de cruzar la línea en conjunto establecen decidido entre ellos. La suerte quiso que el fin de semana 'cool'.<p>

"Bueno, creo que lo tengo, ahora vamos a ir," Cory salía de su trabajo remolque, iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa, pero estaba empacando sus pocas pertenencias para llevar con usted. Al pasar por el trailer de Lea, dio cuenta de que todavía estaba allí, a diferencia de los otros actores y productores que ya habían pasado. Por un momento estuvo tentado de ir allí, decir hola, a ver si todo estaba bien, ya que todavía estaba allí, hablar de lo ocurrido antes ... pero decidió dejarlo como estaba, las cosas se enfríen, todo sería más fácil hablar, mira a los ojos sin haber querido agarrar el ... que la noche todo se complicó. El calor y el olor de ella estaban impregnados todavía en su cuerpo, si cerraba los ojos, incluso podía sentir que te rodea con besos y manos que ir y venir loco ... " ¡Oh, no-suspiró.  
>"Todavía aquí? Pensé que era el único! "Cory no se dio cuenta cuando Lea se acercó a él. Yo estaba penetrado por lo que sus pensamientos no vio la oscuridad para llegar a su reunión.<br>"Hola, ... Me sorprende también, pensé que era la única herida todavía está aquí! "  
>Se reían, eran por lo general siempre es el mismo pasado, Cory rizado, torpe, olvidadizo, y Lea tratando de poner "todo" en la maleta. El reparto siempre maldijo cuando tuvieron que esperar a que la mayor parte, sólo para ellos ir a algún lugar.<br>"Sólo nos Cory! Oye, ya que todavía está aquí me puede ayudar? Quiero traer algunas cosas para dejarlo en casa y terminó llenando mi mochila también, no lo puedo levantar! "  
>"Claro, vamos a cogerlo!"<br>Los dos entraron en el remolque detrás de la maleta, dijo Lea, cuyo, pero ya está ahí, Cory se sentía un olor a buen café.  
>"No me digas que hiciste café?"<br>"Sí, yo estaba tomando todo como él estaba haciendo las maletas. Izquierda o poco? "  
>Se sentaron a fin de tomar este café, hablando en voz baja acerca de los servicios. Pero a pesar de tratar de driblar, que tenía un asunto pendiente, que fue saltando de boca, persistente sin darse cuenta tanto de sus cabezas.<br>"Quiero preguntarle acerca de la actualidad!", Los dos hablaron juntos.  
>"Está bien, hablar bien primero", dijo Lea tratando de no mostrar un gran interés que tenía en la materia.<br>"Sí, yo ... bueno, yo ... que ... "Cory comenzó a encresparse más de lo habitual, Lea se dio cuenta de que él estaba nervioso. Era, también.  
>"Oye, es directa, franca. Enviar a la vez! "<br>"Ok, ... bueno, me gustó cómo se tomó la actitud y tiró la toalla. Aunque no es poco profesional, que era lo que tenía que hacer! ... "  
>"Fue la primera vez que lo hice, creo que nunca voy a hacer ... y sólo se hacen para estar con ustedes!"<br>"... Y lo que dije entonces sigue siendo el martilleo ... No puedo olvidar! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? "  
>"La verdad. Me entregué a usted en el momento ... era más que una simple escena ... ese momento yo le estaba dando en su conjunto ... lo incorrecto, ya que pudo han sido, yo era sumisa a que me haces lo que yo quisiera. "<br>Cory oído cada palabra que absorbe a través de los ojos de la morena. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad, no tengo que decir, que vio en sus ojos, sentía en cada caricia, cada beso sigue siendo sólo en el set.  
>"También me dio a usted en el momento ... pero tuve que dar un paso atrás, porque a diferencia de ustedes, las mujeres, si te emociones demasiado, algunas cosas van normal! ", se rió tratando de controlar la ansiedad que sentía el deseo de rendirse de nuevo. Torpemente, después de un silencio que cayó sobre los dos decidieron irse. Cory fue a buscar la bolsa de Lea. Pensó que era pesado, pero no creo que sería muy pesado. Cuando se trata de elevar a punto de caer. Por último, el hielo se rompió en carcajadas al ver la situación de Lea.<br>"Déjame ayudarte", que trató de tirar una mano, mientras que en el otro. Finalmente, casi golpeado, eventualmente caer al suelo. Después de reírse de la situación, se dio cuenta de que caían unos sobre otros, más precisamente, sobre Cory Lea. La risa dio paso a una segunda manga se hizo cargo de la diferencia de los cuerpos con la emoción del deseo reprimido que corría en sus partes más íntimas. Parecía como si le pide a otra si pudiera. La respuesta fue afirmativa. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso ardiente. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados no dar a identificar dónde termina uno y comienza otro. Besos, besos y más besos le dio el ritmo del latido de sus corazones. En medio de sus caricias, Lea le susurró al oído que le mordió el cuello: "Yo soy tuyo", fue suficiente para provocar el último grado de la cordura, la modestia fue enviado al espacio. Cory se deslizó una mano dentro de su camisa traído para cumplir con uno de sus senos, luego la otra, y pronto los dos besos, caricias, mordidas, dejando a su locura. Antes de su regreso a los propios sueños, tenía que encontrar su punto más cercano, y alternando con los dedos, la lengua, por lo que te entusiasma para ella terminar lo que empezaron antes y que era sólo en su imaginación. Innumerables orgasmos que ella no puede decir, emendava entre sí. Sólo tuvo que hacer frente a su pareja sin aliento, una vez antes de comenzar una nueva ola de los anillos ", ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" Ella dijo que la búsqueda de una sonrisa como respuesta. Sin darse cuenta, estaba completamente desnuda en sus brazos, entregada.  
>"Usted es rápido! Ni siquiera sé donde llevó mis bragas ", se rió. "Mi tigre a su vez," lo más rápido que sus palabras eran sus acciones tan pronto como llegó el cinturón del pantalón. En dos días, estaba sin camisa y Lea dominando su patio de recreo. Ella hizo más de lo que sabía, fue llevado por sus instintos que hacer lo que 'azulejo'. Aprobado? Más de aprobados, que traje corto que el gran hombre se rindió! Entre uno y otro orgasmo era su turno de preguntar "¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?". Después de mucho "jugar solo", que decidió compartir, y con muchos besos, gemidos, pasos pesados, con las manos desgarran entre sí, ya que se deslizó a través de sus cuerpos, que finalmente fueron capaces de ofrecer verdad, alternando las posiciones hasta que ambos aman el placer saboreassem se sentían.<br>Incluso ahora terminado y ya no tener ninguna condición para empezar todo de nuevo, no lo hacen desgrudaram. Lea se acuna en los brazos de Cory y ambos se abrazaron en el suelo en una alfombra. Ni una palabra se decía, oye sólo después de muchos gemidos que llena ese remolque, sin prisas latidos de sus corazones.  
>Algún tiempo después, sus ojos se encontraron, una mentira al lado de uno, ya no abarcaba sólo a los ojos de 'manos'. Una mirada a la otra trató de una nueva respuesta. Ellos no querían saber más lo que era, lo que estaba pasando ... que ya sabía que esto ... se amaban ... y era muy bueno, maravilloso para compartir ese amor!<br>"Y ahora quieres?" Cory rompió el silencio. Lea se limitó a sonreír, volver a anidar en tus brazos.  
>La noche del pasado viernes, la noche del pasado viernes, el sexto tan inocente que en un principio podría resultar en la vida de la gente! Una vez más, el dilema era obedecer a la razón o de tomar una oportunidad pros sentimientos que sentía? Lo único cierto era que ahora que han demostrado ser difícil vivir sin ...<p> 


	5. Como si fuera fácil

**5. Como si fuera fácil ...**

"¿Qué? N º ... dime otra vez ... no puedo creer? Después de todo esto, ¿qué? ", Jonathan, el mejor amigo de Lea, se quedó atónito. "Cariño, ¿estás loca?"  
>"Parece una locura, pero si lo piensas bien, como hicimos nosotros, también te darás cuenta de que era mejor!" Lea trató de explicar.<br>"¿Mejor para quién Lea Michele? Ustedes piensan demasiado ... "  
>"Es que para nosotros fue muy duro, mucho trabajo para llegar hasta aquí, y tiene mucho que queremos ganar ... que no sólo puede actuar por impulso. Tenemos que ser cautelosos. Esta es una de las muchas cosas que piensan igual, yo y Cory. ¿Ha pensado en el infierno que a su vez, nuestras vidas si todo el mundo sabía que somos una pareja en la vida real? No nos dejarán en paz. Ni siquiera nos dejaron centrarnos en nuestro trabajo que tanto para mí como él, es nuestro principal objetivo! Si ahora a dónde voy, tiendas, spa, siempre hay un fotógrafo, los paparazzi le saque ... nuestra vida personal más de lo que ya lo hacen. "<br>"Ta Lea, este discurso es aún más relevante, pero mi amor ... profesional como dices tu pequeño corazón, querido, lleva las puntas, un poco más! O bien ... a tu cuerpo, nada más, más frío aquí que vamos sólo una vez! ... No se puede decir las compras de sus emociones, sus sentimientos ventajas que esperar! "  
>"Sí se puede! Usted tiene que poder! Hablamos y pensamos que debe esperar para estar juntos cuando nos vayamos los dos de Glee en el final de esta temporada. Por lo tanto, incluso con la fama, ya no podremos mostrar un par de la parte superior, convirtiéndose en el blanco de todo el mundo ... que aquí sólo un par de Hollywood. "<br>"Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de ... no sé ... pronto ... 'Namorarem oculto!', Todos los demás es pasto que hace esto, y estoy seguro de que conseguiría la ayuda de todo el elenco y tantas personas como usted y espero estar juntos! "  
>"Usted dice" secreto "? Jon, tú sabes que yo no soy una de las mejores personas para mantener en secreto ... que iba a terminar dándonos ... "<br>Jon abrazó a su amiga estaba dando cuenta de lo difícil que es a esta situación y se preguntó lo poco que sabía Cory también estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles.  
>"Ustedes dos son los responsables demasiado para mi gusto! La mayoría de la gente no dejaría que un amor guardado en la estantería por el trabajo ... "la besaba mientras acariciaba la espalda en un abrazo apretado," todavía van a estar juntos y feliz ". Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas.<p>

Cory fue en el set de grabaciones que Glee lunes por la mañana preguntando cuál es la máxima sería una extraña atmósfera entre él y Lea después el viernes pasado, ... mágico, apasionante el remolque ... pero después de una conversación franca que tuvo, por lo que el malestar pasaría, porque estaban seguros de que les gustaba, que el amor era recíproco, así que tómatelo con calma era que antes de lo que cabría esperar sería capaz de estar juntos sin tener un batallón chismea pegados a ambos. Máximo ... Pobre Cory, si pensaba que sería fácil acercarse a alguien que usted ama y no puede darle un beso, él aprendió a ver a Lea riendo a través de la habitación que sería más difícil de lo imaginado. Quería correr hacia ella, agarrarla y besarla un largo beso a la muerte de al menos un poco de nostalgia que dejó en su cuerpo desde el fin de semana. ¡Oh, cuánto anhelaba hacerlo. Era tan hermosa ... distraído riéndose con las chicas ... aún no se había producido de acuerdo con su personaje, Rachel, los pantalones vaqueros todavía puestos y una chaqueta, pero aún así, él la miró y se acordó de las curvas de su cuerpo debajo de toda esa ropa de pelo enorme, suelta que ella trataba de llevará a cabo un bolígrafo en la parte superior de la cabeza, más que nunca lucharon cables rebeldes entran en el cuello ... ¡oh, cómo él quería ser capaz de besar una vez más que el cuello! Antes de que las cosas se ponen fuera de control, Cory respiró hondo y puso los papeles estaban en sus manos en busca de escenas que por la mañana.

Lea se divertía con otras chicas del elenco, riéndose de la locura que Naya se preparaba para el fin de semana, cuando de pronto su atención fue secuestrado al otro lado de la habitación eran ... . "Cory! Por fin llegó "... desde su creación, ella lo buscó por todas partes, en cada uno que fue poco a poco de venir a trabajar, ansioso. Nada de eso! Trató de mantener la calma, la compostura. Tuve que demostrar, sobre todo a sí misma, pero no podía cumplir con el acuerdo. Después de todo, su amor era la pena cualquier sacrificio! Pero ... no creía que fuera a ser a la vez! Ver el hombre ... maravilloso, alto, de pie seductora, sexy delante de ella sin poder tocarlo, darle un beso ... y saber que hace dos días, yo estaba sentado en sus fuertes brazos, perdido en sus besos calientes ... oh mi Dios, sería peor de lo que pensaba ... ... lo ven y no pueden saltar sobre su cuello y besarlo hasta que el aire se acabe!

Cory seguía buscando el guión que sería fusilado por la mañana, torpe como siempre, cuando cae accidentalmente un papel en el suelo. Al agacharse para recogerlo, otro hacia abajo, volvió a tomar la segunda, derribando más papeles, y así se mantuvo durante un tiempo. Cuando Lea abrió los ojos de sus ilusiones y vio la escena, no pudo contenerse.  
>"Él me quiere provocar? Usted sabe que yo estoy loco con este don torpe, torpe él! "<br>"Esto de hablar con ella ahora, la señora Michele?" Tomó Dianna Lea sus pensamientos insanos.  
>"Creo que tan amable!" Ella se echó a reír.<br>"Me pregunto qué estás hablando ...", señaló Dianna Cory. "Él no tiene ninguna manera!"  
>"Es ..." Lea se dio cuenta de que el amigo habló de sus errores ", pero eso es lo que te hace un encanto ... más bella, amable, atractivo, sincero, honesto, sexy ... ... pero esto es un lío como el que lo hace maravilloso! "sin darse cuenta de que fue un suspiro y señaló Dianna Lea.<br>"¿Qué es esto aquí?", Preguntó Diana con picardía. "¿Qué te gusta Cory yo sé, yo siempre imaginé, ni siquiera necesito que me confirme ... pero lo que todo este amor? ¿Qué es eso? "  
>Lea sólo sonrió. Cory se les acercó y saludó a los dos. En primer lugar Dianna con un beso en la mejilla, como siempre, como lo hizo con todos los amigos del elenco, a continuación, Lea, también con un beso en la mejilla, el más largo, seguido de un intercambio de miradas del poder para descongelar un iceberg dos. Cory terminamos de salir a la otra, dejando a los dos solos.<br>"Wow" Dianna vibrado. "Ellos estaban, que eran dos! Así las cosas, me dicen todo! Juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? Dios mío, ¿quién sabe? Apuesto a que todo el mundo sabe sólo que yo no sabía ... "  
>"No es así ... que ..." Lea trató de eludir la situación. Ella y Cory decidió que no se lo digas a nadie lo que pasó. Pero cuanto más trataba de explicar, peor se sentía. Pronto no fue sólo curiosidad Dianna que estaba allí, era todo, y al final del día, todos en el elenco sabía que ambos habían 'desaparecido' el pasado viernes.<p>

"Hey estudios, al fin!" Cruzados con Mark Cory en los pasillos de los estudios de grabación. "Finalmente, ¿eh, que ya es hora!" Le dio una palmadita en la espalda de su amigo, confundido. Cory se limitó a sonreír un poco de amarillo. Incluso antes de entender lo que había sucedido, los otros chicos también le pasa, va a cumplir con Marcos en otra habitación para grabar.  
>"Es nuestro hijo!", Pasaron a jugar con Cory. Había sido entretenido todo el día ensayando un solo, entonces terminó siendo un poco aislado del resto del personal. Era de noche cuando regresó a la reunión de amigos y me pareció que había muchas novedades que sucedieron ese día y estaba totalmente fuera.<br>"Eh, tío, a continuación, que había estado ocurriendo? ¡Ah! ... "Jenna y Amber estaban sentados almorzando en la sala donde Cory llegó y para su sorpresa, el juego continuó.  
>"¡No vayas! Nuestro amigo aquí no va a retirar los huesos tan pronto! Estoy seguro de que, "vino Naya y Heather después de él, de continuar. Se quedó mirando a él, yo estaba petrificada en el centro de la habitación.<br>"Estos hombres de hoy no son nada!" Entró en la sala de Dianna.  
>"Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Cory es finalmente de su trance.<br>"Está sucediendo que se han convertido en nuestro rey!" Llegó Marcos, junto con los otros chicos. Allí, la banda estaba completa! "Usted acaba de tomar la chica más codiciada ...", comentó en la mayor juerga con el apoyo de los otros chicos.  
>"Los hombres! El racinha "Diana y las niñas protestaron.<br>"¡Detente!" Intervino Cory. "¿Puede alguien explicar qué está pasando aquí? Yo estaba fuera todo el día y ahora se convirtió en un motín? ¿Qué es eso? "Estaba confundido, en busca de respuestas, a pesar de tener una idea de lo que podría ser, después de los últimos comentarios de Mark.  
>"Me tiene que dar explicaciones, no ellos", fue pasto en la puerta mirando el desorden poco concentrada en el centro de la habitación. "Perdóname, me rompió nuestro acuerdo", se acercó a ella lo que parecía perplejo, mientras que el otro tocado y se alejó un poco de ambos, simplemente observando. "Sé que prometió que se quedaría sólo entre nosotros hasta el final de esta temporada, incluso cuando salen de la serie, pero terminé diciéndoles ... hemos descubierto que nos encanta y nos juntamos el viernes, "se sentía avergonzada por no cumplir con la promesa, con la voz quebrada y los ojos sosteniendo firmemente las lágrimas que seguían insistiendo en caer. "Pero también saben que no estamos juntos!" Lea ahora miraba a la clase, afirmando una vez más a todos los que confirmaron más de una vez para ellos todo el día. "Ellos simplemente no están dispuestos a aceptar esto, que no somos y ni vamos a estar juntos, al menos por ahora!"<br>Cory vio que realmente se sentía tan enojado que no le estaba diciendo. Tiró de ella y la abrazó.  
>"Muy bien" le dio un beso en la frente ", aunque me imagino que usted puede haber sufrido algún tipo de presión ... y si conozco a nuestros amigos "ante Cory a la audiencia. "Bueno", se limpió la cara y se miraron pros Lea amigos ", bueno, entonces ya sabes ... ocurriera, estábamos juntos! Se sorprendieron? "<br>"Fuimos, pero no con esto ... que han estado juntos, descubren que el amor ... oh, por favor ... . todo el mundo siempre se aseguró de que ambos tenían algo que simplemente no saben ... la sorpresa vino de que no están saliendo ahora, juntos! "Diana fue mordido. Todos se habían perdido, confundido en cuanto a qué amigos que decidieron no gustaba de permanecer juntos.  
>"Creo que lo único que realmente entiende ahora por qué tomamos esa decisión!", Argumentó Lea mirando a Cory, "Creo que los dos teníamos nuestra raza."<br>"¡Tienes razón! Chicos, ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos y han hecho de este revuelo, imagínate los medios de comunicación, los ventiladores, el mundo ahí fuera! Además de los actores, famosos o no, son personas que queremos respetar y ser capaces de tener nuestra privacidad. Si usted ha mostrado tanto interés, imagina el resto? ", Todo el mundo estaba avergonzado, se volvió a disculparse, después de todo, parecía más hijos que sus personajes. No se respetan, pensé, quería respuestas, dijeron, pidiendo ... el menor apoyo se le dio.  
>"Estar satisfecho con eso, nos encanta ...", confirmó el pasto que se veía "... mucho, y cuando pensamos prudente, vamos a realizar nuestro noviazgo, hasta entonces, evitar la confusión de esta manera y tal vez peor, no vamos a conseguir juntos, porque no sabemos la mentira, no nos gustaría que ocultar con quién estamos saliendo. "<br>"Ok? Así que no implica que nunca más, usted puede estar seguro de que vamos a hablar cuando llegue el gran día, hay ... hacerse cargo de sus vidas ", bromeó Cory, por último, tiempo no le gustaba que aburrido, serio, pero quería respetar, era lo menos que le preguntó.  
>"Bueno, entonces viene la fricción ... abrazo de grupo!" Llamada Lea todo el mundo. Se abrazó a todos, ya que son buenos amigos, riendo y empujando unos a otros. Hicieron las paces, Cory Lea me preguntó sobre el terreno que estaba ensayando y conscientes de algunas cosas que pensaba y de producción, pidiéndole su opinión profesional. Los dos terminaron saliendo de la habitación discutiendo cuestiones laborales. Los otros se quedaron en silencio.<br>"No podemos permitir que eso suceda! Estas dos cabezas de disco duro son muy capaces de hacer lo mismo ... por desgracia, ya no viven un amor por el bien de los demás! Tenemos que actuar! "Chris que hasta entonces era el más tranquilo, no como otros intervinieron en el debate inicial, llamó a todos. "Vamos gente, vamos a llegar a algo para conseguir estos dos una vez! Tienen que darse cuenta de lo que siempre hemos sabido:. Que fueron hechos uno para el otro y tienen que estar juntos, no preocuparse por el resto del mundo " Todo el mundo admite. Estaba cerrada, Lea y Cory se reuniría el día siguiente que era un equipo muy comprometido de los amigos de verlos juntos y felices.


	6. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión 1

**6. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión ... Todo por una buena causa! Parte 1**

"Hola, yo pensaba que era tarde, pero al parecer no lo hizo nadie más que usted ... o ... No digo que soy tan tarde ... y todo se ha ido? "Lea entró corriendo en el restaurante donde toda la clase dispuestos a cenar esa noche. Hubo un poco tarde y cuando entró y vio a Cory sólo sentarse en el bar, entró en pánico preguntándose han extrapolado el retraso.  
>"Hola, no, no. Pero creo que tengo hasta ahora. Por extraño que hace casi una hora de tiempo que se marcó. Pero usted sabe lo que son, antes debe aparecer. Tampoco es el tipo de te lo pierdas! ¿Quieres un trago? Vamos a esperar un poco "<br>"Bueno, ¿qué estás tomando? Jugo? No, no. Quiero un vaso de vino, por favor. " Aún antes de que el vino sirve Lea, un metro vino a ellos.  
>"La mesa está esperando. Por favor, por favor, que me siga. " Lea y Cory se miraron entre sí, que no había pedido ninguna tabla, se espera para el resto del personal, porque ninguno de ellos conocía el lugar. Se veían ... la invitación era para ellos, incluso dos! Por último, el muchacho decidió seguir. Fueron conducidos a un área fuera del restaurante, un lugar acogedor y reservado, muy bella y sofisticada, sin hogar y todo iluminado por las velas, que fueron eclipsados fácilmente por la luz de la luna espléndida que dividía el cielo con muchas estrellas.<br>"No nos confunde con otra pareja? Sobre todo, porque si me había reservado una mesa para la clase, por lo que no sería en un lugar tan romántico ... ", dijo Lea a su compañero tan pronto como el metro a cabo.  
>Champán se sirve y poco después, fueron sorprendidos por tres músicos que tocan violines. Lea y Cory quedaron atónitos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?<br>La cena fue servida, y el plato Cory se dio cuenta de que había algo más allá de su plato favorito de pollo ... un billete que cayó por lo que las cubiertas se han retirado de los alimentos ", no pierdas el tiempo! '. Cory arqueó las cejas empezando a comprender lo que estaba pasando: las cosas que disfrutamos de la comida tanto como todo el mundo que rodea la atmósfera, romántico ... sólo él y Lea ...  
>"Creo que caemos en una trampa!" Sonrió, imaginando las trampas que podrían haber preparadas para conseguir que todos, especialmente cuando se trata de un lugar tan codiciado fue ese nuevo restaurante que se había abierto recientemente en Los Ángeles.<br>"Trampa? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién? "Lea no se había dado cuenta de que todo estaba interconectado.  
>"¿Cómo explica usted todo esto? Me encantaría, y todavía quieren hacer algo como esto para ti, pero no hizo tal cosa, no estaba previsto, ingenuamente, llegó a la cena. Es posible que no equipada nada, ¿verdad? "Lea confirmó," entonces ... "<br>"Ellos querían ... tanto de nosotros tuvimos una cena romántica!", Lea empezó a entender. "Pero, ¿quién? ¿Por qué? "  
>"¿Quién nos dio un 'pastel' de esta noche Lea Michele?"<br>"No creo que ellos han llegado a ese punto! El personal no tiene remedio! "  
>"La pregunta por qué no estaban contentos con nuestra decisión de esperar a que la serie para estar juntos"<br>"Tienes toda la razón! Esas plagas! "  
>"No se sorprenda si en medio de las flores aquí en el centro de la mesa que encontró algo de escucha!" Cory comenzó a rodar el vaso.<br>"¡Alto! No iría tan lejos! Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? Apuesto a que estamos viendo ... "  
>"¡Nada! Vamos a tomar, el lugar es hermoso, todo es perfecto! ... Simplemente no nos dejemos llevar por el amor situación, "él tomó la mano, acariciándola," Te prometo un día para hacer algo al menos parecía que compensar ", sonrió, la comprensión de lo que quería decir.<br>La noche transcurrió sin problemas. Cory Lea y cenamos y lo pasamos muy bien. Después de una noche maravillosa, socialmente se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino. En un rincón del restaurante, algunas cabezas más pequeñas apareció por detrás de los muebles, los arreglos ornamentales del lugar, detrás de las diferentes piezas que decoraban la sala ... decepcionado.  
>"Hombre, yo no lo creo! Si era lo que tenía que pedir a la chica a casarse ... todo estaba bien en el estado de ánimo! ¿Eso? "Mark no entendía.<br>"Todo es hermoso, romántico, perfecto! ... y que sólo tenía la cena? ... En esos momentos, el hombre que yo amo en frente de mí lo que recuerdo fue, al menos de ir a cenar? "Suspiró Naya dejando el cuerpo en una silla. Las otras chicas no lo entendía. Heather Naya abrazó tratando de consolarla.  
>"Hemos hecho algo malo?" Kevin intentó una explicación. Cuando se había planeado para asegurarse de que, después de todo este clima, los dos de pie y no caer en los brazos el uno del otro.<br>"Lo hicimos!" Todos estaban intrigados cuando Diana dijo: "Por supuesto que hicimos! Chris cuando tuvo la idea para una cena romántica que le vino a la mente? Quiero decir, ¿por qué se decidió a hacerlo? "  
>"Ahora, dos profesionales se involucren con todo esto el romance y la cuenta de cuánto se aman el uno al otro!", Dijo él, mientras que todo el mundo siguió el pensamiento de Diana.<br>"¡Eso es! La gente, se han dado cuenta que les encanta! Ellos saben que no necesitan de una cena que ser conscientes del amor que existe. "  
>"Tienes razón, Di", entendido Jenna. Después de discutir poco a poco darse cuenta de que era todo lo que no era la manera correcta. Era como 'lluvia mojado'.<br>Ahora estaban más decepcionado. Si a usted le da? ¡Nunca!  
>"Bueno, ellos están contando con todo lo correcto y perfecto. Las cosas no son siempre así. Hasta el día en que se estipula que dejar de ser tonto y para hacer frente, mucho puede pasar ". Naya recorrida.<br>"A medida que usted está pensando en Naya?" Comenzó a interesarme Dianna.  
>"Ellos sólo tienen dos ... dos de ellos! ... pero si se agrega un tercio de esta historia? En tercer lugar ... que eres hermosa, atractiva, famosa ... nada impide que la gente puede estar interesado en ellos porque son 'single'! "<br>"Usted está mal!" Kevin le dio un codazo a su amiga.  
>"Al poner a una tercera persona en esta historia?", Preguntó Amber.<br>"No hay necesidad de poner a nadie físicamente, sólo hay que poner un pulguinha celosa ..." todo el mundo Dianna conmocionado.  
>"Las niñas, que sólo tiene una cara muy poco santo!" Mark se echó a reír, "son capaces de causar confusión, tal vez incluso luchar sólo para obtener lo que quieren? Y si se pelean al respecto? "<br>"No van a llegar a ese punto. Vamos a mantener todo bajo control. Sólo se dan cuenta de que no puede soportar a jugar con el destino. Las personas que amas no dejes que el viento se calmó, porque cualquiera puede ir a buscarla! "  
>"Diana, tú eres mi musa!" Jugó Heather.<br>Por supuesto, una idea nueva, un nuevo plan! En toda su fuerza otra vez!  
>"Chris no era para nosotros tener el audio de lo que hablamos? Yo no estaba en el plan? ", Preguntó a su amigo Marcos que fue el mentor del plan anterior.<br>"Lo fue, pero no estaba seguro de dónde poner las escuchas telefónicas ... Me pareció que la nave central de la mesa, pero ya era demasiado obvio, que ustedes mismos han visto que lo pasaban ... entonces pensé, pensé, acabó poniendo un vaso, pero creo que la humedad de la bebida debe haber dañado no funcionó, no pude oír nada, así que no te hable! ", fue decepcionado.  
>"No es así, lo importante es trabajar de una manera u otra. Me siento loca idea de que las niñas pueden ir a la derecha, hagámoslo! "Marcos abrazó a su amigo y se unieron a los otros para comenzar a planificar el ataque siguiente.<p> 


	7. Todo bajo el capó

**7. ****Todo****bajo el capó**

"¿Qué pasa con la" química "entre ustedes dos, Lea y Cory en la que se basan para hacer escenas tan hermoso, personajes románticos en su alegría, el Finchel pareja?", Preguntó un reportero más audaz en la conferencia de prensa que el Glee Cast para celebrar sus 300 representaciones. Lea y Cory se puso roja, avergonzada por la pregunta, hizo aún más directamente en frente de todo el elenco. Cory estaba mudo, inmóvil, sólo estaba limitado por el micrófono para responder a Lea.  
>"Bueno, es que somos grandes amigos, y muy profesional, a continuación, además del director y la producción, donde discutimos entre nosotros cada escena, para que sea el mejor, de acuerdo con la secuencia de comandos que le pregunta", respondió con simpatía Lea ocultar alguna emoción. Cory miró con admiración, a pesar de que estas horas que tenía la sensación de Lea moderado y seguro, para dejar el armado de estas faldas ajustadas de la prensa, ya que siempre terminaba perdido en sus palabras, o mejor dicho la falta del mismo .<br>"¡Buen trabajo!", Dijo Cory en voz baja mientras los periodistas estaban distraídos con otras preguntas al elenco.  
>"Gracias, espero que detenerse allí", sonrió Lea, pero antes de que se podía respirar fue bombardeada nuevamente.<br>"Nos enteramos de que en los próximos episodios de Glee," las cosas se pondrán más calientes "entre Finn y Rachel ... grababa escenas así, ya que anteriormente no había hecho nada de lo que digo la relación de Rachel y Finn fue sólo en unos cuantos besos y dando a entender? "  
>"Vinieron con una lengua afilada de hoy, maldita sea!", Lea el pensamiento.<br>"Como cualquier otra, se llevó a cabo con gran profesionalidad y compromiso. Trabajamos duro y que al final el resultado fue bueno ", coincidió Cory de la conmoción inicial y formuló una respuesta adecuada. "Ya era hora ... eh", continuó.  
>Lea agradeció el sentido omnipresente del humor y la modificó:<br>"Ya era hora!", El público se embarcó en la broma.  
>"Ustedes dos también estaban esperando? Ellos son el equipo de Finchel también? "Una pregunta poco más picante.<br>"Por supuesto, esperamos mucho de nuestros personajes", dijo Lea.  
>"Y como te imaginabas?"<br>"Oh, fue, era muy romántico, una escena bien hecha, que era bueno para el sudor ... renunció a ... de hecho, que suda mucho!" Lea decidió burlarse el rostro de los ácaros. Nervioso, Cory tenía la cabeza baja, apoyada en la silla de Lea, escuchando, tratando de no mostrar. Ella sonrió mirando a él. "El Cory sobre todo."  
>Levantó la cara y se echó a reír a lo largo de, por un poco de incomodidad, pero más para entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer: moverse por la insistencia molesta las personas con buen humor. "Ah, bueno, yo estaba muy caliente, yo estaba casi en el fuego!", Igual que todo el mundo, incluido el reparto y el equipo riendo juntos. "Voy a explicar ... fue filmado delante de una gran chimenea ... piensa que simplemente no tiene sentido! "<br>"Por supuesto, chicos. Con tanta gente involucrada, la producción, técnicos, y es difícil conseguir tiempo para nada más. Este tipo de escenas son muy incómodos ... ", dijo finalmente. ¡Ah, si tan solo supieran lo que realmente sucedió en esos tiros ... No había mucho más que el clima ... ', Lea suspiró para sí mismo.  
>"Sus bobinhos, me dijo la verdad, Yo, literalmente, se prendió fuego! 'Cory se echó a reír recordando.<br>La entrevista continuó con normalidad. Preguntas para el elenco completo de los diversos y los productores. Por suerte, a la izquierda al pie de Lea y Cory, ya que ellos dos estaban casi rendirse. No se ha podido ayudar a ... están tan cerca uno del otro, con los brazos tocando, sintiendo el olor de su compañero, cruzando miradas, compartir sonrisas ... conferencia que parecía no tener fin!  
>Cory quería abrazarla, darle un gran beso y decir, 'idiotas, sí, es verdad, me encanta, mi novia, al menos en teoría ... ". Lea sintió la necesidad de tirarlo todo, quería confesarse ahí para todo el mundo, que amaba a su compañero de trabajo, su amigo, "pero ella se había enamorado de su compañera de reparto. A la mierda. " Pero el sentido de la responsabilidad y el compromiso que se había llevado entre los dos de esperar hasta que salga el espectáculo era más grande que eso, tenía que ser, porque la voluntad de ambos de gritar al mundo que les encanta, quería reunirse y nos dejen en paz !, cada día era mayor.<p>

.:

En una conversación informal entre dos periodistas ...  
>"Oye, ¿de verdad crees que entre los dos no existe o nunca existió algo?"<br>"Creo que como yo creo en Santa Claus y el conejito de Pascua!"  
>"Yo también. Es imposible no imaginar que hay algo. Se parece a los dos mirar, tocar, hablar unos con otros ... "<br>"Sí, si no es algo que sin duda ha tenido, o ... pronto tendremos ", los periodistas se miraron entre sí, ambicioso, pensando que debe prestar una atención un poco más a los blogs y fandons conversaciones de los fans por ahí, podría dejar a uno de los mayores chismes de Hollywood allí.

"Di, Di ..." le dio un codazo a su amigo Mark, como los periodistas centraron su atención en Ryan.  
>"Um, ¿qué?"<br>"Di, ¿está todo listo?"  
>"¿Qué? ¿Listo? ... que decir acerca de ... Ah, ya sé, esto es. Nuestros hijos caían como patos ... listo! "<br>"Perfecto!"  
>"Ellos piensan que van a una fiesta cada Halloween con todo el elenco ... no sé qué les espera ..." Naya entró en la conversación. "Hemos invitado a algunas personas ... bonita, cool cool, ... será una gran fiesta! Así que además de divertirse, que disfruta de arreglar las cosas ... si todo va bien, nuestra joven pareja va a salir de allí juntinho, si no es población profesional, al menos para nosotros y, especialmente, por sí mismos! "<br>"¡Genial! Las chicas buenas de trabajo "  
>"¡Cállate! Los tres que quieren mantener a todos al tanto del plan? No ven cuántas personas hay en él y especialmente los ojos, los oídos bien abiertos! "Interrumpió Chris.<br>"Somos nosotros, ahora que todo va bien, va a funcionar. Pero debemos darnos cuenta de que los dos ... ", reflexionó Jenna.  
>"Amigos, estos dos están tan ansiosos de entregar y no romper su promesa de estar juntos sólo cuando salen de Glee, la cual puede pasar un tren lleno de elefantes rosas amarillas delante de ellos dos que no se dará cuenta!", Dijo Mark.<br>"Ellos son tan lindos juntos ..." Diana se preguntó en voz alta.  
>"Es ... que son", estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga Amber, "porque tienen que ser tan tonto!"<br>"Cálmate nena, que va a terminar muy pronto y, a continuación, vamos a llegar todos juntos a celebrarlo!" Kevin respondió.  
>"Lo que están susurrando?" Lea notado cierta conmoción entre los amigos.<br>"Nada de Miss Sarfati, sólo estamos ultimando los últimos detalles para nuestra fiesta de Halloween, que ha decidido tu fantasía?", Dijo su amiga Naya, Lea y Cory estaban empezando a convertirse en intrigado con todos los que hablan en el reparto.  
>"Siempre están igual que Ryan, inquieto?", Preguntó un periodista cuando vio que todos estaban hablando y riendo entre sí.<br>"¡Siempre! Se trata de una cuestión de edad, desde adolescentes! "Todo el mundo se echó a reír por la forma en Ryan, dijo, eran todos sus hijos 'false'. "Es una cuestión de amistad, la familia, a pesar de que estaban siempre juntos, trabajando, nunca se enferman de un hombre por el otro. Cuando comenzamos la primera temporada se nos dijo al principio será todo el partido, son cada vez conocen y todo lo que en dos años ya sabe que establecer amistades o enemistades, y un tercer año como un hombre enfermo de otro, se Sólo la lucha. Nosotros, por el contrario, cada año estamos más unidos, más cómplices! "Miró a su orgullo" hijos ". "Me atrevo a decir que incluso hay alguna" conspiración "entre ellos ..." todos los actores se habían quedado petrificados, "es que Ryan había dado cuenta de nada?" Ellos pensaron que, angustiado, ".. ... una pandilla de amigos. "


	8. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión 2

**8. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión ... Todo por una buena causa! Parte 2**

Con las luces de neón que atraviesa la pista de baile, la música fuerte para sacudir la última gota de sangre que recorre las venas, la gente arriba y abajo de las escaleras de los diversos ambientes, la risa perdida en la penumbra del bar, que eran amigos, amantes que se graduaron , que parece perdida ... que era algo más que una fiesta de Halloween. Matt ha promovido una de sus famosas fiestas, y como siempre, no escatimó esfuerzos. Además de la diversión encantadora de la decoración de toda la oscuridad, adecuado a la ocasión, había un montón de entretenimiento y música de la más alta calidad llevada a cabo por tres DJs que se turnaban, dejando a la gente a ponerse de pie. El lugar estaba lleno de gente famosa, bien vestido, que circula libremente, disfrutando de ellos sin preocuparse por los paparazzi y periodistas molestos. Gente guapa, gente llena de vida y alegría, la gente con el fin de ofrecer la noche envolvente, sensual y palpitante de un ambiente tranquilo. En la entrada se notó muy pronto que la noche promete!  
>"Este partido es impresionante mate! Se han destacado! ¡Felicitaciones! "<br>"Gracias chicas, no iba a ser tan grande ... pero me preguntaban unos a otros y cuando me di cuenta, era que mucha gente decidió hacer un club", Matt está encantado con el éxito de su evento. "Lo que usted llegó, ¿por qué no ser el mismo sin ti, mis hijos!" Tenía la costumbre de llamar a su compañero de Glee de mis hijos, porque no es el Sr. Schuester todos eran coro de sus hijos.  
>"No se pierde nada por Matt", dijo Naya.<br>"Todos vinieron? ¿Dónde están los muchachos? "  
>"Ellos están llegando poco a poco. Parece que Lea Di y Mark se unirán y cada uno de ellos en el camino ... pronto todo el mundo está aquí ".<p>

"¡Guau, qué fiesta! Acabo de tropezar con Taylor Lautner ... ese gato! "saltó Heather en Naya feliz de haber encontrado finalmente a su ídolo.  
>"Tranquila, niña tendrá un gadget" se echó a reír a las niñas en el amigo que imitaba un verdadero fan neurótico. Seguro que ellos se estaban divirtiendo!<br>"Oye, vi a nuestros cebos?" Naya les preguntó.  
>"Sí, tenemos nuestra Taylor Swift allí con las chicas de la izquierda, cerca de la barra de Ashton Kutcher, casi la mitad borrachos ... no, que parece aún más borracho!" Amber puntuado.<br>"A través de la barra, un poco más sobrio Emma es nuestro Monte Carlo, Katie Cassidy, y por supuesto, el joven debe estar mareada ahora, después de la colisión con Heather, Taylor Lautner," terminó Jenna.  
>"Muy bien, entonces tenemos que dejar a nuestros dos loiraças muñeca Broadway celos y mató a dos niños para los que Lea estaba encantado, a la vanguardia de nuestra franketeen Pro perder los tornillos en la cabeza", se rió Naya entusiasmado por el plan que se les da derecha.<br>"Hola chicas, en todo? ¿Qué locuras! Garland! ... Todo bien hasta el momento? "Mark finalmente encontró a la banda.  
>"Hasta ahora todo está bien, que invitan a llegar, ta allí tumbada en el club. ¡Muy bien! Y los chicos? Sólo vi a Kevin y Chris no en el bar, y el resto? ", Preguntó a su amigo Naya.<br>"Ta todo el mundo allí, los chicos llegaron, todo el mundo."  
>"Perfecto, sólo falta el Di, pero ella dijo que iba a llegar tarde incluso a su dinosaurio era de lujo encrencando también es una locura!"<br>¿Y las palomas? "  
>"¡Dios! ... faltan ellos, yo no había dado cuenta de que falta la parte más importante! "Naya levantó su mano en la boca, justo lo que faltaba no vienen.<br>"Calma, Lea Di viene con incluso publicado en twitter ahora una pequeña imagen de su cisne blanco, reina de los cisnes, lo que sea ... sólo sé que es hermoso!" Heather comentó.  
>"Y Cory?" Kevin vino en medio de la conversación.<br>"Ah, así que hay que sopla alrededor", concluyó Marcos.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo eres hermosa! Y este lugar ... Matt lo sabe como divertirse! ", Comentó Lea eufórico.  
>"Uno ya ha llegado, la falta de uno al otro", le susurró a Di Naya. "Todo va según lo planeado."<br>"Está bien", dijo Di.  
>"¿Ocurre algo? Eres extraño ... "Lea era encontrar a sus amigos más animada y loca de lo normal.<br>"¡Nada! El partido ... significa que todo esté caliente, mágica, sexy ... ", dijo Naya, con el apoyo de los demás, que había bebido unas cuantas dosis.  
>"Yo sé ... Voy a mantener un ojo en ti, ya no voy a beber! "Lea estaba intrigado.<p>

.:

"Naya, Di ... Ya pasaron dos horas y nada de Cory, donde caminar es esa criatura! "Marcos empezó a preocuparse por la ausencia de su amigo.  
>"Y vienen a nosotros pidiendo! Fuiste tú quien tenía que dar! El resto lo hicimos! "Devolvió Di. "Cielos, en realidad Mark, ¿dónde está?" Se metió el resto del personal, nadie había visto a Cory ".<br>"Todo lo que carecen incluso de ..." Amber dijo nerviosamente.  
>Ellos empezaron a preguntarse si tal vez no estaría esperando a que alguien lo recoja, si nadie las había arreglado para pasar en su casa, ya que todos ellos procedentes de parejas, grupos y demás.<br>"El Cory ... no, nadie nadie combinados, ya que Cory me dijo antes de salir de casa, no quiso venir. Usted sabe, él le encanta! Hasta le pregunté si no le molesta que he venido, y dijo que no, me dio permiso ", dijo Lea mientras que el baile esbaldava sin preocupaciones.  
>"¡No!", Gritaba cada.<br>"¿Qué?" Lea era aún más preocupado. "Usted es muy extraño hoy en día!"  
>"Oh, Lea, que pensamos que a la larga a todos nos divertimos juntos en una fiesta, sin tener que preocuparse acerca de las cámaras y los paparazzi, a continuación, el Sr.. Monteith no vino! ¡Maldita sea! "Di logrado conseguir una excusa bajo la manga, con rapidez, ya que Lea estaba sospechando.<br>"La gente, por amor de Dios, ¿qué es? ¿Y ahora? "Todo el mundo estaba desesperado.  
>"Apártate de mí, lo voy a resolver", tomó consigo a Marcos el teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo un llamado, "a mi manera, dar lo que te dan!"<br>"Manda, sé que voy a lamentar, pero en esta etapa del juego ...", reflexionó Chris, sabiendo que cuando se trata de Mark, que podía esperar cualquier cosa, él no era pelos en la lengua.  
>"Oye, Cory, amigo donde caminas? Videojuego? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces aquí que no ta parte de Matt? Lo sé, lo sé ... Sé que es una maleta que no le gusta las fiestas de Hollywood y este tipo ... pero mientras esté ahí fuera jugando con su juego tiene la gente que juega con su juguete más valioso! No, yo no bebía ... Bebí todo bien, pero todavía estoy viendo ta buena, la gente ta que tienen las manos llenas de un cisne blanco ... es lo peor que he visto por lo menos un par de chicos de aquí, agarrando "<br>"Bajo la marca" las chicas le rogó que no sea a la fuerza. Él hizo una mueca: 'Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo "y continuó.  
>"Oh, usted no me cree? Ella no confía en ella! ... Idiota, ella no quiere, ella es sin hacer ruido, ser cortés, pero los dos tipos de aquí por el camino no es tan preguntando eso. Oh, estoy jodido! ... uno que la ha adoptado ahora, ya sabes, tres besos, muy contentos ... adiós a usted idiota, es justo allí, jugando su juego, este es el trato es genial, incluso para nosotros! Luego no digas que no te lo advertí ". Cuando Mark apagó el teléfono quedaron atónitos todos.<br>"Yo sabía que no podía dejar de hablar con él!" Chris apenas puede hablar, yo estaba mortificado.  
>"¡Estás loco! Antes de que yo creía que tenía un tornillo flojo, pero ahora estoy seguro! "Di lo abofeteó.<br>"¿Cómo hacer tal cosa ... había que hablar de esta manera? "Kevin no le gustaba, de hecho, ninguno de ellos.  
>"Usted no sabe Cory. Dijo que confiaba en el Lea, que sabía tanto como tener a alguien golpeando en ella, que nunca lo iba a entregar. Si, estoy exagerando un poco, nunca habría llegado! "<br>"Y él dijo que iba a venir?", Dijo Naya.  
>"No, pero no es necesario darle ... 15 minutos, 20 máximo a caminar por esa puerta."<p>

Diez minutos más tarde ...  
>"Mark, mira quien vino ..." Chris señaló a la entrada del club. Cory estaba allí, mirando desde el medio de todas esas personas, tales como dirigir un misil hacia su objetivo. Marcos y los demás estaban en la dirección de su amigo. Tuvieron que permanecer en la cima, así que no hagas nada estúpido, porque la cara de él, incluso sin preocupaciones Marcos estaba preocupado. Las chicas, con el corazón a punto de saltar fuera de la boca, angustia, oraba para terminar bien. Nadie los vio Cory por lo que parecía fuera de sí. Siempre había sido muy tranquilo, en calma. 'Marcar hijo de puta ", pensaron. Pero antes de que los chicos llegaron a Cory, por desgracia, vio a Lea, y la mayoría por desgracia, justo en ese momento, Taylor Lautner charló animadamente con ella.<br>"Maldita sea ... matará el hombre, mira lo grande que cerca del chico! ", gritó Marcos. Todo el mundo corrió hacia Cory, pero el acceso era difícil debido a la gran cantidad de gente baile lleno de gente, cuanto más lo intentaban, que podría acercarse a su amigo por lo enfadado.  
>"Tengo que hablar con usted. Usted puede venir conmigo? "Cory Taylor acaba de pedir.<br>"Hola Cory, me alegro de verte ... pero no diría que no? ... ¿qué es? "Lea en un principio estaba feliz de verlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su estado normal, de hecho, estaba irreconocible! Angustiado!  
>Taylor salió con Cory medio de toda esa multitud, tanto al alza como en otra habitación, un piso por encima de lo que eran. El chapuceros cupidos sólo siguió a los dos con una mirada aprensiva. "Dios, lo que hicimos."<p> 


	9. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión 3

**9. Planes, marcos, y mucha confusión ... Todo por una buena causa! Parte 3**

"Ni siquiera puedo mirar ..." Chris tampava los ojos con las manos esperando una de esas escenas llenas de golpes y patadas.  
>"Todavía es ta vivo?", Preguntó Jenna mirando sólo con un ojo abierto.<br>"No sé, te ves!" Heather y todos los demás murieron de miedo a lo que podría suceder. Cory llegó visiblemente fuera de sí, angustiada después de que el sentido de que Marcos le dijo que en los minutos de teléfono antes. Es cierto que planeaban le causa tanto como en Lea celoso, pero al parecer exagerada. Marcos cruzó la línea! Ahora, no tenían valor para ver el resultado de sus maquinaciones. Por el momento, ellos oraron para que todo se aclare y terminar bien. Marcos, Kevin y acordes intentado sin mucho éxito, para conseguir en el piso donde estaban y Cory Taylor.  
>"¿Ya está?" Amber abrió los ojos, buscando una respuesta. "Calma pueblo, que todavía están hablando ..."<br>"Sin embargo,? Quiero decir que no ha terminado? "Chris era un abrir los ojos, cerrando de nuevo.

"Aquí es bueno ..." Cory mostró un lugar donde los dos podía hablar sin sonido tan mal estado. "Ese tipo tendría que explicar cuál es su Lea quería con ella. No porque era lindo y famosinho que ir por ahí jugando con otras mujeres. Ta, que no era su mujer de verdad, al menos no literalmente, pero qué diablos, se trataba de un detalle, pero su fondo era Lea! ', Cory pensado elegir las palabras adecuadas cuando salía de un fragmento de la descripción y la compostura, antes de comenzar a llenar de golpes. "... Quiero preguntarte algo ... "  
>"Sí ... justo antes de que usted podría darme su autógrafo, podría hacer una dedicatoria para mi novia? Ella está loca por usted de Glee, sobre todo por Finn y Rachel, ya que incluso dice ... Finchel, ¿verdad? El hombre, que ella realmente le gusta. Hace poco hablé con Lea, cuando se enteró de la fiesta de Matt, vino corriendo porque sabía que iba a encontrar aquí. A pesar de que todos en la misma casa, nunca se reunió Hollywood. El otro día conocí a Lea Michele en un evento y no conseguir su autógrafo, el hombre, no puedo imaginar el lloriqueo de que tuve que soportar ... Estas mujeres! Lo que no hacemos por ellos! Usted puede hacer esto? "<br>"Claro" Cory ha sido desarmado. ¿Quién hubiera pensado. Por un momento pensó que era la excusa de un hombre joven, pues sabía la fama de los chicos de Hollywood, peor que el jabón! Pero cuando una pieza de papel autografiada, agradeciendo a Taylor sonrió y alzó el papel moviendo en la dirección de una chica bonita en el otro lado eran dos.  
>"Muchas gracias. Tío, has hecho mi día! "Él dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Cory", ahora si yo fuera tú, huye, ella se acerca y se iniciará la sesión de groupie, arriba de fotos ... escapar de ... lo digo por experiencia, estos ventiladores ... "Cory Taylor con simpatía tratando de salvar a una de esas escenas histéricas famosos. "Oye, que quería hablar conmigo, ya me olvidé de ... ¿Qué era? "se dio la vuelta antes de salir.<br>"Nada era una tontería", como él iba a cuestionar cualquier cosa después de comprobar que el hombre se ha visto comprometida y, aparentemente, amaba a su novia a punto de hacer sus caprichos.

"La gente no sabe lo que pasó, pero murió nadie! Taylor se fue a un lado y Cory viene aquí, creo que va en Lea ", aseguró Di la clase", parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. "  
>"Gracias!" Suspiró Naya ", y Marcos y los demás?"<br>"Ellos están corriendo como cucarachas tontas en la muchedumbre! Los hombres no solucionan nada! ", Finalizó Di.

"Cory, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Juraría que estaba muerto celos ... "Lea no podía creer que había pasado casi a Taylor como un tractor.  
>"I. ..." cuando iba a contestar, nos vimos sorprendidos por un amigo de Cory.<br>"Cory ... eso es bueno verte! ¿Por cuánto tiempo ¿eh? Tava nostalgia, nunca has visto ... "fue Katie Cassidy, su colega de la película de Carlo Monte o un mejor control de él en la película. Lea siempre ha tenido un pie detrás de ella. La morena tenía la sensación de que la rubia siempre fue muy encantador para su novio. "Sí, él no es mi novio, pero es así, es sólo un detalle, ¡eh! Ella le pide ta, ta ella! ', Lea pensaba ver la forma en que la niña jugaba y Cory miró casi lo desnuda con los ojos. Él sólo sonrió cortésmente y le contestó, tratando de evitarlo, pero sin causar ningún tipo de vergüenza, porque pensé que podría estar ebrio debido a su manera con él. "¿Está huyendo de ella por que no quiere o simplemente por qué estoy aquí? ', Lea estaba casi cayendo de su salto para tratar de mantenerse al mismo tiempo, la rubia. Finalmente se rindió y dejó de hablar con su amiga Cory.  
>"Lea ..." fue tras ella, dejando a Katie perdida. 'Oh, ella me va a perdonar! ", Murmuró con él para ver Lea salió furioso. "Esperar Lea", se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.<br>"¿Qué está pasando aquí Cory?"  
>"Yo también quería saber ..." regresó con la misma sospecha.<p>

"Ellos están luchando?" Naya y ahora toda la clase, Lea y Cory visto, a lo lejos con la esperanza de que por fin su plan podría funcionar.  
>"Yo no lo sé, pero todo lo que corrió a separar ...", dijo Mark.<br>"Marcos, que no se van a los golpes! Cory es un caballero nunca golpeó a una mujer, aún más en el pasto! ", Dijo Di las locuras de su amigo.  
>"Sí, pero parece que el intercambio de votos de amor es que no lo son! Mira sus caras ... "Jenna argumentó, preocupado.<br>"Cálmate, todo saldrá bien al final! Usted tiene que dar! "Naya intentó ser positivo.  
>"Mira Gee, que vino ... drogas, mierda todo!" Poner a Mark manos a la cabeza.<p>

"Hey baby, qué hermosa eres ... fantasía cayeron sobre ti como un guante!" Alabando a Ashton Lea llegado. "Oye, mira, es Cory. Está bien, hermano? Usted sabe, en buen estado ... que son similares a los dos, yo y Cory ... "Ashton estaba borracho, como la mayoría de la gente que en la mañana. Él trató de bromear con Lea y Cory, y el clima no era el mejor para esto. El actor abrazó la canadiense que había perdido la paciencia y estaba a punto de reventar de esos chistes sin gracia. "Usted me dijo una vez me besó en la Lea conjunto ... Cory usted no es tan extraño! ... Eso, mira, tenemos a la misma altura! Come on baby, cambiarlo por mí, es más ventaja! "Cory casi lo derriba. Si no en ese momento Read ... la morena darse cuenta de lo que venía después, llevó a un lado de su amante, de llevárselo. Ashton pronto vio a dos niñas de su conocido y abrazado a cabo.  
>"Está borracho! Olvídalo, "Lea tratando de calmarlo.<br>"Cuanto más tengo que olvidar Lea?", Dijo Cory sin pensar, con todo el dolor y la desconfianza que latía en su interior.  
>"¿Qué?" Lea no podía creer lo que había oído. Eso no era Cory, Cory ella, en realidad no! Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para soltar esa palabra, porque nada salió de su mayor rival. Por mucho que nunca ha admitido, por más que no puede haber sido como él siempre afirmó, Lea estaba seguro de que amaba a Taylor Swift.<br>La niña, en un partido amistoso, a diferencia de la otra, saludó a Lea, rápidamente, antes de jugar en los brazos de Cory.  
>"Hola cariño, te pierdas ... ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me llames más? Apuesto a que todo es sólo para engañar a mí cada vez más ansiosos esperando ... ¿cuándo vas a dejar de jugar con estas niñas por ahí y venga a mí? " cuanto más hablaba, más se sentía avergonzado e impotente, y Lea, la paciencia.<br>"No siento Taylor, pero creo que bebí un poco demasiado ... decir nada con algo ... Soy Cory, su amigo! "  
>"Sé que es tonto, amigo mío ... aun cuando sólo quieres eso?" Oh, que Lea no podía tomar horas y literalmente voló hacia el cuello de la rubia alta.<br>"Hasta que yo ..." Lea habló cuando Cory fue capaz de atraparlo antes de que llegar al cuello de Taylor.  
>"Aún más Taylor, me alegro de verte el otro día hablábamos, cuando estás un poco de alcohol menos en la cabeza." Cory se marchó con su pequeña 'bestia'.<br>Algunos pasos hacia delante, dejó de Lea. Ya más calmado, miró profundamente a los ojos y volvió a la pregunta que él lo hizo:  
>"Cuanto más tienes que olvidarte de Cory?"<p>

"Lea Lea ..." Cory la siguió mientras la morena corriendo entre la gente hacia la salida de la discoteca. "Lea ..." que estaba huyendo de él, por sí misma, no para demostrar cómo las sospechas de que lo había herido. Ella nunca se imaginó que era tan desconfiada de su fidelidad a, que podría actuar como un animal, pasando por encima de todo ... ! y todavía le dio cuerda a los amigos como los de farmacia dos lambisgóias alto y rubio ... nunca le dio la razón, ella sólo trataba de ser amable y la pelea por el título que se había impuesto: Diva ! ... Cory podría duplicarse ya que esto ... ¿cómo iba a pensar que ella era capaz de tal cosa!  
>Lea estaba desolado, si la gente dejado de lado casi a la carrera, golpear, chocar con el otro, como si quisiera huir. Su fantasía, todo lleno de plumas, fue perdiendo en el camino, parecía que se estaba desplumado! Su maquillaje impecable, lo que podría soportar el calor, el sudor, siempre firme y perfecto para una noche, no soportó tantas lágrimas.<br>Cory corrieron detrás de la morena, pero a diferencia de su ser que los pequeños puedan pasar fácilmente entre las personas, que tenía un poco más difícil. Pero él no se dio por vencido, siga hasta la salida del lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Cómo ha llegado en un lugar tan lleno de gente borracha, se prometió que nunca para entrar en un lugar como este ... ¿Por qué estaba allí? O más bien, ¿por qué Lea estaba allí? No era un lugar para ir a una chica que está en peligro! Eso fue un club de los solteros que quieran perderse en el mundo! Cielo!  
>"Lea", más le gritó, corrió otra vez. Cory no entendía por qué le dio un tirón de la cuerda como a Ashton, que fue el hombre que realmente quería derrochar, más aún ahora que estaba separado de su esposa. Y estaba tan furiosa con sus amigos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que tanto el de los otros estaban borrachos, sin pensar en que habla, que no quería decir que tiene algún incentivo invertido en cualquiera de ellos. Lea no podía desconfiar de él, nunca le dio la razón, nunca se dio por casualidad que ahora quería poner un control sobre su lealtad. "Lea, parar", que finalmente se detuvo, pero no se volvió. Ellos fueron finalmente fuera de la fiesta en el estacionamiento. Cory Lea la celebración de los hombros, volvió para enfrentarse a él. Cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos, su cara toda borrosa maquillaje siempre impecable, no podía soportar, yo quería abrazarla, pero Lea dio un paso atrás.<br>"No", sollozó, apenas se pronuncia.  
>"Vamos a hablar"<br>"No, ahora no! Estoy en pedazos ", demostró que su ropa toda rota, destrozada, tanto el golpe, mientras el otro corría huyendo de él," mucho más allá de esta fantasía tonta. "  
>"Lea, ¿qué es? ¿Qué fue todo eso? Esta noche no era yo, ni tú te fuiste! Como dos extraños ... "<br>"Tal vez estamos aún desconocidos entre sí ... quizá ellos es que somos Cory!"  
>"Stop, esto no tiene sentido ... Yo te conozco, y la chica que vi hace un momento no eres tú "<br>"Stop, tú!" Exclamó, "estás queriendo a acusarme de nada, señor. Monteith? "  
>"¿Yo?"<br>"¿Crees que trató de ordenar la tava Taylor? Francamente, él tiene una novia, y yo no renunciar a un hombre comprometido "  
>"Yo sé que él está comprometido, me dijo"<br>"Ah, entonces no se lo diría, no me creen?"  
>"No es así ..."<br>"Es como si! Y Ashton ...? Todo el mundo sabe que él se convirtió en el más grande cantante de baladas, que le disparó para dar asistencia técnica en todo el lugar ... crees que me gustaría algo con él? Por favor, Cory! "  
>"No estoy diciendo que estaban golpeando a los chicos, pero que era muy fácil, muy suelto, exponiéndose allí, en medio ..."<br>"Ustedes saben cómo el partido sería, en donde se le llamaba, no quisieron venir, no sé cómo cambió de idea y se cayó de un paracaídas pronto aquí, en medio de la nada, atacando en general ... ... incluyendo, estoy sola, si no lo sé, pero aún así, por respeto a usted, le pregunto si podía venir, pensó, tenía su consentimiento ... usted me dijo, por supuesto, pasarlo bien, confío en ti! ... se puede ver y confiar en mí ... "se quejó Leah en lágrimas.  
>Hablaba mucho, era muy parecido a su personaje, Rachel, habló de miles de palabras por segundo! Por lo tanto se ha hablado mucho, pero una cosa en la cabeza que golpeó como un cuchillo ... "Así que estás sola? Ahora, ahora, la única manera que se sentía comprometida en todo esto! "<br>Lea lo miró con sus ojos.  
>"Comprometidos? Usted? ¿Cuántos? Francamente, una persona que se compromete a no dar a alguien compra espera que otras personas, no dejar que se ... engañarse a sí mismos si están recibiendo sólo la ilusión de que ... Yo no sé nada! "<br>Cory se llenó de ira. "Me pregunto quién está engañando a quién? Ahora empiezo a pensar que esta situación hace un tiempo con Ian detrás del escenario, donde me dijo que nada, podría haber sido cualquier cosa! "  
>Lea era la boca abierta. Fueron heridos, entre ellos, sin anestesia, sin vergüenza, sin piedad. O uno o el otro, atacó, sin molestarse en defenderse a sí mismos, ni palabras de la medida, pensar antes de hablar. Ellos han olvidado por completo de ese instante, su amor surgió de una hermosa amistad, difícil de explicar entre dos seres tan distintos y sin embargo, tan igual admiración, y afecto, el deseo de ser la seguridad cerca, y la confianza estar en manos de los demás. Estos detalles se han perdido en medio de las muchas acusaciones, tanto dolor y sufrimiento.<br>"¡Basta! Somos un exaltado. Vamos a parar! Lunes hablar, vamos a ver si estas piezas juntas, ver si hay algo que queda después de trabajar todos juntos ", reflexionó Leah, enjugándose las lágrimas. Cory estuvo de acuerdo. Se separaron, uno para cada mano, siguieron su camino, sin mirar atrás. Ninguno de ellos vio como se alejaban, el llanto otra, llorando en voz alta.

Para su suerte, el estacionamiento estaba vacío, nadie vio esa escena. Nadie fuera, extranjeros, medios de comunicación, chismes y cosas así. ¿Por qué los mayores chapuceros cupidos vio todo. Con razón! Ellos demostraron su veneno! Lo que se suponía ser un incentivo para que se den cuenta que no podía dejar que su pareja pierda por ahí, porque alguien podría ir a recoger, se convirtió en una gran tormenta, dejando al descubierto las pequeñas heridas que parecían ser superficiales, pero que en realidad eran de alguna manera preocupante. Todo el mundo aprendió una gran lección: todo lo que quería ayudar, que estaban fuera, y sus intervenciones sólo le hará daño en lugar de sumar. Y que estaba fuera, simplemente observando, tal vez asesorando, siendo sólo amigos, que tenían que estar! Ver la cantidad de Cory Lea, deje de llorar, triste, como que fue un disparo mortal a todos. El partido había terminado! No había más gracia, más sentido quedarse allí. Sin embargo, se decidió a publicar en sus páginas que era todo maravilloso y volvió la noche bailando. Ellos no compartir con nadie, y menos de sus seguidores, fans, que tuvieron la peor noche de sus vidas!  
>"Y yo pensaba que iba a publicar hoy Monchele salió!", Dijo Heather.<br>"Y mira que todo esto estaba celoso de que el único ejemplo 'pulguinha», comentó que iban a poner y la causa de todo esto ... imagino que si era el "perro" de los celos, el tamaño de la confusión que sería! ", dijo Mark en serio, recordando la forma en Di Naya y comentarios sobre el plan de celos. Se suponía que debía ser grave, pero se convirtió en una broma, avergonzado por el camino.


	10. Tiempo de secado de leche derramada!

**10. Tiempo de secado de leche derramada!**

"No tengo nada más que hablar con él, Jon. Sólo lo que es necesario debido a los trabajos y tal. Sólo ". Lea dijo secamente a su amigo Jonathan, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos.  
>Media hora más tarde, otro set de filmación de Glee ...<br>"No hay nada más que hablar de Jon. Estaba claro que no tenemos confianza en el otro. Por lo tanto ... vamos a conseguirlo! Hasta el final de las grabaciones aquí Glee, donde tenemos que trabajar juntos, vivimos en una sociedad civilizada, hablando sólo cuando sea necesario. Luego las cosas se pondrán más fácil, cada uno siga su camino y eso es todo! "Cory estaba poniendo nervioso con tanta insistencia de Jon que se vaya a hablar con Lea.  
>En el almuerzo de ese día ...<br>"Muy buen trabajo ... lo lograste! "llegó Jonathan palmadas en la mesa en la que todo el pequeño grupo estaba almorzando. "Ellos han puesto sus dedos de los pies! No sé lo que tenían en mente, sólo podía ser la misma mierda! "  
>"Tranquilo Jon, que acabamos de ..." Di trató de explicar, pero no tenía ninguna explicación que dar, después de todo, él tenía razón, han ido demasiado lejos. "Usted no tiene que explicar. Estábamos locos, idiotas, estúpidos. Sobre todo me fui a uno de los líderes de esta idea ... "<br>"Di, no asuma solo, yo te ayudé en esto!" Naya lo apoyó.  
>"Todos somos culpables", dijo Mark, "todo cupido juego y todo lo que nuestros amigos podía hacer era luchar. Ahora también tenemos que soportar cada día este clima de luto, la tristeza y la amargura de ellos. Durante más de una semana desde que ocurrió y parece que cada día es peor ... menos se habla, menos se ven, y la mayoría de la gente se sienta culpable! "<br>"Las palabras de amigos hermosa ... pero no servirá de nada! ¿Alguna vez se disculpó con ellos? Le dijeron a todos sus atavíos y las trampas? "Jon era una bestia con la misma clase. Él amaba a todos, pero tenía un afecto especial por Cory, quien aprendió a admirar, y Lea, olvidarse de él, era más que su amiga, era su mayor tesoro! Vea los dos tristes, por separado, después de todo lo que hizo y le aconsejó a unirse a ellos ... Jon fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo mucho que coincide, si les ha gustado, incluso antes de que vean por sí mismos ... entre ellos dos había algo más que amistad, había amor, una fuerte y verdadera dos.  
>"Nosotros. Incluso fui a buscarlos. Especialmente habló con Lea, dijo que el detonante de la guerra comenzó, era mi ... Puse el fuego en la historia, envenenado tanto el Cory que terminó llegando a la fiesta, furioso y celoso ... que no, e incluso me dijo que Lea dijo que lo haría y fue confiaba en ella tan tranquilo y tan ... Shorty, pero no quería saber, incluso se podría decir, pero el resto de la noche, las otras acciones Cory demostrado que no confiaba en ella, dijo que era sólo de boquilla ", explicó Mark acerca de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga.<br>"Es que hablamos con ellos, incluso se disculpó ... nos perdonó, pero me dijeron que olvidarse de todo ... . que lo mismo! ", dijo Jenna casi llorando.  
>"Por lo menos ... Yo sabía que en el fondo estos idiotas todavía existía mis amigos! "Jon suavizado sus afirmaciones. Vio que no era sólo Lea y Cory, que estaban en el infierno, todo el elenco, la banda de torpes conjunto, pero siempre alegre, era también la melancolía. "Bueno chicos, que hizo una tontería, pero ¿quién no? ... Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"<br>"Y ahora que Jon? Ahora, aquí estamos lloriqueando y son cada lado dos a uno. Si por lo menos volver a ser amigos, hablar ... ", dijo Kevin.  
>"Y usted seguirá quejándose ... va a estar aquí con los brazos cruzados?"<br>"Jon, le prometemos que no vamos a intervenir ... que acabamos de hacer un lío! ", dijo tristemente Naya.  
>"Me alegro de que hayan aprendido algo! Piense siempre es bueno! Nunca impulso! "Jon continuó su sermón.<br>"Se puede dejar!" Saludó Marcos.  
>"Ok, la gente. Dígame, ¿usted cree en el destino? ", Dijo todos yes. "Muy bien, yo también, pero creo que a veces el destino profesional si es necesario para satisfacer a echar una mano a él," sonrió Jon.<br>"¿Qué es esto?" Di entendido que quería preparar algo. "Después de todo ..."  
>"Después de todo, usted es responsable de arreglar! Sólo ahora mi camino, ok "Él se sentó entre ellos y empezó a decirle lo que tenía en mente:" Bueno, realmente se necesita para ir a buscar algo de ropa que tomé en mi costurera estudio, es para mi show en Broadway. Tenía que ser hoy, pero no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer, no voy a tener tiempo, por no mencionar que este taller está en el interior, entre Los Angeles y Nueva York, y por otra parte, siempre y cuando la mayor lluvia ta pro de hoy final del día, justo el tiempo que marqué ... para ir a buscar mi coche sigue por una vez echado a perder, ¿puedes creerlo? Así que estoy con las manos atadas a estas horas ... Siempre me dirijo a mi amigo Lea Michele, que siempre me salva ... "lo hizo una ruptura por alguna perdida podría seguir su idea. "Se llama destino. Tenía que suceder! Ahora no es necesario, pero vamos a darle un poco de ayuda, será el que encabezará Lea al estudio así ".<br>"¡Ah! ...", Exclamó todo comienza a viajar en su idea.  
>"Cory", concluyó Algunos.<br>"Cory, que ni siquiera mis proyectos cupidos ... sólo así, se conviertan en obligatorias en el mismo lugar, sin ningún lugar para correr, va a hablar de la verdad, y quién sabe, si se conectó al menos aclarar todo lo que pasó ", finalizó Jon.  
>"Jon, pero ... su coche se estropea, no de ella "Mark no entendía.<br>"Exactamente, ahí es donde usted va ... se quiere un poco de margen en su coche ... no necesita mucho, sólo se adhieren dos neumáticos, pero tiene que ser a la vez en el mismo lado ... Lea tiene un solo paso, pronto estará caminando, no te preocupes, ella está tan distraído, que no será la primera vez que "accidentalmente" se fue en algo sin darse cuenta y se punza tan sólo dos neumáticos "  
>"Entiendo", sonrió Mark.<br>"¿Y cómo va a elegir para montar? Se puede tomar un taxi, llame a alguien para que venga a recogerla, llamar a una grúa ... "era más inteligente Naya, después de tropezar antes, para embarcarse en una nueva aventura, que quería asegurarse de que al menos no estaría de más cualquier otra persona.  
>"Ahí va dos agentes, vamos a ver ... Jenna y Harry, eres tan dulce y se esfuerzan tan seguros de que nunca van a dos sospechosos, ya que tras el desastre de que se prepararan, que el oído están de pie, sin duda. Inventar, hacer lo que quiera, pero Jenna Lea sostener el conjunto hasta el final del día cuando todo el mundo se ha ido. Harry, ídem, lo mismo con Cory ".<br>"Voy a obtener algunos consejos para mi tierra Lea, será sin quejarse y sin preocuparse por el tiempo y van ...", señaló Jenna a cabo su plan.  
>"Y voy a decir que no tengo tiempo, si quiere le puedo dar aulinhas unos más, otros nuevos pasos, como él me preguntó hace un tiempo ..." Harry también lo estaba.<br>"Perfecto! Quedarse hasta el final de la obra. Cuando a todo el mundo, ustedes dos desaparecen, Lea se dará cuenta de que está de pie, y adivinen quién se topará con ella en el estacionamiento? Dudo que él es como un caballero que no se ofrecen paseos con ella, al ser un viaje corto, que van a protestar, pero terminan por aceptar, Lea odian esperar! ... ¡Oh, Creo que aprendí por Cory, ya sabes movimiento de acordes más allá de trivial en tu móvil ... sabe que puede conseguir el milagro de programas de la señal celular, cuando nadie puede ... ... "Jon continuó.  
>"Bueno, yo tengo mis trucos ..." Acorde era un poco sosa, aunque me gusta alardear de sus intenciones, que no eran muy "honesto".<br>"... Se puede encontrar una señal, pero ... y de otra manera desaparecerá con cualquier señal de celular, por lo que, al igual que, durante diez minutos, sólo aquí en el estacionamiento? "  
>"Oh, por supuesto, es más fácil de" todo el mundo tenía curiosidad, pero piden más, reveló su "magia".<br>"¡Genial! Así que decidimos su historia para pedir ayuda ", Jon estaba muy emocionado, se cerró cada vez más su plan, pero podría tener éxito.  
>"Sí, pero va a recoger su pedido, no quiero quedarme aquí. Lea Pro Studio irá pronto ", intervino Amber.<br>"Pero ella no lo sabía, no se sabe la hora exacta," Jon llegó a la conclusión, "ahora vamos a trabajar por la noche, cada una de sus compras de posiciones, y el resto de nosotros, vamos a esperar aquí en el bar cerca de los estudios de Fox Ok? Nos reunimos todos los presentes. "

"De ninguna manera! ¡Maldita sea! Dos pinchazos! Cuando lo hice ... sólo se tenía una botella rota en la pista y no he visto! ¿Y ahora? Ya no hace a nadie aquí ... ¿Tiene Jenna han sido? No hay señal de teléfono celular, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo pedir ayuda? Si por lo menos un taxi ... sólo por esta vez! "patadas Lea los neumáticos de un coche, furiosos.  
>"¿Qué?" Cory apareció detrás de ella.<br>"Mi coche ... dos pinchazos ... creer? Es muy mala suerte! ", Dijo ella con amabilidad, olvidar ese momento que no había hablado. Cory quería reírse de ella: "¡Oh Lea, siempre distraído", pensó.  
>"Usted tiene un paso, me voy a mi pueblo a ver si funciona en su coche," ella estuvo de acuerdo.<br>"Maldita sea, que no lo tenía Jon? Un paso de él, su otra unidad, por lo que concertada! "Protestó Naya. Todos estaban en el bar mirando desde lejos y Lea Cory.  
>"Cálmate, mirar primero por su ... explica Mark," preguntó Jon.<br>"Naya no todos los neumáticos se utiliza para cada tipo de coche. El coche es diferente de coche Lea Cory ".  
>Se intentó, pero fracasó. Lea siguió caminando. Aunque menos que le importaba en ese momento estaba con los neumáticos, el coche ... ella sólo podía ver en Cory bajó al cambiar los neumáticos, los músculos de su pecho y los brazos al saltar debajo de la camisa. Lea estaba a punto de caer sobre él cuando se levantó de repente a tomar su paso atrás en su coche, sin saber que ella estaba tan cerca de él. Resultado: casi trombaram. Avergonzado, se ahorra el paso y trató de disimular.<br>"Bueno, llamé a la ayuda", se preguntó.  
>"Lo intenté, pero extrañamente no hay signos en mi teléfono".<br>"Es extraño que, también soy ninguna señal", Cory le dio también.  
>"Mira, si quieres que te lleve a casa, se pone en mi camino, no me cuesta nada", intentó ser cordial.<br>"No sé ..."  
>"Yo prometo que voy a ser sólo un paseo, si se prefiere, no hables, te llevará sin abrir la boca", se dio cuenta que ella no se sentía cómodo con la situación. De repente, se acordaron de que estaban distanciados, sin hablar.<br>"Si es así, está bien, acepto. Pero sólo porque no tengo otra opción. "  
>"Se metieron en el coche! Jon, tú eres nuestro ídolo! "Personal vibrado.<br>"Fácil, aún no ha terminado. Vamos a tomar cinco minutos para ellos. " Jon reflexionó.

Cinco minutos más tarde ...  
>"Hola mi amor, ¿dónde estás?" Dijo Jon Lea por teléfono celular, fingiendo no saber nada.<br>"Hola Jon, me alegro de que mi teléfono está funcionando de nuevo ..."  
>"Trabajar?"<br>"Sí, no fue una señal"  
>"Cariño, necesito tu ayuda. Sé que soy recurso desesperado cuando ... sólo que me salves ... Yo realmente necesita para conseguir un poco de ropa que me fui al estudio para reparación, aquí están las necesidades musicales para ser hoy en día, recién hoy mi coche se averió, ... Lea y ahora, el personal de asistencia técnica me dice mañana en la primera hora van a llegar ... usted podría ir a buscarme allí, por favor, sálvame! "<br>"Jon me ..."  
>"¿Sabes dónde está, oh por favor Lea!"<br>"Jon, me paseo, estoy sin mi coche ... cree que dos neumáticos pinchado? "  
>"Yo no creo que se podía meter dos neumáticos, al mismo tiempo! Sólo que Lea Michele! ", Se rió, junto con Jon toda la banda.<br>"Jon, no puedo ir a buscar, me paseo ..."  
>"¿Dónde estoy?" Se unió a la conversación Cory.<br>"C-Cory, ¿verdad?" Jon, una vez más trató de fingir sorpresa. "El sabe Lea Cory"  
>"Vamos a buscarla en el diccionario. A continuación, obtener con ella "<br>"Perfecto. ¡Oh, Cory, que no quería salir corriendo, pero tiene una cita, es 20:00, así que si usted es la carretera principal, caerá en la más grande embotelladora de ... tiene una desviación no es una carretera, es un atajo, pero el camino es bueno, podemos llegar a tiempo no ... Cory voy a estar eternamente agradecido, ustedes son los mejores amigos en el mundo, gracias. Hablamos mañana, abrazos ". Jon colgó.  
>"Te juro que no creía que iba a funcionar! Tú eres de otro Jon mundo! "Di no podía hablar por los demás, todos se asombraron.<br>"Imagínese, estoy bien informado, estoy conectado en absoluto. Incluso hoy en día el mundo va a caer como la lluvia ... horrores. Si yo sé Cory, que va a disfrutar de esa misma vía, para escapar del tráfico, y luego ir más allá, que se remonta a ella. Si todo sale como me imagino ... que tendrá la mayor cantidad de lluvia en torno ... por lo tanto, nuestro amigo en el coche atascado, será muy simple, por lo que tengo entendido, no es uno de esos coches con tracción y tal ... pronto, tanto que van a perderse en el nada, con la lluvia, pegado, probablemente no hay señal de celular, ... lo único que podrá hacer es ... hablar! "  
>"Dios mío, eres increíble! Pensé que tenía la intención de hablar con ellos sobre el camino a casa desde el trabajo, me preguntaba ya entonces ... es muy poco tiempo, ni siquiera abrir la boca! "Naya estaba eufórico, pero él sabía cómo hacer un plan.<br>"Bueno chicos, todo el mundo buen trabajo. Ahora ... esperamos, hemos hecho nuestra parte, el resto es hasta el destino. " Jon dijo.

"No tiene por qué sentirse obligado a aceptar la petición de Jon. Se acabaría dando de una manera que a pesar de que ... la forma en que da ... Yo estoy siempre "habló Lea tratando de no mostrar su malestar, su preocupación por estar tan cerca Cory en un viaje más allá de los diez, quince minutos de la vuelta a casa.  
>"Yo no voy a darle las gracias. Jon también es mi amigo, no me cuesta nada! Por otra parte, tuvo un favor a "Cory tratado de mostrar desprecio. Lo que él quería era que lo Lea ver cómo se estaba empezando a sudar, incluso con el aire acondicionado, porque ella está de su lado.<br>"Bueno, el viaje fue un poco más, pero aún así el combinado ..."  
>"No creo que ni siquiera ... abrir la boca ... estar en silencio", dijo a regañadientes.<br>"¡Genial! Voy a mostrarles el camino. Cuanto más rápido, más rápido voy a estar en casa! ", Dijo Lea en serio. Cory no respondió. Se limita a pisar el acelerador.


	11. No hay nada igual que el destino

**11. No hay nada igual que el destino...**

"Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"  
>"Te dije que para ir más rápido que caería un momento ..."<br>"Que las drogas ..."  
>"... Yo podría estar de regreso por la carretera principal ... a pesar del tráfico lento en este momento, por lo menos estaríamos caminando ... "<br>"Si trato de volver ... un acusado ... no, vamos a tratar de seguir adelante ... ¡maldita sea! "  
>"... No uso, cuanto más se intenta, más el coche va a girar, girar ta el barro más grande!"<br>"Ok, sin duda tendrá que estar a la cabeza, vamos a acelerar ... bebé, no me decepciones!"  
>"... los hombres! Ta no ve eso y sigue terco! "<br>"¿Por casualidad ta Lea Michele tratando de molestarme?"  
>"Yo sólo estaba comentando lo alto"<br>Cory y Leah trató de escapar de la tormenta que se levantó al final del día, pero para que se ejecuten más, sólo se obstruye el coche ha vuelto a aparecer justo en el momento del estudio. Eso fue un tráfico mucho tiempo en la carretera principal, que daba acceso a Los Ángeles, y la forma en que utiliza como una distracción que nos ayudó mucho a cambio, decidió venir por el mismo camino, aunque no se sientan las bases, o más bien a pesar de que fue derribado al suelo. No coger el coche para atolasse Cory en medio de tanto lodo causados por fuertes lluvias y todo lo constante que. Él estaba tratando desesperadamente de salir de un agujero que probablemente se formó debido al mal tiempo y se perdió y cayó, pero mucho que lo intentaba, más acelerada, más terminó siendo atrapado. Y por si fuera poco, murmurando Lea tenía de su lado. "A medida que hablaba sin cesar, incluso cuando yo estaba nervioso!", Pensó mientras trataba por todos los medios para salir.  
>"No habrá manera de ... tomar el volante, cuando le digo a usted acelera, ¿ok?"<br>"¿Dónde vas? Ta cayendo el mundo exterior ... usted toma un baño! "  
>"Te quiero quedarme aquí, incluso cuando está atrapado en el interior de este coche?" Antes de responder a cualquier cosa, él abrió la puerta y se fue en ese momento. La lluvia, el viento y el trueno iluminó más de una noche en medio de ese camino poco. Cory comenzó a empujar el coche, lo que indica que para acelerar. Lea obedeció, pero el plan fracasó. La lluvia era tan intensa, el barro se formó cada vez más densa, casi como una "arena movediza" chupar el coche. Ellos trataron de uno, dos, tres veces y nada! Lea abrió la ventana del auto para ver donde Cory era porque yo no podía verlo, el parabrisas no había ganado limpiar el cristal. Ella casi se rió cuando se enteró de todo completamente empapado y cubierto de barro, la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba completamente marrón, incluso debajo de una chaqueta, por no hablar de los pantalones, nadie podía adivinar que se trataba de vaqueros, parecía más hizo de las suyas barro! Deliberadamente, ella dio un más acelerado. Como se imaginaba: neumáticos para el patinaje de barro volaron por todas partes, sobre todo del lado de ella!<br>"¡Detente!" Exclamó, secándose los ojos.  
>"Lo siento", respondió ella contiene su risa.<br>Trató de encontrar un trozo de su chaqueta sin tener que limpiar la cara, pero era casi imposible. En este, su habilidad interrumpida casi causó un accidente. La chaqueta se quedó atascado en una rueda y tiró de ella bruscamente. Lea asusté, pensé que había cogido del brazo. Saltó del coche desesperadamente. Pero no pudo llegar a él. Dos pasos y cayó de una caída en un charco. Y ¡qué caída! Cory se echó a reír en la escena: mientras más trataba de equilibrar de pie para irse, cuanto más se ha atascado!  
>"¡Cállate! Deja de reír! ", Ordenó.<br>"Espera aquí yo te ayudaré", le sacó de allí hasta que pudiera rasgar la chaqueta, y estaba libre. Cory fue a Lea, también en la misma situación que él, empapado por la lluvia y la suciedad por completo. Metió la mano para que ella dirija. Ella miró su mano y sonriendo con malicia, lo logró, aprovechando su distracción. Cayó sobre su lado en medio de un charco de barro grande. Barro volaron por todas partes. Lea pensó que se enoje, olvidar por un segundo, el caballero que es, y lo rellenamos de tapas, debido a lo que él hizo frente a ella. Más bien, él bajó la cabeza y se echó a reír. Ella lo acompañó. Pasó algún tiempo, ya que comparten una buena risa, no importa lo tonto que era.  
>"¡Maldita sea! Y ahora, estamos literalmente atrapado aquí! "Desplazado Cory sentado en el suelo junto a ella.<br>"No sé ... por lo menos ese es el barro ... dice que es bueno para la piel ... "Lea comentó sarcásticamente, limpiándose la cara, disfrutando de la lluvia que parecía cada vez más fuerte.  
>Cory se puso de pie con gran dificultad, porque si él era a menudo torpe en ese estado parecía peor! Después ayudó a Lea. Ambos lograron recuperar cerca del coche, sentado en el capó.<br>"Sólo sé que no quiero que nadie sucio como que en mi coche!"  
>"Pero si me quedo aquí un poco más, puedo obtener una fría ... He pensado un resfriado? Sin voz y los enfermos? "<br>"Si alguna vez el sonido es insoportable, imagina enfermo! ... se puede enfermar, a mi entender, pero no es mi coche! "  
>Por un momento pensó que hablaba en serio, pero luego no dio a luz y se echó a reír. Ella lo siguió, riéndose de su desgracia.<br>"Por lo menos toda esta lluvia servirá para algo ... para limpiar casi! Se han filtrado por toda la arcilla, para ver hasta mi vestido nuevo! ... sólo tiene los zapatos ... "estampada Lea sus pies jugando con la lluvia que cae. Cory miró, parecía que estaba disfrutando de él allí todo sucio y mojado. Tenía un brillo especial en su sonrisa, burlona e inocente como un niño encantado de jugar en la lluvia. Ya era hora de que él no la había visto tan feliz, tan tranquilo, tan tranquilo. Desde una pelea, que sólo vio la figura de una persona triste y amargo, y Cory no le gustó en absoluto a verlo tan pronto ella estaba siempre tan alegre y extrovertida, que sentía una profunda culpa por haber contribuido a su mejorarse. Pero ¿qué podía hacer si era como él también se sentía triste e infeliz.  
>"Si no creen que alguien me dijo ... Parece ser que nuestro Lea Michele, glamorosa actriz de Hollywood, siempre tan elegante y refinado, es feliz jugando en la lluvia y el barro! ¿Quién sabía! Al parecer, usted tiene tantos lados que nadie se imagina "que se burlaban de ella.<br>"¡Cállate! Incluso puedes decirle a alguien pero no voy a confirmar nada! Quiero ver quién va a creer "Lea no dio más puntos, pero se sentía ligero como un niño allí, eso era seguro.  
>"Y si tengo la prueba? ... Voy a escribir "<br>"¡No! Es una locura, que sigue ahí "  
>Ambos rieron, una preocupante entre sí, disfrutando de ese ambiente tan tranquilo y relajado, entre ellos, sin preocuparse por el hecho de estar metido allí, en medio de una carretera en cualquier lugar que hasta entonces no había pasado nadie, por no hablar de la fuerte lluvia que se desplomaron.<br>"Cory podíamos conseguir ..."  
>"No, todavía está muy sucio!"<br>Se bromeó.  
>"Para que no ... basta con ver, estoy un poco húmeda, incluso mis zapatos estén limpios! "Lea sacudió sus pies mostrarlos. Cory miró sus zapatos, por supuesto eran realmente limpio y húmedo. Instintivamente, se subía a los ojos por todo su cuerpo, como si demuestra que había hablado. Sin embargo, era difícil sólo mirar Lea, incluso mojado, el vestido pegado al cuerpo, acentuando la curva de sus muslos, caderas, cintura delgada, y por extraño que parezca, los seis parecía más grande de lo que había grabado en su mente. Ella era aún más bella de esa manera. Simple. Simplemente encantadora. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y escapar de la repentina urgencia de tocar ese cuerpo tan perfecto, que sonrisa tan besar Lea Michele ser.<br>"Está bien, ¿qué es mejor: la ropa de barro o agua empapados? ... los dos, seguro! "significaba que a ella.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el señor galante. Monteith? El hombre que sabía era más amable, educado, nunca dejaría a una mujer se moje fuera del coche! "Ella volvió la burla, incluso a sabiendas de que este pequeño juego de los dos estaba bromeando. Porque seguramente ya habría entrado en el coche durante mucho tiempo. Pero fue el hecho de que tanto ella como puso de manifiesto que más, ya que más discretamente, estaban adorando a una ducha de lluvia.<br>"Está bien, tú ganas! ... Odio ver a las niñas lloriquear! ... Vamos después de que usted me paga el lavado de autos, "tiene que salir y extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Lea quería hacer una ayuda lindo, no aceptar de él y casi se cae. Por suerte, Cory estaba alerta y lo sostuvo ante espatifasse el suelo. Él la atrajo fuertemente, haciendo que se salga de él. Estaba a salvo, pero aún así se mantuvo firme con su cuerpo. Dio las gracias por instinto cuando se dio cuenta de que el choque había pasado. Después de unos minutos, le tocó que no lo había dejado y que le dejó una increíble sensación de excitación. Ella estaba pegado casi a su cuerpo, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento cada vez más pesado, se atragantó ... Cory llevó a darse cuenta de que podía caer, debido al susto de su falta cercana, pero cuando se dio cuenta después de un tiempo ella estaba todavía con él, sentir su piel tan suave y que puedan estar temblando por el frío húmedo, o tal vez debido al contacto con él, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no podía dejarla ir.  
>Lea la mirada y encontró dos ojos oscuros mirando profundamente. Las gotas de lluvia que corrían por el pelo completamente mojado y despeinado, se deslizó por la cara, evitando que como dibujar en el aire que la perfección de esos rasgos tan fuerte, tan masculino. Al igual que ella, estaba empapado, y Lea sintió un escalofrío a través de sus pechos, incluso debajo de su vestido mojado, cuando se tocó el pecho por debajo de su camisa. Esos músculos son tan rígidos como los pechos. Puede ser frío, pero en su caso era sin duda mucho más que enfriar la reacción de sus cuerpos. Lea finalmente rompió el silencio.<br>"Usted me dijo que ese día pensaba que me conocía, pero no realmente. Hoy de nuevo no creo que me podría jugar como un tonto suciedad, mojando mi ... pero parece más bien que nuestros cuerpos ya saben ... No necesita mucho para encenderlas! "Cory quería hacer rebotar cuando su comentario, dejando, fue sorprendido por otro de Lea. "Por lo tanto, quiero saber si te gusta este ..." y ella le tiró con fuerza, con hambre, lo abrazó con entusiasmo. Deseo, sin vergüenza, sin preocupaciones ... Sólo el hambre de él, para sofocar un solo beso con todo el anhelo de su cuerpo lo sentía, sentía que su corazón para estar con él. Ella lo capturaron dejándolo escapar de cualquier salida que no, que él quería, sin embargo, se rindió a los afectos tan intensos. Lea le dio un beso, dejándolo sin aliento, con sus 'mil' manos viajando por todo ese cuerpo mojado por la lluvia. Cory habría jurado que estaba fuera de sí, o cuando por primera vez en el trailer, donde hizo cosas locas con la boca en su cuerpo, la vio tan, tan emocionado, lleno de deseo y sin ningún límite.  
>"Y luego ... ¿qué piensa de Lea? "tirado que lejos de él, al darse cuenta de que era casi orgullosos de tener un orgasmo con sólo algunas sencillas acaricia su más intensa. "Ok, no es tan simple ni tan puro ..." ella se rió en mi mente al ver que había logrado su propósito: dejar que el hombre siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, por lo discreto de sus emociones, incluso estando con ella, que amaba, locos sin remedio!<br>Cory respiró hondo. Era difícil que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad, por no hablar de sus pensamientos, su corazón. Se les había causado, surgiendo así. Él la miró con firmeza, teniendo en su mano.  
>"Ven", abriendo la puerta del coche.<br>"¿Dónde? Y el coche? Vamos a estropear ... "  
>"Que te jodan!" Él la condujo hasta el asiento de atrás, entrando poco después, "tiene que demostrar por completo para dar una opinión ...", dijo antes de tirar de ella con él otra vez, para un poco más de esos besos llenos de lujuria y placer. Al parecer, el hecho de estar metido allí, en esa situación, con toda la lluvia que seguía cayendo, sólo les anima, emocionante a más y más. La noche acababa de empezar ...<p> 


	12. Catch A Fire bajo el agua mucho

**12. Catch A Fire bajo el agua mucho!**

A pesar de el coche es uno de estos modelos y los espacios internos, el asiento trasero era ajustado para la juerga de dos. Fue un ir y venir de las manos, las piernas entrelazadas, las bocas perdido en el cuerpo del otro ...  
>"Así que, ¿dónde está ese Lea?" Él se burlaban de ella como lo mordió en el cuello.<br>Ella se rió con picardía, mordiéndose los labios y arañazos en el pecho por debajo de la ropa mojada.  
>"¿Está seguro de que usted lo toma?" La pregunta era cómo se fusionan para que se queme.<br>"Try!", Dijo él arqueando una ceja con una media sonrisa.  
>Ella lo empujó contra el banco y se subió encima de él, sin dar la oportunidad de ponerlo en marcha. Sin desviar la mirada de su medio el mal asombrado, Lea se quitó la camisa y comenzó una ola intercalados con besos y se muerde las uñas, que ahora Graced excavados ahora en su pecho desnudo. Cory no sabía si iba a pedir que parar o continuar. Esos movimientos medio locos, medio-erótico, sin limitación, para hacerlo enojar, no sabiendo si la siguiente sería un beso o clavos en desgarre. Sin duda, en él, feroz como un tigre, lo estaba haciendo loco. Ella le besó el cuello, cuando quiso llegar a ella para besarla, ella huyó, se siga deslizando hacia abajo, en favor de su punto más vulnerable. Se imaginó que esta vez iba a abrir sus pantalones y hacer todo en el trailer de ese día, ella le había dejado el placer extático. Pero para su sorpresa, el pasto no se abrió los pantalones. Comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa mojada, que poco a poco fue volviendo más y más húmedo por la excitación que sentía y podía sostener por más tiempo. Cada vez que pensaba que por fin iba a abrir los pantalones tipo y acariciando su miembro con sus manos pequeñas pero con muchas ganas intercalados con su boca, ella se rió y no lo hizo, a su locura. Cory estaba a punto de rogarle que parar con eso. Él gemía sin ella, incluso después de haber quitado la ropa. Lea se arrastró en la parte superior de la misma ... "Eso va a tomar?" ... hablaba con voz ronca en su oído, mientras se deslizaba sobre él, frotando su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido e intensamente ... "Un poco de estallar los pantalones que yo estoy sintiendo ... ella se rió disimuladamente verlo retorciéndose y gimiendo en voz alta con placer, en virtud del mismo, tan pequeño y desagradable que sí! Lea deslizó hacia abajo de nuevo, a la que hasta entonces estaba "jugando" y poco a poco, disfrutando cada movimiento, se abría el botón, cremallera, muy lentamente, mientras veía encantado de que a diferencia de los lentos movimientos de ella, él era cada vez más sin aliento , eufórico. Ella continuó su ritual, quitándose los pantalones, su boxeador suavemente, disfrutando del momento, donde una vez más que fue entregado a acariciarla. Lea a continuación, la alegría a los ruegos por fin lo conocí, él comenzó a acariciar su miembro, ha sido durante mucho tiempo lista para estallar. Sin embargo, no eran meras caricias, o quien le fascinaba el otro día, al igual que todos los demás ... una locura! Con sus manos, la boca con tanto pasto no creo, acabo de hacer. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero no sabía cómo ni dónde estaba ni quién era ni qué ... se perdió en una ola de placer, y fue amante de ella. Sólo le rezaba para no hacerle daño! En una cadena de lucidez, él levantó la cabeza en busca de ella, pero cuando quise decir nada, ella dio su golpe final ... gritó, dejando entregado a su orgasmo. Lea se sentó en los asientos delanteros que se inclinaban, mirándolo. Cory era hermoso ... totalmente relajado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo todavía palpitante ... cuerpo desnudo, la ropa, cualquier pensamiento o acción ... y fue en su totalidad en su propio derecho! Ni ella sabía dónde se había tomado una de la bestia para dormir, pero había amado, y Cory ... olvidarse de él!<p>

Después de unos minutos, Cory volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y vio a la hermosa visión delante de él, riendo satisfecho.  
>"¡Guau!"<br>"Así que de esta manera?"  
>"Si me ha gustado mucho? ... venir aquí ", la atrajo hacia él," déjame que te enseñe lo mucho que disfruté "<br>"Sé amable conmigo!"  
>Él se rió, "lo haré ... tal y como lo fueron conmigo! "<br>Cory cambió su posición, dejando debajo de él, de un solo golpe. Lea se rió de su destreza en la fabricación de esos movimientos rápidos y tan grande un espacio tan estrecho. Ella pensó, "voy a besar no se me quitara la ropa. O ... se hará lo que yo quiero tomarme el pelo con la ropa todavía ... voy a tomar? Estoy emocionada de haber jugado con él! "Pero antes de que pueda terminar sus pensamientos, que él había capturado a los labios en un beso voraz, lleno de deseo, deseoso de poner en su boca todo el placer que él todavía se sentía pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Se quedó en la parte superior de Lea, uniendo las manos de la oscuridad detrás de la cabeza, por lo que todo su cuerpo se estira bajo el peso de su cuerpo desnudo, volver a estar endurecido por el contacto con la ropa mojada y el hielo mismo. Él siguió besándola, mordiendo su cuello, su cuello, sintiendo sus pechos espetarem con tanta fuerza que lo habían sido. Cortó un beso en el medio, dejando que se vea su desembocadura en el aire. Cory sonrió con maldad ", que es donde yo quería ...", pensó, al ver que se lo enviemos, totalmente sumisa le acaricia. Dejó caer las manos de Lea, deslizando sus brazos rectos por su entrar en el cuerpo débil. Ella no se movió de la posición de que sólo estaba abierto los ojos para encontrar a sus ojos brillaban con el deseo de que ver. Cory acarició los senos de la dura morena,. Sin ella, espera, se mordió los labios propia, por lo que una cara del mal, entrecerrando los ojos, hacían saltar los botones de su vestido que cerró la parte delantera, con un solo golpe, haciendo que la morena del cuerpo brotaba desde dentro las lluvias la ropa mojada . En ese momento, Lea, incluso podría estar loco, porque era mejor arruinarle su vestido tanto le gustaba, pero ella sólo podía sentir su cuerpo temblar. Se sintió más desnuda que nunca! Una boca caliente que cubre su cuerpo temblando de frío y caliente, estaba haciendo enojar. Él se quitó el sostén y sublime, sentado y lo que es llegar a él, torcido, las piernas le entrelazados con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo la espalda del cuerpo. Cory capturados los dos pechos, besándolos, morder sus pezones, apretando, acariciando, chupando, dejando a la locura. Lea ya no podían contener sus gemidos, deja que tu cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba aún más emocionado de verla en esa posición. Quería penetrar en ese momento ... pero aún no era tiempo, que no había hecho la mitad ... Cory deslizó sus manos a la espalda, llegando a su trasero, colocándolas sus nalgas firmes. Poco a poco, las caricias se dieron a conocer. Deslizó una mano dentro de sus bragas empapadas. "Esto es todo para mí? o es debido a la lluvia? ", bromeó, mirándola inconsciente de sus acciones, por no hablar de las palabras. Con la otra mano sostenía la cabeza, acercándose a su rostro y la besó con avidez mientras se acariciaba la intimidad de la oscuridad. Lea gemía entre besos calientes, sintiendo su cuerpo tiembla al tacto de sus dedos debajo de la ropa interior de Cory. Lo colocó encima de él sentado con la espalda, tirado por todas partes, mientras mordía el cuello con ambas manos y entremezclar el punto de acercarse a ella. El canadiense salió el 'chico bueno', y se frotó con saña, exprimido, todo el cuerpecito, que llevan a las bragas de los senos paranasales, sin vergüenza, sin delicadeza, haciendo gemir Lea con cada toque, más fuerte, y más alta. Se echó a reír deleitando. Después de algún tiempo, poner de nuevo en el asiento del coche. Lea pensó que todo había terminado. Ella había tenido un orgasmo al menos tres veces, había terminado! Pero para su sorpresa, se volvió a besarla, deslizando su boca en un camino hasta los muslos, se besan. Al parecer, estaba lejos de terminar! Cory sacó las bragas, tirando de él con los dientes. La morena cuando vio esto, él volvió a emocionarse, cansado y se fue al espacio. Ahora salió con las manos, tocar su intimidad con su lengua, burlarse de ella, emocionante, dejándola perdida en más orgasmos y los gritos de placer. Lea cayó literalmente en el asiento lleno de júbilo. Cory miró a esta mujer tan hermosa, tan delicada y voraz que, derramado en el asiento de su coche. Lea siempre irradiaba alegría y la belleza, pero en ese momento, vio delante de su feminidad que era encendida. Y todo era él!

Lea apenas abrió los ojos, como Cory sintió de nuevo sobre ella, suavemente besando su cuerpo, su cara, su boca.  
>"¡Wow! Dar De dónde vino este hombre tan varonil y caliente? "<br>"Él vino en respuesta a su tigre!", Dijo torpemente, avergonzada por su comentario.  
>"¡Me encantó! Creo que sale de mi cuerpo ... nunca me sentí así! "<br>"Ni yo, no sé cuántas veces he tenido orgasmos ... y mira que hasta donde yo sé, para las mujeres en una relación puede haber muchos, pero los profesionales hombres, no es tan fácil! "  
>"Al parecer, no sólo está actuando para formar un dúo dinámico ... cada vez que hacemos el amor podemos vencer! "Lea comentó mientras se enderezaba, ahora que había cambiado de posición otra vez y ella estaba en él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Cory. "Lea Te gusta?"<br>"Esta Lea me vuelve loco! Me temo que de él! "  
>La morena se rió de su comentario inocente. Lea la besó suavemente esta vez, con mucho amor. Cuando se separaron del beso, Cory sonrió mirándola.<br>"¿Qué?" Ella le pidió que compartiera esa sonrisa.  
>"Eso es lo que me gusta ... esta es la mujer que amo", Lea sintió que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.<br>"No, esta es la mujer que te ama!", Dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.  
>Fue el aliento que le faltaba para ambos. Besar, acariciar, con la participación de sus manos el uno al otro, se unen, sus cuerpos desnudos, pegados, todo quedó en el olvido la fatiga. Ellos querían más. Todavía falta que todos compartimos el deseo, que la lujuria que hasta hace poco se hizo eco de en medio los gemidos de placer de ambos. Pero esta vez, sin deseos, sin malicia, sin malicia. Simplemente quería ser completamente sola,. Con amor, cariño, suavemente, sintiendo cada toque, escribiendo en el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón de cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada. No hay prisa, disfrutando de cada detalle, que finalmente se reunieron, compartiendo a través de los ojos de todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro. E incluso con la lluvia sigue cayendo constantemente al exterior, lejos de su nido de amor, rascando el cielo con truenos, relámpagos la noche oscura, Lea y Cory dormido, abrazados en ese asiento trasero pequeño, satisfecho, no importa si el mundo podría terminar ahí, en ese momento en ese lugar. Ellos estaban más que felices, que nos encantó!<p> 


	13. Horas de hacer la Reconciliación

**13. Horas de hacer la Reconciliación**

"¿En serio?" Cory se retorció tratando de ver a través de la ventanilla del coche, si bien era cierto que había dejado de llover, se despertó y no oyó nada más. "Sí, se detuvo!" Él comentó: "Bueno, vamos a ver mejor la situación, ver si usted es manera de salir de aquí!" Él se levantaba lentamente a Lea dormida no se despierta. Ella estaba durmiendo en la parte superior de ella muy bien. Cory se le escapó en el banco, poco a poco. "¡Menos mal, ella se despertó, la manera en que yo no estoy seguro de lo avergonzado que no lo golpeó." Llevaba la ropa, totalmente sucias y mojadas, las botas y salió del coche. "Muy bien, yo sé, no es tan malo ... vamos a ver, creo ... perfecto "Cory era muy astuto, ya había pasado por tanto en esta vida, que la experiencia y capacidad de inventar soluciones para salir de sus crisis se han convertido en su especialidad. Él tomó algunas piedras de la carretera, algunos palos, puestos en los neumáticos del coche se ha atascado, hizo una trampa, un artilugio ... pero funcionó ... con una pequeña y rápida ... ¡bingo! El coche se salió de la rutina! Se echó a reír, feliz de finalmente haber resuelto ese problema. Ahora Lea estaba despierta y volver a casa.  
>Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta trasera del coche, no se atrevió a despertarla ... ella era tan hermosa, tranquila, dormir, o se sentía como que estaba ahí en el medio de la nada, el asiento de un coche ... el asiento de su coche! Cory se sentó en el umbral de admirar la hermosa vista ... en realidad era un tipo con suerte, Lea fue más de lo que había soñado! Se acercó a ella, para darle un beso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto con la piel de gallina, probablemente frío, ya que ella estaba desnuda en la que el clima posterior a la lluvia, el frío. Y sin él abrazando a ella, calentando su ... "Mi ángel!" Dijo en voz baja que había colocado un tierno beso en su espalda desnuda.<br>"Hola", dijo todavía medio dormido.  
>"Lo hice, me resolvió el problema ... ya no estamos atascados con el coche! Ahora podemos ir "<br>"¿De qué sirve entonces ... vamos ... ", dijo a través de la decepción. Ese lugar, ese momento, todo era tan mágico, perfecto, ni siquiera la lluvia, el barro ... Todo sucedió tan natural, todo era tan maravilloso que no quería salir!

En el camino de regreso, Lea y Cory volvió en silencio, escuchando las canciones que tocó el sonido del coche. Lea se había perdido buscando en el manto de estrellas que llegaron a cubrir el cielo después de todo, que la lluvia. Y Cory se habían concentrado en la dirección del coche. De repente, en medio de la selección de la música, empezó a tocar una en particular: fidelidad. A mitad de la canción, se dieron cuenta ... ambos fueron cantando.  
>"Me encanta esta canción!", Dijo, sonriendo.<br>"Yo también. Me encanta que nuestro dúo! "  
>Ya era hora ... habían jugado, hizo mal en el coche juntos, amado ... Era el momento de hablar, para aclarar algunas cosas, cerrar algunas heridas ... Lea lo amaba, era uno de sus mejores amigos, Cory fue el hombre de sus sueños, fue el que hizo su sueño ... no permitiría que una pelea, un malentendido puesto todo lo que ella quería perder ... pero ¿cómo ...? ... lo que pudo ... Al igual que para comenzar esa conversación? ... Habían hablado tantas tonterías en la otra noche, me dolía tanto ... .. Lea pensamiento, elegir las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esta conversación.<br>Cory también sentía que era hora de acabar con esa situación ... bueno, él estaba loco por esa chica ... . Lea era la mujer que amaba, admiraba, era su amigo, su cómplice ... él se negó, después de todo, después de la noche de amor que se tenían, sólo tiene que ir a casa y dejar que ... él tuvo que tomar acción ... ... pero ¿cómo lo hace? ... Cory también buscó una manera de hablar con ella. "Vamos a ir directamente a lo que importa ..." finalmente concluyó.  
>"Quiero pedir disculpas ..." que terminamos hablando de los dos juntos, y riéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que lo hizo.<br>"Bueno, vamos a empezar, porque creo que quien más tiene que pedir perdón aquí estoy ..." Cory argumentó, mientras que detuvo el coche, "... siempre han sido tan buenos amigos, se enamoró de allí, ya que la música tiene un poco ... fielmente, siempre en nuestra relación con tal fidelidad, ya sea como amigos, a continuación, ser conscientes de que cuando nos amábamos, pero queríamos esperar a que pase la feria de este amor para vivir, y aún más con esta condición, seguimos creyendo, confiando en los demás ... no fue sólo esa noche, después de que Mark me llenó de una tontería, me hace ir a la fiesta, pero hace algún tiempo cuando todavía no estaba seguro de que sentía algo por mí, yo quería que se quedara conmigo ... ... cuando te vi hablando con Ian en el estudio, que fue mordido por los celos, pensando que estaba herido que coquetean con todo el mundo como que estaba haciendo para mí ... Lea, nunca me has dado razones para pensar que algo malo ser celoso, o para actuar como un idiota como yo lo hice esa noche ... acusando al partido, discutiendo con usted, cuestionando la lealtad, la confianza. ... eres una persona maravillosa para todos, pero nunca, nunca faltaba el respeto, o hecho algo que yo podía dejar de ... .. Yo no tenía derecho a hacer algo así! Incluso la clase conmigo y tal manipulado Lea ..., tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que siempre habrá personas que tratan de manipularnos, y no siempre será por una buena causa como nuestros amigos en la gran mayoría no nos quieren hacer daño! ... tengo que confiar en el amor que siento por ti, tus sentimientos para mí en el que estamos construyendo juntos! Porque yo creo en ti, que es la persona increíble que siempre estaba conmigo, con los demás ... "  
>"... Yo también creo en ti, en nosotros! Yo no apruebo lo que hizo, pero lo entiendo. Los celos Cory es bueno, pero con moderación. Por lo tanto, no es sólo usted quien tiene que pedir perdón ... También actué como un tonto! Usted es conocido, es tan querido y amable con todos, por supuesto, las chicas caerán sobre vosotros. No es todos los días que hay un tipo tan hermosa, tan dulce, y no es gay! No puedo echarle la culpa si las chicas sólo se lanzan a ti! No puedo loco por esto, ya que sólo crecen bien ... nunca me dio motivos para dudar de su fidelidad, o como un amigo, y mucho menos cómo mi novio, o No sé lo que son "pasto se echó a reír al mirar en esos ojos negros que brillaban a su risa también. "Tienes razón ... tenemos que acostumbrarnos a que, con estos obstáculos, no es la primera ni será la última ... "<br>"A veces no creo que se merece ... usted es sin duda demasiado para mí! "Cory miró en sus ojos.  
>"Nunca digas eso! Yo soy tu número para arriba porque usted es el mío! "<br>"No es un poco difícil ... Doy un par de ustedes ", comenzó a burlarse de su interrogatorio el tamaño, lo que hace reír y darle un puñetazo en el hombro.  
>"¡Alto! Hoy en día se puede probar que todo el mundo horizontal, mantiene el mismo tamaño! "Ella se burlaban de él recordando la noche de amor tórrido aún tenía la broca en el asiento del coche.<br>"Dímelo a mí ... Creo que mañana voy a conseguir todo torcido, porque este banco! "Se echaron a reír, se relajó.  
>"Yo quiero mucho ... eres la mejor cosa que sucedió en mi vida! ", celebrado Cory su rostro, miraba con toda la intensidad de su sinceridad, mientras que los ojos oscuros que brota en lágrimas de felicidad.<br>"Te amo demasiado!", Dijo ella abrazándolo y besándolo con todo el amor que yo sentía.  
>Después de un largo beso lleno de ternura y amor, se separan, la mayor parte de las miradas apasionadas!<br>"Ok, te son perdonados", dijo Lea, tirando de él una sonrisa. "¿Y yo?"  
>"Forgiven", dijo volviendo a conducir el coche.<p>

"Eres horrible! Sucio, vestido desaliñado, sin botones abiertos en frente, que tuvo lugar no sólo para abrir a mi cinturón, todo arrugado ... ta un desastre! Era un camión que te golpeó? "Cory Lea rió en voz baja al entrar en el edificio de la misma. Era la madrugada y el estado en que estaban, no quería que nadie les vea.  
>"Fue un camión llamado Cory Monteith!" Ella volvió a jugar la altura. "Y usted, a su aburrido, ta desperdicio! Ni siquiera sé de qué color es la ropa! "<br>Se rieron mientras subían en el ascensor desde el aparcamiento.  
>"Por lo menos la ropa de Jon no estaban sucias, parece que ta bien!", Dijo Cory.<br>"Aún así, ya sabes, toma pequeñas manos sucias entonces mi amor, antes de que ya no puede decir eso!"  
>"La ropa ... recordar lo que dijo la modista Jon? Ella pensó que no era para hoy, se perdió, así que era temprano, como siempre con él urgentemente. Casi se perdió el viaje! "<br>"Bueno, no encontró extraña ... su insistencia? En el momento, no pensaba, pero ahora hablas así ... Incluso podría suponer que él nos dijo que fuéramos allí a propósito! Insistió en que teníamos mucho de qué hablar ... "  
>"A mí también me dijo que tenía que hablar ... pero es porque él es nuestro amigo, como nosotros, estaba dando el mayor apoyo en favor nuestro amor ... ... ¿qué estás pensando? "<br>"Lo que él nos dijo que fuéramos allí a propósito, para que podamos hablar"  
>"Pero como él diría que estábamos juntos, yo te di un paseo porque su coche tenía dos ruedas pinchadas ... Él te llamó y me preguntó, ni siquiera sabía que estaba conmigo "<br>"No es más que una vez aceptada, usted tuvo que tomar el desvío, que estaba en atolamos!"  
>"Pero la diferencia fue sólo para que podamos llegar más rápido ... el camino era bueno, si no fuera por la lluvia o ... crees que causó la lluvia? ", se rió de Cory.<br>"Stop, no me dejes como un tonto! Siento que hay algo extraño en todo esto ... Todavía me salen! "  
>"Bueno, hay ... que! Ahora está guardado mi señora ", que llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Lea. Cory se iba cuando ella levantó la mano.<br>"¡Quédate conmigo!" Sus palabras parecían más oraciones, sincero.  
>"Pero es casi el amanecer ... quieres estar con ustedes esta noche, pero ..."<br>"Tú no me entiendes ... no sólo hoy, quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre! "Lea lo sacó de la camisa que implican un beso. Él aceptó, abrazándola, llevándola de nuevo en el apartamento mientras te beso lleno de amor.  
>"La ropa, Cory!" Lea protestar por él para cuidar de su amigo con la ropa que llevaba.<br>"Olvídese de esa ropa!" Él tiró la ropa cerca de un lado, el levantamiento de ella en su regazo.  
>"La puerta, cierra la puerta, no como el público en este momento!", Se rió. Lea sosteniendo en sus brazos, con un pie, el equilibrio a través, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.<br>"¿Qué tal un baño?", Se preguntó.  
>"La primera vez o si?"<br>"Um ... ¿qué hay de nosotros? "  
>"¡Genial!"<p> 


	14. Contra el hechizo de brujo

**14. Contra el hechizo de brujo**

"No creo que a usted le toca en ese camino! Lea está casi en el medio de la nada! Es posible que haya sufrido, ya sabes, un asalto ... o peor! Dios mío, creo que fue mi culpa! "  
>"No te preocupes, Jon, tomó la carta. Tomó algo de trabajo, pero al final nos fuimos. Casi al amanecer, pero nos las arreglamos. ¡Oh, las ropas están ahí, son limpinhas, no te preocupes. Ahora, el coche de Cory no puede decir lo mismo, por desgracia, era sólo un barro! Por no hablar de los dos ... hemos querido empujar el coche, y terminan en atolamos más que él! "<br>Lea reía recordando su aventura la noche anterior, mientras que cuenta la historia de Jonathan, quien llegó temprano a la casa de su amigo a buscar una orden que ella había ido a buscarlo junto con Cory.  
>"¿Y qué hizo usted a la espera de pasar todos los que la lluvia?"<br>"Yo escribí un libro y creo que Cory había construido una casa al borde del camino ... Jon, ¿qué te parece? Con suerte, hablamos ... "  
>"E. ...?"<br>"Y ... Me voy sin un coche, ¿te acuerdas? Debe ser en el estacionamiento todavía. Maldita sea, no hablar con nadie a buscarme. Que voy a decir el camino. Creo que voy a llamar a un taxi, usted todavía está sin un coche, ¿verdad? No hable con nadie acerca de mi coche personal? "  
>"Sí, todavía estoy de pie", abrió la puerta del ascensor se para ella. "No Lea, no he hablado con nadie allí, lo siento, debería haber hablado con uno de los chicos y yo hemos ido a ver. Usted me ayudó y no volver a! "<br>"No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ah, y casi se perdió el viaje ... costurera no creía que él había anotado para dar a la ropa de ayer, pensaba que tenía unos días más, "Lea sutilmente trató de iniciar el Amigo confirmó sus sospechas compras.  
>"Debe de haber perdido en los días ... pero lo bueno fue todo listo! "le daba vergüenza visiblemente.<p>

"Cory, llegando en taxi? Lo que se te roben el coche? No más gas? "Su compañero de reparto se burlaban de él, al verle a un taxi en el estacionamiento de los estudios de Fox, el sitio de su trabajo. Todo el mundo estaba super ansiosa por saber si el plan de Jon, de los enamorados juntos otra vez, funcionó.  
>"Si yo le digo no vas a creer!" Él vino cerca de la gente ", inventado para ir dentro de un estudio, para obtener una orden en favor de Jon, y que no se tiene la mayor lluvia de vuelta! El tonto aquí decidió tomar un atajo que, aunque Jon me enseñó ... en la belleza exterior, pero en el fondo, con todo lo que la lluvia, atolei, fue el más grande del estrangulador! Mi coche no sale de una oración o loco! Y para terminar, después de mucho esfuerzo, para tener "baño" de la lluvia y el desorden a mi alrededor, dejar que el coche dentro de un verdadero desperdicio! Así que el día de hoy tuve que mandarlo a lavar, en primer lugar, no podía usarlo! "<br>"Pero ¿por qué usted y el LEA no volvió por el camino principal", preguntó inocentemente Heather.  
>"Yo no lo he visto ya estaba lloviendo, pero ... hey, pero yo no he dicho que Lea estaba conmigo, como usted lo sabe, si no hablar con nadie desde ayer? "Cory Lea había demostrado lo que dijiste antes, había algo extraño en esta historia era un consejo coincidencia, fue juegan sólo amigos pros verdes que uno de ellos sería ofrecer a toda la banda, posiblemente Marcos o Heather.<br>"Oh, yo ... Cory" que estaba confundido, perdido, por suerte di la salvó.  
>"Ustedes vieron Cory Lea en el coche ayer cuando estaban aquí, que volvió y vio cuando salían juntos, ¿te acuerdas? También disfrutamos de un poco ... "Dianna emendava.<br>"Bueno, entonces ... Sólo sé que fue la aventura más grande que tuvimos! Nunca he tenido tanta diversión! "Cory ha hecho está convencido, quería ver si sacaron algo más. "Me reí tanto de Lea, y nunca he visto tan sucio y tan feliz de estar tan sucio!"  
>"Porque él no es ni siquiera cuentan! ¿No lo cree cuando le dije que me iba a decir que yo estaba feliz de estar sucio y mojado todo en el medio de la nada ", con Jon Lea llegó a cuestas, en medio de la juerga del personal, escuchando a Cory contar la historia ayer por la noche. "No creo que él es un mentiroso! ¿Quién ha oído hablar, me gusta ser que no es un cerdo! "Ella se echó a reír felicitar a los amigos. "Y él le dijo a la parte en la que se aceleró y totalmente cubierto de barro?"<br>"Ah, de modo que el tiempo fue a propósito? Wicked! ", Se rió recordando.  
>"Te busqué, no vi dónde estaba, me dijo que para acelerar el tiempo que empuja el coche, estaba lloviendo ... no, me estaba quedando en los pueblos del mundo!, y luego, cuando me miré en el espejo, veía todo sucio ... casi hasta el cuello no pudo resistir la tentación, me dio un muy acelerado para el barro volaron por todas partes principalmente en su cara! Entonces yo era malo, que terminó la celebración de la ropa en el neumático, pensé que era el brazo que no sé, se enfermó, culpable! "<br>"Oh, sí, viene la mejor parte ... Se levantó y me ayude ... pensar en la caída del hombre en un charco de barro! Cuanto más trataba de equilibrar para mantenerse en pie, tropezó con ella y caer! Nunca me reí tanto! Al final, me siento, tenía que ir a ayudar, me arrancó la chaqueta que estaba atascado ... "  
>"... Luego vino para ayudarme, tengo aun! Él me dio la mano, no lo pensó dos veces, me tiró con todas sus fuerzas, cayó al suelo de la boca ... "Leah se echó a reír, Cory se rió y amigos sólo seguido que los dos cómplices de contar la historia, que le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero para los dos de ellos parecía ser tan especial, tan excitante. "Finalmente, nos sentamos para la mayoría de la lluvia, riendo cara unos a otros!"<br>"Nunca voy a olvidar!", Dijo compartir una mirada con su cómplice.  
>"Yo no", se rió, "Cory, mi Dios, y su coche? Como el amanecer? "<br>"No me lo recuerdes, horrible!"  
>"Y a mi? ... Voy a tener que tirar a alguien para arreglarlo por mí ... "<br>"No te preocupes, hemos tomado el cuidado de él!", Respondió Marcos con orgullo.  
>"Le importaba? Como si, además de Jon, nadie sabía quién era yo, sin un coche ayer? "Lea había sacado uno más.<br>"Cuando llegamos hoy en día y vio el coche allí, sabíamos que no podría haber llegado ya, a continuación, pronto se dio cuenta que había un problema: tenía ruedas pinchadas! Los chicos cambiaron la misma, "trató de Naya de solucionar, pero estaba claro que Lea y Cory se mostraron cautelosos.  
>"Oh, bien, gracias!" Lea buscó demostrar que él cree que el chat para seguir investigando.<br>"Bueno, entonces en medio de toda esta aventura, tenía alguna ventaja?" Chris no podía soportar toda esta charla defectuoso.  
>"Resultado?" Cory no entendía.<br>"Bueno, tenía mucho tiempo para hablar ... Cory comentó que por nosotros, al igual que hay en el medio de la noche ... "Di cuestionaron a los padres, con el apoyo de los ojos curiosos y ansiosos de todos.  
>"Oh, por supuesto, se ríen mucho, implicar a los demás ..." Lea miró a Cory "... hablar ... y por supuesto, era un buen lugar, o más bien era una buena situación en la que no podía correr, para aclarar algunas cosas ... "<br>"Fue bueno, necesitábamos ...", dijo Cory. Se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo alegremente mientras se espera para la clase de cada frase que tanto soñó ... volvieron a ser una pareja!  
>"... Entendemos, hicieron las paces, que son grandes amigos de nuevo ..." Lea los comunicados, mientras que Cory asintió con la cabeza.<br>"... Y?" Todo lo deseaba más.  
>"... Y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una gran tormenta para nada! a punto de perder nuestra amistad por la idiotez! Confundimos todo! Lo que en realidad era sólo la atracción y no es amor lo que sentíamos el uno al otro! Quiero decir, me encanta Cory, pero no así ... "<br>"... Lea y también me encanta, pero no como una mujer, así como un gran amigo "  
>La clase de oído, pero no se entiende. No parecía muy convencido. Al igual que el amor de los amigos? ¡Nunca! Lo Lea y Cory se sentía uno por el otro era el amor de amor, hombres y mujeres, nada que ver con algo que un amigo! Todo el mundo había determinado. Se negaron a creer las palabras de los dos.<br>"El amor de los amigos!" Di preguntó, asombrado.  
>"Bien, chicos, hablan muy bien, pero tenemos todavía mucho trabajo ...?" Lea trató de tirar la línea para entrar al estudio, pero sólo acompañado de Cory. Se dio cuenta. Más de una clase. Lea y Cory entró. El resto estaban aún en su lugar.<br>"¿Hay alguien aquí entiendo nada?", Dijo Kevin.  
>"No, la pregunta sería ... uno de ellos cree que esta historia? Se dieron cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el otro es la amistad? "Di reformuló la pregunta de su amigo.<br>"Yo no lo creo, no. Yo sé lo que mis ojos ven ", dijo Amber.  
>"Y lo que yo siento y yo ... y no es no sólo el amor ... tiene un montón de fuego, ¡sí! ", dijo Naya.<br>"La gente, pero ¿por qué nos mienten? Al menos para mí, nunca ocultó nada ... Lea ", dijo Jon.  
>"O están mintiendo porque se encontraron con todo lo que hicimos?" Di todavía estaba en duda.<br>"No creo que ... a pesar de los exteriores, los errores que nosotros, creo que no tanto", reflexionó Jon.  
>"¿Pero por qué ocultar, mentir a nosotros?" Dijo Jenna.<br>"¿Por qué nos sentimos muy Ted!", Respondió Naya directamente. "Cada vez que se haya empujando, instando, hablar, inventar confusión, ... si yo fuera a hacer eso sí, no se trata de una paliza en el primero "  
>"Pero sólo estamos tratando de ayudar a ..." explicó Kevin.<br>"Bueno, vamos a mantener un ojo sobre ellos ... si les gusta, pronto saldrá a la luz, no puede mantener un corazón en el amor ... ahora están juntos, mejor aún, porque un día se deslizará y entrega, lo que demuestra "Jon terminado.  
>Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.<p>

"Alguien vino? ¿Nos está siguiendo? ", Preguntó Lea Cory ya en el estudio, al cruzar el pasillo.  
>"No, no"<br>"Se les debe comentar, parece que estoy viendo la cara de ellos ... incredulidad en nuestra mentira", se rió Lea confabulando.  
>"Usted puede estar seguro, antes de irse, que ya se habían perdido, confundido", continuó Cory.<br>"¿Te diste cuenta?"  
>"Sí, como usted ha dicho ... Dios, Lea usted tenía razón, que lanzó y caemos de nuevo!"<br>"Te lo dije, te lo dije"  
>"Incluso la lluvia que sospecho que tiene algo ..."<br>"Menos de Cory"  
>"En serio, no puede haber causado a la lluvia, pero ... al servicio de los servicios de la meteorología? ¿Por qué Jon me dijo que elegir sólo uno de los carriles de la tierra? No era sólo para llegar más rápido, lo sé, me gusta llegar más rápido, es más prudente, en sintonía con todo, siempre se sabe las cosas más allá de su trabajo diario ... "<br>"... deben llevar una chaqueta o tal vez incluso un paraguas en la prevención! Cory, eres la derecha del bebé! "  
>Lea y Cory estaban convencidos de que fueron engañados una vez más por sus amigos. Se intercambiaron las impresiones que tenían los exteriores de los amigos y unas cuantas piezas más ... se completó el rompecabezas!<br>"Ahora, ¿quién se le ocurrió que sólo puede haber sido el imp Jon, yo lo conozco", dijo Lea.  
>"Bueno, ahora que estamos seguros?"<br>"Ahora, mi amor, vamos a continuar con la farsa. Ellos se retorcía, curioso, porque dudo que ellos creían que no estamos enamorados el uno del otro, que son sólo amigos. Ellos estarán sobre nosotros, mirándonos, mirando, para ver si descubren algo. Vamos a seguir actuando, pero ... que condimentar las cosas un poco ... que coquetear un poco aquí y allá ... que se va a enojar, nunca se sabe hasta qué punto una amistad o algo más ... "Lea rió con picardía.  
>"Vamos a ver si eres una buena actriz entonces, la Sra. Sarfati" Cory implícita.<br>"Yo voy a ganar un Emmy este!" Ella profetizó. "Van a aprender a no inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas más allá de lo que se debe ... Jon no sabrá por primera vez vio salir! "  
>"Bueno, pero mientras que ellos no ven ..." Cory se mordió los labios mirándola de arriba a abajo.<br>"¡Alto! Compórtate! "Lea estaba temblando.  
>"Ok, lo siento"<br>"Espera," Y se volvió hacia el altar cuando ella se retiró. Lea la mirada de un lado a otro corredor, observó el movimiento de la cámara de seguridad, lo empujó detrás de una pila de los bastidores del equipo, y lo besó. "Me sentía nostalgia, ya que tuvo que abandonar hoy tan temprano!"  
>Él sonrió con cariño. "Debido a que combinan data oculta al mundo, mi amor. Como yo iba a estar allí esperando a sus vecinos están de acuerdo? Y todavía tenía que resolver la situación de mi coche! "Le dio otro beso. "Yo no sentía nostalgia"<br>"No"  
>"No, porque todavía tengo un poco de olor impregnaba mi piel, creo que en todo mi cuerpo para ser exactos!" Sonrió victorioso.<br>De repente, se oyeron voces que vienen de la entrada. Rápidamente recompuso, y comenzó a reírse, como si alguien no había dicho una broma.  
>"Ni es Cory, la amistad nada de colores, no señor!" Lea rió golpeando la parte trasera de Cory, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. El personal observa la escena de los dos 'amigos' y se miraron entre sí en busca de respuestas.<br>"¿Amigos?" Di Naya y cuestionada.


	15. Asumir las consecuencias

_**Hola chicos,**____**¿de acuerdo?**____**¿Cómo**____**tiene que darse cuenta**__**, me gusta **__**combinar**____**algunos hechos**____**o cosas**____**que veo**____**por ahí**__**, real o no **__**es así,**____**en mis**____**fics**__**, sin embargo, **__**no siguen**____**ningún orden cronológico**__**, **__**o "extremadamente**__**", precisa. **__**También me gusta**____**seguir**____**a partir de**____**un capítulo a otro**__**, para sacar toda **__**la historia**____**'atado'**____**y significativa**__**, **__**por lo que cada**____**capítulo**____**han publicado un**____**par de**____**viaje de**____**la mitad.**____**No me gusta**____**hacer**____**comentarios a través del**____**FIC**__**, pero esta vez **__**quiero**____**pedir permiso**__**. **__**Este capítulo es**____**especial!**____**Él viene**____**en medio**____**de mi**____**planificación,**____**pero creo que**____**va a**____**entender, porque**____**como todo el mundo**____**está de alguna manera**____**tejen la trama**__**. **__**Se basa en**____**un hecho**____**casi cierto**__**, **__**que me dejó**____**un poco triste**__**, por lo que **__**este capítulo**____**será como una**____**diatriba**____**de la mina**__**, está bien! **__**Al final,**____**te diré**____**por qué!**_

**15**. **Asumir las consecuencias**

"Hola Marcos, lo que está bien esta noche? Sábado ... donde vas? ", preguntó Kevin y el Glee otro compañero el amigo.  
>"Oh, usted no se le ocurriría ...", se rió diabólicamente Marcos.<br>"El camino será" la diversión! No nos va a invitar? "Era acorde casi acogedor, estaba deseando ir a los partidos Pras con Mark, él siempre iba cada lugar ... por lo menos inusual.  
>"Lo siento chicos, pero hoy es sólo para adultos!", Se rió cuando vio que cuanto más hablaba, más los chicos estaban muy emocionados. "No a nosotros, que son muy" verde "todavía. Déjame ir, tengo que irme siquiera se molesta el señor. Monteith, disparó a ver si la casa vieja! Dile a las chicas que hoy puedo saber si tiene algo que Sarfati. Si no recibe a nadie allí, usted puede apostar que sí! "Mark salió dejando amigos pateando el viento, maldiciendo, ya que no podría estar de acuerdo.<p>

"Usted no está sola? Los solteros no quedarse en casa en un sábado por la noche! Oh, vamos a la cara, la mano baja, obtenemos las telarañas! Vamos a usar nuestro amigo de allá abajo, ¡ay! "Cuanto más hablamos de Marcos, Cory estaba más desconcertado por la tontería de la misma.  
>"Sabes que no me gusta salir, incluso para estos sus baladas ... y estoy cansado, he grabado hoy en día con la banda durante todo el día! ", intentó muchas excusas diferentes, pero el amigo no se dio por vencido.<br>"Stop, a descansar mañana! ... Cory, que va a ser como los viejos tiempos! Amigo, ¡vamos! "  
>"Eso es lo que me da miedo ... los viejos tiempos, o más bien temprano, tan pronto como conocí y aún no tenía idea de que usted no sabe lo que tiene que ser de los límites de ... ", se rió Cory recordar las cosas locas que se ponen por Debido a la marca, los primeros partidos que iban a, una vez introducidos en el espectáculo.<br>Marcos siguió insistiendo. "Parece que no me deja porque está en peligro o algo así? Venga, va a ir a nuestros amigos, Decker y las personas que viven con usted "  
>Cory empezó a pensar ... tenía que mantener el acuerdo, el disfraz, ... se niega a irse con ellos podía sospechar que él estaba con alguien, y finalmente llegar al pasto. No, los dos estaban muy bien, sin molestar a nadie, que data cada día era mejor, más fuerte y tal. "Ok, lo haré, pero no voy a entrar demasiado" asintió con la cabeza-, ¿qué podría salir mal, ya que no bebiera? 'Cory pensaba.<br>Mientras se duchaba y se preparó, hizo una llamada rápida a su ser querido, nadie vio.  
>"Tienes razón, por supuesto, usted tiene que ir, o que sospechan que va ... por cierto será una de esas baladas típicamente masculinas ... con esta gente allí que no es fácil, así que sé la marca, y me dijo que algunos son peores ... Juicio amor! ", Bromeó Lea con él, sabía lo que ese montón de hombres juntos podrían ser capaces, pero después de todo, ella confiaba en él, estaba seguro de que no hay que preocuparse.<p>

El partido fue uno de los hoteles más populares balados todo Hollywood, lleno de mucha gente famosa, pero más que eso, lleno de un montón de gente va allí para animado, de muchas maneras. Grupo de Cory estaba en un rincón, algunos son liberados, si esbaldando medio de mucha bebida y las mujeres hermosas fuera de la ley en sí. Cory estaba cansado, pero había que distraerse, divertirse, relajarse, pero cuanto más miraba para los chicos, ese lugar, más veía que él no encajaba más en un lugar como éste, con estas personas casi locas. Él se iba, ya estaba en el estacionamiento cuando uno de sus amigos se le acercaron.  
>"Voy a enfrentar? No creo que la noche, incluso comenzó a ... "<br>"Soy una especie de hoy enfermo, cansado, yo no soy una buena compañía ..."  
>"Stop, sé que usted está estresado es ... necesita para relajarse unos pequeños problemas, las vacaciones en casa, en el trabajo. Caídas en la criatura de la noche, se olvida un poco! "<br>"No se puede"  
>"Yo siempre doy", el muchacho le entregó una pequeña caja. "Toma"<br>Cuando Cory abierto, devuelve al mismo tiempo. "Yo no soy esa, hace mucho tiempo!"  
>"Idiota, no se trata de un cigarrillo, drogas y mucho menos, si lo que usted piensa. Este es un negocio que estoy desarrollando, lo que significa un cigarrillo en favor de reemplazo. No tiene nicotina, o cualquier cosa que se puede 'adictos', ok! Es simplemente para relajarse como un tranquilizante natural ... "<br>"La marihuana también sirve para relajarse un rato, pero yo todavía recuerdo muy bien el mal que me hizo! Lo siento pero yo no quiero! "Cory volvió en dirección a su coche.  
>"Hace algún tiempo, pero todavía tiene miedo de ella! Eres un cobarde! ¿Tienes miedo de humo, ni hacer nada por el estilo, y volver a ser un adicto! Cobarde, todavía pegado a sus miedos, nunca maestro de su vida, que aún pertenece a las drogas, siguen dictando la manera en que vives, mamón! "<br>Cory se volvió molesta. Había sido acusado. ¿Qué tan bien que no tenían voz en tu vida? Él era el dueño y el dueño de tu destino! Sin pensarlo, se encendió el cigarrillo maldita.  
>"Esto es una mierda! Si es lo que estamos haciendo es tirar el dinero! No es el mejor de los adictos, o estresado, como usted ha dicho, te va a gustar! "Escupió en el suelo.<br>"Todavía eres un idiota", respondió el niño, riendo. Marcos entró en la conversación. Justo detrás de ellos, uno de los guardias de seguridad del hotel informó a los tres: que había recibido un disparo por parte de algunos parásitos paparazzi que siempre rodeó. Cory se enojó, "que nunca tuvieron holgura! ¡Maldita sea! Estas criaturas no les dejan en paz! '. Empezó a caminar entre los coches nerviosos. Después de un rato, hasta que llegue su coche para irse, fue conmovedor que aún sostenía el cigarrillo con sangre. "Perfecto!", Tiró y dejó el lugar más estresado que cuando llegó. "¡Qué noche!"

"Está bien, puedo chingar, sé que debería estar enojado conmigo! Manda ... "  
>"Brava? Para ...? Pensé que sólo podía ser un lugar de los Marcos favor tome usted, es su cara! Entonces él dice que no sabe por qué Di lo dejó en el polvo ... "<br>"Sí, de eso que eran conscientes de ..."  
>"Oh, usted fuma? Yo no sabía, no. Yo nunca había visto, y nunca tuvo olor a tabaco ... Yo lo vi, pero el video de los paparazzi, que no ha visto? Se trata de uno de los más vistos en la televisión y la Internet también no hacer un día y ahora es uno de los primeros ... "<br>"Yo no fumo Lea ... tal vez algún cigarrillo ocasional, por lo que nunca olía ... pero esto ni siquiera fuma, es un nuevo negocio que mi amigo está haciendo para reemplazar a los cigarrillos ... es simplemente para relajarse ... "  
>"Usted cree lo que quieras, haz lo que quieras"<br>"No se enoja?"  
>"No, tú eres lo suficientemente adulto, pasado por muchas cosas ni siquiera he soñado, debe saber qué decisiones tomar. Sólo se debe prestar atención a lo que estás haciendo, no se mancha o de alguna manera poner en peligro todo lo logrado hasta ahora! Usted no es salir del armario, contando con cuatro profesionales de los vientos sobre sus problemas con las drogas, con el fin de convertirse en un tipo de gente ejemplo Pros jóvenes, especialmente a la alegría del público? Estos mismos jóvenes pueden malinterpretar ver que con algún tipo de 'drogas'! Para mí, el negocio de cigarrillos o lo que fueron el tabaquismo, es una droga. Odio los cigarrillos! "Cory sólo escuchaba mientras hablaba suave. "Un día, un buen amigo mío me dio un consejo ... "Siempre piensa antes de actuar, ¿por qué no ser juzgado por sus impulsos de ... estas son sus palabras de sabiduría, nunca los olvidaremos! Usted luchó para tírelo a la basura, piensa en tu carrera ... usted, hey! ¿Y yo ... no tienen motivos para estar enojado, si alguna vez hacer algo que me haría daño, no importa cómo le duele, salgo, porque yo no quiera ver que destruyes a ti mismo. "<br>"¿A dónde vas?" Ella se levantó del sofá en el que se sentó delante, sin embargo, dándole un beso lleno de amor. "Lea el domingo!"  
>"Lo sé, pero recuerda que yo te dije que haría una sesión de fotos hoy en día? No voy a tomar si usted quiere puedo esperar. De lo contrario, venga a pasar la noche conmigo, ¿vale? "Ella se iba cuando él entró por la puerta de su apartamento. "Hey, esto no es necesario dejar la llave con el portero ..." que desempeñó un papel clave en su regazo, "... tomar, esta es tu cuando se quiere llegar ... Yo siempre estaré esperando por ti! "Se fue, ella, dejándole sorprendido por el hecho de que ella le había dado la llave de su apartamento para él.<br>"Estamos haciendo progresos!", Sonrió para sus adentros comentó.

"¿Qué es este alboroto? ¡Qué lío! Se ha superado hoy! "Cory apenas podía entrar en la casa. Sus compañeros de cuarto que pusieron literalmente "la casa hasta el '! Se tava zona. Ni él, en sus momentos más oscuros, la juventud loca y agitada, había logrado algo. Los chicos habían hecho un almuerzo con otro grupo, comió, bebió, pero limpio, que es bueno ... el personal y los que quedaban estaban todavía con resaca de la noche anterior.  
>"¿Dónde estabas?"<br>"¿Por qué no?"  
>"No me digas que gemía a causa de que el vídeo? Por favor ... gente molesta! Pasado de moda ... para recoger en cualquier cosa! Nadie estaba haciendo nada en absoluto! Y si ... el jefe en tu vida? Nadie tiene que interferir, haces lo que quieras! "<br>Cory asintió con la cabeza, no presté mucha atención porque veía que el muchacho todavía estaba medio borracho. Empezó a recoger algo de basura, pero al final se rindió, fue demasiado, vuelven a limpiar después de ellos. Él descansaba en su habitación, por lo menos no debería ser mejor. ¡Nada! escatimó ni allá.  
>"Cory es para ti", uno de los chicos lo llamaban.<br>"¡Madre! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no me dices ven? "Él se sorprendió al ver a su madre en pie la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.  
>"Tenemos que hablar", que dejó fuera de la habitación, seguido de Cory, que conduce a una habitación tranquila de la casa.<br>"Lo que ..." empezó a hablar cuando inesperadamente recibió una bofetada en la cara.  
>"Siéntate, que acaba de escuchar a mí. Volé hasta aquí desde Canadá, por lo que he oído. ¿Qué está pasando con usted? Pensé que finalmente fue capaz de estar seguro en relación con usted, gracias a Dios mis oraciones fueron contestadas, lo que se había convertido en un hombre de verdad, pero parece que sólo en la edad, Cory no es así? ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¿No tiene bastante en esta vida? ¿No han sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Cuándo se va a llevar a mi mente de un niño! "Cory no podía enfrentarse a ella, pero ya había jugado lo que estaba hablando ... La señora estaba temblando de nervios bajo la piel ... que veía, pero estaba seguro de que en medio de las maldiciones de su madre estaba llorando, y justo era lo que más le dolía, no quería pasar por ciertas cosas que nunca más en la vida, y ver llorar a su madre para él era uno de ellos .<br>"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer con tu vida? Dime ... no importa a usted, o con aquellos que están alrededor, incluso los que te aman ... debería preocuparse sólo con aquellos chicos que vi dentro de ese apartamento ... "  
>"Mamá, calmate, no sabes lo que quieres decir ... no es lo que usted piensa ... "<br>"Oh, usted no se está usando drogas ... cigarrillo electrónico es lo que Cory? El fumar hace que las personas adictas y todavía puede ser una patada a algo que usted sabe bien ... o la marihuana no es algo que usted fuma? ¿Está comiendo de esa manera ahora? "  
>"No era la madre de la marihuana ..." no pudo terminar sus defensas, la mujer era muy experimentado, sobre todo en los experimentos que él proporcionó a ella.<br>"Si no se cuanto va a ser ... Sé que esta película! Apuesto a que la influencia de los de sus amigos ... viven allí con usted? Es por estos muchachos que dicen que usted vivió con usted? Yo nunca había estado aquí, y no haber llegado en una circunstancia como esta, pero lo que tiene que conocer a sus 'colegas', esto no es una 'casa', un hogar es vivir! ... ... Como la idea por ahí que está gritando por un ex adicto a la predicación no consumir drogas, ayudando a la gente a salir del hoyo, y ahora aparece en torno a fumar? ... ... "  
>"No me juzgues, no sé ..."<br>"No voy a juzgar, te estás condenando! Dígame, ¿cuándo le dará más importancia? "  
>"Si estamos hablando de mi carrera ..."<br>"También es importante, porque sé cuánto te gusta tu trabajo, y sé cómo hacerlo bien, con el reconocimiento de que es ... pero no hablan de esto, trabajamos los cambios, inventa, se reinventa ... pero la gente que amamos ... ¿cuántas veces usted querrá hacer daño? ¿Cuántas veces va a ser capaz de recuperar la confianza? Y su amor a sí mismo ... está dispuesto a perder? "  
>Él se echó a llorar, sin hablar más.<br>"Me quedo en el hotel, no puedo ir hoy, sin embargo, estoy muy cansado, pero dentro de su apartamento no voy más!" La señora se fue a dejar al hombre más parecido a un muchacho desesperado, sollozando.  
>Cory estaba allí, sentado durante horas, pensando en todo lo que su madre le dijo. Me dolió mucho que le dijo, especialmente a medida que hablaba. Ella tenía razón, él no tenía derecho a lastimar a los que amaba ... recordó a su madre que siempre estaba con él, sobre todo en los malos tiempos ... Lea ... recordar, que la amaba tanto, nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si lo hacía llorar por eso ... ... pregunto lo que la madre dijo ... amor propio! ... . lo bueno que era como usted, que la conquistó, que dejó atrás, lo que todavía no quiere ... jugaría con algo serio! Se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, se palpó los bolsillos, todavía tenía su billetera, sus documentos, la llave del coche.<p>

Me tomó un tiempo, simplemente porque la madre dijo que iba a un hotel, lo que no, pero lo encontró. Él llamó a su puerta, la señora abrió. Él cayó en sus brazos, llorando, pidiendo perdón. La madre lloraron juntos, pero ahora sus lágrimas eran lágrimas de alegría: por fin tenía a su hijo menor con él otra vez! Eso también lo fue su hijo, que dio una vuelta, se sobrepuso a todo y se había convertido en un hombre, y su hermano, su gran orgullo! Después de un rato, ahí en el brazo de la puerta en el brazo, que volvió a entrar en la habitación. Cory estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Hacía algún tiempo que no se sentía tan seguro, tan protegido. Se perdió gran parte de él, su familia! Siempre, aunque su hermano y poco después, el reencuentro con su padre, su madre era su verdadera familia. La señora siguió hablando, aconsejando, mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño.  
>"Pero me vine a vivir allí con ellos porque estamos en medio de esta vida loca aquí, apoyamos, nos ayudamos, por no hablar de que no se puede despilfarrar el dinero en un apartamento de la mía, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí, el futuro de los jugadores de aquí Hollywood es un poco incierta la madre,. No quiero ser en la necesidad de mañana, si acaso ya no funciona ... "<br>"En algunas cosas que no podemos hacer ... economía es difícil hacerlo bien nuestros compañeros de habitación, el lugar donde vivimos tiene que ser nuestra casa, nuestro refugio, no lo que ¡Lo encontré! "  
>"No es tan malo, ya que también superó ... asusté cuando llegué al apartamento de ..."<br>"Um ... ¿quién? Tu novia? "  
>"Pronto se sabrá", dijo sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre. "Incluso tendrá que salir?"<br>"Pero mañana, hoy yo soy tu a mi bebé!" Ella abrazó fuerte, casi incapaz de conseguir alrededor de él con sus brazos. "Ya no es para que el bebé lo ..." se echaron a reír. "Todavía falta algo ..."  
>Cory se preguntó qué quería decir su madre.<br>"Nunca más"  
>"¡Genial!"<p>

"Oye, este no es el de Cory, nuestro amigo, compañero de cuarto? De lo contrario no me equivoco, pero es ... que te has ido, sólo aparece una vez en mucho tiempo aquí! "sus amigos estaban jugando cuando lo vio entrar en el apartamento de la tarde el lunes.  
>"Tengo noticias para ti ...", dijo Cory. "Me voy de nuestra hermandad ..."<br>"¿Qué estás hablando de ...?"  
>"Alquilé un apartamento, me voy a mudar ..."<br>"¿Qué?" Gritó asombrado.

"Lo que quería verme? ¿Por qué me pidió que viniera a esta dirección en esta lista? ¿Quién vive ahí? "Lea tenía mil preguntas cuando se encontró con Cory esa noche. Él estaba feliz. "Lo bueno es mejor mi amor por la cara puede ver que la historia ha quedado atrás ... estoy feliz!"  
>"Fue tan atrasado, por lo que los medios de comunicación se olvida de ir a buscar a otra enfernizar. Puesto que voy a tener un poco más trabajo. Voy a tener que conseguir de alguna manera alrededor de esto, limpie la suciedad, tal vez algo de los posibles daños que puedan haber surgido allí, pero son las consecuencias ... ¡Muy bien! "<br>"Ahora que es el hombre que admiro, a quien me enamoré" envuelta ella en un abrazo, sosteniéndolo en el cuello por un beso. "Espero que más puede un día volver ..."  
>"Ellos tienen ... nunca más volverá a ver una escena de esos! "<br>"¡Wow! ¿Quién debería ganar esta? "  
>"Mi madre"<br>"¿Cómo? Pero ella no vive ...? "  
>"Sí, Canadá. Venga voy a contar toda la historia ", que abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejando a su sorpresa. "No ha sido tomada, esta es mi casa! Me mudé de hoy. Ah, se me olvidaba ... "le dio la llave de su" ... esto es tuyo, cuando quieras venir aquí, yo siempre estaré esperando por ti! "Cory Apenas terminó de hablar y fue capturado de nuevo por los besos calientes de su novia. Sacó de su interior, no quiero causar ninguna enemistad con sus vecinos, ni siquiera los conocen.<p>

_**Bueno amigos**__**, espero **__**que hayan disfrutado**__**. **__**Perdón por la**____**extensión, pero**____**quería empezar**____**y terminar**____**esto.**____**Más**____**de un capítulo,**____**se trataba de**____**una explosión**__**. **__**Me gusta mucho**____**estas dos criaturas**__**, **__**Cory y**____**Leah**__**, por lo que **__**acaba de escribir**____**acerca de ellos**____**juntos,**____**por separado**__**, **__**...**____**como**____**Glee,**____**además de**____**otros personajes**____**Finchel**__**, pero estos son **__**mis grandes**____**amores**____**de dos**____**actores**__**. **__**Me siento**____**casi como**____**su madre,**____**así que cuando vi**____**un video de**____**fumar**____**Cory**____**estaba muy triste.**____**No sé**____**la veracidad**____**del video,**____**o cambiar**____**lo que siento por**____**él en absoluto**__**! **__**Mi única preocupación es**____**que, debido a**____**que era un**____**consumidor de drogas**__**, si **__**un cigarrillo**____**o lo que sea**____**que él**____**estaba fumando**__**, de alguna manera **__**puede proporcionar**____**a**____**volver a**____**entrar en ese**____**"mundo"**__**, **__**porque si lo**____**sabe,**____**fumado marihuana**__**. **__**Ok**__**, no tengo nada **__**que ver con eso**__**, **__**por mi parte,**____**simplemente rezo para que**____**se ajuste**__**, ya que este **__**capítulo de**____**mi fic**__**, se hace mucho **__**de todo!**____**Nosotros, los**____**próximos capítulos**____**de nuevo todo**____**a la normalidad.**____**Besos**____**a todos!**_


	16. La fusión de la cocina

**16. La fusión de la cocina**

"Oye tío, ¿sabía usted? Él sacó algo del señor. Monteith en ese partido que lo llevó? Tomó a alguien? "Los chicos bombardeados Marcos.  
>"¡Basta chicos! No sólo vemos lo que Mark hizo fue meter en problemas esa noche? De hecho, cada vez que algo sale mal, usted puede estar seguro de que ta en el medio! "Implicaba Di.<br>"Yo no hice nada esta vez!", Gritó.  
>"¿Usted fue a esa fiesta!", Dijo Di.<br>"Hey, hey, nos detiene. Ir luchar ahora! "Trató de calmar los ánimos de Naya.  
>"Es cada lugar que vaya ..." Di sigue replicó.<br>"No Di" Naya abrazó a su amigo tratando de distraerla. "Y entonces ...?" Marcos llegó de vuelta.  
>"No he podido encontrar nada. Cory era muy tranquila, en él, no hablaba mucho. Creo que estaba cansado ", dijo.<br>"Yo no lo hice! No habló a su amigo, de repente no estaba bien ... quién sabe si habló con Cory, de que pudiera decirles algo acerca de quién está hablando en el teléfono mucho últimamente ... ", dijo Di.  
>"OK, esto dará el salto, tienes razón! Pero, en compensación ... él no estaba con nadie, sólo prestó atención a algunos fans ... tenido algunas chicas que estaban golpeando en él, gatos ... . y él no le prestó atención, ni se piensa! Si él está con alguien, Lea o cualquier otro, puede estar seguro de que es serio, que realmente le gusta la chica, porque era casi como un santo! Ni miró a un lado! ", Confesó Mark.<br>"Um, por lo que su servicio de espionaje no era del todo lo peor ... entonces sr. Monteith es en el amor! Vi cómo es en las baladas por ahí, que es la cara tranquila, inocente, pero para cuando 's, escogiendo el mismo! Recuerde que la gira? La historia de la piscina de MTV? ", Dijo Naya astutamente.  
>"Recuerdo que fue el mayor comentario, que coqueteó con unos pocos que día ... dejó el suspiro sólo ... Cory este es el fuego! "Di por último dejó de ser de mal humor, hacer algunos comentarios más emocionado, porque de viejos recuerdos de la última gira.<br>"Así que si usted está diciendo que en ese lugar, que yo sepa cómo, y que frecuenta este ... para mujer que da a la sopa, y él no cogió a nadie, no prestó atención a las niñas ... wow, fue capturado el mismo! "Naya reflexionó:" Ahora, la pregunta es quien puso una correa a nuestro hijo mayor era una morena derecho espevitada o no! "  
>"No tengo ninguna duda", dijo Di.<br>"Yo tampoco. Mira la entrevista que un periodista hizo con nuestra querida Lea Michele. Llegó a publicar un extracto de ella en twitter. Se trata de Cory ... "Heather se produjo en medio de la conversación que muestra el mensaje", bla, bla, bla ... . Yo lo quiero, es mío. "  
>"Lea siempre ha sido amable posesivo" Di rió, "parece una broma, pero ..."<br>"Ya que menciona acerca de Twitter ... Estoy bastante nerd, siempre que este tipo de empresas, y puedo decir que hay algún conscidências ... "Kevin dijo con sorna.  
>"¿Coincidencia?" Las chicas eran curiosos.<br>"¿Cómo es eso? Incluso voy allí en Twitter de vez en cuando, pero no lo entiendo ... ", dijo Naya.  
>"Sí hay! ... cosas por el estilo ... Lea es prácticamente todo el día, todos los días, pero a veces se pone un poco ausente, también se puede observar que Cory no es ... o ..., que publican casi al mismo tiempo, al igual que, como me encanta mi trabajo, día de locos "... . todos los días tiene al menos un mensaje donde se menciona el nombre de Cory, a veces dice algo acerca de nosotros, el elenco, más nombres, pero siempre el primer nombre es "la cenicienta Kevin argumentó.<br>"Hasta que no haya nada anormal ... Lea es la forma de ser dulce, encantadora, sin mencionar que es un fan de Finchel, creo que es más entusiasmados con este tipo de empresas que componen el Fandom "Amber preguntó. "Por no hablar de que ella realmente le gusta Twitter, y la gente muy emocionada cuando habla de los personajes de Cory, que ... ella es inteligente! No te pierdas su twitter temas! "  
>"Como un poco torcida, todo el mundo está" viendo ", por lo que viaja con el pueblo!" Con el apoyo del Amber Jenna racional. "En este sentido, incluso el de Cory en ocasiones viaja a lo largo ... tava que hace un tiempo que termina sus frases con # FinchelForever, no estoy tan loco por lo que estos barcos, me sorprendió ".<br>"Sí, dos de ellos cuando quieren, twittam, retweetan las frases del otro, llegar a ser empalagosa, con las cosas" eres increíble, me encanta, es un placer trabajar con ustedes "... ... quieren dejar incluso sus fans loco! "Amber ha hecho hincapié en sus observaciones.  
>"Está bien, y lo que digo acerca de la forma en que hablan últimamente? Las miradas, la forma de hablar casi ignorando el resto de nosotros que estamos con ellos en el momento, las sonrisas, susurros seguidos por la risa, el intercambio de pequeños actos de bondad, el incesante deseo de que tienen que jugar dos al hablar .. ... siempre ha existido, pero hace un tiempo aquí, o más bien, desde aquella noche que se ha atascado el coche, a través del cual se multiplicó por diez ... viven de coquetear con los demás, por no hablar de cambiar de tema cuando llegamos cerca de ellos ... "Naya en duda.<br>"Y tienen el brillo en sus ojos ... es algo ... Nunca he visto nada como esto! ", Completó Di.  
>"... y no es necesario para atraer a los seguidores en este momento, no es sólo para nosotros, sus colegas ... ¿por qué no tienen un clima ... ... lo ha hecho bien ", asintió con la cabeza, junto con Amber Jenna.<br>"Pero ¿por qué no cuentan para nosotros, tus amigos, si están juntos?" Mark no lo entendieron.  
>"Te lo dije, porque nos encontramos demasiado en sus vidas", recordó Di.<br>"Pero si ellos no quieren que se escucha, ¿por qué hay con estos juegos? A veces pienso que realmente quiere ver a nosotros ... No entiendo ... "Kevin estaba confundido.  
>"Parece que nos quieren hacer 'get' ellos, flagre ... Estos días, le pedí que ambos parecían dos adolescentes susurrando en la oreja de uno a otro ... se reían, me llamó loco! ", reflexionó Marcos.<br>"Si ellos eran incluso juntos, nos habría dado cuenta de algo más ... cualquier tipo kiss ... "Jenna respondió. "No, yo creo que no están juntos"  
>"Yo no sé nada! Estoy confundido "Mark se dio, ya no podía seguir el ritmo de tantos porqués ',' y ',' no son '.<br>El pequeño grupo de amigos fue incluso mareado. No se dieron cuenta, pero que estaban comentando un par de horas entre ellos, sus impresiones sobre los nuevos hábitos y Lea Cory, en comparación con los mayores, hacer suposiciones, tratando de responder a cosas que no podían entender.

"Oye, has visto el resto de la clase? No se veía desde el almuerzo ", dijo Cory Lea venir a ver el estudio de grabación.  
>"Fui a través de ellos ahora. Todavía están en la cafetería. Fui a través de ellos, la saludó, pero creo que siquiera lo vi! ", Dijo.<br>"¿Por qué?"  
>Lea echó a reír. "Creo que está casi llena de tanto pensar ... incluso tenía un poco de humo saliendo de las mentes de algunos ... "Cory miró con curiosidad, perplejo. "Creo que ellos son, por enésima vez, tratando de averiguar si por casualidad estamos juntos, saliendo y tan real"<br>"Sin embargo,? Pensé que se había detenido "  
>"Nada. Este problema debería haber girado para el almuerzo, café, aperitivos ... el chisme es su pasatiempo favorito,. " Lea se echó a reír, se había divertido imaginar todas las hipótesis que cada uno pueda hacer. Yo conocía a todos, incluso a aquellos que los conocían viajado más y que era más escéptico.<br>"Cariño, estoy amando esta namorinho nuestra oculta, ¿sabes cuánto me gusta este tipo de cosas reservados ... pero no deberíamos decirles? Entraron en la pelota, pero se disculpó, son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia ... "Cory no le gustaba engañar a tus amigos.  
>"No vamos a decir nada! son muy malas lenguas, curioso, dejaría de abrir la boca alrededor. Dos anillos en los medios de comunicación a caer ... ¿te imaginas que tengamos que aguantar a esta panda de exagerada? Hemos hablado de bebé, esperemos que de Glee, entonces será más fácil ... aunque me gusta este negocio "oculto", realmente me dan ganas de gritar al mundo que Te amo y estamos juntos! "le dio un beso sutil, observando para ver si no había nadie alrededor.<br>"Entonces podríamos detener este juego ... vamos a estar en silencio, deje de coquetear con todo lo que ... "  
>"No, ahí es donde la gracia ... que están tratando de erosionar ... "<br>"Tú eres muy malo mi amor" quería decir Cory Lea disfrutó el momento, mientras estaban solos para abrazarlo, besarlo, boca, cuello, escote.  
>"Por favor, dejar de ... No sé cuando empieza a hacer que se detenga! No sé cómo estos locos que todavía no hemos atrapado en situaciones comprometedoras, como este! Eres insaciable! "Protestó Lea, pero en lugar de alejarlo, con las manos agarrando cada vez que lo abrazaba, mientras hablaba con él caerá.<br>Levantó la vista hacia su pelo desordenado, para mirarla. "Nunca le satisface, todavía quiero más de un sabor en la boca de la noche anterior!" Él habló con voz ronca.  
>"Dios, deje de ... criatura quiere que yo tenga un orgasmo aquí, en medio de la serie? Dejo ir antes de que llegue alguien ", suplicó entre suspiros.<br>Cory decidió obedecer, era el más sabio, aunque sus cuerpos no quieren aceptarlo.

"Kevin, lo que está pasando en twitter?", Preguntó a su amigo Naya.  
>"¿Por qué?" Él no entendía de inmediato, pero después de unos segundos: "¡Oh, debe ser porque publicó una foto de Jenna y Damián, las escenas aquí es el episodio de Navidad estamos filmando".<br>"¿Pero por qué? Extraño ... "  
>Dos horas más tarde ...<br>"Kevin, creo que debemos borrar la foto que publicó. Acabo de retwittando ... después de ver a mi bandeja de entrada casi estalló, me entierro de por qué estas personas estaban volviendo loco este tiempo ... aspecto y la foto que tomó "Jenna habló mientras la imagen ampliada se muestra incluso a algunos que estaban con ellos dos.  
>"Yo sabía que había algo", dijo Naya.<br>"Pero son ... Lea y Cory? ", Dijo Kevin.  
>"Es un poco borrosa, pero se pueden ver en el fondo dos, parece que están hablando, o que se están besando ... casi!", Comentó Jenna.<br>"Como no hemos visto?" Maldito Naya. "Di venir aquí"  
>"Oh, Dios mío ... ¿Cuándo fue eso? "se convirtió en Di miedo.<br>"Sigue siendo un poco más temprano", dijo Kevin.  
>"Y los dos? Quiero decir, si el twitter ta loco, fuera de la red social de diversas maneras, que Lea y Cory hablado? ", Dijo Di.<br>"Creo que no lo he visto", dijo Naya.  
>"Vi lo ... Me ha hecho gracia ... que la gente viaje "se unió a Lea la conversación. Estaban tan ocupados que ni vio la oscuridad se acerca. La clase miró a Lea, intrigado. "Le mostré a favor de Cory, él también se rió," se dio cuenta de que sus amigos eran extranjeros, la mitad en la incredulidad de que ella sólo le pareció gracioso. "¿Qué gente? Usted sabe que las personas viajan, inventan cada cosa ... He visto tantas fotos de montaje de mí y Cory, que a veces se preguntó de dónde era, me acuerdo de que no había, están tan bien equipados con estas imágenes que casi me lo creo! ... ... imaginar que cuando aparece algo más "verdadera", la gente es una locura! "<br>"Si usted dice ... mejor para ti! ", reflexionó Naya con un aire de incredulidad.  
>"Desde el primer mes empezamos a trabajar juntos, yo y Cory, entonces cuando yo tenía un novio y esas cosas, la gente se preguntaba acerca de los dos de nosotros ... Siempre pensamos que tenemos algo más ... por lo que creo que me gusta Cory darán importancia a eso? "Lea explicó por qué estaba tan tranquilo.<br>"Ok, ¿me puede decir entonces lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo en el momento de la foto? La proximidad de los rostros de los que es una especie de ... ¿cómo puedo decir ... poner en peligro! ", cuestionó Kevin con el apoyo de las miradas de los otros acusadores.  
>"No me acuerdo, déjame ver la imagen ... Probablemente hablando "Lea no le importaba, se encrespa un poco más, luego de salir.<br>"Todo el mundo estaba contento con la respuesta de la señora. Michele ", preguntó Naya y recibió negaciones unánimes.  
>"Sí, tiene algo ahí", concluyó Kevin.<p>

"Te echo de menos ... sí, sólo para nosotros, esta noche será nuestra! Ah, sí ... parar, no lo digo, no estoy solo aquí ... "Cory se echó a reír hablando por teléfono, afirmando que lo había visto a Harry y Darren espiando su conversación. "No dejar lo que estoy muy aburrido ... También ... hasta que "colgó, fingiendo no haber visto a los chicos. Corrieron, literalmente, por detrás del resto del personal.  
>"Luego de Cory estaba haciendo una noche de fiesta! Probablemente con su amada ... será hoy ... uh huh "Naya comenzó a pensar maquiavélico.<br>"Yo sé lo que estás pensando ..." Di capturado los pensamientos de su amigo.  
>"Los muchachos quieren que se eleve ... una pandilla? Quiero decir, quiero convertir a los hombres reales y no necesitan Marcos para conseguir unos pases exclusivos? "Naya tejió su trampa para aquellos niños que deseaban en mejores fiestas que tienen lugar en Hollywood, pero aún así sólo había oído nunca, tiene todo ponerse en contacto para llegar a ellos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. "Así que vas a hacer esta noche un pequeño servicio ... Cory va a seguir, para ver quién va a salir esta noche, ¿ok? Llame a la cuerda, que puede ayudar "<br>"Quiero ir a lo largo de ..." Damián le rogó.  
>"Lo que este muchacho, llegó el otro día y quiero sentarme en la ventanilla del coche?" Los chicos se burlaban de él.<br>"¡Cállate! Vaya, al igual que la actitud de los chicos! "Finalizó Naya.  
>"¿Y yo?", Preguntó Mark.<br>"Ustedes son una delicia para conseguirlo! Vamos a ver si esta vez no suceda de desastres nenhem! ", Dijo Di.

"Voy a entrar al estacionamiento. No vas a creer ... Yo estoy siendo seguido ... ¿por quién? Para el aspirante a los hombres tropinha baladas Hollywood ... "Cory se echó a reír en el teléfono. "... Sí, Darren, de acordes, incluyendo a Harry y Damián ... ok, vamos a pasar de una broma de ellos ... "Él colgó el teléfono. Y sin darse cuenta los niños, se escondió entre los coches.  
>"¿Adónde se fue?" Ellos se perdieron. "¡Maldita sea!"<br>"Oye, ¿dónde vas?" Cory llegó de la nada detrás de ellos causando un gran susto.  
>"En ningún lugar en particular, ..." Darren empezó a rodar, un poco nervioso.<br>"Nos gustaría invitarle a cenar con nosotros!" Harry logró salvar a todos.  
>"Oh, yo sé ... Quieres venir conmigo entonces? ... La única advertencia es algo grande para nosotros si tiene cualquier temor, cualquier duda ... quédate ahí! "los chicos se quedaron perplejos. De repente, un coche chirriaron en ellos. Otro susto.<br>"Lea", exclamaron.  
>"Wow ... todos ustedes? Eso, no me vas a decir, sólo Cory estaba pensando demasiado ... bien, uno a la vez puede venir! "Lea les molestaba, permitiéndoles viajar malicia.<br>"Está bien, se pueden relajar ... Lea no atacar a nadie. Tuve una reunión esta noche, pero ahora ha de cebra en el acto. Por lo tanto Lea me invitó a cenar, quiere venir con nosotros? "Cory explicó antes de la tres se enfermó allí mismo, en el estacionamiento.  
>"Hagamos ... suena bien, puedo conducir, entrar en "Lea dijo jubiloso.<br>"¿Está usted manejando? ¡No gracias! ", Respondió Darren.  
>"¿Qué van a decir que yo no conduzco bien? Por favor ... entonces uno de los conductores de los cuatro, puedes conducir mi coche ", llegado a ella a llegar a la llave. Ninguno de ellos tuvo el coraje de recoger.<br>"Muy bien, entonces yo echo" Cory ha terminado de entrar en el coche. Mientras que Lea le hizo gracia lo de ajustar su asiento, viendo la diferencia de tamaño de los dos, ella dijo en voz baja con él.  
>"Estoy casado con la que sale con nuestros cuatro hijos", se rió al ver la multitud acumulando en el asiento trasero.<br>"Va a acostumbrarse a él ..." él sonrió. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
>"Adivina ..."<p>

"¡Maldita sea! Di parece que Lea publicado ... "Naya mostró a su amigo:  
>"Con una gran cena con CoryMonteith DarrenCriss iharryshum chordoverstreet y damianmcginty ... Me encanta salir con chicos<br>" Y estoy dejando mi coche CoryMonteith dirijir porque los chicos creo que no soy un buen conductor jaja  
>"Ellos fueron capturados Naya! De ninguna manera! "Se convirtió en Di enojado.<br>"¡Bien hecho!", Se rió Marcos.  
>"Oye, pero que lleva a cabo su misión ... Lea es con ellos, entonces ... "Di vibrado saltando en Naya.<p> 


	17. Lejos de que ama

**17. Lejos de que ama ...**

Fue el comienzo de una gran noche ... Lea encantó la cena de Acción de Gracias cada año que organizó su familia. Fue una noche mágica, llena de mucho amor y alegría. En la casa de sus padres, siempre estaba llena, era tan agradable ver que el ajetreo de los niños alrededor de la sala, las conversaciones, las risas de la gente por todo el lugar. Esa casa era hermosa, a pesar de ser un lugar tan solitario, como en otros momentos difíciles, o incluso día a día, alguien pasó un par de horas allí. Sus padres siempre ocupados y ella vivía en otra ciudad, vamos a esa hermosa casa casi desierta. Lea caminó por los pasillos, llenos de nostalgia, recordando los buenos tiempos pasamos allí, viendo que todo estaba listo, unos minutos más y estaba a punto de comenzar a llegar el personal, y como siempre, ella quería que fuera perfecto. Ver y revisar toda su familia y amigos ... Cómo deseaba para este momento. Y todo el que llegó, saludó con gran cuidado, los recibe con una gran sonrisa y los abrazos. Siempre ha sido un favorito de las noches como un niño ... pero en esta noche especial, que no era tan feliz como los demás ... Me he perdido algo, a alguien se perdió ... más gente que vio, más cosas pensaba, y sus pensamientos volvieron a la misma imagen ... "Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo mi amor", pensó en voz alta mientras bebía un sorbo de vino, "Espero que esto sea la última noche de Acción de Gracias que pasamos separados ... .. "ella miró por la ventana el cielo gris, casi lluvioso, cuando se dio cuenta de que el vaso estaba vacío. Se volvió hacia la barra para obtener el vino un poco más, sin darse cuenta, encontró a su observación de la abuela.  
>"Hola mi querida ... está bien? Usted está muy tranquilo esta noche ... nunca visto hasta ... este paciente? ", dijo la abuela implicará un abrazo.<br>"No abuela, no estoy enfermo ... quizá cansado", dijo Lea tratando de ocultar.  
>"Ustedes, los jóvenes siempre están cansados!"<br>"¡Siempre!" Ella se echó a reír de ti siempre tan activa, que quería ser capaz de llegar a esa edad con todo el vigor de su abuela.  
>"Tonterías, olvídalo. Venga, vamos a tomar un vino "<br>"La abuela no se puede beber la señora ... ¿te acuerdas? no trates de engañarme! "  
>"Claro que puedo! ... Sólo un pequeño vaso ... por favor, Lea, que no me entiendes ... "<br>"Sólo uno, voy a estar aquí para verlo!" Era la abuela de Lea ya bastante viejo y tomó algún medicamento, a pesar de tener una salud envidiable, que tenía que tomar algunas precauciones, que excluyen las bebidas alcohólicas. Ella era tan aficionado al vino ... no era realmente una adicción, Lea no entendía por qué la familia no le permitía beber de vez en cuando, así que a veces ayudaba a su abuela 'goteo' de personal.  
>Los dos se sentaron en la sala junto con todo el mundo, la vida de la abuela feliz por la posibilidad de beber su vino. Durante la conversación, Lea contando con el trabajo, la abuela salió con su comentario:<br>"¿Por qué no te trajo el finlandés, querida?" Todo el mundo se echó a reír, aunque por la edad y lúcido, de vez en cuando ella se va con alguna tontería, como mezclar el trabajo de Lea con su vida personal. Ella no discernir que Finn era el novio de Rachel, su personaje.  
>"Abuela, coquetea con Rachel Finn, que es el personaje de Lea ... novio es falso que" trató de una de las tías de la LEA para explicar el caso la dama, mientras que todos se rieron. "Deje de enviar abrazo y un beso abuela pro Finn ... Lea por qué no la llevas a un día reunirse con él? O más bien, ¿por qué no traerlo de vuelta aquí un día, por lo que sabemos también ... Lea ese gato ¿no? Hasta que usted tiene en todos los amantes de la ficción ... "Sus tías le encantaba burlarse de ella, su infancia idem amigos, incluso cuando se podría unir negocios y placer, nunca ocultó que estaba enamorado de Finn, siempre alentando a Finchel.<br>"Tal vez un día ..." Lea dijo con sorna. Imagínate si supieran que estaba saliendo con él de verdad ... va a tener un gadget!  
>Lea se puso de pie y tomó de su abuela, no como los que iban a tratar como fallos. Para ella, en repetidas ocasiones le dio muchos consejos, o aún no ha dicho nada, sólo la acunaba en sus brazos, mientras que su nieta estaba llorando sus frustraciones. Los dos se sentaron en el porche, donde no había ninguno. Lea se sentó junto a la abuela, y la señora sabía lo que quería regazo. La abrazó, la colocación de un beso en la cara.<br>"¿Por qué no traerlo? ¿Por qué no nos invitaron? ", Insistió la abuela.  
>"Abuela, el finlandés es mi ficción novio ..."<br>"Yo sé, yo no estoy tan mareado como piensan ... Yo no sé el nombre del chico, sólo sé por Finn "Lea fue detenido por la dulzura de las palabras de su abuela. Los tontos que eran! Nunca se dio cuenta de que el problema era tan simple! Guardó silencio durante un minuto, cuando se encontró con una respuesta, incluso antes de hablar, dijo la abuela. "Sé que te gusta, no sé si le gustas, porque nunca lo vi, sin estar en la televisión ... pero veo en tus ojos que estás enamorado ... y perdido sin él. Es como si no estuvieras aquí esta noche en esta fiesta "  
>"Es todo tan complicado abuela ..."<br>"Se deja todo lo que es complicado!", Celebrado en ella los ojos de Lea-que buscan. "Si lo amas, si él te ama ... él te ama la miel? "Lea asintió con la cabeza", entonces ya está! El resto es descansar mi amor! "Y simple, la señora le dio otro beso, Lea la participación de un gran abrazo. La morena no de pie, se echó a llorar. Ambos coquetearon oculto, ya que podría llevarlo allí en esa fiesta tan familiar? Todavía se sentía como el beso de despedida cuando dejó de ir a Canadá, la casa de su madre, y se embarcó para Nueva York, el hogar de sus padres. Fue un fin de semana de distancia, pero le estaba costando a pasar esos días!  
>"¿Qué pasó con Jon Lea?" La morena pidió a las preocupaciones de la madre acerca de su mejor amiga. Ella vio que su hija estaba muy lejos, lejos de ser similares a la noche Lea apasionado de Acción de Gracias.<br>"Yo no lo sé. Ella estaba ansiosa por ver a todos, como de costumbre, pero después de todo el mundo llegó, ella se estaba alejando, aislando a sí mismos. Parece incluso que era un poco triste! "  
>Su madre estaba muy lejos de Lea y su abuela estaban sentados. Todavía tenía los ojos rojos, lo que dejó a su madre preocupada.<br>"Lo que era Lea, ¿por qué estás triste? Es tu noche! ... que siempre le gustó tanto! "  
>"Yo no soy la madre triste, muy triste sólo ... Creo que debería ser la edad ... no ver a la abuela estaba llorando! "se enjugó una lágrima que no existía, haciendo que la gracia en Lea y su madre.<br>"Ok, luego lave la cara y únete a nosotros!", Ordenó a su madre. Se levantó e hizo lo que su madre tenía. Pero antes de regresar a clase, envió un mensaje, una palabra resume todo lo que se sentía esa noche: ". Saudade"

Hay muchos kilómetros de distancia, Cory notado un nuevo mensaje. Era tarde, iba a dormir. A diferencia de cualquier emoción en los Estados Unidos a causa de Acción de Gracias, aquí en Canadá, donde se encontraba, la celebración fue el otro día, y por lo tanto, era sólo otro día normal. Sonrió ante el mensaje ... también estaba sintiendo la falta de ella, incluso después de haber pasado el día de aventurarse en grandes montañas, el snowboard, que amaba, se acordó de ella en todo momento. En una ocasión, incluyendo no resistir y tomó una foto del paisaje blanco de nieve, y luego publicar en su twitter ... después de un rato suspirando, soñando con su amada y cómo una simple palabra se había metido con él, entonces rápidamente volvió con la respuesta del teléfono y de ir a dormir.

Lea se había retocado el maquillaje, salía de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono celular. Corrió porque ¿quién hubiera imaginado. "Me gusta mucho más ..." fue una respuesta. Ella abrió una enorme sonrisa, su cara se iluminó todo el mucho más que el maquillaje que llevaba. Colgó y salió de la habitación. Ahora sí, ella estaba más emocionado de volver a la fiesta. Un día había pasado, ahora falta menos tiempo para su regreso para encontrar Cory, y si Dios quiere, al día siguiente fue pasado volando!


	18. De vuelta a casa

**18. De vuelta a casa**

Lluvia, frío, muy frío! Día gris, típico en ese momento allí en su tierra natal. Así que una mañana el segundo día de vacaciones. A pesar del tiempo, Cory era feliz, era bueno estar en casa. Poder para quedarse pegado a su madre, aprovechando todos sus regalos, libres, paseando por la sala en pijama, sin importar nada, ni hora, nadie ... excepto por la falta de un traje corto espevitada la certeza de que parecía un siglo que vio no le dolía y su ausencia Lea ... ... él sólo la necesitaba para ser mundo perfecto poco de Cory! Bueno, una vez, o más bien tenía una cita para esa tarde, sería el Gran Mariscal del Desfile de la Grey Cup en Vancouver allí mismo, en una especie de Super Bowl. A pesar de su carácter, Finn, es un jugador de fútbol, que tanto el hockey preferido, aunque tenía el corazón de su equipo, canutos. Pero, por supuesto, asistir a un desfile tan grande como que era el sueño de todo el mundo, que ha visto infinidad de veces, pero como el primer invitado fue y quedó fascinado con la idea, aunque creo que el día frío y lluvioso como el que haría asustar a la gente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Cory, para iniciar el desfile, que en la parte superior de un camión, no puedo creer que la multitud que se había congregado en las aceras de la travesía. Ellos estaban encantados de todo, encantados con el pasado de marcha la procesión, pero fue cuando su "hijo" más famoso, Cory, asintiendo con la cabeza con simpatía a través de la multitud deliraba, gritando su nombre y esas cosas. Estaba extasiado. Nunca había soñado alguna vez. Los aficionados gritando por él en los diversos países donde el show continuó, o cuando el viaje se hizo circular el pasado verano, era aceptable, que eran todos los fans de Glee y tal. Pero allí, el lugar donde se encontraba hasta el otro día todo el que caminaba por las calles, que tanto se preparó, que aprendió de sus errores, que comenzaron a subir, a trabajar ... ... fue un poco surrealista! La gente que conocía, que ya había visto al menos dos o tres veces en su vida, tratándolo como una celebridad! Era extraño. Pero no podía negar que estaba contento era como si, aun sin conocer, o pretenderlo, había sido perdonado por sus pecados y aceptado junto con su. La lluvia castiga, y el intenso frío, pero no le importaba, seguido de principio a fin con su característica sonrisa, bromeando con todo el mundo, en medio de chicas gritando "No llueve mi desfile!".  
>Más tarde, y se ha secado adecuadamente, ya que al final de este desfile fue Cory empapado por la lluvia, asistió a una cena para recaudar fondos con diversas autoridades y personas influyentes que asistieron al evento. Él ya había participado en muchos eventos, con tan importantes, pero sin duda esa noche con esa gente era algo que los mantenía a Cory. Fue así como el perdón, para ser aceptado, se había recuperado también la confianza de crédito. Recibió muchos elogios, sobre todo para superar sus tiempos oscuros, pero todo el mundo no tenía por lo menos consciente de lo que se había ido sin decirnos que de alguna manera había sido testigo de ... sus profesores! La mayoría no podía recordar, por supuesto, porque en algunos asuntos que ni siquiera estaba en primera clase! Pero se acordaba de él. Y uno de ellos fue que recibió una gran invitación:<br>"¿Por qué no venir a la escuela hablando un poco a nuestra pandilla de adolescentes que están a punto de graduarse? Ellos piensan que saben qué hacer, pero sé que se pierden ... Sería maravilloso si pudiera compartir sus experiencias con ellos si pudiera calmarlos, explicando que no tiene por qué ir pisoteando todo, y no ceder a las dificultades, como lo hizo, y ciertamente debe hacer todos los días! Nosotros siempre decimos que a ellos, pero alguien como usted, pero usted puede hacer la diferencia! Tú eres su ídolo Cory! "Una mujer sencilla, pero uno de los más brillantes maestros que Cory se reunieron en su vida, por lo que fue esa guerra que, incluso después de años, todavía le sorprendió. Cómo decir no a ese llamamiento?  
>"No puedo garantizar, tienen que consultar con el personal para ver si puedo liberar un día más. Tengo que estar allí el lunes por la mañana, tal vez no puede realizar una copia de esta tarde? Entonces, una mañana me lancé a la escuela ", fue Cory devolver, pero yo sabía que por la producción, siendo una causa noble, que sin duda habrá de ser aprobada.<p>

Era casi la hora del almuerzo, cuando Cory estuvo de acuerdo. Llegó en la madrugada de los eventos del Desfile Grey Cup, cansado, intentó sin éxito llamar a Lea, probablemente debido al mal tiempo, simplemente darse por vencido y de ir a dormir. De hecho eliminada. De acuerdo sólo porque escuchó algunos comentarios de la cocina de la casa de su madre, que algunos piensan que era su amigo que iba a venir a visitar o algo así. Trató de volver a dormir pero no pudo. Cogió el teléfono ahora para tratar de llamar a su ser querido, pero el ruido de la cocina iba en aumento. Sería ladrón? Él se levantó y siguió atentamente en la dirección de los sonidos que escuchaba. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que podía ser un ladrón por la risa constante ... ah, los que conocía la risa ... tía Luize ...!  
>"¿Qué es esto aquí? ¿Qué es todo este lío? No deje que otras personas dormir? "Cory fingió estar enojado al ver que pequeña cocina llena de gente, algunos eran sus tíos, primos, su hermano y su esposa, sus dos sobrinos y algunos amigos de la familia pocos que hace mucho tiempo que no veía . Aun así todos juntos que nunca había visto, ni en los días en que aún vivía con su madre.<br>"Buenas tardes a ti también! Pensamos que iba a dormir todo el día! "Uno de sus tíos que participan en ella. "Ven aquí sólo para dormir?"  
>"Allí él también le gusta estar bajo en toda la lluvia de la tarde, el frío!", Dijo uno de los primos.<br>Se involucró a más con él un poco, entonces todo el mundo quería abrazarlo, todo el mundo estaba deseando Cory. Que el desayuno fue inolvidable: además de la maravillosa comida que su madre lo hizo, la presencia de todo el mundo allí, riendo, recordando historias del pasado, en su mayoría de un pasado no tan oscura que, ese ambiente de alegría era algo inconmensurable. Cory miró por un momento todo el mundo, su familia, la forma en que haya faltado de todo, ya que esas personas a las que ha llegado a lastimar tanto, para avergonzarlos, lo había perdonado y estaban allí con él, feliz de ser parte de su mundo , no el de Cory celebridad, pero Cory, quien ganó en su vida, no sólo por haber logrado el éxito en su trabajo, pero han ganado sus problemas y ser una mejor persona, un ejemplo. Tíos, primos, hermanos, todos se burlaban de él acerca de cómo debería ser la vida en Hollywood con todas esas mujeres hermosas.  
>"Cory fue siempre el receptor, debe tener un cinco!", Se rió de su hermano Shaun. Los otros hombres se subió a un broma.<br>"Si yo tuviera un mínimo ..." Su tío Eric soñado, cuando fue golpeado de pronto por un palillo. Su esposa advirtió, el siguiente era el pollo entero. Todos se rieron.  
>"Las cosas no están tan bien como la gente", trató de calmar a Cory ", tiene un montón de cal, el trueque, las parejas de ida y venida, sino también tiene citas muy grave". Habló de su recuerdo, recordando a su novia. "Tiene todo lo que en Hollywood, además de un montón de gente con talento y un amigo, tiene mucho de ustedes me conocen bien y mucho más. Cosas que dejan entrever la gente y destruir las vidas de muchas personas en la cúspide de su carrera durante la noche y ver todo lo que vaya por el desagüe! "Se convirtió en Cory grave.<br>"Supongo, pero yo sé que estás muy lejos de ello! Estoy feliz ", dijo su hermano, colocando su mano sobre su hombro con orgullo.  
>"Ah, pero eso no es lo que me interesa, de nuevo hablando del calor ..." Tu tío Eric quería cambiar de tema, que era el momento para estar triste recuerdo del pasado. Su esposa tomó el pollo de la mesa y cuando fui a jugar, llevó a la madre de Cory.<br>"No, no, el pollo!" Todo el mundo se rió de la broma.  
>De repente, teléfono de Cory celular que llevaba en el bolsillo sonó. Al ver que lo estaba en la exhibición, se puso de pie.<br>"Es la novia ..." el personal comenzó a implicar.  
>"Y si funciona? Stop "su madre había tratado de contener a sus invitados más emocionados.<br>"No está funcionando, si no alejarse de nosotros antes de contestar" Uno de sus tíos, dijo.

"Y te extraño ... Traté de llamar ayer, cuando volví, pero no funcionó, creo que fue debido al mal tiempo aquí, llovió todo el día ... te vi algunos videos del desfile ... calma, pero me mojé, pero no he tenido demasiado tiempo la ropa mojada, luego tomó a los anti-calor que me diste, ok ok, no te preocupes ... es ... y te he conocido, que has hecho? "Cory Lea hablamos por teléfono, con calma sin saber que había muchos oídos "abierto" escuchando su conversación, a pesar de que está lejos de la habitación. Por suerte, él no dijo nada incriminatorio ... nada más que "lo extraño!"

"El camino es el padre? Súper de protección ... Tenía miedo de que están enfermos debido a la lluvia ... Pobre Cory, ha puesto una correa en él! "Escatimó ni a su tío Eric ninguna provocación. Y el resto no perdonó a las consecuencias, y mucho menos jugar. Ellos querían saber de todos modos que fue lo que le llama. Cuanto más hablaban sobre Cory era aburrido. Finalmente se dio por vencido:  
>"Ok, así que era mi novia! ... y es la única cosa que nunca se sabe ... no sirve a molestarme más ... ", dijo ya levantarse de la mesa en algunas protestas.<br>"Por lo menos lo que dice es famosa ...", se declaró una.  
>"Es famoso!", Dijo.<br>"¿Sabes?"  
>"Si ella es famosa, por supuesto que usted sabe!", Replicó Cory. También cuestionaron cuando invitó a sus sobrinos para dar un paseo. Había alquilado un coche para poder moverse por la ciudad, a pesar de no tener planes para estar deambulando por, yo sabía que tenía que escapar tan pronto como los implicantes.<br>"Uno de estos días, cuando decidimos asumimos población a favor de que estamos juntos, usted sabe, como todos los demás, está bien!" Él dejó de finalizar la conversación.  
>"¿Quién es la madre?", Preguntó Shaun por su madre.<br>"Yo no lo sé, pero sea quien sea, debe ser una chica increíble, porque ella estaba haciendo muy bien para él, ver cómo estaba feliz de recibir la llamada de su" la señora estaba satisfecho, no le gustaba ver a su hijo solo, mucho menos libre y suelta por ahí con algunos de sus amigos que ella no le gustaban.  
>"Oh madre, debe haber dicho ..."<br>"No, no para insistir en que él me diga. Por lo que entiendo, que entre ellos es muy complicado, tienes que tener mucho cuidado porque la mayoría de las personas que no son fiables, muchos sólo quieren titulares, no se preocupan por los sentimientos con la gente ... ... es que te quieras subir la escalera con el otro como ... Luego, cuando se encuentra algo bueno, alguien que les gusta, que tipo de 'mantener', incluso cuando pueden, ocultando, evitando los posibles problemas, como los paparazzi molestos y otras cosas aún peor ... "  
>"Tengo mis apuestas ..." a la mujer, dijo Shaun.<br>"Yo también tengo mi ..." también dijo que una de sus tías. Todas las mujeres estaban allí presentes. Los hombres comenzaron a pensar así. Al final, varios nombres surgieron, pero fue su madre quien rompió precisa ... "Lea Michele, su compañero en la serie."  
>"¿En serio?", Dijo uno. Pero después de pensar, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con el tiempo ... que tenían algo ... algo más que amistad!<p>

"Hola Lea, y luego como el día antes de Acción de Gracias? El fin de semana ...? "Todo el elenco comenzó a llegar al fin de semana largo que tenía, con una gran noticia, sobre todo con sus 'pilas cargadas'. Todos tienen el don de ir a sus familias, pasar las fiestas con su amada, no importa lo lejos que estaban. Lea, al igual que sus amigos, era muy feliz, pero no tanto el fin de semana, pero de estar de vuelta, ya que terminó último. Tenía un gran rato, salió con sus amigos, vio y revisó a tanta gente, las horas agradables, sin contar a su familia, que era muy bueno a su famosa cena de Acción de Gracias, después de haber negociado con los mensajes de Cory finalmente logró pasarlo bien. Pero nada de esto lo había enchufado el agujero en su corazón que la ausencia del hombre al que amaba se había ido con ella. Mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en un minuto. Y el mal tiempo no ha contribuido a ello o por teléfono que podía matar a la señorita. Él no puede hablar con él! Pero antes de que esta angustia que pasan en el pecho, y luego iba a entrar en la puerta principal del estudio con su gran sonrisa en su cara feliz por estar en su tierra, incluso más que capaz de snowboard, que tanto amaba.  
>Las horas pasaron y nada Cory, era casi la hora del almuerzo y no había aparecido todavía. Hasta ahora cree que es debido a algunos retrasos en los vuelos y tal, pero poco a poco comenzó a preocuparse. Se miró en el teléfono varias veces y nada. Sin éxito, le llamó la llamada se ha completado. 'Dios, ¿Pasó algo? "Ella estaba angustiada al ver a Brad, uno de los responsables del espectáculo, sentada revisando unos papeles. No lo piense más, hizo un comentario a él si sabía del accidente debido a Cory se había retrasado:<br>"No, no es tarde. Me llamó ayer para pedir permiso para venir sólo esta tarde, parece que fue invitado a dar una charla, charla con los estudiantes de la escuela donde asistió a ... o aparecía de vez en cuando ", dijo riendo," usted sabe cómo nuestra Franketeen siempre se ha comprometido a ayudar a todo el mundo! No podía negar tal petición! "  
>Estaba triste, «cuanto más tendría que esperar ...?", Pero mientras que él estaba orgulloso de él ... volver a la escuela en la que probablemente no habría pasado los mejores años, sobre todo siendo que comenzó el estudio, que era algo valiente ... profesionales y estudiantes que se hablan son sin duda llena de tonterías y las dudas en la cabeza como lo había hecho cuando tenía su edad, la escuela secundaria, fue algo increíble ... sólo a sí mismo para hacerlo, para ser digno de él!<p>

Cory llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo. Extraño silencio, todos deben estar en sus habitaciones, y luego salieron a caminar en silencio por los pasillos a la dirección de la sala, recordando los buenos tiempos que pasó allí. Se echó a reír a mí mismo imaginando alguna travesura. El Director lo llevó al anfiteatro de la escuela, diciendo que no sería más cómodo para su "conversación" con los estudiantes. Cory no lo puedo creer, cuando se abrió la puerta, y el maestro que le había hecho una invitación para ir a la escuela la llamó al centro del escenario ... un pequeño grupo de los que se graduarán este año le dijo ... quedó impactado cuando se dio cuenta de que el anfiteatro, que era enorme, estaba lleno! ... que luego se retractó, riéndose de él a darse cuenta de su asombro, diciendo que había "todos" de la escuela donde estudió y la mayor parte de la otra ciudad. Quería huir, no estaba preparado para todo! Todos estaban gritando, mil fleches las cámaras que vienen de todas direcciones, en virtud del mismo, parecía más espectáculo de la gira que había hecho, pero sin duda para que el caso estaba dispuesto a tener esta ... ... y si hablaba demasiado, alguna tontería, podría ser mal entendido, no sé ... muchas dudas surgieron en su mente. Cory sonrió, saludó, perdido. Él sabía lo que iba a decir, hacer, de una media docena de adolescentes, sino para toda esa multitud de sueños y preguntas lo que veía en cada rostro sentado frente ... ... tenía miedo!  
>De repente, una mano se posó en la suya, presionando. Pronto se vio, fue que él tanto admiraba maestro. Ella miró profundamente a los ojos:<br>"Lo siento, creo que se emocionó e invitó allá de toda medida! Pero tenga la seguridad, sólo lo hizo porque yo confío en ti, por otra parte, no podía elegir a unos de los cabezas de la multitud, privando a otros de esta experiencia ... ... Cory usted es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido y positivo, sólo quiero que abra su corazón y contar su historia a ... No deben predicar con el ejemplo de frases y dichos, que los docentes hacen todo el tiempo ... sé tú mismo! "después de una dama impulso, Cory volvió a hacer frente a la enorme audiencia que 'saca'. Ahora, con más confianza, que arremangou su chaqueta y empezó a hablar con ellos. Como si por arte de magia, los jóvenes inquietos se sentó en silencio escuchando todo lo que tenía, sorprendente, preguntándose si emocionante, dolores, riéndose de las aventuras de todo lo que el chico sencillo de su ciudad había hecho, encontrado en su camino, y ahora a pesar de la fama y el éxito aún no había que hacer frente. Al final, todo el mundo le aplaudió, eufórico. Cory dijo a ellos que son más tranquilos, porque no quería "absorber el mundo en un día!" a valorar tu vida, tus amigos y familiares, y ni siquiera lo intentas todo tipo de drogas.  
>Cory dejó satisfecho allí, después del impacto aterrador en primer lugar, estaba seguro de haber cumplido con el papel al que fue invitado. Él sonrió al salir de la puerta de la escuela y darse cuenta de que por el momento en que se presentó, finalmente, con un día soleado. Debido a que acababa de llegar llovió y el frío, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a un clima típico de la época. Cory publicado en su twitter contentos de ver que un día hermoso, soleado. Unos minutos más tarde, en el interior del coche de conducción hasta el aeropuerto, vi un post de alguien que hizo que su corazón late a cabo en el pecho "... La señorita ... cómo se sentía su pasto, se quedó lejos de un fin de semana, ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo iba a mantenerse alejado de las festividades de fin de año, cuando la alegría navideña. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello. Cory miró hacia atrás para ver lo que ella escribió. Fue un comentario sobre el tiempo, parecía que lo hacía incluso un poco de lo maravilloso que fue ese día en Los Ángeles ... Sonrió, la comprensión de lo que quería decir ... ya era hora de ir a casa!<p> 


	19. Burning

**19. Burning ...**

"Hey, eso no es ... conforme a su nombre ...? Glee actor que ta con Lea Michele ... "  
>"Cory Monteith, pero no ta con Lea Michele, no ha confirmado nada, que no están juntos. Sólo rumores ... "<br>"¿Sabes donde hay humo hay fuego! ... Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo de calor!"  
>Cory acababa de aterrizar en Canadá. Caía la tarde, a pesar de la fatiga, que estaba contento, yo no veía la hora de revisar Lea. Un fin de semana sin verla, sin hablar con ella, ya que debido al mal clima en Vancouver líneas telefónicas y de Internet eran horribles. Tan pronto como entró en la sala de lucha contra la llegada, ya se tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a ella, estaba deseando escuchar esa voz que le hizo sonreír sin motivo. Pero incluso antes de terminar la llamada, fue abordado por dos paparazzi. En el shock, no podía escapar, entonces él se fue para separar las dos de la mejor manera posible, si es que existía ... desde entonces ha caído en las garras de estos medios de comunicación, era difícil no ser desagradable, sobre todo porque eran como buitres tratando de devorar a su presa por sus debilidades!<p>

"Hola, Cory, ¿de acuerdo? Fue a visitar a familiares en Acción de Gracias? Es bueno regresar a su casa! "Cory sonrió, lo que confirma. No se detuvo, provocando que los dos muchachos le siguieron. "Hola Cory, me dices lo que es Lea Michele? La ficción también existe el romance en la vida real? ¿Qué significa para usted? "Recibió un disparo a quemarropa. Se quedó paralizado internamente. ¿Qué respuesta, ¿cómo se ruedan ... necesitaba una respuesta para escapar de la piscina que era ...  
>Cory sonrió. "Ella es como ... es una de las personas más cercanas en mi vida, ella es como uno de mis mejores amigos. " Dijo tratando de pasar la seguridad y la tranquilidad en lo que dijo, no podía mostrar lo que ocasionó que esas preguntas en su interior.<br>"Bien, entonces el romance de los personajes no tiene nada que ver contigo ...?", Insistió.  
>"Bueno, sí, trabajar y ... eh, lo que dicen ... trabajo ... trabajo y el placer no se mezclan! "bueno, pensó con confianza, ir de un guardias de seguridad que vieron salir a los dos muchachos.<p>

"Mira, yo te lo dije, nada más que rumores"  
>"Hay mucho que aprender acerca de estas personas aquí en Hollywood. Ellos son resbaladizas ... él nunca admitiría que tenía. Ahora bien, si él no tenía nada, no el hombre habría dicho, tratando de terminar la gente "<br>"¿En serio? Él pudo haber dicho que no, pero en realidad ser que sí "  
>"Cuando dicen que sí, tal vez no, cuando no se puede decir que sí, pero cuando se acurrucan y no responder a las solicitudes que tenemos aquí! Señala que la lección, vamos, suficiente por hoy. Vamos a ver a estos dos, que saldrá de nuestro agujero de ... una promoción que vienen en un buen momento! "<p>

Dado que la salvó, Cory tomó el teléfono otra vez, con la intención de hablar con Lea, pero fue sorprendido por un mensaje que acaba de llegar ... "Estoy esperando por ti, que no se demore". Se rió de euforia. Para llamar a cualquier cosa. Correr dejaban sus bolsas de basura y en su apartamento y vaya a su casa en poco tiempo profesional. Estaba loco de ganas de que morena.  
>Después de unos minutos estaba en casa. Abrió la puerta, dejar las cosas ahí en la entrada y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando oyó a alguien cantar en el interior del apartamento. Dos segundos fue suficiente para reconocer quién era ... Lea! Caminó en silencio siguiendo el sonido. Ella estaba en la sala, cantando informalmente, a gusto, descalzo, el pelo suelto, vestida sólo con una camisa de vestir blanca, incluyéndolo a él. Ella era más bella que nunca! Cory estaba anclado en la puerta, mirándola. Lea tomó unos minutos para darse cuenta de que no estaba sola ... "Cory!" Ella aplaudió, correr y lanzar en el cuello. Después de un abrazo, sentir, tanto que no estaba soñando, que al final del largo fin de semana había terminado, Lea le ata un beso ardiente, ansioso, como queriendo matar a toda la nostalgia que sentí con ese beso.<br>"Lo único que falta el amor?" Cory bromeó con ella, viendo cómo estaba jadeando.  
>"Usted no vio nada ..." se volvió para darle un beso profundo.<br>"Relájate, no voy a correr ... de esa manera todavía me pasará en los preliminares ", continuó para llevar.  
>"No se te ocurra salir corriendo! Y nunca para permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de mí! "<br>"Fue un fin de semana ... tiene que acostumbrarse ... pronto tendrá la brecha al final del año, a partir del año ... ... vamos a ver, más se volverá más difícil, puesto que ya no estamos trabajando ... que definitivamente va a querer ir a Nueva York a Canadá me ... bien lo que quería, pero en nuestra situación, no podemos ir con los demás ... todavía! "  
>"Cállate, no vamos a pensar en ello ahora. Por ahora, me muero de ganas de ponerse al día ... ", continuó para darle un beso ya con sus manos desabrochándose la chaqueta , llevándolo a cabo.<br>"Ni siquiera se me dirá ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana con su familia? Tampoco voy a preguntar a mi? Sólo mi pequeño cuerpo que quieres? "Él puso en duda.  
>"Lo siento", tiró ella de distancia, sentado en la cama. Se sentó a su lado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.<br>"Ok ... 'habló ve demasiado!", Reflexionó Cory, sus ojos se encontraron, para su aprobación. Se abrazaron rodando en la cama, besos, caricias entre sí, riendo y bromeando. Para variar, en cuestión de segundos la pequeña morena desnuda a su amante, dejándolo completamente desnudo, tendido delante de ella. Lea se sentó sobre los talones fuera de él, lo admiraba por un momento. No entendía, la miró con curiosidad, con.  
>"Me dirijo a usted, en mi mente que siempre estamos ... cal, todo es tan intenso que a veces no aprecian lo que tienen derecho ... ... quieren tener esta imagen grabada cuando se necesita ... ", dijo, mordiéndose el labio maliciosamente. Él todavía perdido. "Siempre me ha gustado pero nunca he tenido todo este fuego ardiendo, ardiendo dentro de mí, toda esta lujuria, esta voluntad ... pero desde la primera vez ... desde que empezamos a reunirnos, siempre es así, casi se me va a quemar cuando estoy contigo, y cuando no estoy es peor ... .. usted no sabe lo que despertó dentro de mí ... Sólo sé que uno, máximo dos días me puedo controlar, pero es la tercera difícil no tenerte allí ... A veces tengo que apelar ... por lo tanto, una imagen de ti mismo tan picante ... fue lo que yo necesitaba para mi colección de sus imágenes ... cuando pienso en cuando necesito que me toque, usted se estará preguntando! "<br>"Siempre supe que tenía un fuego allí ... vamos, déjame quemarme contigo, imaginando que llegue para quedarse ... ... ", le tiró de él, llenándola de besos, laminados, cambiando, dejando debajo de ella. Como él besó su cuello, sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo delgado, contorneado cada curva con voracidad. Luego se deslizó debajo de la camisa para masajear el punto de acercarse a ella por debajo de su ropa interior, que poco a poco fue mojarse. Uno, dos, tres dedos jugaban entre sus ropas la piel suave y sedosa. Finalmente, tomó ese pequeño pedazo, dejándola libre, retorciéndose, invitándolo a continuar. Siguió con besos pequeños el interior de los muslos torneados de su amante hasta el punto de que tanto ansiaba. Una vez más, que no escatimó esfuerzos para "iluminar tu volcán" Lea nombre: besar, chupar, acariciar, ansiosos, suavemente, todos los caminos que llevaron a sus instintos, viendo la ola de placer que hizo que esos toques que la mujer hermosa. Lea gemía, jadeaba, extático, lánguida. Se levantó lentamente a través de su cuerpo, desabrochando su camisa aún estaba en su cuerpo contorsionado por placer. Al llegar a los senos, estaba feliz de que fue fácil, porque cuando yo estaba en casa, Lea lo general, no usar un sostén, lo que le gustaba, no que gusta de la ropa interior, pero no fue mucho mejor, sobre todo cuando se sentía como jugando, besarlos. Y eso es lo que hizo con su cuerpo por completo a la muestra, que se le ofrece, Cory capturado tanto los pechos firmes y suaves marrones, su fusión con las manos, la boca, provocando que se fuera atrapado en la ola placer que hace unos momentos que había empezado. Es que no aguanto más, y con un gemido que ella había tenido un orgasmo, deja escapar una sonrisa a sus labios. Vio con satisfacción. Se fue a besarle el cuello, saboreando el momento, confesando a ella: "Esto es lo que me imagino que cuando lo necesito ... en la mitad de la noche ... del mediodía ... se entregó al placer ... sólo a mí que no es el tercero, segundo o lo que sea ese día ... si al contar los días, no creo que el primer paso de "encontrar volvió su mirada, brillante. Lo envolvió en sus brazos, sus piernas, apretándolo con ella, mientras sus pequeñas manos le corría por la espalda larga. Besos calientes, ansiosos, el fuego ardiente, establece en dos. Lo sostuvo con una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, estabilizando su cabeza con besos fuertes ella, dejando la otra mano para deslizar su miembro, la unidad ya por el camino, debido al contacto de fricción intensa con la intimidad de sus orgasmos húmedos. Con las manos en los puntos estratégicos, y se ganó Lea capturado el hombre de casi dos metros. Tenía las manos libres, pero ninguna acción antes de que toque preciso. Gimiendo, gimiendo de placer. Lea se deslizó por debajo de él, el cambio de manos por la boca, aumentando también la intensidad, dejando a su amada menos lúcidos, más perdido, a punto de estallar. Ella sonrió al verlo disfrutar de la victoria sin ni siquiera más allá de los preliminares. Ella lo sabía, pero quería escuchar. "¿No me dices, sigo ..." se cuestionó. "Incluso empecé", dijo tirando de ella otra vez, provocando que se levantara de donde él estaba todavía estremece de placer, ya que compartía con ella, a través de la furia de su beso, que ola de emoción que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ellos siguieron a besar, abrazar, pero lo que más quería que sus cuerpos se unen en uno. Y con todo el fuego, la nostalgia, el amor que sentían uno por el otro, hicieron el amor, a partir de cierta forma, el acabado de los otros lugares, el cambio, las posiciones. La cama era pequeña ... que rodó por el suelo ... era un poco incómodo ... volvió a la cama ... y hasta el último hilo de aliento que habían seguido en sus cuerpos haciendo el amor, por intenso y carnal al parecer, era el amor, no el sexo lo que compartieron. Cory estaba seguro de encontrar el look de Lea, en medio de su búsqueda del placer máximo. Lea también se aseguró cuando llegó a los ojos, que era donde yo quería ser, para siempre!  
>"Te amo", dijo sin mucho ya sin aliento, extasiado, sonriendo mirando a ese bello rostro resplandeciente de placer debajo de él.<br>"Te amo demasiado", sonrió, jadeando, pero sostuvo, mirando esa cara tan varonil, con características tan fuertes, pero con una sonrisa tan dulce, tan encantadora, con esos hoyuelos.  
>Se quedaron abrazados, Lea incrustado en el cuerpo de Cory, dibujando con sus dedos en su pecho musculoso. Él a su vez, tenía las manos frotando su espalda, tocando con la punta de la morena de pelo.<br>"Así que ahora que esta noticia?", Dijo ella tirando de él una sonrisa.  
>"Ok, ahora que me borran el fuego se puede hablar!" Ella se echó a reír.<br>Se habló, diciendo cómo fue tu fin de semana lejos el uno del otro, lo que vivieron, a quien veían, lo que hicieron ... nos reímos mucho, fueron trasladados, asegurándose de que lo mejor era ir a casa, los profesionales de cada uno de los brazos del otro.  
>"Oh, hay otra nueva ... Se me acercó por dos fotógrafos hoy en día cuando llegué, me sorprendió, me dieron el susto, vi de dónde venían ... el hecho es que quería saber acerca de usted y yo, ... si estamos teniendo algo ... "<br>"Me encanta, pero esto no es nada nuevo! Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, siempre vienen con ese ... "  
>"Parecen haber olvidado, fue un tiempo que no había oído más de una pregunta, yo pensaba hasta ..."<br>"Tú eres muy ingenuo de mi vida! Nunca olvidaré, incluso cuando se encuentra algo por lo que podría dar munición a los ... recuerdo la foto que Kevin publicado en twitter. ... el de Jenna y Damián parecía que los dos en el fondo? ... porque le dio el mayor entusiasmo, incluso tuvo que sacarlo! Imagínese si estos chismes se olvidará! "  
>"Nunca nos dejarán en paz?", Dijo Cory indignado. "Ahora que incluso la clase nos dio un descanso, olvida la idea de unirnos, el espionaje, intromisión en nuestras vidas y todo eso, esto es aburrido!"<br>"Dudo que la gente a un lado para ... deben estar tramando algo es ... no es fácil, se debe tomar un descanso, lo que sea. Ahora, en cuanto a estos medios de negro tipinhos ... este es su trabajo ... al menos eso es lo que piensan los demás se está acosando! ... para que puedan olvidar o al menos un poco diferente la imagen que los dos estamos juntos, sólo uno de nosotros ... hey, espera ... ... "Lea saltó" ... Tengo una idea! "  
>"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué? ... "<br>"Vamos a aprovechar esta munición ... o más bien, vamos a tomar otro ... "Lea maquiavélico pensamiento, mientras se reía en la confusión que causó su ser querido.


	20. Sin ti estoy completo

**20. Sin ti estoy completo!**

"Eres peor que Sheila, mi gato, que se extiende aquí en mi cama! Pronto voy a romper ... Cory "The Lea más protestó, lo hizo más que molestar, inquietar el movimiento y por toda la cama, empujando más hacia el borde. "Ah, usted verá ..." se dio cuenta de lo que era, comenzó a acariciarlo dejando su pecho desnudo lleno de moretones.  
>"¡Ay, ay, ay ... ganaste, me rindo! "<br>"Muy bien, usted piensa que sólo porque es más grande que yo ... sólo un poco más grande que yo ... todos podemos! "  
>Él arqueó una ceja. "Un poco más?"<br>"Sólo un poco!", Confirmó ella.  
>Cory se rió de la forma en que ella dijo, hasta que estuvo a punto de creer. Como yo estaba frente a un desastre, se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a llenar pica en el cuerpo haciendo que darse la vuelta riendo cosquillas incapaces de controlar.<br>"Huye ahora! Puesto que usted es un poco más pequeño que yo ... huir de mí, veo! ", Bromeó.  
>"No me hagas ... No ... ¡Oh, dejar de ... No me obligues a utilizar un golpe bajo ... ", dijo Lea enfrentar, entre las risas de los cuales estaba atrapada debajo de ella. Cory pensaba que sólo podía ser una cosa y me preguntaba si la protección de la patada de rodilla o le dispararía en su dirección.<br>"Me duele la zona de juegos para que usted vea ... entonces no hay que llorar sobre ella no funciona ... ", protestó.  
>"Los hombres! Sólo pensar en ello! ¿Cree usted que iba a jugar en contra de mi propiedad? "Sólo distraído por todas esas cosas, cayendo a la derecha en su plan. Dos segundos fue suficiente para que ella lo empuja, vamos, estar al tanto de eso ahora. Y antes de que pudiera tomar ninguna acción, ya estaba mordiendo Lea, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus labios rozando la piel tensa por lo inesperado por ese contacto.<br>"Ir ... que ... continúa con su cosquilleo, mordiendo ... ahora vamos a ir "que se burlaban de él sabiendo que era inerte.  
>"¿Eh? ... oh ... espera un minuto ... "balbuceó.<br>"Eres tan predecible el Sr. Monteith, dos, tres besos en el cuello y te rindes a la guerra! Si fuera el enemigo dio molezinha de ganar cualquier premio uno, fácil! ", Se rió cuando vio que Lea ninguna acción, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.  
>"Cualquier persona, no sólo lo ha encontrado!"<br>"Ok, ¿me puede decir entonces, su secreto se mantiene!" Por fin dejó de tocar y se acurrucó contra su pecho, está envuelto por un abrazo fuerte y segura.  
>"Usted me da todas las fatigas ..." Cory respiró hondo.<br>"Mira, imagínate si yo fuera un poco más ..."  
>"No, yo no podría hacer frente!" Se echaron a reír imaginar.<p>

"Me encanta, se está acercando a la víspera del día de Año Nuevo de estreno, es la próxima semana ... segundo para ser más exactos ... ", dijo Lea, acariciando sus brazos a Cory también participan. Trabajaron todo el día y apenas llegó la noche, huyó a su apartamento namorarem profesional. Después de la cena, hacer el amor, jugar como niños, amarnos unos a otros más, que descansaba en los brazos el uno del otro.  
>"Bueno, estoy seguro que será todo un éxito! De lo que me dijiste, el guión, la historia es buena, el elenco a cabo ... mostrar! Por no hablar de que usted lo tiene ... no le gustaba que se obtiene con Ashton Kutcher de ese tipo ... "<br>"¡Loco!" Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque sabía que era una broma.  
>"Oye, ¿qué es? Estoy notando un poco de aire raro ... preocupado? Nervioso? "Él tomó su rostro, que le causó a su vez hacia él. "El amor normal es un gran trabajo, siempre en el estreno nos ponemos nerviosos, pero es normal."<br>"Yo sé"  
>"Yo te conozco, lo que está atormentando a esta cabecita? ¿Qué es? "<br>"Tonterías ... así, es tan grande, tiene muchas estrellas conocidas en el reparto ... soy un pulguinha allí, en medio ... me preocupa que le va a gustar, si se compara con la otra ... ... sólo es mi primera película! "se volvió su mirada de él, no quería mostrar que estaba a punto de llorar.  
>"Mírame" Cory miró por ese gran embargados los ojos con lágrimas, "Usted está lejos de ser un pulguinha! A pesar del tamaño ... "hizo una broma para hacer reír. Y lo hizo.<br>"Gracias" brilló una sonrisa en su cara mojada.  
>"Lea, que puede ser el primero, pero seguro que será el primero de muchos! Usted es muy talentoso, nunca me canso de decirte que. No importa cuántos años ha que la carrera o en otro, quien sea o lo que sea, tiene más éxito, más admiradores y aficionados, que cautiva a más gente que todo lo que reparto estelar juntos! Nunca lo olvides! No porque yo lo digo ... Yo soy parcial ... sino porque es verdad! "Cory dio un suave beso en los labios, llenos de amor y ternura, el calentamiento de su alma.<br>"Gracias mi amor", respondió ella a la que esta se doble.  
>"Oye, ¿cuándo se va a ser?"<br>"En el segundo siguiente"  
>"Maldición, no puedo ir Lea ... a menos que tengamos otra duna baterista Bonnie tiene dos conciertos este fin de semana aquí en Los Ángeles, el sábado y el domingo "Cory estaba molesto.<br>"Como otro baterista? ¿Es tu banda! ¿Cómo va a conseguir a alguien para que lo sustituya? "  
>"Tal vez entonces tomé el camino a comienzos del segundo ... tal vez pueda obtener el tiempo para honrarte, te dan asistencia ... "<br>"No, no imagino que será una marcha silenciosa, arriesgando su vida acaba de llegar a tiempo! El bebé tiene otras oportunidades "  
>"Sí, pero creo que esto es importante para ti ... quería estar allí con ustedes, aunque sólo sea de lejos para darle la seguridad ... "<br>"¡Eres maravillosa! Asegúrese de que usted estará allí conmigo ... en realidad, estás siempre conmigo, donde yo siempre te llevaré en el corazón, en el pensamiento ... ... "Cory sonrió, sintió la misma" ... Por otra parte, el Sr. Cory Sé muy bien que odio ir a través de estas alfombras rojas tales ... "  
>"No me gusta! Me siento perdido, parece que todo el mundo quiere sacar una pieza! ", Se rió de Lea.<br>"No quiero volver a hacer algo por mí que no le gusta!"  
>"Por ti haría cualquier cosa ... y aún así se acaba de "dar las gracias Lea le dio un beso.<br>"Supongo que no estarás solo, a pesar de que todos son un poco ocupado esta semana, sin duda, uno de nuestros amigos aparecerá Glee ..."

"Hair arrestado? ... um ... no, el pelo suelto ... collar? ... no, el vestido es ya demasiado brillante ... mi Dios el vestido! lo que sucedió con este vestido? el escote es demasiado grande? ... o se reduce los senos? ... No ta lo normal ... pero es demasiado largo ... s pistas, se me encoge? ... zapatos? Estoy descalzo! Claro ... ¿dónde está el que se separaron de ese tiempo en la cama ... no se ... tampoco en el armario donde se hizo ...? ... ¡Oh, cómo no he visto, que estaban aquí en frente del espejo en el que se sigue buscando poco? ... Me estoy volviendo loco, paranoico! "Lea estaba pasando realmente loco. O más bien, yo estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que no puedo pensar con claridad, ni siquiera se concentran en lo que estaba haciendo. Casi salió de la casa vestida sólo con una bata de baño, luego se olvidó de los zapatos, el maquillaje hasta el final, incluyendo el cierre de la puerta! Era un manojo de nervios. Cada vez que sentía una situación similar, tenía la manía de escribir palabras de amor y fuerza en los dedos, ya sea de palabra, pero esta vez ella escribió en todos los dedos de ambas manos. Cuando vio que todo estaba rayado, lo pensó mejor y limpiar todo fue genial!  
>"Cálmate, sólo sonreír y ser tú mismo! No hay nadie que no le gusta, por otra parte, la película es maravilloso. Ten fe en el trabajo de todos ustedes. Todo saldrá bien tonto, dejar de temblar tanto! ¿Es usted Lea Michele! "Una mano temblorosa acarició el rostro de Lea. Ella estaba llegando a la premiere de la película, y ya desde lejos vio la confusión, muchos periodistas, los flashes muchos, viene mucha gente, toda la alfombra roja normal, pero esta vez tenía miedo de que estaba empezando a "paso a tierras diferentes", e incluso entonces no sabía cómo iba a ser recibido.<br>"Tú te quedas conmigo Jon?", Preguntó ansiosamente a su amigo que lo acompañaba. Él asintió con la cabeza.  
>Lea salió y pronto se acercó. Un mar de flashes lo había cubierto, y en poco tiempo el ejército de reporteros que lo trague. Jonathan, hasta que lo intentó, pero era prácticamente imposible tomar el lado de Lea, que era mucho más de la demanda. Ella le dio muchas entrevistas, tomamos algunas fotos, saludó a algunos colegas de la película, pero a pesar de ser relevado, después de haber pasado ya de la sacudida inicial, todavía no podía sentirse seguro, seguro, donde se encontraba. Ya había recibido los elogios de muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a Michelle Pfeiffer, pero todavía no podía romper una sonrisa más relajado y feliz para los hambrientos de la cámara capturar el brillo de todas esas estrellas famosas. Extrañaba a su refugio seguro ... suspiró por un minuto preguntándose qué pasaría si Cory estaba allí. Había visto a su Glee amigos, lindo, llegaron honra con mucho cariño ... algo para sí mismos, su familia de Glee! Ella ya estaba fuera de la alfombra, en dirección a la entrada del evento, cuando fue abordado por un periodista. Quería decir que no, pero decidió responder a esta última. Simpatía, respondió sonriendo siempre, respondiendo a sus preguntas. Entre una y otra pregunta, miró distraídamente rumor favor de las personas que pasan por allí. Difícilmente se puede creer cuando en medio de toda esa gente vio que deseaba tanto, que carecía de la noche para estar completa. Confirmado su corazón: él mismo era! No podía controlarse a sí mismo, era más fuerte que su ...<br>"Veo a Cory Monteith!" Dijo en voz alta, sin importarle si estaba en medio de una entrevista. Sus ojos brillaban, estaba fuera de sí de alegría, se abrió la mayor de todas sus sonrisas ... "Mira, es él! "  
>"Finn?" El reportero se dio cuenta de que Cory había llegado y cómo había sido feliz de verlo, era casi otra Lea.<br>"Oh, es mi Finn. Tengo que ir a buscarlo ", suspiró ella todavía, no sólo era el finlandés, un personaje de Glee, como la voz del reportero sugirió mencionar, que era" el Finn ', el tuyo!  
>"Él está aquí para ti esta noche?", Dijo el reportero.<br>"Él es! Él es tan dulce! ", Respondió Ella le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en el sacrificio de estar ahí para ella para apoyarla, ya que ella no le gustaba esta historia y esta alfombra roja, por no hablar de él estar allí, sin duda tenía hacer algo loco para ganar las millas de distancia.  
>Lea tomó otra herida en un reportero y fue más que rápido hacia su amado. Mientras corría hacia él, tenía una gran sorpresa. "¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Quién es esa cosa? "Se dio cuenta de Lea que no estaba solo, había una chica a su lado, que no esté conectado ni nada, pero juntos. Debe ser una reunión, no sé ... "Lea, su topo! Él está haciendo lo que has pedido! Sonrió "Lea de nuevo.<br>"Oye, no creo que viniste? Pero, ¿cómo? "Ella se acercó a Cory, gracias por este momento para ser libre de chismes paparazzi de turno.  
>"Hola, yo tenía que venir, no podía faltar!", Contestó en voz baja.<br>"Pero se que recubre la ciudad, haría dos shows ... ¿cómo? No se hizo un concierto? "Ella no entendía.  
>"Yo hice dos, y luego cogimos el coche y salió volando a Los Angeles. Llegué al mediodía, mi estilista se ha ejecutado la construcción de una mirada de la nada ... "se echó a reír recordando al amigo, maldiciendo, diciendo que necesitaba más tiempo , corriendo de lado a lado "... y ahora estoy aquí! Yo no podía faltar. Me di cuenta de que me necesitas, yo no podía descansar, yo estaba pensando en ti desde el primer minuto de la primera muestra ... como pude, yo tenía que estar aquí para ti! ", susurró, mirando a ver si alguien había escuchado esa declaración.<br>"Ustedes son increíbles! No hay necesidad de correr el riesgo, corriendo como un loco! Pero gracias, que estaba haciendo la misma falla! "Ella le guiñó un ojo. Realmente quería darle un beso, pero se contuvo. "Veo que no estás solo! No me vas a presentar? "Lea lo causó.  
>"Usted es terrible! Sepa que no me gusta para nada! "Juró. "Esta idea de Jericó ... pensé que quizás era un buen día ... con todas estas personas para presenciar ... pero no así! Para eludir esta chica, ella es buena gente, que no merecen! "<br>"Pero usted no necesita engañar a ella, sólo una reunión ... no es un paseo, sólo que, simplemente no te da esperanza, más usted es un gran compañero, siempre se divirtieron con usted, incluso antes de que sólo amigos, tengo muy buenos recuerdos ... "sonrió" ..., además, era necesario, y saber si vamos a vivir nuestro romance oculto, protegido, debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar estos inconvenientes chismea los medios de comunicación! Incluso para los que tenemos que utilizar algunos trucos, historias ... a pensar que no tenemos nada ... tú y yo! "asintió con la cabeza, había acordado que la próxima vez que iba a aparecer, traer a un amigo, conocido a todos los paparazzi que ellos pensaban que era una persona, y no era Lea. Loco idea de negro, pero estuvo de acuerdo, incluso no gustar tener que mentir a la gente, pretendiendo que la llevara a una reunión.  
>"Bueno ..." Entró en el juego, "permítanme presentarles a Lea a alguien", dijo en voz alta para oír por todas partes. Eran todavía un tiempo allí, hablando, Cory tomó algunas fotos, dio unas cuantas entrevistas. Lea también tomó imágenes un poco más, pero ninguno con Cory, menos se parecía cercano, sería mejor. Ahora, en su estado normal, se repartieron sonrisas.<br>"¿De qué sirve que el suyo ha pasado del estado del robot?" Jon finalmente llegó a su amiga.  
>Lea sonrió con más facilidad ahora. "Robot? Sí, tienes razón ... Estoy menos nervioso ahora, además tengo muchos amigos aquí conmigo ", le dio un beso en la mejilla. Prefirió mantener la verdadera razón por la que fue tu amigo volver a ser quien era, felices y confiados en sí mismos, no tenía nada que ver con los nervios, su tranquilidad, la paz o lo que fue contestado por otro nombre ... ... Cory! Vio cómo el chico llegó, y por cuánto tiempo los dos estaban hablando, Lea y él, sonriente, ajeno al mundo. ¿No sería la pregunta, pero al verlos allí, estaba seguro de que, en la forma en que ambos miraron, se había acordado, por último, pero tenía un amor en la vida real! El amor más bonito ...<br>Cory hizo lo social por un tiempo y luego se alejó, dejando a su novia. Pasando por Lea, dejó un mensaje en medio de algunas palabras susurradas ...  
>"Voy, voy a estar esperando en mi apartamento"<br>"Está bien, pronto"  
>"Y no tomar mucho de este talzinho tu pareja en la película ..."<br>"The Ashton?"  
>"Eso a pesar de que ni siquiera se atreven a mencionar el nombre, no me gustó lo que agarrar!"<br>"La escena en la película?"  
>"No, no delante de las cámaras, los fotógrafos profesionales! Y lo vi mirando su escote ... y por cierto, tenemos que hablar de que su escote, la señora Lea Michele! "hace que un signo positivo, con la cabeza, riéndose de la forma en que su novio, lleno de celos.<p>

"Hola amor, he llegado, ¿dónde estás?"  
>"Estoy aquí"<br>Lea siguió el sonido de la voz de Cory en la casa, arrojando sus zapatos, tomando el vestido largo y lanzándolo en una silla, vestido con una camisa que él fue en un sofá lleno de chucherías, riéndose del desastre que dejó el apartamento.  
>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella se lanzó sobre él que estaba acostado en la cama navegando por Internet.<br>"Veo una revolución! No te puedes imaginar la cantidad de cosas que tiene en nosotros de tal Fandom ... "  
>"Justo ahora que has visto? Yo había notado ya, hay cosas que aún me sorprende, pero tiene cosas que van a viajar también es algo fanático Cory! "<br>"Ah, pero usted no ha visto esto, apuesto!" Él le mostró una secuencia de imágenes, videos, fotos, conversaciones, suposiciones, especulaciones, muchas de las especulaciones, una gran confusión en el marco de una de las canciones del Glee elenco había registrado en favor especial de Navidad.  
>"Pero fue en esos días ... lo ...? "ella estaba confundida.<br>"Estas escenas de nosotros ... esto tiene más ... este ... "mostró Cory.  
>"El cielo ..."<br>"Todo comenzó a partir de esa foto que Kevin publicado en ti y para mí, detrás de Damián y Jenna, o si no se estaban besando y tal. Cayó en la red sobre estas imágenes ... es ahora el mayor de revisión: hasta donde termina y comienza Finchel Monchele, y viceversa "  
>"¡Dios mío!" Ella le puso la mano sobre su boca, asustada.<br>"Se está haciendo cada vez más difícil de ocultar Lea, cometen errores sin darse cuenta!"  
>Los dos se miraron preocupados. Aun cuando sería capaz de seguir ocultando al mundo su amor, que cada día se hizo más fuerte, más intenso.<p> 


	21. La ampliación de los horizontes

**21. La ampliación de los horizontes**

"Nuestro silencio que aquí hoy?"  
>"La verdad ... Creo que tengo ta todo el mundo viene de compras partes ... Me di cuenta de que incluso la mitad de las personas que trabajan aquí vino hoy ... "<br>"Así como yo no veo a nadie dando vueltas, no funciona ..." Lea tomó la mano de Cory y sonrió, "... .. Creo que podemos salir con un poco más tranquilo ... "  
>"¿En serio? A veces siento que estoy casi seguido ... "<br>"No volverse loco antes de tiempo, el amor!"  
>Lea y Cory caminado de la mano tranquilamente por los estudios de Fox fue el último día de trabajo del año, la mayoría del personal no era ni siquiera allí. Ellos fueron uno de los dos últimos. Todo el mundo salió a hacer compras de última hora antes de salir para el viaje para conocer a sus familias.<br>"Yo quería tanto, que estabas conmigo a Nueva York ..."  
>"Pero yo quiero ... Yo, Chris, Jane, Matt Ryan ... "<br>"Yo no hablo de nuestros compromisos de trabajo, tonto! Me tienes ... "  
>"También me gusta mucho. Ve allí, conocer a su familia, saludar a sus padres ahora como su novio y ... no es sólo un colega, un amigo su abuela, ella debe ser un encanto ... "Lea asintió con la cabeza," ... entonces podríamos volar ... luego dirigirse a Canadá para ver a mi madre, yo creo que dos se llevan bien! "<br>"Sería fabuloso!"  
>"Pero tengo miedo de salir de nuestra zona de confort, Lea. Estamos tan bien ... pero estamos muy bien por qué no difundir nuestro secreto para nadie más ... si nos están contando todo, incluso nuestras compras de las familias, amigos ... "<br>"... podrían incluso sin saberlo, dejan escapar a los medios de comunicación acerca de nosotros ... "  
>"No quiero que este amor!"<br>"Ni yo tampoco!"  
>Se detuvieron por un momento, mirando hacia arriba, compartiendo una mirada confusa, toda duda se sentían. Automáticamente, se estaban acercando a la cara para darle un beso. De la nada, Chris y Di vino corriendo.<br>"Ok, el director dijo que era bueno, se puede escribir", dijo Di meter Lea.  
>"Sí, allí en ese momento, me interrumpió y Di llegó ..." Chris trató de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.<br>Lea y Cory estaban confundidos. Después de algún tiempo, Lea vio a un paparazzi con su cámara colgada en la pared. Mostró Cory ahora y no entiende. Los cuatro se disfraza para ser una prueba, y se alejó.  
>"Gracias pueblo", dijo Lea amigos, "no sé cómo no hemos visto ..." miró a Cory todavía medio asustado.<br>"No estamos viendo mucho últimamente ... incluso un niño, se desliza más inocentes visto alguno de ustedes dos en estos días! "  
>"¿Qué estás hablando de Chris?", Dijo Cory.<br>"Voy a ser directo, porque yo soy así, me conoces ..." Di un suspiro y le ordenó: "... ... No sé hasta que algunos dicen es que sí, otros dicen que no, pero nadie está seguro en realidad, son sólo suposiciones, pero sobre todo, nos gusta que ustedes dos están teniendo por lo que si nada, se volvió o nunca se separaron No sabemos, pero lo que sabemos es que no son buenos para cualquier persona a unirse, Cupido, estas cosas, así que nos detuvimos a poner entre ustedes, pero son grandes para la extinción de incendios ... ... especialmente de su! ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que intervenir en los últimos meses para prevenir o reparar los resbalones que usted hace? "  
>"¿Por qué crees que Kevin salió tan rápido que la imagen de Twitter?" Chris emendava.<br>"¿Cuánto tuvimos que inventar para entretener o para cambiar el foco cuando la gente pregunta, es los medios de comunicación, los ventiladores o los peores posibles, los paparazzi, sobre un romance entre Monchele?"  
>"¿Por qué crees que muchas de las dos escenas fueron suprimidas? Debido a que era más evidente que en esas escenas tenían más de Finchel, ya había Monchele. Por supuesto, no somos magos, no podemos ayudar mucho, y usted debe haber visto la explosión casi tumblr fandom ... "<br>"Quería ver si algunas cosas se caen de la red barramos ..."  
>"No, me temo", dijo Chris tomar una respiración profunda.<br>Cory y Lea acabamos de escuchar en la angustia.  
>"No sabemos lo que hay entre ustedes dos, si usted tiene o no? Pero como amigos que somos, vamos a defender a donde quiera que vaya en contra de lo que pase, pase lo que pase! Pueden contar con nosotros! ", Dijo Di, con el apoyo de Chris.<br>"Bueno, ahora me voy, te veo dos en Nueva York para entrevistar. Besos "  
>"También voy, quiero comprar algunas cosas antes de irse a casa. Chris, quiero tu viaje, me deja en el centro "<br>Y fueron, dejando a Leah y Cory perdido, confundido, preocupado, pero más que eso, avergonzado.  
>"No confío en ellos, decidimos seguir juntos, felices, y sin embargo nos están ayudando, como amigos que siempre estuvieron ... que conoce el problema ahora ", dijo Lea estrechando la mano de Cory.<br>"Yo también pensaba lo mismo ... Me siento mal ... como si hubiera hecho algo malo ... pero lo hicimos Lea! Fue más bien nuestra decisión de mantener el secreto, pero para prevenir, para no herir a nadie ... "  
>"Pero el tono de las palabras terminar perjudicando a ellos porque no confían en ellos!"<br>"Tienes razón", suspiró Cory llevándose las manos a la cabeza. "¿Y ahora?" Miró a ella como pidiendo una sugerencia.  
>"Me arrepiento de amor ... pero, ¿y dando la oportunidad ... "<br>"Usted dice que les diga?"  
>"No sólo cuenta ... vamos a traer a nuestros amigos en nuestra vida, nuestro maravilloso mundo que estamos construyendo ... Yo comparto con mis amigos lo feliz que estoy con vosotros, ¿cuánto Te amo! "Ella lo abrazó por la cintura.<br>"Oh, Lea, que realmente saben cómo convencer a alguien ... vamos a hacerlo, entonces! ", sonrió.

"Di, es que todo el mundo ha salido de la ciudad?"  
>"Creo que Lea no ha, por lo que escucho el personal, todos se van mañana o más tarde, sin embargo, desea finalizar algunas cosas antes de las vacaciones, otros quieren hacer más compras y esas cosas"<br>"¡Qué bien! Mira, estoy haciendo una pequeña cena para nosotros para decir adiós este año ... todos corrieron hoy en día, no podía ni siquiera decir adiós ... "  
>"Eso es genial! Yo quiero, y yo creo que la mayoría sí se! ¿A dónde vamos? Oí un nuevo restaurante en el que ... "<br>"No en un restaurante Di, quiero algo más sencillo, acogedor, igual que nosotros, la clase! Aquí en casa, 8 horas, ¿de acuerdo? "  
>"Muy bien, quiero difundir?"<br>"Esto, invitamos a todos, me preparo aquí"  
>Lea colgó el teléfono sonriendo victorioso de Cory.<br>"Se mordió el cebo que el bebé!"

"Era una época en que Lea no dio una fiesta en su apartamento ... Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí, al igual que este lugar me hace sentir como en casa! "Jenna comentó a la otra. Llegaron a tiempo. Algunos ya habían llegado y estaban tomando unas copas.  
>"Todo el mundo vino?", Dijo Lea.<br>"No, señorita de la marca y Cory, los dos siempre tarde!" Implicaba Naya.  
>"Raya Marque la lista porque ha llegado ... Hola chicos! "<br>"Muy bien, entonces podemos ir ..."  
>"¿Dónde? Usted no dijo que quería algo más íntimo, acogedor, lo que me dijo lo que hacer aquí en casa ... "Di sorprendido.<br>"Lo que quiero hacer, pero cambié de opinión, vamos a ir a otro sitio!"  
>"¿Dónde Lea?", Preguntó con curiosidad Naya.<br>"Nuevo apartamento de mi novio, el lugar es muy bonito, tranquilo, ideal para permanecer en el testamento, además, sé que ..."  
>"Pero Cory?"<br>"Oh, él sabe dónde está, nos encontramos allí, Cory ya lo sé!"  
>La mitad de mala gana que siguieron Lea. No gustó mucho la historia de ir a un lugar que no sabían que se sienta más cómodo con los extraños, ya que hasta entonces no tenía idea de que Lea había organizado otro novio, pensó que se acaba de rodar con Cory, y sabía que, incluso donde su nuevo novio vivía!<br>"Chris, Di, que no dijo que les tomó casi besar? Lea y franketeen? "El personal no escatimó ni a sus amigos en duda los dos, fuera de la vista de Lea.  
>"Bueno amigos, cuando me dijo que no está en calma, quiero decir que es tranquilo! El personal no ver cómo nuestros rostros famosos, así, de nada! Tanta discreción, el silencio, no hay diversión y los juegos y la risa floja, ok! Vamos a pasar desapercibido ... "<br>Todo el mundo tenía curiosidad, pero estuvo de acuerdo.  
>"Nosotros. Pero no vamos a salir adelante, es uno de los apartamentos de los fondos, entonces tenemos que caminar, coger un ascensor de ida y vuelta ... nadie nos puede reconocer, incluso en una multitud! ", se rió Leah, al ver que sus amigos se estaban perdidos, confundidos, pero muy curioso. "Vamos a ir por mi entrada secreta, tomó el ascensor de servicio, incluso el garaje, dos anillos y estamos ahí"<br>Algunos minutos más tarde.  
>"Me siento como James Bond!", Bromeó Marcos. Todos se rieron de las aventuras de Lea.<br>"Necesitaba todo esto? Un lugar en medio de la nada como esto ... ta que es hermoso aquí, tranquilo, tiene un montón de verde ... pero no tenemos los fondos, todo disfrazado de ... a través neurótico! ", cuestionó Naya.  
>"Yo necesitaba! Venimos, aquí el apartamento. Es más que una casa, un hogar ... es nuestro refugio! Déjame que te cuente un pequeño secreto para ti ... creo que era más de tiempo para que usted sepa, o más bien, están seguros ... ... "Lea sonrió, abriendo la puerta, invitando a todos a entrar. El apartamento no era muy grande, pero el propio medio ambiente era cálido, una habitación enorme con varias bocanadas, dos sofás y una chimenea, y una pared entera de vidrio, que tenía una maravillosa vista de un valle, muy verde, muy la paz, una gran cantidad de energía. Ellos se sorprendieron, pero se confundieron aún un poco, aunque viendo la cara de Lea, el hombre que estaba tramando algo ... Lea parecía un mal niño que hace!<br>"Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Llegamos ... ha estado recibiendo visitas de "una voz murmuró algo, pero nadie los entendía. "Déjame terminar ... ¡Ven! "  
>Ellos casi se cayó hacia atrás, aturdido, un pellizco de euforia, otros, cuando quien apareció en la puerta de lo que parecía la cocina era sólo que estaba faltando a clases para ser completado ... ... "Cory!", Exclamaron. Él apareció secándose las manos con un paño, sonriendo con su forma típica pegadizo.<br>"Me tomó un tiempo de espera para Mark," Ella fue a su encuentro, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso dulce, sencillo, breve, sólo para decir "llegué a casa! '. Los amigos siguieron la escena con incredulidad.  
>"¿Qué es? Ellos vieron un fantasma? No me reconoce más? Cory, su amigo, he visto la mayoría de ustedes el día de hoy ... "<br>Lea echó a reír. "Creo que se está preguntando a la cara ... Por otra parte, usted tiene ...? "Pasó su dedo en la cara y el sabor" ... es el chocolate!. ... Pancakes? Los panqueques de chocolate que me hiciste la semana pasada? "Él asintió con la cabeza:" ¡Oh ... son impresionantes! Son muy engorde, pero entonces tenemos una manera segura para quemar calorías esto ... ", se rió recordando que la pareja se ve de dónde van después de las tortitas ... ... tenía el chocolate en la cama!  
>"Ustedes dos quieren volver loco?" Di, finalmente consiguió hablar.<br>"No, lo han logrado!" Reflexionó Naya.  
>"¿Estás saliendo? Juntos? "Heather estaba tan paralizada decidió pedir.<br>"No, son amantes, pronto aparecerá novio de Lea, Cory se esconde en el armario y que vamos a hacer cara de póquer!", Respondió Mark.  
>"¡Loco!" Ella juró.<br>Todo el mundo se estaba riendo.  
>"Nos están saliendo, pero Heather! Puesto que usted quiere saber muchas palabras, pero nadie sabe ... "<br>"Sólo tú" modificado Cory.  
>Finalmente se rompió el hielo, abrazó a cada uno feliz por no únicos amigos son novios, el amor, pero que han recibido el voto de confianza de la pareja.<br>"Oye, Cory, el amor ese olor?"  
>"Dios mío ..." Cory echó a correr.<br>"No me digas que es mi soufflé? Te pedirá que se quite del horno después de cinco minutos! Salí y justo a la izquierda que lo hagas! "Lea luchó con él, y se reía la gente.  
>"Lo siento, pero es él! Yo estaba distraído por que los panqueques ... "<br>"¿Qué puedo hacer con usted! No sé si se golpea o se ríe esta cara de su perro que cayó del cambio! Y ahora ...? "  
>"Y ahora, voy a hacer lo que mejor hago ..." cogió el teléfono, "... ... Hola quiero un poco de pizza ... Urgente! "<p>

La noche era maravillosa, todos se divirtieron, comiendo, bebiendo, riendo, dando vueltas, hablando todos juntos sentados en esa habitación, algunos en el sofá, en bocanadas de otros, otros en el suelo, alfombras, compartir historias, momentos, alegrías. Fue una verdadera fiesta! Cory se dio cuenta de que el cubo de hielo era más que las bebidas, y lo bueno que fue anfitrión para conseguir alguno. Read seguido. Cuando regresó una vez más ya sea titular de un cubo lleno de cubitos de hielo, que atrancó la puerta de la cocina.  
>"¿Y luego?"<br>"Fue mejor de lo que imaginaba!"  
>"Sí, estoy feliz, me parece que me tomé el peso de mi espalda!"<br>"Yo siento lo mismo, así que me perdí para llegar a ellos, hablar sin molestar a perder la oportunidad de usted!"  
>"Yo también. Pero si hablan algo ... "<br>"Nosotros Acerca de? Son una especie de locura, pero ya sabes ... Confío en que estas doidinhos! "  
>"¡Tienes razón!"<br>"Usted sabe Cory, en busca de ellos aquí, lo más cómodo en el centro de la habitación aquí, en nuestro lugar secreto, que viven aquí con nosotros, no sé, me llaman nostalgia, pero a pesar de que son nuestra familia aquí en Los Ángeles, sentí la falta de casa, que un día estar en una situación similar con nuestra familia, quería estar con ustedes en mi casa con mi ... "  
>"Tengo entendido que también quería decirle a mi madre acerca de usted, para hablar con ella sin molestarse en hablar de su nombre en la conversación ..."<br>Hablaron en voz baja, se abrazaron, intercambiaron confidencias parecía ...  
>"Ellos son tan lindos! Que Dios los bendiga y los proteja! "Murmuró Di con el apoyo de los demás.<br>"Pensé que no habría ningún secreto ..." Kevin protestó la participación de la pareja.  
>"¿Acaso nuestra judiazinha podría caer el T-Rex le puede aportar el hielo para nosotros!" Mark bromeó, haciendo que la multitud al frenesí, recordando la Finchel broma.<br>"Voy a enviar el hielo, la marca" Lea tomó una piedra y la arrojó del cubo. Él me contestó.  
>"Fue una locura! Ahora vas a ver! "Cory le puso la mano en el cubo y arrojó un puñado de Marcos.<br>"Guerra contra el hielo!", Gritó alguien a confundirse. Las piedras, aunque herido, voló de un lado a otro. Pero a nadie le importaba si la 'piedra' daño. Jugaron hasta que el hielo se derrite. Había más de cuatro cubos de ser despedido. Esa noche, íntimo, acogedor, digno de ser compartida solamente con los verdaderos amigos, se cerró con broche de oro.


	22. Extraordinaria Feliz Navidad Parte 1

**22. Extraordinaria Feliz Navidad Parte 1**

"Wow, estoy muerto! Estos días previos a las vacaciones de casi matar a la gente real, Cory! Tanto, tanto trabajo, ... Glee es decir, las entrevistas, programas, sesión de fotos es ... Dios mío, parece que todo el mundo nos quiere chupar hasta la última gota antes de irnos de vacaciones! "  
>Cory sólo se ríen, a veces que no podía jurar Lea encarna a su personaje, Rachel, ya que desandavam hablando como un loco. Él sólo estuvo de acuerdo, era casi imposible mantenerse al día.<br>"Lea es muy frío, ¿por qué no poner ese traje negro otra más gruesa acaba de dejar aquí ... en estudio, pero no te sientes, pero pronto verás cómo es frío aquí afuera! "  
>"Es usted o yo, que es de Nueva York, bebé? Yo sé cómo es el clima de aquí cambia bruscamente ... Pero, gracias por tu preocupación, que es un cutie, no tengo frío, cuando los demás se sientan palabras, así que estoy tomando en la mano. Esto a pesar de ser una delgada, es muy caliente! Lo amo, es el único abrigo blanco que tengo! "<br>"Es ese sombrero?"  
>"Yo lo usamos hoy en día en una entrevista desde Inside the Actors Studio, pero finalmente renunció, pensé que mi visión era muy masculino, muy cargado, me acostumbré a usar más el vestido, así que ahora cuando me pongo los pantalones y me sentí extraño! Pero yo no podía ni siquiera llevar ropa para el corto, fue un poco de frío en el estudio, ¿te diste cuenta? "<br>"Sí, más o menos ..."  
>"Por supuesto, más o menos, que se llevaba un traje! Era precioso por cierto ... Te amo con un traje! "Comentó socarronamente preparando para entrar en el coche en el hotel. Otro día, el último trabajo para ambos. Y querían celebrar. Después de todo, era la única oportunidad de celebrar la Navidad, ya que por desgracia tendría que ir por separado: Lea quería estar con su familia, Cory con ella, y ambos no eran un público joven, a tomar a su pareja con usted, es decir, eran solteros para los ojos del mundo. Sólo sus amigos sabían de Glee. Sin embargo. Cory tenía poco tiempo para estar con su madre, hermano y amigos en Canadá, desde poco después de la Navidad viajará a Sydney, Australia a trabajar. Se quedarían en las dos fiestas de fin de año, se separaron, aunque sólo sea viendo de nuevo aquí en Los Ángeles un par de semanas más o menos. Así que esta noche era especial, celebrando decidido de antemano. Lea decidió no ir a su apartamento, y mucho menos a sus padres, estaría de acuerdo con Cory, reservó una habitación contigua a la suya, y luego en el interior del hotel, que iban a ver en lo que sería, por supuesto, con mucha discreción. Eran casi el intercambio de un beso apasionado, cuando Cory dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en el estacionamiento.<br>"Será mejor poner ese sombrero, un atuendo poco no hace daño!"  
>Se fueron. Se decidió a cenar, algo rápido antes de dirigirse al hotel. Cuando se acerque a la entrada del mismo, Lea finalmente decidió escuchar a su novio y cambió su chaqueta, poniendo un abrigo largo, negro y grueso, dejó caer su sombrero, se dirigió a Cory ... ... "Satisfecho?" Sonrió ... "Muy". Ahora entra en el hotel, cuando fue sorprendido.<br>"Yo no me lo creo! Todavía están aquí? Es tarde pasada las 1:30 de la madruga ... "  
>"¿Quién?"<br>"Cuando salimos de aquí el día de hoy, en dirección a la grabación de Inside the Actors, yo, Jane y Matt, estas chicas estaban aquí, y sólo quería fotos, nos fuimos justo a tiempo, no podía. Así que les dije que me llevó de vuelta en el ... Pensé que no podría esperar! "  
>"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Eran ... con este tiempo! "<br>"Están locos! Ta muy frío en la calle Lea! "  
>"Crazy? Tal vez, pero son mucho más que eso, son sus fans, posiblemente Glee ... y ahora el señor. Monteith, mantendrá su promesa? "<br>"No voy a tener como no! Yo espero aquí en el coche, voy a tratar de no tomar! "  
>Lea estuvo de acuerdo. Pero cuando vio el alboroto de las niñas en todo Cory, estaba tan excitado, ni siquiera lo nota cuando el coche cayó por impulso.<br>"Dios mío, usted no se siente frío?", Preguntó Lea las chicas.  
>Se dan cuenta de que habló a no creer, uno se quedó inmóvil, se echó a reír a otros, lloró un poco, gritaron otros ... "Esa cosa los fans locos."<br>"Calma pueblo!", Preguntó Lea tratando de calmar el tumulto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que, además de Cory, las niñas fueron capaces de frío esa noche, típico de Nueva York, fotos, autógrafos de los dos, algo que nunca soñó, y he aquí que no estaba de gira y de promoción. No eran más que las niñas, algunos padres de familia que los acompañaban, con sus ídolos, no de su lado! ¡Increíble!  
>"Usted encaja en mi bolsillo!" Cory jugó con uno.<br>"No llames cuando estoy rodando mi salto de tamaño", respondió Lea, "le pregunto si todavía se congeló hasta allí." Cory y Leah se divirtieron con este grupo de amigos. En ningún momento, a pesar de las miradas curiosas y confuso, ninguno de ellos le preguntó por qué estaban juntos, al parecer va a pasar la noche en un hotel con el resto del elenco de Glee, que llegó a trabajar de rutina, y todo el mundo sabe que la adición de Lea los padres, tenía su propia casa allí. Respeto? Vergüenza? Tal vez ambas cosas, lo cierto es que por muy grande que fue la curiosidad, nadie le preguntó.  
>"Ahora, todo el mundo ir a casa! Tome las chicas de distancia antes de la congelación ", dijo Lea Padre Pro de uno. Y volvieron al coche, entrar en el hotel.<p>

"Nos vemos aquí a unos diez minutos ..." Lea sonrió diciendo adiós a Cory. Se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar la noche en su habitación, y para evitar llamar la atención, tanto que se incluyan cada uno en su habitación, como de costumbre.  
>Después de diez minutos, Cory ya se había quitado los abrigos, con camisa y pantalones, sin zapatos, sin corbata y relajado, en espera de Lea. Él pidió un champagne, no beber, pero por lo menos un regalo, era su primera Navidad con ella, su gran amor!<br>"Con servicio de habitaciones", alguien dijo que después de un par de golpes en la puerta.  
>"El servicio ..." Tengo que preguntar qué, déjame ver ... champán, fresas, chocolate ... Es decir, todo está aquí, mi equipaje ... ¿qué? "Aun así, la puerta estaba abierta.<br>"Sólo podía ser lo mismo!" Sonrió al ver a su amada anclado en el puerto. "Pensé que lo tiene todo, cuando alguien dijo, 'room service', pero en realidad falta la principal ..."  
>"Oh, sí ...", dijo, mordiéndose el labio "... lo que falta?"<br>"¡Tú!" Él tiró de espaldas dentro de la habitación, ahora lo llenaba de besos.  
>"Parece que le faltaba hasta ... me deja respirar un poco! "que se burlaban de él.<br>"Cree que es fácil pasar todo el día con usted sin ser capaz de por lo menos darle un beso, fue el más inocente?"  
>"Yo no ..." arqueó una ceja y se alejó de él "tonto ... , me moría de ganas de agarrar ... "empezó a reír, saltar a sus brazos otra vez.<br>"He pedido algunas cosas para nosotros para brindar ...", dijo mostrando una bandeja en una mesa con hermosas rosas rojas , champán, chocolate y fresas.  
>"También me trajo algunas cosas ..."<br>Miró a su alrededor, pero recuerda que llegó sin nada. Parecía confundido. Ella se rió, abriendo su abrigo. Cory era más que contentos de ver lo que estaba debajo de su abrigo, o lo que no hizo: Lea sólo estaba utilizando una ropa interior de color rojo micro. ¡Nada más!  
>"No me gusta?", Se rió burlonamente al ver que había quedado paralizado a la vista.<br>"Si te ha gustado? Me quedé sin palabras ... Creo que es mejor mostrar ... "agarró sus besos todo el relleno de ese pequeño cuerpo tiritando de frío, la captura de ella en sus brazos y colocando a la cama.  
>"Oye, el brindis," preguntó ella.<br>"No importa entonces, me ha gustado mucho aquí!", Pronunció en medio de los besos más y más.

"Cory, despierta ... El amor se despierta ... ir, pero va a llegar tarde! "  
>"Acabo de dormitar, un poco ..."<br>"Vamos, sé un buen chico y levantarse de la cama"  
>"Mi vuelo es sólo más tarde, ni siquiera por la mañana mi amor, vamos a dormir un poco más!"<br>"Lo sé, pero yo quería llevarte a alguna parte ..."  
>"¿Dónde? No puede ser otro día? "<br>"Estamos ... Por favor, es importante para mí ... "  
>Cory se quejó tirado en la cama, sin abrir los ojos.<br>"Todavía acabar conmigo Lea Michele ... si no en la cama se me da sustos así! "después de mucho intentarlo, finalmente logró hacer las paces.

"¿A dónde vamos? Es oscuro pero ... "  
>"Ya casi hemos llegado"<br>Un poco más de la conducción, Lea detuvo el coche.  
>"Ya está aquí! Ahora tan sólo unos minutos más ... "<br>Se sentaron en el capó del coche unos diez minutos, hablar, medio dormido cuando Cory finalmente ...  
>"Quería compartir con ustedes mi rincón favorito, cada vez que pienso, si estoy feliz o triste, cada vez que vengo aquí, como es mi refugio, para recargar ... ... "que dejaron el centro de Nueva York, y vi que el sol salga entre los enormes edificios, que la imagen de Dios en el cielo, los edificios enormes brillantes de cemento en el hombre, como un rayo por el cielo se enciende todavía gris de la noche, reflexionando sobre el mar, se convierten en una, el cielo y el mar, con la ciudad en el centro. Un verdadero espectáculo! "... aunque me gusta dormir hasta más tarde, es tan buena para venir aquí y ver que no hay paraíso "<br>Cory maravillado del paisaje, el lugar que ella lo llevó a conocer, me encantaban esas pinturas de la naturaleza. Pero más que eso, que estaba muy contento de que ella le había llevado allí, le confió que algo tan íntimo y tan significativo para ella. Sin mencionar, que el paisaje estaba llena, porque cuando miró hacia un lado, vio el rostro de la oscuridad iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol. Simplemente hermoso! Un momento único!  
>Él sonrió, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla y la abrazó con todo el afecto.<br>"Es hermoso! Gracias por compartir esto conmigo! "Ella sonrió a cambio. "Ahora, ¿sabes qué? ... por mis experiencias con las fotos ... este lugar debe ser aún más bella de la tarde, al ponerse el sol del atardecer ... ... ¿no? "  
>"Usted sabe que yo nunca vienen aquí al atardecer el sol! ... Es sí, tal vez la próxima vez que venga aquí a la Nueva York dos no lo hacemos dar un pequeño salto aquí! "él estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"<br>"He publicado esta imagen en mi twitter", le mostró.  
>"Quería quedarme aquí", leyó la leyenda que formó la imagen. "Por lo tanto ... ¿Por qué no te quedas? "<br>"Tenía muchas ganas, pero las cosas no son tan simples ..."  
>"Yo sé ..."-respondió con tristeza.<br>"Pero, ¿quién sabe la próxima ...", le abrazó con fuerza, fue muy doloroso tener que viajar, salir de su amor allí, tan lejos de donde iba a ser, era como salir una pieza de sí mismos detrás.


	23. Extraordinaria Feliz Navidad Parte 2

**23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Parte 2**

Lea saiu às compras. Tinha algumas coisas ainda pra comprar, a maioria era pra ceia que sua mãe estava organizando pra toda sua família, mas mais que isso, ela se ofereceu para ajudar, pois precisava se distrair, não agüentava mais ficar naquela deprê, na casa do seus pais, muito menos sozinha na sua. Ela tinha que ser forte. Era realidade agora, não mais suposições sobre as férias das festas de final de ano: Cory foi pro Canadá pra ver sua família, e ela estava com a dela. Por mais que custasse aceitar, era fato! Já que eles namoravam escondido, não tinha como Lea deixar os seus e ir pro Canadá, muito menos ele ficar ali em Nova Iorque sendo que tinha tão poucas oportunidades pra estar com sua família, era quase injusto ela insistir pra ele largar tudo e passar o feriado longe de casa. E também, eles não poderiam fugir pra ficarem só os dois... o que as famílias deles iriam dizer? O que inventariam? Eles dois tomaram senão a melhor, pelo menos a mais sensata das decisões. Iria doer, aquele clima de natal em todo lugar, de estar com quem se ama, sendo que quem mais ela amava estava a quilômetros dali.

"Lea, filha, está tão distante... o que foi?"

"Nada mãe, acho que dormi demais essa noite, estou meio zonza ainda! Também, eu estava precisando..."

"Você está trabalhando demais meu amor. Tem que se divertir mais, sair, você é jovem, querida...como vocês dizem? ... tem que sair, ficar com uns rapazes, talvez arrumar algum namorado novo..."

"Namorado? Não mãe, estou bem, sério. É que essas datas mexem comigo. Quanto mais velha vou ficando, mais eu fico pensando nas coisas e daí fico emotiva..."

"Lea, pare, isso é coisa pra mim, pros mais velhos, sua avó talvez...você está só começando sua vida, não comece já nessa idade divagar..."

"Eu sempre fui dramática mamãe!"

"Ah, isso sim, sempre!"

Finalmente Lea conseguiu sorrir. O restante do dia, ela acompanhou sua mãe nas mais diversas lojas, até deu pra se distrair. Mas conforme o final da tarde ia chegando, a melancolia foi tomando conta dela novamente. Nem se deu conta quando seu carro estacionou novamente fora da cidade, no mesmo ponto que um dia atrás ela esteve ali com Cory vendo o dia nascer. Não pode se conter, suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto lembrando. Desceu do carro. O sol ia já se pondo, as luzes na cor de fogo, vermelhas, roxas, iluminavam o céu, o mar... um ponto mais forte bem no meio de todos os prédios, uma luz que mais parecia uma estrela dourada pronta pra explodir chamou a atenção de Lea...ela nunca havia visto nada tão lindo, nada igual! Nesse momento, ela sorriu lembrando do comentário de Cory... 'o pôr-do-sol deve ser ainda mais lindo!'... E era mesmo! ...

Eles prometeram não ficar o dia inteiro pendurados no celular conversando, apesar da vontade ser grande, eles tinham que estar com sua família, se decidiram passar com eles, tinham que estar por completo! Mas era difícil estar por completo se uma parte de si ficou com o outro, longe. Lea tirou uma foto com seu celular e postou em sua página do twitter ... onde quer que ele estivesse, iria vê-la, com certeza!

Cory esqueceu seu celular em casa, e quando voltou da rua, juntamente com sua mãe, foi conferir se alguém, tipo uma baixinha morena nova-ioquina, havia mandado alguma mensagem. Quando ele entrou em sua página do twitter, viu que Lea havia postado uma foto. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto.

"Ela foi conferir!" Lea havia postado uma foto do lugar que ela tanto amava de Nova Iorque, e como ele sugeriu, era justamente do final da tarde. A legenda? Pôr-do-sol. Como ele havia imaginado, era ainda mais lindo. Cory ficou imaginando o rosto emocionado de Lea vendo aquela paisagem.

"E quem merece um sorriso desse tamanho...?"

Cory ficou sem jeito quando sua mãe o surpreendeu sorrindo feito um bobo com os olhos fechados, bem no meio da sala.

"Alguém que quero muito te apresentar... espero que logo!"

Sua mãe deu um beijo em seu rosto, aprovando a idéia.

O dia amanheceu frio, nublado, não dando empolgação em ninguém sair de casa. Mas os amigos de Cory arrastaram ele pra um dia de aventura pelas montanhas de Vancouver. Eles foram numa turma, ski, snowboard, e mais um monte de tralhas acompanhou-os. Cory até que se divertiu, adorava fazer aquilo, 'voar' montanha a baixo, muitos saltos, muitos tombos, era uma verdadeira festa, ainda mais com seus amigos, alguns que fazia tempo que não via. Um dia de muita diversão e nostalgia, relembrando os velhos tempos. Numa de suas decidas, Cory parou no final da linha, satisfeito, apesar de não praticar muito com sua prancha de snowboard, ele ainda estava em forma. Enquanto se preparava pra voltar a subir junto dos seus amigos, sua atenção foi roubada por um casal de namorados que brincavam ali embaixo mesmo, jogando gelo um no outro, se abraçando, se beijando... na mesma hora seu coração palpitou... 'onde estaria Lea? o que estaria fazendo agora?' ele pensou. Era difícil ver aquele casal tão feliz e saber que ele poderia estar assim, abraçando e beijando sua namorada... Sentiu um aperto no peito, a brincadeira perdeu a graça.

"Já? Ainda é muito cedo Cory, fica mais!" seus amigos protestavam, ele deu algumas desculpas e foi embora.

"Já voltou querido? Achei que ia passar o dia lá com seus amigos..." sua mãe estranhou.

"Eu me canso muito rápido mãe, deve ser a idade..." ele tentava brincar, mas não conseguia imprimir graça em suas palavras.

"Sei... bem, vamos então dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa"

"Ok"

"Achei que tínhamos combinado de não ficarmos pendurados no celular nas férias, Cory!" Lea implicava com ele, mas fora ela mesma que não agüentou e ligou pra ele naquela tarde.

"Bem, não sou eu que está puxando um assunto atrás do outro...já faz duas horas que estamos conversando"

"Duas horas? Sério?" ela começou a rir, não havia se tocado de que as horas tinham passado tão rápido, parecia que era apenas uns 20 minutos, meia hora.

"Também você me contou sobre tudo que fez, o que vai fazer..." ele ria, "...até parece que não está se divertindo!"

"Claro que estou, você que não me parece tão empolgado!"

"Eu? Estou sim, oras!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

"Estou só sentindo sua falta" ela enfim disse.

"Eu também" ele ponderou.

Lea queria mesmo era confessar que nada ali longe dele tinha graça, e essa época do ano não ajudava em nada a preencher o vazio que ele havia deixado sem sua presença.

Cory quase estava a ponto de se entregar, nunca se sentiu tão perdido em sua própria casa, com sua família e amigos de anos... era como se não fosse ele que tivesse vindo, e sim um estranho. O verdadeiro Cory havia ficado junto dela.

Eles se despediram, e prometeram se ligar apenas na noite de natal, pra se cumprimentarem. Iriam ter que fazer o impossível, mas iam deixar o outro viver com seus entes.

"Cory, você mal tocou no seu almoço? O que foi, você adora frango?"

"Estou sem fome mãe"

"Não quis falar antes, mas o que está havendo com você? Estou te achando tão estranho, meio triste, perdido... está com algum problema em Los Angeles? Trabalho?"

"Não mãe, não se preocupe, nunca estive melhor, com a agenda lotada"

"Está doente? Percebi que você emagreceu muito...não é aquelas dietas loucas que ouço falar do pessoal de Hollywood?"

"Não mãe, eu como bem!" ele ria da preocupação da mãe.

"É mulher, só pode! Espero que não tenha engravidado ninguém ainda... se fez, assuma..."

"Mãe!"

"O que, eu sou moderna, não quero neto meu por aí perdido!"

Cory balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Ok, eu estava brincando... brigou com sua namorada?"

"Não, estamos bem!"

"Não, se estivessem bem, você não estaria aqui, estaria junto dela!"

"Mas eu não posso mãe, a gente namora escondido, não tem como estar junto dela se ela está com a família. Não somos oficialmente 'namorados'!" Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Que negócio é esse de 'oficialmente'? Vocês jovens cada dia inventam algo novo! Por favor Cory Monteith, crie vergonha nessa cara! Se vocês se amam, que importa o mundo! Vocês podem até querer esconder dele, mas das pessoas que gostam dos dois, suas famílias, seus verdadeiros amigos... como vocês pensam que podem esconder?"

"A gente quer sim contar, assumir nosso namoro... mas temos medo de quando fizermos isso não termos mais sossego...digamos que somos os dois famosos, ia ser uma verdadeira loucura!"

"Ok, mas não vão poder se esconder a vida inteira!"

"Eu sei, mas não estamos prontos pra abrir pro mundo ainda..."

"Bem... mas também não estão prontos pra passar uma data assim tão importante separados! Aposto que lá longe tem alguém assim como você, apenas de corpo presente! Pois seu coração e seus pensamentos estão aqui contigo!"

Cory deu um sorriso meio torto, tentando segurar-se pra não chorar.

"Querido, porque você não vai até ela?"

"Mas mãe, eu vim pra cá pra passar o natal com vocês..."

"Ah é, não parece...você não veio dessa vez...eu vejo apenas um estranho aqui! Além do mais, a ceia vai ser com essas mesmas pessoas que almoçaram contigo, então, você já esteve com elas hoje!"

"Mas tem a família dela também..."

"Não acha que eles tem o direito de saber que sua filha está feliz, que está contigo, que é você que a faz feliz?" ele sorriu, entre lágrimas que inundaram seu rosto. "Se ela viesse aqui, eu ia recebê-la de braços abertos, pois vejo o quão bem ela está fazendo pra você meu amor! E, por mais loucura que pudesse parecer, eu ia apoiá-los, iria esconder ela até debaixo da minha saia se precisasse pra que ficassem seguros. Falo como mãe, e tenho certeza que a mãe dela faria o mesmo, pois eu te conheço Cory, tenho plena certeza que também está fazendo muito bem a ela, você é uma jóia rara, teve seus problemas, mas quem não tem? A diferença é que nem todos superam, e principalmente, tem a decência de assumi-los"

"Você é incrível, eu não te mereço!" ele falou abraçando sua mãe.

"Ok, pare se não eu choro!" ela disse apesar de estar já chorando, "rápido, limpe o rosto e corra até o aeroporto, senão vai perder o vôo pra Nova Iorque, eu deixei sua mala no carro"

"Como?"

"Você sempre que vem pra cá, pode ser apenas por um dia, faz uma bagunça por toda a casa. Dessa vez, mal abriu sua mala. Percebi que não ia ficar muito, por mais que dissesse o contrário. Pensei que não ia agüentar até a noite, e se ficasse teimando contra si, eu iria tomar uma atitude. Foi o que fiz...vá"

"Você é louca!" ele saiu correndo. De repente ele parou e voltou até ela. "Nova Iorque? Como sabe pra onde eu deveria ir?"

"Até onde eu sei, a Lea está lá com seus pais, é onde ela tem suas raízes..." ele olhou incrédulo, "...faz tempo que eu já sei que sua namorada secreta é ela, não precisei que me contasse, eu mesma percebi, vendo o jeito que fala dela, com ela pelo celular, como seus olhos brilham e você fica bobo... se isso não for amor, eu não sei o que é então! Não conheço ela pessoalmente, mas parece ser uma boa menina, vê se um dia traz ela aqui pra me apresentar!"

Ele beijou docemente sua mãe, como que agradecendo por ela ser assim, única!

"Feliz natal!" ele disse antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

"Por favor, eu preciso muito ir no próximo vôo pra Nova Iorque! Tem que ser hoje, preciso chegar ainda hoje!" Cory suplicava, mas estava difícil encontrar uma vaga assim em cima da hora. Ele se afastou da atendente não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

'Agora que decidi me acontece uma dessas...Deus, será que não é pra gente ficar junto?... eu preciso muito de um milagre... um milagre de natal...' ele orava com os olhos fechados, ignorando onde estava, quem estava ao seu redor.

"Ei, sr. Monteith, parece que suas preces foram atendidas... acabou de surgir uma vaga aqui no nosso sistema...parece que uma pessoa desistiu!" a atendente comunicou-o.

"Obrigado" ele exclamou, como que agradecendo aquele milagre.

"Só tem um problema... o vôo está meio atrasado, talvez chegue apenas de madrugada lá" Cory sentiu a alegria desaparecer, mas mesmo assim pensou consigo, iria tentar!

"Lea, venha aqui" seu pai lhe chamou "o que foi minha pequena? Está com um olhar tão perdido... o que foi?"

"Nada papai, só a nostalgia de estarmos todos aqui, juntos pra nossa ceia" ela o abraçou junto com sua mãe.

"Quem você está tentando enganar querida? Você está diferente, estranha, parece que está meio sem vida!" a mãe dela emendava os comentários do marido.

"Nada! Vou ver se a vovó não está tomando vinho mais que o permitido" ela procurou a primeira desculpa pra fugir daquele interrogatório antes que começasse a chorar.

"E o Finn não vem doçura?" a avó de Lea questionava a neta.

"Não, ele está com a família dele" Lea comentava rindo da avó ainda trocando o nome de Cory, desde a Ação de Graças ela sabia deles, mas ainda o chamava de Finn.

"Ele deveria estar aqui, pra você voltar a sorrir"

"Mas eu estou sorrindo vovó!"

"Sério? Vejo apenas uma boca espichada, não um sorriso! Muito menos uma daquelas suas gargalhadas!"

"Não invente vovó!"

"Hoje é uma noite pra ficar alegre, pra celebrar. Me dói ver que você não está feliz meu bem!" sua mãe pegou o final da conversa.

Lea não conseguia mais inventar desculpas. Sua mãe amparou-a quando percebeu que ela ia desabar em um choro.

"Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui..." ela comentou no ouvido da mãe.

"Eu sei, mas por que não convidou?"

"Por que ele está longe agora, está com a família dele..."

"Mas ele podia ter vindo! Sei que é difícil, ele pouco vê a família dele, entendo que iria querer passar o natal com eles, o Canadá é longe mesmo..."

Lea se afastou da mãe quando assimilou o que ela falou, e com ar interrogativo olhou pra ela.

"Vovó te contou?"

"Não. Seu pai é meio distraído, coisa de homem, mas eu não. Eu sou sua mãe Lea, eu percebi a muito tempo que tinha algo acontecendo... a forma como você falava dele, com ele, o brilho nos seus olhos ao contar algo relacionado a ele... Cory mexeu mesmo contigo, não foi?" Lea apenas concordou, "não quis falar nada, queria que você me contasse quando achasse que era hora, não queria forçar, além do que, imagino o por que de tanto segredo... mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e te apoio em tudo, posso dizer até pelo seu pai o mesmo. E fico feliz que esteja com ele, gosto muito dele, sei que é um dos poucos bons rapazes que existem por aí, torço por vocês!"

Lea voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez era pura felicidade e alívio.

"Vamos, limpe o rosto e vamos fazer nossa ceia. Aqui todos te amamos, e tenho certeza que haverá outras oportunidades, e talvez em alguma dessas ele possa estar conosco!" Lea sorriu, sua mãe era maravilhosa. Ela ia levantando-se pra ir lavar o rosto e retocar a maquiagem quando seu celular tocou.

"Esse sim é um sorriso de verdade!" sua vó falou ao ver sua neta explodindo de felicidade ao atender o celular antes de sair pra sacada da casa.

"Eu já ia te ligar pra te dizer..." ela ia falando quando ele lhe interrompeu.

"Uma vez você me disse onde seus pais moravam, mas eu não tenho boa memória, esqueci... você pode repetir pra mim?"

"O que?" ela não entendeu o por que daquele interesse.

"Estou rodando há alguns minutos, quase louco, por favor me diga onde é a casa dos seus pais... você está aí né? Me falou que sempre fazem a ceia de vocês aí?"

"Sim, ...mas você ... você não está em Vancouver? Como assim rodando?"

"Me diga como chegar aí... quero te dizer feliz natal pessoalmente meu amor!"

Lea começou a chorar novamente, havia enfim entendido. Ela assim o fez, deu o endereço e desligou. Ao voltar pra sala, todos perceberam que ela ia desmaiar. Seu pai correu pra lhe ajudar. Ela sentou no sofá, meio rindo, meio chorando, não conseguia nem responder o turbilhão de perguntas de todos do por que dela ter ficado assim. Ela apenas olhou pra sua mãe, e a sábia senhora entendeu. A mãe dela sorriu feliz por ver que a filha havia conseguido seu milagre de natal.

Lea olhou todos naquela sala: alguns poucos amigos, apenas os mais íntimos, tios e tias, primos, sua avó, e seus pais, todas pessoas de sua confiança, que ela amava...sua família!

"Vocês sempre estiveram comigo, nos bons e principalmente nos maus momentos, ... naqueles em que eu mais precisava, ... sempre pude contar com vocês...todos são pra mim minha família mesmo! Não somos perfeitos, mas posso dizer que com vocês a palavra família faz sentido pra mim... é bom ter com quem contar, pra onde a gente correr no meio da tempestade... mas é melhor ainda poder compartilhar as nossas alegrias, não só tristezas...é por isso que hoje eu quero compartilhar com vocês a minha maior alegria!" Lea apertou a mão do pai, e trocou um olhar afetuoso com sua mãe. "Eu tive um ano maravilhoso, aliás, os três últimos anos não tenho do que me queixar... estão sendo abençoados... vocês até então estavam junto comigo, compartilhando tudo... mas tem uma coisa que eu não fui sincera com vocês... faz pouco tempo, por isso que é um segredo, e peço do fundo do coração que assim continue... pelo menos até eu sair de Glee..."

"O que foi minha filha?" O pai ficou preocupado. Os demais familiares também ficaram ansiosos.

"Bem, eu..." A campainha tocou. Lea suspirou, saindo correndo pra atender. Todos ficaram no seu lugar. Lea demorou um pouco, mas logo veio. "Então, como estava falando... quero compartilhar com vocês o motivo da minha felicidade..." ela olhou pro lado, todos acompanharam seus movimentos, mas do lugar em que cada um estava, não conseguiam ver nada "... estou muito feliz porque posso afirmar pra vocês que encontrei a minha outra metade, o amor da minha vida..."

"Finn?" sua avó disparou, eufórica.

"Mamãe pare, deixa ela falar" uma das tias de Lea protestou.

Lea sorriu.

"...quero apresentar pra vocês... meu namorado!" ela chamou então ele, estendendo sua mão. Cory entrou na sala, pegando na mão que lhe era oferecida, sorrindo pra todos. A sala emudeceu. Vovó quebrou o gelo então.

"Eu falei que era o Finn!" não teve como não rir do comentário da velha senhora. Até Lea e Cory riram.

"Papai e mamãe, acho que já se conhecem, mas agora gostaria de apresentar como meu namorado... este é o Cory..." o pai dela fez uma cara séria antes de apertar a mão do rapaz.

"Já era hora!" o pai dela falou. Lea ficou boquiaberta, até seu pai sabia! "Vocês pensavam que estavam enganando a quem?" tanto Cory como Lea ficaram sem jeito. O pai de Lea parou a implicância, e deu um abraço no seu genro. "Ok, que fique claro que você é grande mas não é dois! Faça algo errado pra você ver!" todo mundo da sala riu, o pai de Lea não chegava nem no ombro de Cory, mas mesmo assim mostrou quem mandava!

Lea apresentou de um por um, deixando suas tias e primas de perna bamba, todas perdidas perto do seu namorado tão gato, como elas mesmas diziam na cara deles dois mesmo!

"Mas é muito mais bonito e simpático pessoalmente!"

"To de olho em vocês, comportem-se!" Lea brincava. "E essa, amor, é a vovó, de quem lhe falei... vovó, esse é o ..."

"Finn, você veio!"

Todo mundo riu, vovó não tinha jeito mesmo.

"Cory, vovó" Lea corrigia-a.

"Deixa ela, pode ser Finn mesmo!" Cory replicou abraçando a senhora.

"Viu só, ainda estamos vivos!" Lea brincava com Cory, ambos na sacada já após a ceia, olhando pro céu, namorando, sozinhos.

"Foi mais fácil do que pensei... apesar de ter congelado quando seu pai me olhou seriamente!"

"Papai é assim, mas ele não morde!" ela riu, abraçando ele pela cintura. "Mas, me diga... o que fez ter uma idéia louca dessas? Vir pra cá, largar todo mundo lá, sua família..."

"Minha mãe" ela olhou-o meio perguntando com os olhos se ele havia lhe contado sobre os dois, "não precisei contar, ela já sabia de você há tempos, daí quando me viu perdido, triste, me puxou a orelha e mandou vir pra cá. Não pensei duas vezes, vim correndo".

Lea lhe beijou docemente.

"Minha mãe, e pelo que vimos do meu pai, também já sabiam... acho que quem conhece nós como nossos pais, não tem como guardar segredos, esconder algo... fico feliz que eles gostaram de ter hoje essa certeza, que te aprovaram!"

"Eu também!"

"E, sua mãe?"

"Ela também gostou de saber que estou contigo"

"Quero ir pessoalmente falar com ela, agradecer... bom, um dia eu vou pessoalmente, mas que tal eu ..." Cory assentiu, entendeu o que ela queria. Fez a ligação e deu seu celular pra ela falar.

"Olá, é a mãe do Cory?"

"Sim"

"Quero agradecer o presente que a senhora me mandou... adorei!" a mulher ficou confusa, Lea imaginou a reação da sua sogra e continuou explicando. "O Cory já chegou aqui em casa, é a Lea quem está falando... obrigada por ter mandado ele pra cá, esse com certeza é o melhor natal de todos, e devo isso a senhora! Não te conheço, mas já lhe admiro!"

A senhora ficou emocionada imaginando na felicidade do filho que provavelmente estava do lado dela, e também na dela, que dava pra sentir na voz tão vibrante.

"Não vai faltar oportunidades pra gente se conhecer, e eu estarei aqui te esperando...quando quiser vir pro Canadá, minha casa está de portas abertas a sua espera!" Lea agradeceu. As duas conversaram mais um pouco, até se despedirem. Lea desligou o celular, devolvendo-o a Cory. Os dois se abraçaram, riam, conversavam, se beijavam, não se importando se a sala estava cheia de gente, a família de Lea, pessoas normais, curiosas naquele relacionamento que havia rompido a ficção e se tornado realidade!

_**À todos que acompanham essa fic um abençoado e Feliz Natal!**_


	24. Luna de Miel

**24. "Luna de Miel"**

"Cory, donde pasará el Año Nuevo?"  
>"Yo no lo sé todavía ... pero creo que me quedaré con mi familia, amigos ... ".<br>Yo no sabía? Por supuesto que sabía, y cada hora se demoró en pasar una eternidad con él. Siempre disfrutamos de estar con sus fans, firmando autógrafos, fotos y hablando sobre todo, pero esos días en Sydney, Australia parecía no tener fin! No podía esperar para salir corriendo allí para coger el primer vuelo a Nueva York! Se trata de Canadá, que no es nada! Nueva York se estaba convirtiendo su ciudad! Él y Lea dispuestos a pasar el Año Nuevo juntos, le daría un poco de eludir sus vecinos y curiosos otros, y quedarse en la comodidad de su casa. Tostado, celebrando el año nuevo que iba a venir, si amar ... no habría nada mejor!  
>Última foto, las últimas noticias, la última 'hola' OK ... ¡por fin! Incluso se cambió de ropa, cogió la bolsa que ya estaba en el coche de la producción le siguieron, y se fue de allí, el centro comercial donde se estaba haciendo conocer y saludar a los aficionados y periodistas. No podía negar que había sido sorprendido por todo ese cariño en todo el mundo, que encontró a su llegada a Sydney ... pero su corazón estaba fuerte , rogándole que 'volar' en la dirección de tu amor.<br>"Vancouver, Toronto, Los Ángeles, Nueva York ... Nueva York, Cory? Se entregó en bandeja de plata! Idiota, entonces no quiero que la gente Surte ", recordó una de las respuestas que él dio una entrevista concedida ... elegir entre dos ciudades en Australia ... ... me dijo que era difícil elegir entre Vancouver, Toronto, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, no se explica, pero no necesario, que sabía que él sabía, los dos primeros eran sus ciudades natales de los ', de donde vino, Canadá, Los Ángeles, fue donde vivió, trabajó y tal, y Nueva York? ¿Cuál es la relación que tenía con Nueva York? Era una hermosa ciudad, corazón del mundo, pero a él? Incluso los más escépticos se recuerde este momento de Lea, que tiene sus raíces en esta ciudad. Oh Cory ...

"Señor ... Sr. ... acorde "  
>"¿Eh? ... que? "<br>"Aquí está tu parada. Gracias por unirse a nosotros! "  
>"Oye, azafata, creo que algo está mal ... ¿dónde estamos? Mi vuelo era a Nueva York, y me parece a mí, este aeropuerto no está ahí! "<br>"No, esto no es Nueva York. Estamos en París, Francia "  
>"París? La balanza no está bien, por lo que ahora es sólo seguir adelante ... "<br>"La compañía de viajes nos dio instrucciones de que usted era una de las personas que se queden aquí ..."  
>"No, mira a mi manera ... Me voy a Nueva York "<br>"Pero no es lo que dice en nuestro control. Confirmado aquí conmigo, ya ves, un profesional de la enmienda a obtener aquí en esta escala, en París. Bueno, lo siento. Si hay un error, usted puede ir a nuestro registro, y charlar con uno de nuestros asistentes "  
>"Pero ..."<br>Cory estaba confundido. ¿Cómo es que llega allí, en París? Tenía que estar en Nueva York, tenía la esperanza de Lea se las arregló para pasar el Año Nuevo juntos. Estaba a punto de amanecer el 31, el último día del año, pronto se enfrenta, él tenía que estar allí, no está ahí, perdido en Europa!  
>"Maldita sea, esto sólo me pasa a mí!" Juró.<br>Sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, no lo que le permite dar la vuelta, y gravemente, a corto, ordenó que le acompañe. Cory sudor frío, sólo podía ser un robo o algo, era por la mañana temprano en el aeropuerto, y tanto como había guardias de seguridad de todo el mundo, ciertamente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué haría? Cada vez que intentaba dar marcha atrás, la persona no se fue. Se estaba angustiada, con miedo. En cualquier momento, la persona que lo detuvo, y se acercó. Cory se congeló.  
>"No tengas miedo ... Estoy secuestro "la última frase, menos pronunciada, casi pronunció con voz ronca, tan seductora, que trajo alivio.<br>"Esa voz que sé ... Lea! Su pequeño demonio! "Él la atrajo hacia ella, ella se rió diabólicamente por ser capaz de asustarlo.  
>"Hola, mi amor, espero que no se me meo encima!"<br>"Casi. ¿Qué es todo esto? "  
>"El secuestro. Esa parte es cierto! "<br>"¡Estás loco!"  
>"Yo sé ... no te preocupes, yo inmediatamente le pedirá un rescate por su novia en Nueva York, ella debe estar preocupada esperando ... "<br>"¿Va a pagar el precio? No haga demasiada ... "Cory sonrió.  
>"AH, estoy seguro de que usted tiene, ella es capaz de cualquier cosa, ella haría cualquier cosa por ti!", Dijo Lea dándole una gran sonrisa, con palabras dulces.<br>"¿De qué sirve ... porque yo haría cualquier cosa por él, darlo todo! Porque a pesar de ser un poco loco, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida! "Cory fue inclinándose para darle un beso cuando Leah se lo impidió.  
>"Aquí no bebe, no vamos a hacer que nuestra suerte. Vai parece que uno de estos paparazzis. Aquí es París, Glee se conoce aquí, se nos conoce. Me muero por besarte también, pero vamos a esperar hasta que llegamos a nuestro refugio. "<br>"¿Y dónde vamos? ¿Puedo preguntar? "  
>"Cuando lleguemos allí, verá ... por hora, vamos a tomar otro vuelo, entonces vamos a alquilar un coche, unas horas más en el camino, y vamos a estar ahí"<br>"Wow, parece que nos estamos alejando!"  
>"Pero estamos! Estoy robando te quedas igual que nosotros, pero no dentro de cuatro paredes, solo ... Podría caer en el amor, salir ahí fuera, sin problemas, incluso en nuestra condición de ... quiero vivir un poco como una persona normal, disfrutando del mundo con el hombre que amo, sin tiene que dar satisfacción a nadie ... "<br>"Yo todavía no entiendo"  
>"Yo sólo quiero ser feliz ... con usted! Que nuestra "luna de miel" acaba de empezar ... "<p>

"¿Qué es este lugar ... Lea, que es hermoso! "  
>"Hermoso, incluso, hasta yo estoy sorprendido!"<br>"¿No lo sabías aquí? Cómo ...? "  
>"Un amigo de Broadway me avisó, ya que estábamos hablando, ella me habló de su relación que tenía con un hombre famoso, casado, me dijo que pasó unas vacaciones con un maravilloso lugar, lejos de todo, todo ya que no quería ningún escándalo. En el momento en que no dio la atención, pero después de que salió de sus compromisos en Australia, estaba pensando mucho, morir de nostalgia, a pesar de que pronto estaría de vuelta, estaríamos juntos en el nuevo año en nuestro apartamento y tal . Entonces yo estaba enojado por tener que ser casi "oculto", y los medios que mis pensamientos, me acordé de ella, así que llamé y le pedí que me dicen sobre el lugar. Ella era una maravilla, me dio consejos, me enseñó todo. Y yo dije: ¿cómo podía hacer para llegar hasta aquí inadvertida, invisible. Estar aquí, yo podría estar tranquilo, porque si bien es celestial, era por supuesto las otras islas, aquí en París, y luego casi no hay turistas llegaron aquí, sólo unos pocos que querían que se mantenga alejado del ruido de los fuegos artificiales, ya que sólo se de distancia sin el bullicio y el movimiento de las personas que circulan ... "<br>"Es decir, sólo los viejos de por aquí!", Se rió de Cory.  
>"Tal vez, pero ciertamente posible para deshacerse de Glee y fans por igual, ¿verdad?"<br>"Hmm, ahora comenzó a ponerse interesante ..."  
>"Aquí vamos a ser sólo un par de novios, sin preocuparse por nada!"<br>"Me encantó", le atrajo hacia sí para besarla. "Eres increíble!"  
>"Mira, no es sólo usted quien puede hacer sorpresas!"<br>"Sólo un pequeño problema ... todo este calor ... Sólo tengo ropa de abrigo en mi equipaje ... "  
>"Pensé que también dio un pequeño salto en Los Angeles y obtuvo su ropa, todo resuelto"<br>"Tú eres perfecto!"  
>"Yo sé"<br>"Y modesta!"  
>Se rieron de la broma, se bajó del coche, estacionado frente a un motel. Salieron los dos asombrados por tanta naturaleza, tan tranquilo. Había algunas personas, los turistas, que sólo recibieron muy bien, no parece conocerlos. Ellos se sorprendieron, además de la belleza del lugar, podría ser la gente normal, sin vestuario ni nada de eso.<br>"Sólo una cosa Cory ... que "significa" para apagar el mundo aquí ... no tienen en la Internet y el teléfono celular es casi imposible! "  
>"Bueno, hay males que vienen para el bienestar ... hay un montón de tiempo para que usted permanezca conmigo! Se reducirá un poco de su twitter! "<br>"Parece que no le da la pelota, que estoy sólo en Internet! ... Nunca será suficiente para ti, no lo es el señor. Monteith? "  
>"¿Tú? ... ¡Nunca! Nunca te satisface! "<p>

"Bueno, voy a cambiar y correr a la playa, entro en el mar un poco antes de que anochezca" Lea parecía un niño ansioso.  
>"Lea, pero todavía es temprano, el sol está alto, que se llevará a oscuro ..."<br>"Nunca es demasiado pronto para jugar en la playa! Si lo deseas, puedes dormir un poco cansado pero sé ... ... Puedo conseguir que vengan aquí más tarde ... "  
>"No fue 'solo' quería descansar ..."<br>Lea conocida, añadiendo su comentario con la cara sin sentir vergüenza.  
>"Pero si usted no está solo no va a descansar. Si me quedo aquí no te dejan descansar ... Sin embargo ... "<br>"¿Quién dice que quiere descansar?", Bromeó, tirando de la camisa y tirándose en la cama de la habitación en la que acaba de alquilar.  
>Ella no podía soportar verlo descomprimir los pantalones, frotando su cuerpo desnudo.<br>"Creo que la playa se puede esperar un poco ...", murmuró.  
>"Ella no va a salir ...", dijo.<br>Lea se arrojó sobre él. Los dos comenzaron su "luna de miel 'con estilo en un albergue lejos posible de la civilización urbana y loco, pero con el confort y, sobre todo, seguro para vivir su amor!

"Cory, dejo de disparar! Me siento seguido por un paparazzi! "  
>"Lo siento, pero no voy a parar. Este lugar es hermoso, la mujer más bella del mundo ... ¿Cómo quieres que me detenga? Todo es perfecto, esta luz, su sonrisa ... "<br>"Eres un tonto en el amor ... Estoy sin maquillaje, con sandalias, con un sencillo vestido de flores, ... sombrero de transparencia, la paja y gafas de sol, donde se está viendo esto! ", se rió Leah, poner sólo la primera pieza de ropa encontrada en su bikini blanco, no era la primera vez que no les importa cómo se ve, pero de acuerdo a su novio que nunca, Era tan hermoso.  
>"Esa sonrisa que ilumina todo el rostro ... es más perfecto que todo este inmenso mar por delante de nosotros "<br>"Se ha convertido en un poeta?"  
>"Casi ..."<br>Ella estaba sentada en una pared como alternó entre la videocámara y la fotografía de cámara profesional. Cory fotografiado, todo filmado, en especial Lea, dos de ellos jugando juntos, con besos, varios ... parecía una luna de miel ', la miel. " Ella lo atrajo hacia sí a usted, el bloqueo de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la captura de él. Después lo abrazó por detrás, todavía sentado en la valla, ahora envuelta alrededor de sus piernas y, también, con los brazos, viendo que se mueva en ese sistema, la observación de las bellas imágenes que había hecho. Más tarde, mantuvo su equipo en una pequeña bolsa, que colgaba de su hombro, yendo de la mano de Lea a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar, pateando la arena en lo alto, y aproximadamente la mitad del agua de mar real que jugó junto a sus pies . Cory estaba vestido también casualmente, sólo con zapatillas, pantalón negro y camisa verde con su famoso cuadro de Vancouver, los canutos mascota, gorro negro y gafas protectoras. Ah, y varias capas de protección. Todo a pesar de que era un muchacho muy blanca, pero Lea exageró su protección, cada media hora que lo llenó de temor a quemarlo protector solar, a pesar de las protestas de Cory.  
>Los dos entraron en el mar, nadó, jugó hasta que me caiga. Luego salió y miró el horizonte, que data. El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Lea estaba dando su última inmersión. Cory no estaba, dijo que iba a tomar algunas fotos de esa tarde maravillosa. Se puso de pie en la orilla observando, tomando fotos, hermosas por cierto, el escenario perfecto, la alegría de la gente, así como dos estaban en ese lugar, todo fue fantástico. Pero, incluso fantástico, algo que lo dejó sin aliento, sin habla, era casualmente cuando cumplió su objetivo hacia el mar y vio a Lea de él, todo bikini mojado, blanco, con su sensualidad, su piel bronceada iluminada por los últimos rayos del que el sol de la tarde, el cabello a un lado, una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, en un contexto de todos aquellos puesta de sol multicolor se refleja en el cielo, el mar, las montañas, la gente, la mujer que amaba!<br>"Eso fue lo mejor", le mostró una fotografía que tomó.  
>"Wow, realmente bueno! ¿Qué truco ha utilizado? Es porque sé que está lleno de trucos en el negocio de la fotografía ... "<br>"En este? ... no se utiliza ninguna, que vino perfecto! "  
>Se besaron apasionadamente como el sol se asomó desaparecen y surgen las primeras estrellas del cielo.<p>

"¿Seguro que no quieres obtener este último barco y el ir a pasar el año nuevo en París? Es el último que sale hoy ... "  
>"Absoluto mi amor cuando se da la media noche sólo quiero que a mi lado, nadie más!"<br>Lea dio un beso en Cory mientras se dirigían al restaurante del albergue para la cena. La mayoría de los huéspedes acaba de conseguir el barco va en la dirección del movimiento y del partido en la ciudad. Por lo menos cuando se quiso celebrar la vuelta, tostadas, hacer sus peticiones, quería ruido, sacudiendo ... todos, pero Leah y Cory, que optaron por quedarse en la posada, prácticamente en solitario. A diferencia de los demás, los dos más quería era la paz, y no sólo la compañía del otro, incluso! Así lo hicieron, después de una cena romántica, que salió a vagar por la playa, con sólo la enorme luna para iluminarlos. En el horizonte, podía ver los fuegos artificiales de los otros lugares donde todo el mundo celebraron el Año Nuevo estaba por venir. Lea eligió un vestido blanco delante, sandalias sin tacón, y unos grandes flores blancas, típicas del lugar, para adornar tu pelo para arriba. Cory también ha optado por un vestido sencillo, bombachos finas de color crema, camisa blanca y sandalias, que se intercambió con un punto de proveedores en la posada, el tema de la mayor parte curan Lea, al ver el "comercio" de los dos.  
>"Cory, que le pedirá ... tienen ninguna oración, ningún deseo de que desea realizar en este nuevo año? ", dijo Lea a su novio mientras caminaban abrazados.<br>"Nada, no estoy pidiendo nada. Sólo tengo que agradecer. Cada día que paso contigo es como yo podría ser más feliz, sólo puedo dar gracias a Dios por ponerte en mi camino, y sobre todo porque quiere permanecer en él! "  
>"¡Ay, amor, que es mi regalo, algo que ni siquiera soñaba con preguntar porque no sabía que existía ... también me hace muy, muy feliz! "<br>Se besaron, pronto es interrumpido por los incendios cada vez más intensos de ansiedad a la espera de dar 'la medianoche famosa.  
>"¡Qué impresión! ... Por lo menos podemos ver los mayores fuegos artificiales jamás visto! Lado del Pro se mira es la explosión de fuegos artificiales en el cielo, desapareciendo en el mar Lea ... ... ¿dónde estás? ... amor? "Cory miró un poco más y vio su sonrisa de él, alejándose más y más, tomando el vestido y lentamente ... Estaba fascinado por la escena, fue poco a poco dejando que lo vuelven loco, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que debajo del vestido no había nada ... solo, ahora completamente desnudo. Lea tomó la flor que tenía el pelo, y en pocos segundos los rizos de luz cayó sobre sus hombros, jugando a las cascadas. Ella tiró la flor en él: era la invitación a unirse a ella! Y así lo hizo. Él se quitó la ropa también, y se acercó a ella. Cara a cara, que compartían todo el amor que sentía de un vistazo. Sus manos se tocó suavemente un cuerpo de otro, iluminado por la luz de la luna, caminando suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cada contorno, cada silueta. Ellos estaban más cerca de dar a sentir el aliento del otro más intenso, más excitado. Cory se inclinó para alcanzar esos labios que parecían hipnotizar. Un beso, dulce al principio, pero se convirtió en cada vez más ansioso, se unió a ellos. Ponen en la arena, besar, acariciar, rodando hasta que cerca del mar, ser tocado por las aguas heladas. ¿Qué podría romper el estado de ánimo, se ha incrementado. Los cuerpos de fuego, para dar un "susto" que el agua fría, se estremeció toda. Esta vez no tenía muchas preliminar, aunque dos de ellos les gusta, se divierten la prestación de los placeres más diversos de su pareja ... este tiempo, el contacto entre los cuerpos, y uno con el mar, a la izquierda, tanto Lea y Cory más emocionados, estaban ansiosos por último, un ser. Ahora, más de Cory, ahora Lea, a veces mentir, a veces hacia los lados, a veces sentado, que buscaban el placer absoluto, mientras que 'quemar' sus cuerpos. Uno, dos, tres orgasmos ... fusionaron ... todos tenían ... pero al fin, juntos, sentados en el regazo Lea Cory, frente a la otra, se veía el cielo explota en fuegos artificiales multicolores en todas sus formas, desde todas las direcciones, cruzando el horizonte el cielo y desapareció en el mar .. ... un espectáculo único! Ambos se detuvo a disfrutar de la sensación de placer, también se sorprendió al ver los fuegos artificiales.<br>"Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor!", Dijo Cory, mirándola a los ojos de darle su sonrisa más grande.  
>"Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor!", Respondió ella, con una sonrisa de regresar de la altura.<br>Se besaron, pero unidos por el acto de hacer el amor. Mientras el mundo de ellos explotó cerca para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año, sólo dos de ellos siguieron los maravillosos años que vivió, en el nuevo empalme a la espera de ser al menos tan bueno como lo que había vivido.

.:

Unos minutos antes de la medianoche, muy lejos ...  
>"Las drogas de lugar que no tiene Internet! Damn! ... Vaya, ¡guau! ... ... vaya, vaya ... Tengo la publicación del mismo ... tiene que ser hoy ... ... ir, no volverá a caer, ¿verdad? ... una vez más por enésima vez ... ... vaya, vaya ... ... ¿Lo fue? ... Este! Fue! Ahora todos dirán que las pruebas! Monchele es real! "<p>

_**Bueno, todos ustedes un Feliz Año Nuevo y Próspero 2012 ...!**_


	25. Cubriendo el sol con pantalla

**25. Cubriendo el sol con pantalla**

"Bueno, querido diario, voy a confesar que odié desde el primer momento en que mi madre se le ocurrió la idea de pasar el Año Nuevo con la familia unida. No es que no me gusta mi familia, pero siempre pasó la Navidad juntos en el nuevo año como estar con mis amigos, ir a una fiesta, ya sabes, cosas por el estilo ... Me gusta el ruido de fiesta, el desorden, los incendios ... mi familia no lo hizo. Sin embargo, a pesar, o quizás debido a ello, tuvimos una de nuestras mejores navidades en su casa con todo mi madre tuvo la gran idea de esticarmos toda esta armonía en el nuevo año. Es decir, ningún partido con sus amigos! Para completar la historia todavía se le ocurrió ... "¡Vamos!" ... viajar? ... eso? además de no estar con la pandilla aún viajaría ... ella dice: 'París' ... ok ... menos mal, que siempre quiso saber de la ciudad de la luz, París me ha fascinado, nunca había salido de los Estados Unidos, aunque no aquí, lo sé, Europa fue un sueño, y París sería el máximo. Un punto por mi mamá. Pero mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando llegamos allí nos quedamos sólo un día, mi madre loca había planeado un crucero entre las islas principales, cerca de París. Lo siento, pero yo no soy un fan de Bush, las playas eran bonitas, pero el fuerte calor no me dejaba disfrutar, por no hablar de los mosquitos amaba a mi sangre! Bug? Al igual que la felpa, así que usted sabe! Ah, pero no mencionó la mejor parte ... o peor ... tomó una señal de teléfono celular muy mala por ahí ... Internet? Sueño ... Creo que sin el internet y los teléfonos ... Yo estaba loco! Sin un beso, me podría enviar algunas compras Hola mis amigos! Dios! ... Acuerdo, por el bienestar de la familia ... ... pero si tuve que quedarme un día más aquí en este barco, que iba a morir ... o matar a alguien! ... bien, no tanto ... ... Gracias a Dios, mi madre se dio cuenta que estaba subiendo por las paredes, literalmente, y decidió que el nuevo año, vuelve a París, a la propia ciudad, con todo el lío, fuegos artificiales y festejos habituales. Nunca estuve tan feliz! Así que desde la noche que volvería a la "civilización", me decidí a tomar una oportunidad y disfrutar de la playa. Había unos pocos turistas, muy pocos jóvenes! Si me ven mis amigos allí en ese lugar me preocuparía por una eternidad. Allí estaba yo, querido diario, paseando por la orilla de la playa, solo, yo y mi cámara, la fotografía, cuando ... Dios, me estremezco cuando recuerdo ... Me volví de la lente a cualquier lado y vi a una chica pateando arena, saltando cerca de donde el agua rompiendo en la playa. También había un chico con ella, después de ese partido. En el momento sentí que algo ... No puedo explicar ... parecía que sabía los dos ajustar la cámara, pero estaba un poco fuera de foco .. ... Me acerqué a ellos yo no podía creer ... es ...? ... eran Lea y Cory ! Mi Monchele mi Finchel, Glee! ... Me miró, se frotó los ojos, se volvió hacia ellos ... sí, eran ellos mismos! Pero los dos que estaban haciendo allí en el fin del mundo? ... Juzgado por los demás, el personal de la fundición, cualquier otro nombre ... nada! no han conocido a nadie que estaba cerca de ellos ... además, que parecía estar a solas con los demás ... no ... me pareció que otras personas tenían con ellos! ... Luego, mi corazón dio un salto Monchele la boca, creo que estaba allí en la arena cuando me di cuenta ... pueden estar ahí sólo para escapar del mundo , los paparazzi y esas cosas, porque no solo ... mi madre, una buena edad ... ... y una pareja que desea privacidad quisiera ser! Cielos, no eran más que un par estaban juntos! Yo estaba temblando más que una hoja! ¿Qué haría yo? Quería correr a su encuentro, obtener autógrafos, fotos, decirte lo mucho que amo a los dos, que me llena de felicidad de estar juntos, yo siempre supe, que esperaba a estar bien ... ... pero gracias a Dios tuve un hilo de cordura ... bueno, si estaban allí era porque quería estar solo y no con un tipo que grudenda! ... I-acoso, que data encantado, solo los miraba de lejos ... ... ya que eran lindos! Ellos parecían estar pasándolo muy divertido! Tomé muchas fotos, por supuesto, sin flash, no quería que se den cuenta de que tenía una observación de una locura. Los seguí por la playa mientras paseaban cogidos del brazo, a veces tomados de la mano, que data ... por desgracia, no podía tomar ninguna foto de ellos besándose, porque cuando sucedió que tipo de se paralizó ... era tan hermosa, que parecía tan enamorado! Tomé una foto de Lea lo abrazó por la espalda mientras él parecía moverse en una cámara o algo así, que no pude identificar. Otra, la eleva desde el mar, con Cory fotografiarla, de hecho, parecía estar fotografiando, filmando, yo no sé mucho ... fue siempre una cámara en la mano. Parecía saber ... Escriba en una "luna de miel! Yo no podía creer cuando mi madre me encontró a mí, diciendo que él se iría ... ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ahora mismo? ... Bueno, ya había visto suficiente ... ... Monchele mi corazón latía a mil por hora ... y allí estaba yo, solo, no puede decirle a nadie ... mi teléfono no arrancaba, lo quería tirar la primera pared que vio! Cuando llegué a París en el hotel para cambiarse e ir con mi familia a una fiesta, se decidió finalmente mi teléfono. Además, la Internet, pero era tan lento, no sé por qué! Sólo sé que se veía cachonda ... Tengo una bomba, y éstos no pueden decir a nadie! ... No, y había más, no te digo todos los días, yo estaba fuera de suerte, incluso ... no es que por no usar el flash, o lo que sea, era yo el que en su afán, porque yo eufórico ta tonta ... pero casi todas las fotos eran horribles, casi borrosa, borrosa ... Yo estaba a punto de llorar cuando el último ... gracias ... era mejor, pude ver a Cory y Leah caminando felizmente abrazado ... ok, yo había tomado algo más comprometedor, pero fueron totalmente borrosa, los que ni siquiera yo podía ver era a dos personas que se dicen que eran ... .. pero que guarda usted puede ver lo que parecían dos enamorados y felices. Corrí a la Internet, y luchando con la lentitud que tava, tengo un último rayo de esperanza para enviar las fotos reales de las compras que mis amigos en el fandom. Ni siquiera podía esperar la respuesta, me escribió lo que vio y envió la foto, y de que se agote porque era casi medianoche! Pero valió la pena. El otro día, me desperté y estaba dando mal ... El fandom estaba más loco que de costumbre ... me había creído! Lea y Cory me perdone, pero una cosa que no podía compartir con la gente, que me gusta es un apasionado de estos dos! "

"¡Oh amor, simplemente no creo que nuestra" luna de miel 'era tan bueno ... .. A pesar de que no podíamos quedarnos otro día ... "Lea entrelazados sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Cory, rogándole que están de acuerdo.  
>"Me encantaría ... pero ... no, tenemos responsabilidades, el personal de asistencia técnica que nos espera en el trabajo ... usted sabe "<br>"Yo sé ... maldita sea! "que se iba a enojar desbloqueo de la situación en la que lo sacó de nuevo a sí mismo, dándole un beso a cambio.  
>"El amor fue maravilloso ... por hora es buena, para que pudiéramos tener más momentos como ese, incluso en unos pocos días cuando voy a comunicar al mundo la mujer más hermosa soy yo, mi novia! ", habló con orgullo.<br>"Yo sé ... y quién es ella? Debido a que puede ser más grande que yo, pero déjame decirte que yo no comparto con nadie! ", Bromeó ella, mientras él lo abrazó riendo a carcajadas. "Espera Cory, mi teléfono ha aumentado ... hasta que finalmente tienen la señal ... Mamá? Wow, ¿cuántos lo llama, Jon, la clase también tiene mensajes ... .. lo hace todo el mundo y no se nota? "Lea tenía miedo, a pesar de la broma, pensó que algo había sucedido.  
>"Bueno, si eso, creo que también estaban tratando de comunicar, porque tengo un montón de llamadas perdidas, mensajes ..."<br>"Hola mamá, ¿qué es? ... Calma, hablar despacio ... sí, todavía estoy con Cory, que llegar al aeropuerto de aquí, en París ... madre la calma, es el amanecer, no hay casi nadie aquí! ... ... esperar, voy a poner el altavoz "  
>"Lea, bebé, Cory ... estás frito! "<br>"¿Qué?"  
>"Las fiestas son ustedes dos, en las portadas de muchas revistas ... Internet ... en todos los medios de comunicación ... es una locura en Los Ángeles ... incluso aquí en Nueva York, vio en ti ... "<br>"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo no te entiendo ... "  
>"Alguien tomó fotos de ustedes dos aquí y publicado en Internet ... mucha gente ha estado pidiendo, los rumores de famosos, si había algo entre ustedes ... por lo tanto, una persona publicó una foto de los dos se abrazaron, parecía salir en una playa, vida feliz ... fue el gatillo para disparar en todos los canales de chismes ... los fans se volvieron locos con la «confirmación» de la novela ... y los medios de comunicación se embarcaron juntos! Lea, Cory, el circo está en llamas aquí! Venga preparado ... o si usted toma un tiempo o tendrá que encontrar una buena excusa ... "<br>La madre de Lea explica mejor, con detalles sobre lo que una simple imagen de dos de ellos se abrazaron, sin tener que comprometer algo, había causado, más allá de los fans de Glee o los fans de ellos por sí solos. Se quedaron perplejos, no podían imaginar que esto podría haber ocurrido. Pero lo peor fue la pregunta que se interponía entre ellos ... ¿qué hacer ahora! "  
>"Lea, aunque sólo sea por una imagen han hecho un lío, imagínate si tienen confirmación de nuestra propia boca que somos, incluso en conjunto ... "<br>"Habrá ... ni siquiera sé qué pensar ... Dios mío, que nos hará loco Cory! "  
>"El amor respirar, voy a decir lo que pienso ..."<br>"Sí, dígame, ¿qué hacemos?"  
>"¡Nada!"<br>"No hay nada? ¿Cómo es eso? "  
>"No hay nada incriminatorio en la foto, mientras su madre hablaba, entonces, no vamos a entrar en la tormenta, vamos a estar en silencio, como si nada hubiera sucedido, preguntándose, vamos a decir que viajamos con otro grupo de amigos para descansar, nos quedamos un viajando con amigos y tal "<br>"¿Crees que alguien va a creer esto?"  
>"Eso sí, no dan mucha importancia al caso ... mira, esta imagen debe ser "Cory perdió el balón en su iPhone y encontré esta foto en Internet," nada que diga que somos una pareja "<br>"¡Oh, qué hermosa ... ok, vamos a hacerlo entonces, y cómo es Dios! "

Unos días más tarde.  
>"Te dije que no haría el mayor revuelo al principio y luego se olvidan?"<br>"Cory, está bien, usted puede creer que se les olvidó ... sólo me dio una vez se en una emboscada de tipo ... esperando a saltar en el momento adecuado! Me siento un poco atrapado ... Tengo miedo de tropezar y líbranos! "  
>"Calla mi amor, todo el mundo ta ayudar a nosotros, nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, estamos alerta, no creo negativos ... lo peor de la tormenta ha pasado, cuando volvimos de París, la avalancha de preguntas, interrogatorios ... Ahora, y sólo mantener la calma, que pronto va a terminar nuestro trabajo aquí en Glee, donde siempre se les ve juntos, salir de aquí, será más fácil ... ... Te lo prometo, lo primero que debemos hacer es gritar a todos que estamos juntos, se puede! "<br>Lea asintió con la cabeza, aunque no del todo cómodos con la situación.

Esa misma semana.  
>"Bueno, a continuación, brindar por este nuevo viaje que está a punto de comenzar, y estoy seguro que será tan próspero, tan increíble como lo fue en 2009, donde empezamos de la nada, y hoy estamos en la cima del mundo! Los dos de ustedes, Lea y Cory, para continuar a felicitarnos, siguen formando parte de Glee para la próxima temporada, para el cuarto. " Todos en la sala felices brindando por el presidente de Fox, pero él y su pequeño comité acababa de Lea, Cory y Ryan Murphy. Lea y Cory fueron tomados por sorpresa, que recibe una propuesta más que tentadora, irresistible, para continuar con el espectáculo, algo que ni siquiera podía soñar, algo que seguramente, si trabajaban como lo hicieron, se rendiría en una nueva serie. En el momento en que el presidente y Ryan habló de una propuesta tanto a Cory y Lea se miraron entre sí, una mirando a la otra la respuesta, pero Cory vio la expresión de su novia como ella quería aceptar, de hecho, él no quería irse, y sobre esta tentación, que se dictó.<br>Más tarde, solo se discutió su nuevo futuro.  
>"Cory, yo ... Sé lo que nos estaban esperando fuera de Glee y capaz de llevar nuestra relación era la que yo quería también, pero ... "<br>"... Pero la propuesta que recibimos fue algo ... . no se puede negar! Sé ... Voy a confesar que estaba eufórico cuando hablaban, pero aceptó sólo cuando miré y vi brillar tus ojos ... en ese momento yo sabía que no podía decir que no ... "  
>Lea sonrió, lo abrazó.<br>"Y ahora", dijo preocupado, sus planes se había ido por el agua.  
>"Cálmate, un paso a la vez ... lo que pensamos. Por el momento, será mejor que seguir como estamos, la prudencia y la descripción no le hará daño ... entonces, con más calma, vamos a ver lo que hacemos "<br>Pero a pesar de pedir Cory, era más fuerte que la propia Lea, el deseo de dejar de llorar, la felicidad de seguir trabajando con sus amigos y en especial con él. Lea publicado en su twitter, dio muchas entrevistas, siempre hablando de lo que estaba muy contento. También dio entrevistas sobre su futuro, para continuar con la alegría y tal, pero Lea fue capaz de superarlo. Era evidente a los ojos de los que ya sospechaban que la felicidad de la morena fue más allá del simple hecho de continuar en su trabajo. "Raquel no podía estar allí sin él ... es un dos por uno, no podía estar allí sin él así que ... sabía Cory se convirtió en profesional, estamos muy contentos ... ... Creo que los dos crecimos muy cerca como actores ... Estoy disfrutando de trabajar con él ... Es un placer trabajar con él ... ", entre otras cosas que ella dijo, llamó la atención de los aficionados, así como muchos paparazzi, que empezaron a mejor para observar las acciones de los dos.

"Lea, yo sé cómo este amor feliz, pero creo que es mejor que espere un poco ... cada entrevista que da, sólo le dan un poco de distancia ... en un momento hasta los ciegos verán que estamos saliendo! "  
>"He exagerado un poco, lo sé, pero que no son amados de nuevo ... vio la foto de MJ especial de la revista TV Guide ? Backstage de ... detrás de ti me impide ... amigos no, ¿no? Ni me di cuenta en el momento ... pero era lo suficientemente Fandom favor nuestro famoso loco ... usted sabe que son cada vez peores que los paparazzi! "<br>"¡Cielos! Danos hay paz! "  
>"Iré amor loco!"<br>Lea se tiró en el sofá, agotado de tanta lucha. Cory se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole la cara entre las manos.  
>"Ten paciencia ... no hará nada la cabeza caliente, por impulso! Vamos a medir los pros y los contras antes de cualquier acción ... "<br>"Yo no tengo mucha sangre fría! Ya no estoy aferrando! "  
>Él la besó suavemente, abrazando a ella, la protección del mundo.<p>

"Felicidades msleamichele 'Cory publicado en su twitter con una foto de Lea aceptar el premio a la mejor actriz en el evento de la PCA en las que compitió, pero desafortunadamente no había ganado, pero en ese momento, al ver su conseguir el premio, por fortuna, que estaba orgulloso de él hacia el cielo, al verla tan celebrada.  
>"Felicidades, cariño!" Él corrió a su encuentro en el backstage del evento. Casi le dio un beso muy grande, pero se contuvo a tiempo, sólo para felicitarlo con un abrazo. Había mucha gente allí, tenía que guardar las apariencias.<br>"Gracias", ella sonrió, pero después de unos segundos recordó que no había ganado, y su sonrisa desapareció.  
>"¿Qué?", Se preguntó, mirándola con un aire triste.<br>"Yo aquí, en esta euforia, sin que respetar ... Lo siento por no haber ganado ... "  
>"Ah, es por eso ... vamos, acaba de dar ese bello rostro esa melancolía ... Estoy feliz de haber sido recordado, a competir ... no fue esta vez, tal vez la próxima ... con una trama que vamos a tener mucho mejor esta temporada y el próximo, estoy seguro que no dejará pasar oportunidades. Hoy es el día para celebrar su victoria, mi amor ... "<br>"Cory!"  
>"Fue más fuerte que yo ... pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta, son todos muy ocupados, corriendo de lado a lado ... "<br>"Oh, lo sé, ni me dijo ... bueno que usted no ha pasado sentado a mi lado ... porque cuando fue anunciado como el ganador, si estuviera en el lado que no fuera a soltar, le daría un beso grande ... no iba a ser tan frío como Nina e Ian, pude ver que ella quería darle un beso cuando supo que ganó, pero se contuvo ... Creo que no lo haría! "  
>Cory sonrió mirando con deleite.<br>"Te ves hermosa!"  
>Ella sonrió en el amor.<br>"Bueno, dejemos eso para más adelante ... Yo estoy manchado algunos fotógrafos que se acercan, respire profundamente que hay otro atentado "  
>Lea sonrió tímidamente. Era tan bueno apenas el dos de ellos allí, pero como dicen, lo que es bueno es de corta duración. Ella respiró hondo y trató de su mejor sonrisa para ver que se acercaban. Cory le puso la mano en la espalda, la consolaban, como diciendo con los ojos ... "Pero sólo una vez".<p> 


	26. Cuando la felicidad es más que ser

**26. Cuando la felicidad es más que ser**

"Um ... lo hermoso que es nuestro enano! ... devastada! Lea ta como un mulherão ... muy sexy ... "  
>"Hey, hey, si el control! El propietario no es enano ... y es el doble, Kevin! "<br>"Estaba alabando ... puede ser grande, pero no es dos! "  
>"Te comprender al hombre, a estas chicas que nos vuelve locos! ... incluso en estos días de fiesta ... que usan estos vestidos sólo para provocar ... Te diré el hombre, no soy de hierro ... "<br>"Los hombres! Parece que sólo piensan con la cabeza bajo! Marque a continuación ... Creo que sólo con esto! "  
>"¿Yo? ... Bueno, puede ser ... "<br>"No me gusta, Mark!"  
>La clase se rió, bromeó, más divertido, mientras que uno a uno los amigos de Glee llegó a la alfombra roja de los Globos de Oro. Parpadea, un montón de gente alrededor, un ir y venir típicos de estos eventos, las mujeres vestidas de hombres maravillosos impresionantes y elegantes, el glamour, el brillo y la pompa! Todo el elenco y la producción de Glee asistieron porque estaban corriendo por la noche de los premios. Uno por uno, o en pequeños grupos, que fueron llegando, se unan al grupo, riendo, divirtiéndose, interactuando con todos los que pasaban junto a ellos felices en la vida, como buenos amigos que llamaban la atención de todos. La mayoría de la gente de aquí eran simples conocidos, la amistad era algo atípico de muchos profesionales que estaban allí.<br>"Lo que esto? Eso es Cory? Cómo ...? todavía es pronto, por lo general siempre llega tarde? "  
>"Y mira, además de fotos posando compras, le está dando una entrevista! Yo no lo puedo creer! "<br>Di y Naya se quedaron perplejos. Cory no le gustaba el desorden, agitar los que estaban 'alfombra roja' famosa de las partes, la entrada siempre fue caótico, con gente gritando, destellos que dejaron cerca de los clientes ciegos que pasaban por allí, por no hablar de la prensa, parecía aspirar la última gota de sangre. Por lo tanto, siempre ha optado por llegar a la cima de la hora y media tarde para evitar en casi máxima. Pero esa noche llegó temprano, se reunieron todas las entradas de protocolo, incluyendo la concesión de entrevistas. La multitud se quedó sin aliento.  
>"Yo le dije que viniera temprano, sin embargo él no le gusta, hay cosas que tenemos que tomar una respiración profunda y la cara, hablamos de nuestro trabajo, hacer contactos con la gente, tenga un par de trucos bajo la manga para el futuro ... ... ", explicó Lea.<br>"Deja a usted para lograr este Lea hazaña!" Reflexionó Di.  
>"Esa chica es de gran alcance, todo lo que quiere, lo puede hacer!" Completado Naya.<br>"Hola chicas, chicos," Cory en el grupo llegó, saludando.  
>Lea y se le hipnotizado, mirando fijamente a la otra.<br>"¿Por qué no te beso!", Dijo acorde lo que todos pensaban. Los dos entonces lo hizo de nuevo a la realidad.  
>"Todavía no", dijo Lea.<br>"¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo tiene ta sospechoso, hay personas que incluso dan por sentado ... "Jenna implícita.  
>"¿Cierto? ¿Qué ...? ", Dijo Cory confundido.<br>"... No hay algo más entre ustedes dos! El otro día escuché en los pasillos de los estudios a nuestros vecinos, todo el mundo dice que los dos se acaba de salir "Amber mencionado.  
>"Son rumores, no pueden probar!", Dijo Cory.<br>Se terminó la conversación y entró en la sala de inicio en favor del evento, sentados en las mesas de la lista. Cory y Lea sentados uno junto al otro. En el transcurso de la noche, todos los lugares se alternan los sitios, interactuando con todos, pero Lea y Cory no han cambiado, se quedaron juntos, siempre hablando en un oído del otro. Este hecho ya ha llamado la atención de los que están en las otras mesas, con la complicidad de "falsa" de las parejas. Por no mencionar que en los intervalos de la concesión, los dos dejan de circular entre las mesas, hablar, interactuar con todos los invitados, haciendo lo que saben, así ... ser simpático, encantador.  
>"¿Adónde vas otra vez?", Preguntó el amigo Di.<br>"Vamos a hacer que la sociedad! Vamos a hacer algunos contactos ... Cory viene "  
>Los dos no desgrudaram los minutos de la noche.<br>"¡Cuán hermosos los dos son incluso amigos ... tienen tan íntima ... "  
>"¿Amigos? Cariño, no te apuesto todas las joyas que compré en la subasta de nuestra musa Liz Taylor tiene más de simple amistad ... "<br>Este fue uno de los muchos que se hizo eco retumba en la sala.

"Bueno, lo siento no hemos ganado ... vamos a ver el año que viene, ¿quién sabe ... "  
>"Vamos a trabajar para dar lo mejor, estamos seguro que va a tener el próximo año ... aún más con esta maravillosa temporada que estamos haciendo! "<br>"Eso es todo, chicas! Siempre optimista y Di Lea! Vamos a hacerlo! "Ryan llegó en medio de la conversación del grupo. "Pero por hoy, vamos a tener diversión ... nos vemos en el partido"  
>"¿En qué? Tiene tres "Mark respondió.<br>"A las tres", concluyó entre risas.  
>"¡Me encanta! Estoy también en los tres! Vamos a Cory? ... ah, usted no va en los partidos posteriores al evento ... "significa marca.<br>"Hoy me ... en tres! ", respondió.  
>"¿Por qué es este milagro!", Se rió Naya.<br>"¿Quién, que quiere decir ...", dijo mirando a Lea.  
>"¡Culpable!", Dijo ella riendo.<br>"Ah, ta, explicó que" todos cayeron sobre todo reír a la atención de aquellos a su alrededor.  
>"Vamos a la fiesta ...", respondió Kevin a los ojos del personal. "... tres compras! "<br>¿Quién vió que no entienden. No había ganado ningún premio esa noche, pero todos estaban tan felices, disfrutando de sí mismos tanto como si hubiera ganado todo.

"Lea aquí ..."  
>"Aquí ..."<br>"Sonríe para mí Lea ..."  
>"Aquí ..."<br>"Lea ..."  
>Las entradas de los partidos eran más tumultuosos, la prensa parecía una locura, más que de costumbre, se asustó, pero la paciencia y la simpatía, el elenco de Glee se pasa por ellos, tomar algunas fotos y cosas así. En particular, Cory y Mark admirado Lea, sus caras y bocas a la espera de pasar por esa confusión. Ella salía de la parte frontal de la cámara para esperar a los muchachos, que comenzó cuando vio los destellos más de Cory, que parecía muy cómodo allí. En un impulso, se encontró moviendo hacia él ... -gritó alguien en una foto de ellos juntos ... fue el catalizador de toda otra solicitud ... estaba más cerca de él, "lado a lado abrazo famosa 'pro, Cory extendió el brazo para abrazarla ... un instinto, se dio la vuelta a la vanguardia de él, que abarca una forma más íntima, con la participación en su cuerpo ... Lo ata, manteniéndose firme en su contra, por instinto, y ambos sonrieron pros millones de destellos explosión de lentes en frente de ellos. Después de unos momentos, que tocó a la izquierda debido a que representan a los fotógrafos locos ... se veían como una pareja!<br>"¿Y ahora?", Susurró a su Cory.  
>"Ahora, vamos a" hacer la fiesta! '", Dijo Lea, una vez más sin darse cuenta de que había sido entregado!<br>En el resto de la noche, que se distribuyeron por las partes, se divirtieron, bailaron, compuesto por concurso de baile, por supuesto, Harry ganó ... no hay noticias ... hecho varios contactos, habló con mucha gente, y mostró al mundo que estúpida de Hollywood puede haber verdadera amistad, sino un conjunto!  
>"¿Dónde vas a Leah?" Le pidió a Di a su amiga la vio recoger su bolso.<br>"Me voy Di"  
>"¿Ya? Y Cory ...? "<br>"Fue hace unos minutos, se fue en silencio entre la gente, yo también voy"  
>"Usted podría conseguir dos más! Ta tan agradable aquí ... ta de bombeo de fiesta aquí! Es muy pronto para poner fin a ... "<br>"¿Quién dice que va a terminar? Sólo estamos empezando ... Estoy loco para conseguir este vestido, y ya sé que voy a pedir ayuda! ", Dijo Lea con picardía, dejando el suspiro niñas.

Unos días más tarde ...  
>"Hola, estoy almorzando ... es que el restaurante que tuvimos otro día con los chicos ... ... Estoy con la banda ... el siempre ... ta calma, casi nadie tiene en este momento, creo que todos hayan terminado, es sólo nosotros, los que están todavía aquí la vinculación ... "Cory hablamos por teléfono. Al principio de la conversación a sus compañeros vio como hablaba, pero luego se distrajo hablando de nuevo al tema de que son interrumpidos por el dispositivo. Colgó y se entró en la conversación de los amigos. Unos minutos más tarde un auto se detuvo en frente del restaurante. Una niña disfrazada con una sudadera con capucha y gafas de sol entró en el lugar, en busca de un lado a otro hasta que vea el grupo de amigos sentados en un rincón. Llegó muy bien, incluso sin haber hablado con ninguno de ellos sin conocerlos, y fue recibido pronto todo el mundo. Al principio no lo sabía, pero se ven mejor después de esa sonrisa encantadora, finalmente reconoció ... era Lea Michele! Después de saludar a la última, se volvió a Cory, todos a la espera de una reunión más íntima entre los dos, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue mucho más de lo que se preguntan:<br>"Hola amor", dejó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un dulce beso de rendimiento a todos sin palabras.  
>"¿Qué es? ¿Por qué son estos tipos? ", Cuestionó Cory.<br>"Cariño, creo que te has perdido un detalle ..." ella lo abrazó por la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
>"... Olvidado tu contraseña? ¿qué es? ... ah, sí, los chicos piensan que no han presentado aún a mi novia ... ... "que estaban confundidos.<br>"Falsa novia?", Preguntó uno de ellos para pensar en una obra de teatro, una broma.  
>"N º ... Esta no es la baya de Rachel, por lo menos no ahora ", dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás buscando en su rostro, iluminado por su sonrisa contagiosa", esto es Lea Michele, mi novia de verdad! ... ... Lea, esta es mi banda, por lo que voy a decir ... "<br>"Me conocen, saben ... al menos para las fotos y vídeos ... Me encanta el sonido de esta duna Bonnie! "  
>El grupo se echó a reír. ¿Quién iba a ... Siempre hay rumores, pero entre lo que dicen y lo que es real ... Hay una gran diferencia, aunque en toda la charla, por grande que siempre puede ser una mentira, siempre hay un grano de verdad. Inmediatamente, consiguieron un lugar para sentarse en su lado de Cory. Cinco minutos fueron suficientes para cautivar a su novio amigos de Lea, que no tenía que forzar a la gente el encanto, y como yo sabía que tanto oír hablar de ellos, era aún más fácil.<p>

Después del almuerzo, se separaron, cada uno estaba cumpliendo con su agenda, hacer algunas compras, marcando los dos se encuentran en su apartamento por la noche. Lea volvió a casa, cansado, no tanto para las compras que había hecho, por supuesto, tuve que mover un poco para conseguir lo que quería, pero esta no fue la razón que se agoten ... ... una vez más tuvo un paparazzi después de ella, tomando sus imágenes, mientras que fuera del coche y siguió a la acera. A veces se siente al gritar, salir corriendo, pero respiró hondo y sonrió con simpatía. Dejó algunas bolsas en el sofá, con el abrigo en una silla, botas largas por el pasillo, y fue seguido por la casa, en busca de Cory. "¿Dónde está?" Ella llamó pero nadie respondió, pensó que aún no podía llegar, cuando entró en la habitación y vio tirado en la cama, moviendo su Iphone. Él estaba tan concentrado que ni la vio venir. Se acercó a él para ver lo que había capturado su atención todos los ... fue el video musical de sus personajes interpretados en el último episodio de Glee ... "Sin ti", visto por la música que él tocaba! Lea comenzó a cantar junto con la grabación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él se volvió y la encontró de rodillas al lado del canto a capella cama. Me escuchó en silencio, manteniendo esas palabras en su corazón, que le sonreía.  
>"Te quiero así", dijo finalmente cuando ella dejó de cantar.<br>"Y yo más", dijo vertiendo sobre él, besándolo. "Al parecer te gusta la canción ..."  
>"Si te ha gustado? Nuestro Lea, desde la grabación de la escena, me sentí como que cantaba para mí ... "<br>"Pero yo estaba cantando para ti!" Ella se echó a reír, la broma no puede contener.  
>"Para mí, Cory ... Cory finlandés no ...! "<br>"Lo sé, pero yo estaba como Lea cantó ... Rachel está mezclada conmigo, así que a veces ni siquiera se puede separar de mí ... pero esta vez, lo dejé a un lado. Tenía que ser algo único, y la señorita Berry, tenía que ser algo de la señorita Sarfati aquí! "  
>"Acabo de ver!"<br>"Ya has visto nada!" Ellos pusieron la cama, besos, cosquillas, riendo.  
>"No hay nada como que es el primero en iTunes!"<br>"Esa escena me conmovió, lloré, de todos modos! Si no hubiera sido conveniente en el momento en que llorar, que sería difícil, porque no podía cogerme! "  
>"Creo que nuestros personajes, los dos estamos viviendo el mejor momento de nuestras vidas! Por lo menos están en el amor vive en las nubes! "<br>"Por cierto ... es que un día voy a ganar una serenata, una presentación, escriba una piscina con un grupo de bailarines y tal ...? "  
>"Creo que estoy más por la misma Finchel ... algo más íntimo, algo sólo para dos, sin mucha exageración, más sincero, intenso, como usted ha dicho ... sólo uno! "<br>"Pero es ..."  
>"Ir ... un día! ", sonrió a besarla dulcemente.<p> 


	27. Sólo otro fin de semana Cualquier

**27. Sólo otro fin de semana Cualquier**

"Oh, oh, ¡qué dolor de cabeza! ... ¿Por qué todo lo que ta funcionando? ... Y ... el calor del sol en mi cara? ... ¿En serio? ... ¿Qué hora es ...? ... nunca voy a beber en mi vida! "  
>"Cálmate bebé, siempre es como nos levantamos por las olas!"<br>"¡Mark! ... Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ... Y en mi cama? ... ¡Fuera de aquí! "  
>"¡Tienes que salir, estoy en mi casa!"<br>"Ahora, yo nunca beberé ... ¿dónde puedo conseguir! ... Apuesto a que si se estaba borracho ... si no he bebido para conseguir algo ... "  
>"Cálmate miel, porque yo no hice ninguna otra cosa ... o bebió todo de ayer, el grupo que tava dejó a solas contigo, me pasaba allí ... ... hola ¿te acuerdas? ... No recuerdo ... "<br>"Eso todavía recuerdo"  
>"Entonces ... ... Lo siento por ti ... entonces, como mi casa estaba más cerca de la suya, le trajo por acá, porque yo estaba enfermo, no podía dejar de vomitar ... Di, usted debe saber mejor, así que no se emborrachan, usted es débil para beber ... "<br>Di sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que pasó la noche, no tenía idea real, pero el trabajo dio paso a Marcos. Todo iba por delante de ti, cada vez que trató de levantarse, volver a caer en la cama, un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y un paraguas de sabor horrible en la boca! Y ella no tenía derecho a golpearlo, sin embargo cafageste lo que fuera, le había ayudado. "Lo siento, tengo que agradecer a usted ... fue maravilloso!"  
>"Así que di, yo soy, que puede ser que también la gente buena ..."<br>"Hay que ir"  
>"Acabo de ..."<br>"No, no es un sueño!"  
>En este punto, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Registraron la cama, la habitación hasta que encuentre. Fue Di. Dio las gracias cree que han sido salvados.<br>"Hola Naya, por ejemplo"  
>"Hola Di, has visto el último de nuestros amigos se prepararon?"<br>"¿Cómo es eso? No he visto nada todavía, ver a dónde? Hable con calma ... Yo no se despertó bien para navegar a través de ... "  
>"¿Qué has estado haciendo?"<br>"No es de extrañar ... Bueno, otro día te contaré, pero dime, ¿qué es? "  
>"Usted sabe que el pasto? ¿Dónde está? He intentado llamar, pero nadie contesta ... "<br>"Yo no la conozco demasiado ... pero ¿por qué fue ella la que me preparé? "  
>"No, me preparé con ella!"<br>"¿Qué ...?"  
>"Alguien fotografió el señor Monteith ir a desayunar con una chica, de la mano y todo! Él debe haber sido una locura! Sólo tú puedes! "<br>"¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible? "  
>"Sí, y además es una farmacia de la jirafa flaca rubia!"<br>"Naya ... Yo ... "  
>"Yo también quedé sorprendido! Él y Lea siguen juntos, ¿verdad? Al parecer, ellos se aman, al menos como se demuestra en frente de nosotros, sin imaginar lo veía de la mano con otro! "<br>"No es el montaje?"  
>"No creo que, si se está muy bien hecho, como ya se ha reconocido a la chica parece ser uno de esos modelos que están ahí fuera, creo que es un amigo de la banda ... ... "<br>"No creo que lo hizo ... y Lea? Cómo lo sabes? "  
>"Esperemos que no ... Di que encontrarla ... De pronto se separaron, ella es la mayor de depresión, tristeza, llanto, ... "<br>"... ta debe querer dirigir, le dolía para nada ... Naya, nos comprometemos, pero tenemos que romper la promesa y la intervención ... "  
>"Estoy de acuerdo, no vamos a dejar! Pero sólo será mejor que el segundo acto, la Internet era un caos como siempre ... no involucrar a nadie más, menos personas están cada vez mejor! "<br>"Bueno, voy a ver si puede hablar con Cory, intenta Lea, a continuación de una hora me reuniré contigo en el lugar de siempre, vamos a tomar un café"  
>"Hecho"<br>Di colgó.  
>"¿Qué pasó Di?"<br>"Tu amigo parece resolver ya no será un santo!"  
>"¿Quién? Cory? "<br>"Sí"  
>"¿De dónde? Si fuera yo ... "<br>"Sí, porque ves ..."  
>"¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"<br>"Busque en la Internet, Naya dijo que es para todo"  
>"¡Ay, espinoso ... No quiero hablar, ok. Vete, déjame dormir! "<br>"Maldita sea, no responde ... Por supuesto que no se reunirá, ta en falta en la oficina! "  
>"... Por supuesto que no va a contestar ... ayer estaba jugando en el centro de Brew, y hoy iba a Park City, Utah, incluyendo la ruta debe ser, creo que estaba allí me dijo que iba hoy en día, parece tener un evento de caridad este fin de semana, y él participaría ... "<br>"Voy a seguir intentándolo"  
>Di salía de la casa de Marcos, cuando jugó sólo había insultado, y arrojaron sus preocupaciones acerca de él y su ira contra sí misma por no ser más fuerte por haber bebido tanto. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.<br>"Gracias, yo nunca voy a olvidar!" Ella sonrió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Marcos bufón de todos perdidos en sus sueños.

"Nada"  
>"Nada Di, yo también no podía"<br>"El ta Cory va a Park City, Utah, debe ta todavía en vuelo, pronto vuelva a intentarlo"  
>"El celular Lea sólo cae en el buzón de correo, creo que deberíamos apagar ta ..."<br>"... O sin batería, aunque yo lo sé"  
>"Hablé con su madre, pensó que podría haber ido por allí ... recuerdo que dijo que estaba cansado, quería salir corriendo ... ... Pensé en Nueva York, sede ... así, su madre dijo que fue allí, probablemente, poner en un spa "<br>"Voy a ser viejo antes de tiempo ... mira mis líneas de preocupación! "  
>"Estas nuestros hijos todavía nos va a matar"<br>Los dos comenzaron a reír. Los amigos de los votos eran todos como hermanos, una preocupación por los demás, siempre unidos, pero Lea y Cory terminó por despertar un sentimiento paternal, o mejor dicho la madre en su caso, ya que quería mantener el secreto de su romance, pero siempre metió los pies las manos, tener que recurrir a un poco de ayuda para desplazarse.  
>"Hey Di fin ... Mira, Lea publicó un mensaje ... "<br>"Por fin la liga ..."  
>"Ella no responde ... es un aburrimiento! Creo que lo dejé "<br>"Enviar un mensaje a su"  
>"Lo que ella publicó Naya?"<br>"El aire fresco, montañas, buena comida ... tan bueno!"  
>"Naya ... que está ahí! "Di un salto de su silla.<br>"Allí donde?"  
>"¿Dónde está el aire fresco, montañas ...?"<br>"En muchas de lugar"  
>"No tonto, buscar en Internet ... Mira una foto de Park City, Utah ... lo que viene? "<br>"Montañas! Eres increíble! "  
>"Lea debería estar allí con Cory ... tal vez ella ha visto, y si Dios quiere la paz ya ha hecho! "<br>"Dios te oiga, me convertiré llamado Cory're Pro ... Cory ...? hola, es Di, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De dónde eres ta? "  
>"En Utah, ¿por qué?"<br>"En primer lugar ... conoce el pasto? "  
>"... n-n-no ... "<br>"De acuerdo ... ¿Qué demonios fue esa foto? ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Por qué estabas un rato con él en la mano? Luz del día ... aunque no en la noche yo te perdono ... cómo se puede? "  
>"Hey, hey, hey, calmar Di ... ¿qué estás hablando? "<br>"No te hagas el tonto ... que iba caminando una farmacia jirafa rubia flaca, más falso que ... tomaron fotos, y he visto ya, fue un caos por aquí, vamos a ver Lea, voy a ayudarla a matar! "  
>"Yo también"<br>"Naya?"  
>Los dos fueron un hervidero de ira. Cory lentamente comencé a entender. En la parte inferior del enlace, se rieron sabe que se hacen eco.<br>"Lea?" Gritaron los dos a través de la línea. "Sabíamos que estaban allí en su puesto en twitter"  
>"Hola chicas ... que es este alboroto? "puesto que el teléfono en altavoz Cory, las chicas también lo hizo, consiguiendo los cuatro conectados.<br>"Lea, si usted necesita ayuda, cuenta con nosotros!"  
>"Sólo si es para ganar!" Cory empezó a molestar. Las chicas se habían perdido. "Fue Lea que inventó esta historia ... También fue el que tomó estas fotos en Internet y jugar ... "<br>"Lea? ta querer pegarte un tiro en el pie? Era una locura! "  
>"Eso siempre fue ..." Lea dio una palmada en su novio.<br>"Hablé con Emi, este es el nombre de la jirafa, cuando dijo esto, no lo soportó, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? Loco ... bueno, ella es una amiga de los chicos de Cory de la banda, se iba, se fue a despedirlos, así que tuve una idea ... que ya no podía soportar la historia de los Globos de Oro, un poco más largo que acabaría confirmando nuestra citas ... por lo tanto, mi idea de olvidarse de nosotros como pareja, sólo arrumássemos a alguien para hacer un nuevo par con uno de nosotros, como, quitar la atención de la pareja ... ".  
>"Crazy!"<br>"Yo dije," dijo Cory.  
>"Y luego se trabajó?", Preguntó con ansiedad Lea.<br>"Si funcionara ... volvió el caos en el fandom que ya conocemos bien"  
>"¡Genial!"<br>Estaban hablando de un tiempo, familiarizar a Cory terminado siendo más un problema, más de un malentendido, este a su vez más complicada, con respecto a su personaje como una persona comprometida con la caridad. Estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer cómo una cosa tan simple podría haber convertido esa tormenta. Estuvo de acuerdo en participar en el evento de que se le pidió, también estaba allí, pero los organizadores querían que jugar un partido de hockey, con otras celebridades y tal. Se había negado a jugar, no iba a participar, porque esto es algo malo, que no sería malo en este momento, con tanto trabajo. Sin embargo, estos organizadores, incluso antes de que se dio ya aceptar como cierto, entonces tuvieron que inventar alguna excusa, que había salido mal ... una historia de su paciente, que finalmente dejó a sus fans decepcionados, preguntándose hasta que había pasado una pierna en la organización de este evento. Cory tendría que trabajar muy de cerca.  
>Las chicas se separaron, aliviado. Lea vio que su novio estaba molesto. Se sentó en la cama, abrazada a él, diciéndole que se calmara.<br>"Cory, el amor, ven como se había acordado. Seguramente vendrá a hacerle una entrevista, a continuación, decir la verdad, que llegó justo para conmemorar el acontecimiento, que no jugará, el resto fue un gran malentendido ... "  
>"... voy a decir que ni siquiera participar, y al final tuve miedo, he cambiado de opinión ... desde que llegué aquí con mis amigos ... a paciente ... No estoy, todo era falso ... "<br>"Cálmate, que contará una mentira mil ... usted tiene que atenerse a sus fans, que debe estar allí para usted ... decir que fue un malentendido, no hay buenos profesionales por los organizadores quieren jugar, porque sabemos que no vale la pena ... dicen que estás con tus amigos aquí, pero, ¡ay! ... y ayudar, también puede divertirse! "  
>"Tienes razón", miró más tranquilo ahora.<br>"No digas que estás con tu novia en el dormitorio, y ella es su compañero de Glee, conocida como Lea Michele, ¿ok?" Ella comenzó a reír, burlándose de él.  
>"Debo decir que fue ...", le abrazó y se mordió el cuello.<br>"No, señor, estoy en un spa, hermoso en la montaña ... y hablando ... Voy a volver a mi siesta ... despiértame cuando regrese ... "  
>"Pero es un perezoso!" Cory admirado su novia mentir, envuelto entre las sábanas, en voz baja. Él dio un beso en su espalda desnuda.<br>"Te amo demasiado! Diviértete con tus amigos, mi amor! ", Dijo antes de quedarse dormido.  
>Cory se fue, pero tenía que tener mucha fuerza para hacerlo, porque viendo la puerta del dormitorio, la visión de la mujer más bella del mundo, durmiendo en su cama, donde todavía emanaba el olor de la sensualidad y el placer de haber compartido unos minutos , le devolvió la llamada.<p>

"Regresé el amor" fue Cory y se arrojó sobre la cama, imaginando que Lea seguía durmiendo. Nada de eso. Él miró a su alrededor y no vio. Pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que él sabía dónde estaba ... se hizo eco de un sonido familiar que viene del cuarto de baño ... se le debe cantar en la ducha. Fue allí, lentamente, para verla tomar una ducha. Cuando se abrió sin aire ... ella no estaba en la ducha, pero la bañera, tarareando mientras estallar las burbujas de espuma que flotaban en el aire, riendo, bailando, la mentira sumergido en el agua, a veces colgando sus piernas a temblar las burbujas aún más, una mezcla de marimacho con una mujer sensual, se deslizan a través de la espuma a la izquierda del cuerpo desnudo.  
>"Cory! ¿Cómo ta mucho que ver? "<br>"Basta ver cómo yo soy un tipo con suerte!"  
>"Oh, usted es ... no todo el mundo puede unirse a la empresa y de ocio aún más en un lugar como este ... es mucho mejor que un spa, un campamento de verano, fin de semana con amigos ... aún más con ser una buena compañía "<br>"Esto es maravilloso, pero ..." se dirigió a ella, tuvo un lío de pelo que caía sobre su rostro, y besó suavemente, con gran amor "... Hablé con usted! "  
>"Ah, así que me da vergüenza ... Voy a estar pensando! ", Se rió, avergonzada, fue tomado por sorpresa. "¿Y cómo fue?"<br>"Todo despejado ... Hice lo que me dijiste ... Creo que la mayoría del personal comprendido, por supuesto, siempre tendrá el contador de los cuales son siempre de llenar la bolsa, pero no pasa nada ... .. Yo creo que al final todo fue bien "  
>"¡Qué bien! Y tus amigos? "<br>"Nos divertimos, ver el partido, después de irnos, fuimos a cenar, entonces ellos estaban allá afuera ... inventó que tenía que volver en breve, que creo que van a quedarse una vez más ... "  
>"Ok, así que ahora está de nuevo a sólo mi ... ¿no? "<br>Cory asintió con la cabeza. Lea se mordió los labios, e hizo su famosa cara de picardía ... El impulso, se tiró de él hacia el interior de las bañeras, ropa y todo.  
>"Lea ... Podrías haberme dicho ... Tomé la ropa, el calzado ... una locura! "borrado que la espuma de la cara mientras ella se echó a reír.<br>"No sería divertido!"  
>"La gracia? ¡Qué divertido es ... aquí tenemos dos horas para coger el avión, mientras me tomo la ropa mojada? "<br>"Sal de aquí, voy a comprar otra ... usted tiene un montón! ", se rió al ver que aún trató de mantenerse enojado.  
>"Me gusta esto!"<br>"Sólo pedimos servicio de limpieza que se seque para nosotros, a quince minutos, incluso menos, que salen con la suya ... tonto, no creo que pasé por situaciones como esta ... Yo soy ya viejo este tipo de lío! "  
>"¿En serio?"<br>"El amor es ¡sí!" Ella comenzó a besarlo.  
>"Por lo tanto ... por mi cuenta que tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de ir después de un servicio de limpieza ... "arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la esquina de su boca. Lea y pronto se dio cuenta que atado al cuello con sus brazos, lo besó con entusiasmo como él apartó la ropa mojada.<p> 


	28. Un regalo para todos

**28. Un regalo para todos**

"E. ... ¡Corten! Perfecto, nos convertimos en muy buena esta escena, ¡felicitaciones! Quince minutos de descanso para el siguiente disco, está bien! "Brad era feliz con el resultado del trabajo de ese día, los actores se inspiraron en realidad. Era increíble la cantidad de los dos han crecido durante estos tres años de trabajo juntos, ambos como actores, cantantes y sobre todo como artistas. Su admiración sólo creció con cada día que pasa, se sentía como Lea y Cory eran sus hijos. Todo el elenco tenía una gran cantidad de amor, todo lo que vio desarrollo, pero sin lugar a dudas, los intérpretes de Rachel y Finn le robó el corazón. Fue él quien inventó los caracteres, fue él quien ayudó a elegir el casting, pero aún así, nunca se imaginó en lo orgullosos que tanto salir. Se creó y consolidó una de las grandes parejas de ficción a través de: Finchel, que se conoció en los cuatro rincones del mundo, algo que no mensurava. Fue un gran placer escribir el guión de los profesionales que se dedican a ellos, que "abrazaba" a sus personajes como lo fueron sus 'bebés'. Pero había algo que el director dejó perplejo: ¿Cómo surgió la inspiración para tanto que invertir en los personajes, fue el hecho de que ambos tenían una gran química en el escenario, fuera de ella también, pero entre una sustancia química y hacer que parezca que la pareja había sido verdadera diferencia. ... "A menos que sea verdad!" ... Vio los dos todavía en algunos lugares donde se registraron las últimas escenas en el set. Era la habitación de Rachel. Cory y Leah estaba acostado a su lado, los dos estaban hablando, pero las miradas y las risas eran muchos profunda y compartida, a ser casi cualquier conversación.  
>"Lo que ustedes dos hablan mucho últimamente?", Decidió ponerlos en duda.<br>"Nada y todo!", Se rió de Lea.  
>"Tonterías", dijo Cory.<br>"Ustedes dos van muy en secreto ... que parecen una pareja real ... "  
>"¿Nosotros? Imagínese ... "Lea miró Cory.<br>"Es ... ¿De dónde sacaste esto de Brad? "Hizo Cory negligencia.  
>"Yo no sé ... quizá la manera que miran, cómo hablan, cómo llevar a ... todos aquí somos amigos de todos, pero ustedes dos tienen una burbuja invisible, seguro, una cuerda que los une, donde se va a donde uno es, lo que un discurso ... ... sólo pensamos tonta ... por no hablar de que parece que el casting completo de los dos guardias, que las protegen parecen ... "<br>"Usted ha estado viendo un montón de película, Brad!", Se rió nerviosamente Lea.  
>"Brad ... y si lo fuera? "dijo Cory al azar, no parecía importarle mucho.<br>"Bueno, si ... Yo te diría que cuidado, y disfrutar tanto como sea posible antes de anunciar al mundo que Monchele es real, porque sabemos lo que pasa con aquellos que toman la vida una historia de amor entre las celebridades, sobre todo ustedes dos, la pareja ya se encuentra en la ficción .. y ... sería una de las personas más felices en este mundo, le daría un grito ... ... "Brad empezó a sentirse eufórico, navegando en su imaginación del autor.  
>Lea y Cory se miraron entre sí. Se confirmó el elenco que data pro, tus amigos, pero el resto de la producción, incluidos los autores, que nunca fueron. Pero cuando los dos se oyó el intusiasmo el autor y su amigo, no tenía ninguna duda:<br>"Así que usted puede ser uno de los más felices en este mundo simplemente no llores, por favor!", Dijo Cory en voz baja. Brad no entendió de inmediato, miró asombrado a través de dos profesionales. Lea le sonrió, lo que confirma.  
>"¡Oh mi ... Oh, Dios mío ... Yo ... ¡Lo sabía! ", Les abrazó.<br>"Cálmate Brad, como usted dijo, estamos tomando su consejo, y sólo sé que algunas personas, o mejor, seguro ... gente especula, más seguro, no son pocos! ", reflexionó Cory.  
>"Estoy tan feliz, que se hicieron uno para el otro, son perfectos el uno al otro!"<br>"Dios mío, Cory creado un monstruo!"  
>Se reían de la forma en que el productor estaba muy emocionado de participar en el secreto de Lea y Cory. Ryan, quien acababa de llegar en el set, que vino a recoger a algunos scripts y hacer algunos cambios. Brad no podía valerse por sí mismo, joven pareja parecía en favor de pedir su permiso, y después de su aprobación, fue a decirle a su amigo.<br>"Ryan, ¿no te parece! Estoy tan emocionada ... Yo ... "  
>"¿Qué?"<br>"Usted sabe que están saliendo?"  
>"Lea y Cory!"<br>"Lea y ... ¿cómo se sabe? Ellos te lo dijo? "  
>"No, y tampoco necesita ... se puede ver en sus ojos! "<br>"Yo también era sospechoso, pero sólo ahora que me han confirmado"  
>"Yo también soy feliz, me encantan, pero sólo espero que no se mezcla con el profesional!"<br>"Vamos, estoy seguro de que no va a hacer!"

"Oye, ¿qué tal una foto? Tengo que dar rienda suelta a alguna ... Voy a publicar en mi página de ... que se unirán a los tres, Cory está mintiendo allí, Lea y yo nos acercamos "  
>"¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea? Recuerde que la imagen que tuvo de mí vestido de Rachel en su oficina, que llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso, y usted y vio que la multitud se volvió loca, echado a perder el matrimonio sorpresa de la respuesta propuesta ... ... "<br>"Ya sé, ya no lo soporto!"  
>"Trate de mantener, por favor ... no regalar nuestro secreto! "declaró Cory.<br>"¡Nunca!"  
>"Bueno, esto toma la foto ... es lo que Dios quiere ... "Lea puso de pie.<br>"Todavía me instigan Fandom, me estoy armando con ustedes dos de luna de miel a París ... Yo Finchel Falchuk! "  
>"Usted no tiene ninguna manera!", Se rió de la broma de Lea.<br>"Espera a ver lo que yo te escribiré ... Estoy más que inspirada ahora ... La cuarta temporada será corto! "  
>Él pasó haciendo mil promesas, mientras que Lea le siguió con los ojos, riéndose de su estupidez. Después de un momento, ella finalmente se volvió a Cory y lo encontró perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando a ella.<br>"Un dólar por tus pensamientos, mi amor", sonrió.  
>"Estaba pensando en cómo esta noticia hace que las personas que nos rodean feliz, espero que el mundo mismo recibe bien, porque yo no creo que se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo"<br>"También espero"  
>"¿Sabe usted de Lea, que ya tenemos lo más importante para las personas en nuestras vidas, familia, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, pero aún no ha terminado"<br>"¿No? ¿Quién falta decir? "  
>"Tener la palabra no sería así ... porque ya saben ... pero yo quería tanto ... "<br>"... que su familia me conocía! "  
>"¡Sí!"<br>"Cuando quiera"  
>"Yo tenía una idea loca medio ... tal vez usted no acepta ... "<br>"Diga"  
>"Mañana, entonces ... dos días de descanso ... dos días hasta el fin de semana "<br>"El fin de semana tiene el premio de la Academia de actores, SAG Awards, tenemos que ir"  
>"Vamos a ... pero apenas la semana pasada, no van a ganar un descanso, nos podría dar un fugitivo a Canadá "<br>"Cory, querido, el Canadá no está a la vuelta! ¿Por qué no esperar hasta la próxima semana, o un poco más, para ir relajado, sin prisas, sin tener que preocuparse acerca de los compromisos, para tomar ventaja de ello? "  
>"Tienes razón", se cernía una sombra triste en sus ojos.<br>"Muy bien, ganó, y mucho futuro ... pero debemos estar hoy aquí, me voy al spa, para relajarse y mirar bastante para el partido, ¿de acuerdo? ... No puedo decir que no a usted, incluso con esta cara de perro que cayó del camión para cambiar "que casi le dio un beso, pero dijo que no estaban solos.  
>"Gracias"<br>"¿Pero por qué tiene que ser mañana?"

"Mamá vamos a cortar el pastel ... Voy a empezar con mi cumpleaños, entonces usted tendrá que cortar el pastel maldita ... Estás con un hombre tan bueno! "Shaun, el hermano mayor de Cory ya no podía esperar. Era el aniversario de su madre, la familia se reunió, no todos pero la más importante, tíos, sobrinos, amigos cercanos. Se organizó una cena y ya era hora de cortar el pastel, pero la señora tardó en hacer. Ella dijo que era demasiado pronto, lo que reduciría todo se ha ido y la noche iba a terminar, pero sabía que la madre de Shaun, sabía que ella esperó hasta el último minuto para ver si el menor iba corriendo por la puerta, tarde como de costumbre.  
>"Mamá, creo que él no vino ... Hablé con él el otro día, era la más grande emoción en el trabajo, era difícil de conseguir por ahí en estos días ... No te rindas "<br>"Lo sé, pero nunca está de más esperar un poco ..."  
>"Está bien, sólo un poco más ... niño se está quedando dormido en la silla! "<br>La madre estuvo de acuerdo. Sabía que era difícil, pero su corazón no dejó de creer aún más esa noche, que venció en gran medida: Cory vendría!  
>Después de casi una hora, la señora finalmente accedió. El feliz cumpleaños se canta, se trataba de tomar el cuchillo para cortar la primera pieza, tratando de disimular su decepción cuando todo el mundo escuchó un aparcamiento. Todos izquierda en la ventana de la casa. Por desgracia, no estaba en frente de su casa para que el coche se detuvo. Todo volvió a la mesa. Se cortó la torta, y celebró la primera pieza, pensando que iba a entregar.<br>"La primera pieza es el mío pero no lo haré!" Cory entró por la puerta hablando en voz alta. Cuando él y su hermano luchó por la primera pieza de la torta.  
>"Olvídate de eso! Llegamos tarde y ahora quiere sentarse en la ventana? ¡Fuera! "Entró en la carrera de Shaun, como de costumbre. Todas las habitaciones se rieron de la broma. Cory fue a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando a su emocionado. Los que estaban viendo también fueron trasladados. Todo el mundo vio lo que la madre estaba esperando a la llegada del hijo. Amaba a sus dos hijos, pero además de ser el más joven, Cory siempre tuvo un cono sobre la madre. Después de unos minutos, toda la mitad emocionado, llorando con ustedes y Cory, he aquí que la familia se dio cuenta. Todo, todo lo mismo, se paralizaron. Cory se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño, de repente el estado de ánimo cambió. Recordó entonces, había estado tan emocionada por la madre por un momento se olvidó de que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de los otros, que siempre llegaba solo, lo acompañaban.<br>"Dios mío, se me olvidaba ... venir aquí ", llegó a él a Lea, que estaba de pie en la puerta. Ella tomó su mano y estaba de su lado frente a la madre. "Mamá, tú ya lo sabía, pero le faltaba el conocimiento ... Me voy a presentar, por lo que ahora en persona ... la madre, por lo que es mi novia, se trata de Lea! ", sonrió la señora abriendo sus brazos para conseguir su morena excitada. Lea, que todavía estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la escena con la madre de Cory, no puede contenerse y dejó que sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, mojando su sonrisa a aceptar ese abrazo tan tierno.  
>"Caprichou! Se tardó más a dedo "el hermano de Cory rompió el silencio entre las personas que estaban allí todavía abierta. Todos se rieron.<br>"Mira, nosotros siempre elegir bien Monteith, los pobres los que tenemos que soportar!", Se rió de Cory, abrazando a su hermano, hermana, y otros regalos. Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos y saludarlos. Por supuesto el primer contacto con Lea dejó avergonzado. La estrella de Hollywood, hermosa, elegante, impecable, siempre le daba miedo a primera vista. Pero por una vez, cinco minutos hablando con ella, la sonrisa sincera simpatía, el más característico, conquistada por el público más irritable. Finalmente la torta se come en medio de mucha risa burlona, y las bromas de sus amigos y familiares con la pareja. Se encontró que los dos, pero que llegó en ese momento, el mismo coche, pero no se estacionó frente, porque había un montón de hielo acumulado en la entrada, y Cory tenía miedo de patinar. Todo era motivo de broma, a la burla, dejando Lea fascinado y me encantó el ambiente relajado. Se divirtieron escenas de cuentos, recuerdos, historias. La noche era pequeña para dicha parte. ¿Quién estaba casi dormido el sueño perdido en medio de tantas risas. La ola sólo terminó cuando llegó la mañana, porque todos han tenido que trabajar, pero las promesas se hicieron ... Cory y Lea volvería a pasar unos días sin problemas.

"Cariño, este era el segundo mejor que me diste, gracias!" Madre de Cory le dio las gracias con una sonrisa mientras mira para Lea junto a ellos. "El primero era saber que había dejado que la vida detrás de ..." los dos compartieron una mirada triste, recordando un momento de que los días amargos estaban detrás de "... sabiendo que tienes a alguien tan especial para cuidar de usted, que está lejos de mí, tan bien como yo lo veo que estás haciendo, me hace tranquilo y feliz ... ... gracias "que ahora se fue a Lea. La morena tuvo que controlar para no llorar. Se despidieron, la visita fue corta, tuvieron que regresar, pero las pocas horas que pasé allí fueron suficientes para que la sensación de dos en dos "casa"!


	29. Un vestido de cóctel simple

**29. Un vestido de cóctel simple**

"Por lo tanto ... ¿qué te parece? "Lea desfilar de un lado a otro en el apartamento, mientras que Jon la admiraba.  
>"Linda ... maravilloso! ... Sin embargo, Lea, no creo que sea un poco mucho? "<br>"¿Qué ... otros? Tampoco es tan escotado para ... "  
>"En la parte superior ... pero ¿qué hay debajo? Casi estoy viendo ... "<br>"Por favor, Jon, no es conservador! He usado muchos vestidos con escotes que se podía ver sus pechos, transparencias ... esto sólo tiene una abertura en un lado! "  
>"Y que la apertura!"<br>"No seas tonto, pero vamos a llegar tarde"  
>"Y el señor. Monteith? "<br>"Estuvimos de acuerdo en que no nos cruzan hoy para ver si nos olvidamos un poco de ese día a través de los Globos de Oro a exagerar, así que hoy vamos a estar a través de diferentes"  
>"Quiero saber lo que va a encontrar un vestido tan provocativo como esta"<br>"Oh, Cory no es tan conservador y aburrido como usted, que siempre me felicita cuando utilizo algo como eso, dice que soy sexy ... le encanta sacar adelante "  
>"Ahórrate estos detalles, camino de la sequedad mayor últimamente, más de útiles escolares se redujo al final de las clases ..."<br>"Oh, vamos a encontrar a alguien para ti esta noche!"  
>Lea y su amiga entraron en los premios SAG, a pesar de sus protestas, fue encontrar la manera más segura y sexy, increíblemente, nunca iba a cambiar su ropa.<br>A su llegada, la multitud de fotógrafos, como siempre, cubrió parpadea. Incluso ellos están acostumbrados a ver a las estrellas de Hollywood y sus desfiles con vestidos elegantes, algunos, no muchos, siempre había uno o el otro que causó el "boca a boca 'de la noche, pero esta noche no era sólo el vestido, que estaba utilizando como modelo ... resaltado, también llamó la atención. Lea siempre llevaba diseños únicos, elegantes, hermosas, que hacen hincapié en su belleza, corta, transparente, siempre tenía algo diferente, algo que marcó, pero sin duda la noche el ritmo. Los fotógrafos llegaron a retorcerse para conseguir todos los ángulos de ella, se veía como una diva con su vestido ondeando en el viento, el pelo peinado en una sensual, y el principal destaque ... apertura que muestra más que su pierna estaba casi al borde del final de su muslo. Algunos fotógrafos también trató de un cuadro aún más picante ... se preguntó si ella estaba usando ropa interior o no, porque la silueta de manifiesto por el vestido, así que muchos se desarrolló para fotografiar más allá de la habitual poses sexy siempre lo hacía.  
>Pocos minutos después de Lea, Cory llegó a la fiesta. Se dio cuenta de cierta conmoción en la entrada, pero no mucha importancia, como era típico de estos eventos con tantas celebridades. En medio de una conversación entre algunas personas, pero terminó por escuchar los estruendos ... Lea! Todo el mundo comentó sobre el vestido que llevaba, algunos aprobación, el rechazo de otros, pero la verdad era que ella estaba presente en casi todas las camarillas. No entendía, Lea siempre ha tenido el buen gusto, pero como el plomo inventar, pero nunca hizo nada para causar ningún tipo de vergüenza o de chismes. Cuando Cory movido la alfombra roja, después de haber sido sorprendido por las felicitaciones de George Clooney y su novia, vio a Lea. Ella era hermosa, como siempre, sonrió al ver lo tonto que aparte, pero no falta mucho para que tu sonrisa estar cubierto por una nube gris cuando le bajó los ojos dándose cuenta de que ella era una de las piernas desnudas. Él iba a venir y conseguir aún más sorprendido al ver hasta qué punto sería la apertura del vestido ... fue más allá de su muslo, casi reveló ... Quería correr para cubrir, incluso las personas más escuchar sus comentarios y pervertido por él. Quería dejar de golpear a una media docena. Esto no era una de esas mujeres que tenían montones agradables alrededor, especialmente en medio de ellos en Hollywood ... que era su esposa! Se las arregló al máximo. Lea No pasó mucho tiempo para entrar, y él estaba justo detrás.<p>

Los lugares fueron marcados por lo que Lea y Cory fueron separados, distantes entre sí, como ellos mismos solicitaron. Cory se quedó despierto toda la noche mirando a ella, yo no podía apartar la mirada, ni siquiera prestar atención a lo que sucedió en el evento, la gente lo quería todo para terminar y se pone de Lea, la sacaron de allí. Ella no tenía que exponerse de esa manera, como cualquiera que está desesperado por la atención, el centro de atención ... que tiene talento, el bebé famoso ... vestir que era lo que él quería ser visto sólo por su cuerpo, ella era hermosa, pensé que Cory no entendía por qué tomar esa actitud. "Ella ciertamente exagerado," dijo a sí mismo. Y los chistes acerca de cómo iba vestida no terminó ... Cory escuchado varios comentarios, todos ellos de noche, con la gente hasta que él no tenía idea de que podía hacerlo ... varias veces se encontró en el borde de levantarse de una silla y distribuir golpes por todas partes.  
>"Cory, ¿de acuerdo? Parece tensa ", le preguntó a Harry a ver a su amigo tan inquieto en su silla.<br>"No hay nada ... Acabo de ... lo que sucede en la mente de una mujer maravillosa de vestir como una puta? ... Digo "  
>"Cálmate hombre, para que ta solo la cabeza de los que piensan sin sentido"<br>"Así es la cabeza de casi todas las habitaciones! He oído hablar tanta mierda ... "  
>"Estas personas no tienen nada que hablar, así que no llame"<br>"No, tiene que mantener un ojo", se unió a Marcos la conversación.  
>"Cállate Mark, no ponga más leña al fuego" Harry protestó.<br>"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, la otra mujer es una cosa, la gente debe ser preservada, debe cumplir con el novio!"  
>"¡Mark!"<br>"Vamos a Harry, para mí es una cosa, ni siquiera se sabe, pero yo siento por ella, de pie en la boca de nadie que haya sido juzgado por un equipo!" Cory miró indignado. "Necesito hablar con ella, llamar a Kevin, me sentaré en su lugar." Dos minutos para el final y Kevin Cory se sentó en el lado de Lea, para su sorpresa.  
>"Cory, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No estamos de acuerdo que hoy ni siquiera a cruzar? ", Dijo Lea, perplejo.<br>"Lo que pasó en la cabeza cuando se piensa de ellos vienen con un vestido de aquí?", Dijo él, impaciente, enojado.  
>"¿Eh? Viste? Lo ...? "<br>"Yo no creo que esta primera etapa es demasiado ridículo?"  
>"¿Cómo?"<br>"Te ves como una de esas actrices que hacen las películas de la categoría quinta ... Por favor, Lea, que eres más que eso! parece ta desea apelar ... pasó lejos del sabor que es su marca de fábrica! "Cory derramó furioso, no es tanto el modelo que utiliza la novia, ella era hermosa, tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero en gran cantidad de tonterías que había oído toda la noche.  
>"¿Por qué estás tan enojado ... no entiendo ... a causa de mi vestido? Hice algo? "<br>"Lo hizo, pero ta la boca de la gente, he escuchado cada una plomada ..."  
>"Y usted convertirse en profesional a hablar? ¡Por favor! "<br>"Ese no es el tema ... No me importa lo que digan, pero no les gusta dar razón para hablar mal de mí "  
>"Y alguien está hablando de ti? Por lo que yo sé, y no tengo nada, ¿cómo está usted hablando? ", Dijo Lea sin pensar.<br>"No tenemos nada?"  
>"En los ojos de los demás, ¡no! Puesto que nadie sabe de nuestra relación, y luego ... les estoy sola "<br>"Único, tal vez esa misma ... Creo que lo tomó en serio el tema "  
>"No sea sarcástico! Es sólo un vestido, aquí voy a tomar unos pocos minutos! "<br>Fueron interrumpidos por Jon, que hasta entonces se mantuvieron al margen. Algunos fotógrafos que disparaban en las mesas se acercó a ellos. Cory trató de apartarse, pero resultó que en algunas fotos y, posiblemente, alguna grabación, ya que no había cámaras de filmación. No sirvió de nada toda la planificación, todo el cuidado que tenían antes de ... fueron capturados juntos otra vez!  
>Cory esperó un poco de confusión alrededor de ellos hacia abajo y volvió a su asiento.<br>"Te lo dije", recuerda Jon Lea.  
>"¡Cállate!" Ella lo maldijo.<p>

"Después de la fiesta? Por supuesto que "La clase se le preguntó último minuto para una fiesta después de los premios. Todos estaban eufóricos, por supuesto que lo haría. Lea no lo pensó dos veces, una vez dijo que ni siquiera pidió la opinión de que el novio, si él quería ir, como Cory no le gustan estas fiestas. De inmediato se sintió excluido, ya que no tenía importancia, como si fuera aun 'single' de la noche. Así como lo hizo en un impulso, de repente dijo que no lo haría. El personal vio que tenía un ambiente extraño en el aire, y dejó a la pareja sola.  
>"No entonces?", Dijo Lea.<br>"No lo haré, ya que son 'single' de esta noche ... influo no como en sus decisiones ... hacer lo que quiera! ", dijo poco de celos.  
>"No creo que ... Sé ... es celoso, no es cierto? Admitir "<br>"Sea lo que sea, lo que importa es que hoy se está decidiendo solo, no importa si alguien está con usted, aunque sea en secreto ... ... "  
>"Deja de ser tan dramático! Vamos nena, vamos a la fiesta, basta de eso! "<br>"Hoy tenemos no estaba de humor para ello, si usted quiere ir"  
>"Bueno, voy a" que no cree que cuando la escuché decir que, parecía que había sido poseído, no era su novia delante de esa mujer. Cory se encogió de hombros y pisoteó a cabo.<br>"Lea, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué había dos combates? "Di que vio a la conversación de distancia, dando cuenta de que se habló, se decidió a intervenir.  
>"El Cory, ta muriendo de celos a causa de mi vestido, loco ta porque hay gente que habla sin sentido acerca de cómo me visto hoy, y un montón de cosas, parece que la TPM ta!"<br>"Lea había sido capaz de derecho, que exageró hoy!"  
>"Hasta que usted!"<br>"Bueno, espera, ir tras él, vio que él estaba molesto, hablo con él" asintió con la cabeza de Lea, pero no esperar a que ella, la clase fue para la fiesta, y ella fue adelante, no iba a ceder, yo todavía estaba ofendido ya que cuando lo envió Cory!

"Cory espera"  
>"Di, me dejas, me amargo, me voy"<br>"Cory en calma, sólo se engaña a sí mismo, a pesar de la ropa, es nuestra Lea"  
>"Este es mi esperanza ... pero ahora viene, mi paciencia se agotó, está actuando como si fuera sólo su ... Di, wow, está claro que sólo ella a todo este mundo de gente, pero para nosotros parece ... hasta que ya no soy importante ... ... que se viste como su actitud, cualquiera que sea tejer una amplia variedad de comentarios puede estar seguro siquiera de lo peor, y que está con ella? No importa lo que va a tener que escuchar de forma gratuita? "Cory estaba molesto. Di oído al intentar de alguna manera a calmarlo.<br>"Mañana será otro día! Usted habla ... hey, ¿a dónde vas? "  
>Él se iba, cuando algunos fotógrafos se acercó a los dos. Di tiró de nuevo a cerca de él, lo que le obligó a dar una sonrisa. Una desequilibrada llegó a un gran costo. Una vez que se fueron, Cory se apartó de ella.<br>"Cory, no hacen nada la cabeza caliente!"  
>"Demasiado tarde Di" desapareció entre la multitud.<p>

"Di, ¿dónde estaba?", Preguntó Lea preocupado.  
>"No sé, espero que sólo el aire la cabeza ... Lea, salió poco de rabia, nunca lo había visto así! "<br>"Ni yo, no sé qué se metió en él!"  
>Di sonrió con ironía.<br>"¡Ah! Di, por lo que, no hice nada. Ahora, cuando me visto tengo que pedir? Voy a tener que pedir permiso para salir? ¿Cómo quieres que competir con este grupo fantástico de las mujeres aquí? Tengo que aparecer, no puede ser otro "  
>"¡Cállate! Tú no eres mi amigo, las horas que yo sepa Lea la espalda, le dicen que tiene que pensar un poco antes de lastimar a la gente que dice que le encanta "<br>"Di, por favor Cory es bastante fornido ..."  
>"Yo estaba hablando de mí", dejando Lea Di desapareció.<br>A pesar de la confusión, las peleas y el ambiente de tensión, la gente se divirtió en este partido. Pronto uno de ellos se retiraban de la morena a la mitad de la rueda, a la danza. Lea decidió olvidar lo que había sucedido y divertirse bailando con Harry, cuando de la nada fue abordado por algunos paparazzi invadiendo su espacio, tomando miles de imágenes, haciendo bromas pervertido, tendido en el suelo, centrándose en la que tomó su foto de abajo para averiguar si estaba en sus bragas. Ella estaba desesperada. A pesar de los amigos de intervenir, que le ahorra, Lea se sintió devastada, finalmente había aceptado la "trance", lo que estaba haciendo allí con esa ropa en ese lugar? Buscó por la seguridad, pero no vio Cory en cualquier lugar. Su desesperación sólo aumentó. Por último, corrió al lugar.

Sonó el timbre del apartamento, Cory cree que no se encuentran, pero con sólo abrir la puerta, que no había llegado de largo, estaba en un club nocturno, pero no podía quedarse, que quería que la noche había terminado tan pronto como sea posible, por lo que fue a su casa.  
>"Se acabó la fiesta temprano ... olvidó las llaves? ", dijo con sarcasmo para ver Lea anclado en el puerto.<br>"¡Basta! Dejen de pelear conmigo! "  
>"No voy a discutir contigo ... ¿qué es? Regresó enojado porque ella tiene ¿no? "<br>"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estás llamando por casualidad ... "  
>"Yo no he dicho nada"<br>"Pero creo!"  
>"No pongas palabras en mi boca"<br>"Oh, cállate! Estoy harto de su aburrido ciuminho! No se garantiza? "  
>"No me callara, le dije al respecto?" Ella se alejó, murmurando.<br>"Tal vez no lo garantizamos!"  
>Cory estaba furioso.<br>"Te voy a demostrar!" Él voló hacia el pasto, la tomó de la cintura, levantándola sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, jugando en el mostrador de la entrada del apartamento, golpeando ollas y otras cosas que estaban en ella. Sin mirar a los ojos, le arrancó el vestido de la discordia, dejando colgada en el cuerpo. Parecía un animal rabioso, irracional. Tenía miedo de él, como que hasta entonces no lo sabía, a pesar de la emoción y el deseo de que esta loco el hombre y sus acciones la hizo intensa. Esta vez no hay besos, no a los ojos, sin ningún tipo de instrucción o caricia, Cory hizo su intensidad penetrante y la ira, casi obligado. A pocos minutos, volvió en sí, incluso antes de que cualquier placer, se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo. Él se apartó de ella para ver a su tensa, temblorosa, probablemente por miedo. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, y se veía más como un animal salvaje. Cory cayó al suelo, llorando. "¿Cómo podía haber llegado a ese punto?", Pensó.  
>Lea se paralizó por un momento, todavía estaba asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando volvió a mirar el uno al otro en todo el vestido desgarrado, su novio en el suelo, llorando, ella comprendió. Él había estado más asustado que ella. Lea saltó el mostrador y se sentó en el lado de Cory, tomando las manos de su cara mojada de lágrimas. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron. Durante toda la noche, desde el primer momento, no había mirado a los ojos, por lo que actuó como dos extraños. Si se abrazaron, llorando mucho, y juntos, sin previo aviso, sin una planificación, se disculpan el uno al otro, por sus acciones. Los dos fueron en el suelo abrazado por un largo tiempo en silencio. Finalmente, Lea lo invitó a ir a la cama, el descanso, la noche había sido larga y más agotadora de lo que podían imaginar. Cory estuvo de acuerdo. Ella, tomando las piezas de vestir que todavía estaban en su cuerpo. También tomó sus ropas. Ambos establecen, uno frente al otro, sin perder la mirada, manos, piernas entrelazadas, mejilla con mejilla. Ni una palabra más se dijo, no hay beso, no hay contacto. Lo que estaban rescatando la mirada fue compartida la comunión, el compromiso, la entrega sin esperar nada a cambio que se había dejado olvidado el momento de la noche.<p>

El día amaneció. Lea ha aceptado encontrar el rostro de quien ella amó tanto al frente. Pero él no sonreía como a ella le gustaba.  
>"¿Qué es amor?" Me preguntó sorprendido al ver que todavía parecía estar llorando.<br>"Yo nunca me perdonará", que pasó su mano sobre su brazo, donde había una marca.  
>"Oh, eso? cálmate, no eras tú ", miró a su desconcierto. Lea contó toda la historia de los paparazzi. "Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de dónde era, qué hacía, todo. Yo estaba perdido, con miedo, así que te busqué y no lo encontré, entonces me desesperé "Cory besó en la mejilla.<br>"¡Bien hecho!" Él no lo sobra.  
>"Estoy de acuerdo ... pero yo no tenía ninguna intención ... "<br>"Yo pensé, no sé, pero usted tiene que pensar siempre bien, usted es un espejo, lo que hace, lo que dice, va a resonar ... ... pero confieso que lo que más me enojó fue la forma en que pasaron sobre mí, sin el cuidado de mis sentimientos, parecía que cuanto más me enojé, fuerte, celoso, instó a la más que me duele ... Lea ... yo no soy tu maestro, pero creo que el respeto es la clave! "  
>"Tienes razón ... perdóname ... Creo que cuando vi el vestido me entrevisto "<br>Él sonrió y la besó dulcemente.  
>"Um, yo echaba de menos sus besos ...", dijo sonriendo.<br>"Yo también ... que no te duele? "  
>"No, mantener la calma ... Por otra parte, ta me debes, porque se detuvo antes que el placer ... yo era casi "<br>"No creo que ... que es un pervertido! Pensé que te obliga tava! "  
>"No me malinterpreten, me encanta nuestros juegos, nuestra preliminares, pero te diré ... a su manera un salvaje quemé ... al principio estaba con un poco de miedo, pero entonces yo estaba tan emocionada ... ", se rió Cory la forma en que se encogió, recordando. "Tenemos que repetir, pero esta vez llegar hasta el final!"<br>"Está bien, cada vez que éstos ... pero por ahora, podría ser la manera tradicional ... Me estoy volviendo loco por ti se retuerce atrapado en mi cuerpo ... por ahora vamos a ... "  
>"... acaba de hacer el amor! ", sonrió de acuerdo.<br>La alarma sonó, sonó, sonó, y dio por vencido. Para obtener más compromisos que tenían, los dos no se han detenido. Toda la tensión, peleas, todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior tuvo que ser compensado de la mejor manera posible, con mucho amor.


	30. La Fiesta

**30. La Fiesta!**

"El café caliente, buena música, que aquí, así que me abraçadinho ... ¿qué más quiero? ... Estoy en el cielo! "  
>Cory le sonrió a su novia, enterrado en sus brazos, envuelto como un gato, mientras leía el guión para el próximo episodio de Glee que se disparan antes.<br>"Se está haciendo muy mal acostumbrada señorita. Lea Michele ", le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que ella sólo estuvo de acuerdo. "Va a por lo menos leer el texto?"  
>"He leído antes, ahora sólo quiero quedarme aquí en mi amor ... abraçadinha" Lea todo era tímido, y Cory también estaba adorando agarradinho quedarse con ella. No se dan cuenta cuando se acercaron a Kevin y Marcos. Los dos estaban saliendo tan concentrado que ni notaron la presencia de amigos.<br>"Ahora es esto? No dar más bola para nosotros? "  
>"Nostalgia de nuestros amigos, ¿eh Marcos?"<br>"La verdad Kevin, ¿quién podría imaginar que un día fueron grandes amigos de nuestro ... para todos ... ir a una fiesta juntos riendo a hablar ... ... ahora sólo tienen tiempo para estar juntos, viven en las esquinas, nos han excluido de sus vidas ... ... Yo sabía que si yo no les había ayudado a estar juntos! "  
>Anteriormente, Cory y Lea descubrió que era una broma de ellos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la decepción en el tono de sus palabras. Se terminó siendo tonto, simplemente observando Mark y Kevin desapareció por el pasillo del estudio.<br>"Cariño, ¿por qué tienen? ¿O están exagerando? "Lea rompió el silencio que se cernía en el lugar.  
>"Creo que tienen razón, pero ... desde que empezamos a salir, como que del lado izquierdo de mis amigos, tanto aquí como en el coro, como el de aquí ... Supongo que estaba tan contento, tan apasionada que he cometido un error ... Siempre me dije a mí mismo, si alguna vez en serio con alguien que nunca te dejaré ir de mis amigos ... ... Y se parece a no recordar la última vez que hablé con los chicos que vivían antes, por ejemplo ... ... y yo no es ni siquiera un teléfono! "<br>"Entiendo que, en retrospectiva, no he estado muy presente en las vidas de mis amigos ... Nueva York o más, debe recordar ... No puedo decir que es a causa del trabajo, porque siempre he encontrado una manera de hablar con ellos, incluso cuando no era hora de comer! "  
>"Bueno, el daño está hecho, ¿ahora qué?"<br>"Yo no sé ... tal vez podamos llamar, programar un almuerzo ... Yo no sé "  
>"Pero yo sé"<br>"¿Sabes?"  
>"Lo sé. Voy a hacer una fiesta, sólo para ver a todos, matar la nostalgia, y para compensar de alguna forma ... "<br>"Una fiesta! Maravilloso! "  
>"Y me vas a ayudar, yo sé dónde vamos a hacer"<br>"Claro que lo haré. Para cuándo? "  
>"Esta noche"<br>"Hoy en día? ¿En serio? ¿Estás loco ... bueno, vale, creo que puedo, voy a tirar algunos contactos, Buffet, bebidas, creo que todavía tengo en mi teléfono de la número de un grupo que alienta a las Partes ... "  
>"No es la forma de hacer una fiesta para los amigos, el amor," Cory tiene su iPhone, y escribió un mensaje e inmediatamente después, va a enviar a Lea.<br>"¿Qué es esto?" Ella no entendía lo que estaba escrito.  
>"Esta es una invitación a la fiesta, enviar a las niñas, ¿a quién quiere ... Voy a enviar a los niños ... no te preocupes, van a entender! "Lea se había perdido, pero si dijo eso fue lo que dio una fiesta para los amigos, así que ...<p>

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Di recibido un mensaje de Lea. Se debe entender que a un partido, pero le pareció extraño, nunca había visto nada igual.  
>"Es una fiesta Di" Naya, dijo, "He sido una de las partes ... estas son muy buenas, ese tipo de partido es sólo para chicos, para divertirse hasta el día por la mañana ... que todo el mundo, Lea los mensajes enviados a todos "<br>"Esto no es algo que yo sé de Lea"  
>"Debe ser una cosa de la Cory, que ha infectado a nuestra 'cursi'!"<p>

"No puedo creer cuánto tiempo que no fue invitado a una fiesta de estas ... Dios, no puedo recordar cómo ... ... pero recuerde, usted ha tomado la bebida en exceso, y un montón de mujeres ... "Mark estaba en las nubes.  
>"Las mujeres tendrán, porque todas las chicas fueron invitados aquí, y nosotros", dijo Cuerda.<br>"El aquí? Espero que podamos tener fuera, aquí son muy aburridos ", dijo Mark.  
>"He oído", protestó Jenna.<br>"Ellos realmente son! Apuesto a que fueron invitados, y no entiendo! "  
>Jenna salió sin prestar mucha atención a la tontería de Marcos, aunque él estaba en lo correcto, teniendo Naya, ninguno de los otros había entendido.<p>

Lea comenzó a entender el mensaje que se transmitió a todas horas antes, cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Partido en la antigua casa de hoy Cory, traiga lo que tienes! ", Fue como una invitación. Cory explicó que "traen lo que tienen" precisamente por todo aquel que no siente vergüenza o porque no tienen mucho en casa, ya que el partido fue improvisado sobre la marcha, apenas no podría conseguir mucho tiempo para cosa, entonces cada uno podía ver, era lo que tenía que llevar a casa, comida, cualquier tipo de bebida, música, juegos, cualquiera que sea y pensé que era genial para compartir con todos, por no hablar de que todos unidos era de cambio, todo el mundo podía participar, y no se convirtió en un gran gasto sólo para uno. Sin duda alguna lo mejor de todo es que cada uno tenía la cabeza ... Lea nunca había visto tanta locura, diferente, loco en tu vida ... los que habían traído comida y bebida, vino un estruendo del que nadie sabe dónde está el otro trajo la guitarra, todo tipo de juegos, los niños (en serio, parecía una piscina de bolas) para algunos erótica ... ... pero también cosas muy peculiares, como una tabla de surf, y no tenía piscina para nadar ... Por supuesto que utilizó esta piscina de bolas ... curarse total! ... aparecen hasta cerca de jugos exóticos, de los cuales Lea no le gustaban en absoluto, sino más exótico todavía era el hombre que trajo, calvo y barbudo, con un enorme tatuaje en la cabeza ... ... Le preguntó a mi novio cuando él sabía que la figura ... Cory dijo que nunca había visto antes, que era una re-invitación, había pasado la Llame con anticipación, sino que también era típico, nada anormal, que no era amigo antes, se convirtió durante la noche. Todo era pequeño mundo muy loco que a su derecho, pero que tenía que estar de acuerdo, fue amante de ella. Pronto llegó el elenco familiar, sus amigos, comenzó a sentirse como en casa. De pronto se embarcó desorden. Alguien se acercó con una torta de cumpleaños, Lea Di y me pareció que el más. La persona debe haber estado celebrando su cumpleaños con ellos, pero para su sorpresa, Cory me pidió que llevara la torta.  
>"Bueno, ese era yo quien trajo ... es una persona que está teniendo su cumpleaños hoy ... no le digas a nadie, yo apuesto a que piensa que él es un extraño, sólo porque vino el otro día ... pero no lo es, todo el mundo le gusta ... Voy a tomar el pastel, ahora es la bebida por su cuenta, dar la vuelta! ", Comenzó a molestar a Damián, que era todo rojo, de ninguna manera. Sólo entonces el resto de sus colegas se enteró de que era el cumpleaños. Todos cayeron con él, abrazar, reír, pellizcar, tirar de las orejas ... el niño estaba casi loco ... para terminar, los amigos de Cory, los dueños de la casa, se acercó con un gran cubo de hielo y se vierte sobre él, dejando totalmente mojada y fría. Fue el detonante de una guerra de hielo en toda la casa, el jardín, apagar el fuego de la parrilla, convirtiendo todo el humo ... ... al final, se podía ver más allá del desastre era un montón de gente encarvoada, húmedo y frío. Por supuesto, siempre viene un lindo ... decidió hacer un fuego para mantener el calor en el medio del jardín ... se llenó de humo el barrio! Bravo, molesto por estar sucio, dispuesto a llegar? Nada, nadie quería alejarse a pie! Comenzará un concurso de buceo en esta piscina de bolas, el que seguía en pie ... fue porque no pasó mucho tiempo para bajar ... más del cincuenta por cientos de personas ... más o menos, saltando de ... ... No pudo resistir la tentación! Alguien recordó el sonido ... tiempo para aumentar el volumen ... pero no del todo, los vecinos ya había soportado mucho hasta ahora, nadie había aparecido para ser interrogado, Cory y los niños que vivían allí ya estaban preguntándose.<br>La orgía continuó jugando, la suciedad, las parejas ... curso, además de beber, el partido debe tener para las parejas en todas partes! Pero sólo el intercambio de besos y el número de células, después de la fiesta se podría rodar ...  
>A pesar de todos los extremos, para encontrar lo mejor de Lea otra parte, se dio cuenta de Cory, mientras sus ojos brillaban ... como un niño lleno de alegría! Miró amigos pros, todos riendo, interactuando con la gente se comportaba que su novia invitó ... todo exactamente como él había imaginado.<br>"¿Por qué se ríe solo, un tonto?" De repente, Cory ha sido abrazado por detrás de los programas de armas que conocía tan bien.  
>"Estoy disfrutando de mi hecho"<br>"Lo has adivinado, todo el mundo se está divirtiendo, por no hablar de que he hablado con tantas personas diferentes en una sola noche que hasta los acontecimientos de que todos somos capaces de ello ... necesitábamos algo como esto para descansar, recargar las pilas! Felicidades amor! "  
>Cory sonrió, atrayéndola hacia su cara y la besó. En ese momento, fueron sorprendidos por el fuerte chorro de una manguera contra incendios. Más allá del choque, fueron ROCOR, como no podía escapar. Sin mencionar, que mientras Lea trató de giro, la gente alrededor de reír. No dio a luz, cogió la manguera y señaló Di, que se limitó a reír, y no tomaron parte en nada. Con la fuerza del agua, se ha caído. Por un momento, Lea pensó que había perdido la cabeza, y su amigo no pudo haber gustado, pero tan pronto se las arregló para componer, Di comenzó a reír como un loco, sentado en el suelo.<br>"La mejor fiesta de tu vida!", Se rió de Lea como él la ayudó a levantarse.

"Gracias Cory, me estaba sintiendo un poco de lado, pero por cierto era lo único que mi cabeza. Nunca me olvidaré de este partido fue el mejor cumpleaños! "Damián agradeció a su amigo.  
>"Pero no ha terminado," llegó Marcos de la nada con este pastel y lanzó la cabeza de Damián. Hasta las niñas gritando en protesta, lo hizo. Pastel volaron por todas partes. "Ahora, ¡felicitaciones!"<p>

"Cory, el sonido es un poco alto?" Lea era aprensivo.  
>"No, no creo que ... ningún vecino salió a la protesta "<br>"Y van a esperar a venir a pedir a un vecino a bajar?"  
>"Quiero decir, si se había molestado, alguien había aparecido ya ..."<br>"Alguien vino Cory" Chris señaló la puerta.  
>"El amor es la policía! Dios ... "<br>"Vamos a resolver los anfitriones", reflexionó Kevin.  
>"No, son muy borracho, no interrumpirá ... déjame ir, yo, que está organizando! "<br>Después de mucha discusión, mil disculpas, y la promesa de bajar el volumen, la policía finalmente se fue.  
>"Está bien?" Era Lea que se trate. Cory asintió con la cabeza. Marcos llegó corriendo gritando,<br>"Hasta que la policía tenía en nuestro chico fiestero ... ... Monteith ... qué partido es este? ... mejor fiesta! "  
>"Esta sentencia es mi marca!"<br>Listo, el ambiente de tensión se disipó. Todavía se divirtieron durante unas horas, había concurso de baile, que Harry no ganó, que era el peor bailarín de ... Cory también no ganó porque él dijo que no podía asistir a profesional!

.:

"Um, la cantidad de mensajes ... a todo el mundo amaba a su amor de fiesta! ¡Qué éxito! Tal vez debería cambiar su negocio! "Lea risa si se juega con su novio, que estaba en la cama, atrapado en la célula.  
>"Este tipo de partido es bueno sólo porque no ocurrió de vez en cuando ... comienzan a ser cada día será como cualquier otro! "<br>"La verdad ... Ahora que usted es muy creativo ... un gran promotor "le dio un beso en la mejilla, dar las gracias. "Si usted hizo una sencilla reuniãozinha una fiesta mega, imaginar lo que no se inventan en favor nuestro primer Día de San Valentín ... Confieso que yo estaba ansioso ... podemos ver el episodio especial de Glee, entonces yo soy todo tuyo, haz lo que quieras ... quiere saltar desde un avión ... correr desnudo en la calle ... Estoy con vosotros! "Cory volvió sus ojos, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.  
>"Necesito hablar con usted ... no saben cómo ... "<br>"Sólo tiene que hablar"  
>"Podemos celebrar otro día? Me siento mucho ... Soy un idiota ... Acabé anotando un compromiso con la banda hasta la fecha ... "<br>"Cálmate, si no como ... por supuesto, pero podemos celebrar otro día, fin de semana, quién sabe ... sin problemas, no es el fin del mundo, el amor! "que trató de ser fuerte, pero había tenido un choque. Se sentía como si le habían robado el aire de repente.


	31. El verdadero significado

**31. El verdadero significado**

"Palomitas de maíz, refrescos de dieta, una buena película de terror ... es todo lo que necesitas para estar entretenido esta noche y olvidar que es el Día de San Valentín y estoy solo! No sé lo que peor ... pasar una fecha como nadie, sola, o tiene un novio y que está lejos! "intentó Lea mantener la calma y no se asuste con el hecho de que Cory han cambiado con el primer Día de San Valentín dos de ellos para ir a jugar con su banda. Está bien que estaba trabajando, pero por lo menos esa noche ella quería tanto que tenía allí, no hay que inventar nada, sólo podían mantenerse abraçadinhos como siempre, viendo alguna película tonta en la televisión, o el episodio del Día de Glee especial de San Valentín, donde dos escenas grabadas de los personajes tan lindo. No uno ni otra cosa. Estaba sola en su apartamento después de un día en que todo el mundo me miró a través de corazones, flores, cupidos y muchas cosas que ella no recordaba que ese día estaba muy lejos de Cory, justo ese día! No lo vi, no podía hablar con él ni de día ni de noche, estaba ansioso por él para llamar, aunque sólo sea para decir 'te quiero', ya que era cursi y simple, pero las horas pasaban y nada Su regreso a su serie de mensajes que le envió. Lea sólo quería terminar ese maldito día! "Ok, vamos a jugar, a ver qué película es esta," que pasó en la cama. Después de unos minutos mirando, quería tirar el control remoto hacia la pantalla del televisor ... fue una de las primeras escenas de una datación pareja, besos calientes, se abrazaron unos a otros en una cama rodante ... "¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! "Perdido Lea la voluntad de ver a la vez, colgó el teléfono y se fue a la cocina para hacer palomitas de maíz para el hambre perdida.  
>Como se enderezó algunas cosas que estaban en mal estado en la cocina, a punto de no creer cuando escuchó que su teléfono suene. Lea corrió hacia la unidad.<br>"Hola amor"  
>"Finalmente el señor. Monteith ... Te he llamado todo el día, me enviaron mensajes, fue aún afectado, lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no contesta el teléfono? ... "<br>"Hey, hey, calma ... bebé tranquilo, que regresó, ¿verdad? No antes, no porque su respuesta es mi teléfono completamente descargada, y como era un poco ocupado, ya sabes que nosotros mismos somos la banda que instaló el equipo, instrumentos, da un cierto trabajo, sobre todo cuando he inventado para reemplazar algunas partes, no funcionó, tuve que rehacer el camino anterior ... acabo de ver ahora que casi sonó mi teléfono con tantos mensajes y llamadas ... Me preocupaba que pensé que algo había ocurrido a causa de su desesperación "  
>"Disculpe, creo que superó ... Sólo era una especie de enloqueciendo aquí con esta historia de San Valentín ... "<br>"Cariño, nos pusimos de acuerdo para transferir la celebración, que incluso le preguntó si todo estaba bien, usted está de acuerdo ... no significa que no vamos a celebrar ... "  
>"Lo sé, pero el resto de la gente está celebrando hoy y no otro día ... es difícil vivir con él ... "<br>"Si yo sabía que ibas a salir herido, no lo hubiera hecho! Fue cancelada, o tal vez organizar otro baterista para reemplazarme ... "  
>"Disculpe ... tienes razón, y yo nunca estaría de acuerdo en que estropear su trabajo con la banda, sé cómo te gusta, y le gusta jugar, no tengo ese derecho! "<br>"Está bien ... Yo prometo que voy a hacer, ¿ok? Vamos a olvidar, dime, ¿qué estás haciendo ... "  
>"Estoy arreglando la cocina. Empecé a ver una película que alquilé, pero aún con horror, la primera escena que vi fue un par ... ", se rió, una risa avergonzada, "... y tratar de ver cualquier canal que esté, las cosas sólo se acerca ... "<br>"... Día de San Valentín! "  
>"... Día de San Valentín! ", Repitió.<br>"¿Por qué no salir y hacerme un favor?"  
>"¿Por favor?"<br>"Sí, me pisó la pelota con un amigo, que tenía que entregar una caja a una persona a petición suya, pero se me olvidó. Tuvo que ser entregado hoy y lo hice "  
>"No se puede pedir a un mensajero?"<br>"No puedo. Es una cosa de valor, por lo que me dijo. El hombre confiaba en mí, y yo ... Lea, tú eres mi persona de confianza, sólo se podía me preguntes eso! "Suplicó Cory, ya pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de salir de la casa esa noche, donde los peligros de San Valentín por todas partes, tuvo que ceder.  
>"Por casualidad, tiene que ver con el día de hoy?"<br>"Sí"  
>"Bueno, vamos a hacer feliz a alguien ese día!" A pesar de que parece que se le había emocionado de hacer esta buena acción, Cory se dio cuenta de que su voz era triste.<p>

Lea seguido las instrucciones de su novio, se fue a su apartamento, tomó una caja de cartón, ya pesar de la gran curiosidad, figura en el no lo abra. Cuando se fue, en dirección a la dirección que le había dado. Estaba bastante lejos de donde ella vivía. Poco a poco, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, porque no quería ser reconocido, tomó el ascensor del edificio, subió hasta el piso indicado y tocó el timbre. Sonó una vez, dos, tres veces, y nadie lo contesta. A medida que fue golpeado de nuevo, un hombre salió de la puerta del apartamento al lado diciendo que no tenía sentido jugar allí, porque no había nadie más. ¿Quiénes vivían en ese apartamento se había movido. Lea no creía. "Y ahora", pensó. Se dirigió a la conserjería para preguntar sobre el paradero de la persona, de repente salió de la nueva dirección para la correspondencia. ¡Bingo! Ella lo hizo. Salió rápidamente hacia la que la nueva dirección. Al llegar allí, para su sorpresa no encontrar a la persona de nuevo. En realidad, eso era sólo una dirección para la correspondencia, no la vivienda. Pero ella no podía salir de esa caja allí, Cory dijo que era algo de valor, no podía correr el riesgo de perder, él dijo que estaba de más confianza, así que le pidió el favor. Lea hizo una investigación que con el personal y encontró que él podría encontrar que parecía en un café donde la persona trabajó en el otro lado de la ciudad. Suspiró ... Parecía un maratón ... pero no había Lea. Al llegar a este café se indica, por su propia oportunidad de descubrir que la persona se había ido, su turno había terminado todavía. A continuación, corrió hacia el primer autobús que estaba dispuesta en las cercanías, se espera para la conducción. Nada ni nadie en el lugar. Lea se había perdido. Ahora no había otro lugar para correr, ni idea. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su novio. No cumplir con Cory. Sólo podría estar en el medio de la presentación. Lea respiró hondo y volvió con el café, pidiendo que le dieran la dirección de la persona. Explicó la situación, pero todo lo que hizo fue dar algunos autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos. Cuando salía del lugar, una camarera se le acercó y le entregó un papel con una dirección supone. La forma más rápida y felizmente, Lea corrió hacia la siguiente parada, y si Dios quería que sería la última.  
>Después de media hora en coche, la joven morena, finalmente llegaron al lugar, la construcción de un simple, había poca gente que cuelgan hacia fuera allí, sobre todo porque ya estaban tarde. A pesar de que ella no podía negar que estaba un poco aprensivo. Llegó más rápido que pueda, incluso a la casa, haciendo sonar la campana, con el cuerpo un sudor frío. Ella esperó un tiempo a alguien más conocido ... pero nadie apareció. Lea dejó confundido, perdido. Se aprobó la ordenanza y pide más información, pero para su sorpresa, el apartamento en que ella quería saber, ¿no es momento en que fue alquilado, es decir, no había ningún residente allí. Ella estaba confundida. Él dejó que el llanto de su lugar medio, enojado, "lo que estaba pasando?" Ella maldijo mientras intentaba arrancar el coche.<br>Después de unas cuantas vueltas, ella miró por la ventanilla del coche, pensando en volar lejos, confundido, preguntándose de dónde había ido a parar a esa persona, ¿cómo no podía haber tenido mucha suerte para encontrar, como Cory se tiene la sensación ... ... parecía tan preocupado que cumplir para ... debe ser realmente importante ...  
>"Bien, ahora, aparte de mí, ¿alguien más ahí fuera triste, sentirse amado, a la izquierda en el Día de San Valentín! Bueno, Lea Michele! "Ella hablaba en voz alta, solo, cuando decidió parar el coche y salir a caminar, la celebración de dicha caja. De repente sonó el teléfono, era su novio.<br>"Hey baby, ¿entiendes?"  
>"No"<br>"¿Qué pasó?"  
>Lea dijo a su saga completa, disculpándose por no entregar la caja.<br>"Se puede decir que era mi fallo a favor de su amigo ... que no creen en todos los lugares donde estuve hoy ... corrió de lado a lado en la ciudad ... Me dijo que fuera a fuera del estado, del país, que había ido a ... Traté de amor Traté ... "  
>"No es necesario pedir disculpas ... sí, porque te conocí, que le dio a la persona, pero la caja! "<br>"¿Qué? ... ¿Cómo es eso? Ella no está aquí conmigo ... "Lea miró la caja de la mano, no, no había perdido!  
>"Yo sé que está con vosotros ... sólo podía estar con ustedes, el amor! "<br>Lea estaba confundido.  
>"En realidad, este cuadro ha sido entregado a su propietario ... sólo le podía dar ... razón por la que nunca he conocido a los que ofrecer, ni tampoco ... porque esa persona, el propietario haya recibido algún momento de este cuadro de ... único que yo podía ofrecer! "La morena miró a dinero en efectivo, tratando de entender lo que Cory le habló por teléfono celular cuando sonó la voz que escuchó el teléfono, se oía sin ella. Sin embargo lo mantiene en el oído, se volvió y encontró a su novio de pie detrás de ella, hablando con ella por teléfono. Lea sonrió. Se acercó a ella, apagando la máquina, y ahora hablando a título personal. Lea seguía sosteniendo su teléfono celular al oído, asombrada. Él lo tomó y lo colgó. "Abre la caja!", Se preguntó.<br>Abrió la caja y encontró otra caja en el interior.  
>"No hay ..." ella lo miró asombrado.<br>"No, no es un anillo, pero un día lo será!" Él trató de calmarla.  
>Mientras que la idea del matrimonio porque se había metido con sus personajes, Lea sabía que no había tiempo, aunque sé que quería pasar el resto de su vida. A continuación abrió la pequeña caja, la búsqueda de un diamante en forma de corazón unido a una cuerda, que era más brillante que todas las estrellas que la noche iluminada.<br>"No es único, ya que es una joya que te pide que haga, sino porque era yo ... esta es mi corazón, estoy dando a usted! ... Creo que usted no sabe, o tal vez yo no estaba seguro, así que me voy a dar formalmente ... ... ¡es tuyo! "  
>Lea parecía encantado de joya en sus manos, pero lo que lo llevó a dejar que sus lágrimas corren por su rostro era la forma en que habló, lo hizo como si estuviera siquiera dar su corazón a ella! La morena miró hacia arriba, brillando con una sonrisa en medio de todas esas lágrimas. Cory estaba muy emocionado también porque se las había arreglado para entender su gesto.<br>"¿Pero por qué me hacen ir a un lado a otro como una cucaracha mareada?"  
>"Porque ya sabéis que siempre, pase lo que pase, o lo que pasó, o lo que vamos, no habrá nadie a quien yo pueda dar mi corazón, porque yo he dado a una persona ... ... usted! Así que buscar, usted nunca encontrará otra amante "<br>Lea lo abrazó, besando con ese amor loco que hace que funcione toda la noche.  
>"Y todas esas personas con las que he hablado? Usted pensaba que el peligro que corría mucho hablar con extraños, y extraño un poco? "<br>"Te he seguido durante toda la noche, yo te estaba protegiendo de lejos. Además, todas las personas que fueron contratados para hacer lo que te pedí. Nada de una buena conversación y un dinero no dan paso! ", Se rió.  
>"Y ¿por qué no quedas conmigo esta noche es el día de San Valentín? Apuesto a que ni siquiera muestran ... "<br>"Yo tenía, yo nunca seleccionar un trabajo, a menos que me lleve en una fecha importante ... pero yo quería mostrar es que no hay "fecha importante" siempre que estoy con ustedes es importante para mí todos los días es el Día de San Valentín todos los días son natal, todas las tardes son su o mi cumpleaños, todos los las noches son como la primera vez que hice el amor contigo ... son importantes, son maravillosos, son perfectos ... no importa si luchamos, trabajamos, si nos divertimos, si estamos juntos o por separado ... porque yo hago siempre conmigo, y donde voy te llevo en mis pensamientos! "  
>"Yo no te merezco ..." balbuceó a llorar, y pronto cubierto por un apasionado beso largo. "Te amo", dijo a través del beso, mirando fijamente a los ojos, la búsqueda de su imagen que brilla en los ojos de su amada.<br>"Yo también".  
>Después de muchos besos, ella se echó a reír.<br>"¿Qué?", Se preguntó, sin entender nada.  
>"Usted hizo todo lo que me sorprende, una hermosa joya ... su corazón ... y me compré un perfume que le dará cuenta de que te haya gustado y la ropa interior, que es el caso para que yo use, se llega a ... . No voy a dar! Ya se me ocurrirá algo mejor! ¡Qué vergüenza! "<br>"Tonto, que puedo dar, si es el perfume que yo pienso que sí! Tener la ropa interior ... vamos a disfrutar de ... no es ni siquiera la media noche, todavía es día de San Valentín! "Y allí estaban corriendo al apartamento de Lea.

"Bueno, después de su declaración antes, yo estaba pensando, y se dio cuenta de algo ..." Lea acercó a la cama donde yacía la espera de Cory. Llevaba una bata de baño, el pelo y fue arrestado. Miró a la desconcertó escuchar lo que hablaba. "Me acostumbré a las primeras etapas, con la gente me miraba, me examinaba, que viven los personajes, con lo que las historias de vida, la gente ... . que ni yo mismo he descubierto que me convertí en algo así como una amalgama de todas estas personas ... Lea Michele son todas estas mujeres que vivieron, yo jugaba, yo quiero vivir ... Soy una especie de abrumado ... ... Lea Michele no se merece este acto que hizo ... así que voy dio a otra persona, a alguien que merece ... "él no entendía. Dejó caer el pelo, no había pelo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía maquillaje en la cara, no para ser escoria. Lea quitaron el manto, siendo completamente desnudo, vistiendo sólo un collar que le había dado. "Eso es sólo la de Lea, una mujer que te ama, que yo admiro, respeto, y quién sabe quién es la persona amada, no importa si es el más querido, o que tiene el amor más grande del mundo, me encanta! Con corazón puro, lleno de alegría de tener con su corazón que ama. Y que promete cuidar de él, porque a él es la joya más valiosa del mundo, ningún diamante, pero que tiene el amor en ella! "  
>Cory contenerse para no llorar, acaba de abrir sus brazos para recibirlo. Se acostó en ella, siendo rodeado por gran abrazo. Le dio la vuelta, poniendo en sus labios un beso dulce.<br>"Fue por esta que yo di mi corazón ... Estoy seguro de que está en buenas manos! ", Dijo mirándola a los ojos, antes de volver a besarla. La noche apenas comenzaba para ellos, sin embargo, era el amanecer. El amor que sentí fue cada vez más fuerte, más seguro, más maduro ... listo para ser compartido con el mundo!


	32. Atrapados

**32. Atrapados**

"Oh, Leah, nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente ... en estos días aquí en este paraíso eran increíbles! Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba ... "  
>"Me alegra que te haya gustado! Cuando me decidí a venir aquí, me acordé de ti, de cómo salir de Nueva York le haría bien ... que necesitaba un poco de aire, Lisa! "<br>"Eres un gran amigo, incluso, Lea, gracias por todo! Lástima que sea más ... fue tan rápido ... siquiera tienen que ir desde aquí? "  
>"Por desgracia ..."<br>"¡Ah! ..."  
>"Vamos a ver si vuelvo aquí un día ... Cabo San Lucas, México, es celestial! Yo tenía tantas ideas ... Quiero ver si me arrastra a un oso polar ... "<br>"U-oso polar?"  
>"Cory"<br>"Ah, ta ... ¿Por qué? "  
>"No le gusta la playa ... si usted tiene que elegir siempre preferirá una gran cantidad de nieve, las montañas ... sólo para poder hacer snowboard "<br>"Por lo menos te hizo venir aquí ..."  
>"Hemos pasado de ser una coincidencia ciuminho ... dependen en gran medida el uno del otro ... con respecto ... por qué funciona, porque sólo el amor no es suficiente en cualquier relación, incluso en nuestro entorno de trabajo, constantemente se está analizando "<br>"Y, por cierto ... dará a conocer al mundo cuando están juntos, que data? O mejor ... confirmar lo que todo el mundo ya pide un buen rato! "  
>"Pronto, espero, ¿por qué no tomar no más! Pero no es tan simple ... más podremos permanecer oculto, mejor ... bien sabemos que los medios no nos dejarán en paz ... Me temo que invaden nuestra intimidad más allá de lo permisible ... Estoy seguro de que lo que siento, espero, que forman la base es muy sólida, yo puedo decir lo mismo de él, pero ... .. He visto muchas parejas como nosotros, que tenían el amor, la confianza, ser devorado por la prensa, se separaron ... . a pesar de la confianza, tienen miedo a ser secuestrado ... "<br>"Cálmate amigo, que las cosas sucedan si tiene que pasar! No sufra Eva! "  
>"Lo sé, es lo que me digo a mí mismo!"<br>"Pero no tome demasiado tiempo ... ya que tiene mucha gente que va a faltar el respeto, invaden el espacio ... tiene mucha más gente que amen a conocer ... "  
>"Nuestros fans!"<br>"¡Exactamente!"  
>"Gracias por cuidar Lisa ... bien, los deja. Voy a enviar un mensaje advirtiendo que van a favor de Cory, Espero que hayas vuelto de Mammoth Mountain "<br>"No sé cómo usted está parado, Lea ... aquí viene dos paparazzis más ... todos los días es eso? "  
>"La mayoría de ... nos acostumbramos a ella. Que "<p>

"Hey baby, ¿qué es? Que no es esta nube de negro sobre la cabeza? "  
>Lea salió de viaje y saltó sobre Cory, que estaba sentado en la cama se mueve en tu iPhone, con una cara de preocupación. Le dio un beso apasionado, se le preguntó cómo el viaje de ida, y también se refirió a la suya. Pero aún le distrae con sus aventuras y sus besos cálidos, Lea se dio cuenta que no era normal, parecía ansioso, preocupado. Pensó que tal vez había visto una foto de ella que se llevó a los paparazzi mientras estaba distraído por el bikini.<br>"El amor se ve ... sé que no debería haber desatado las correas de su bikini, pero yo quería que fuera una marca ... ... ya sabes, cuando vi, tenía unos tres fotógrafos ... "trató de disculparse, sino para ver cuestionando con su comentario, pronto vio que no era lo que estaba causando arrugas en la cara. Luego le mostró lo que había visto en Internet.  
>"Parece que el poco tiempo que vamos a Covo en que el Día de la noche de San Valentín ganaron ..." le mostró un artículo en línea sobre la descripción de la cena.<br>"Pero fue tan rápido ... Recuerdo haberle preguntado a un espagueti simples, ya que era tarde y estaba cansado de haber ido de un lado a otro mareado barato hecho por causa de vosotros "  
>"Era más que rápido, ya que queríamos ir a casa pronto ... pero fue suficiente! Aunque no hay fotos, tienen testimonios de personas que se encontraban en el lugar ... y la revista llevó a construir sus chismes! "<br>"¡Cielos! Yo no lo puedo creer! "Lea sorprendió. "Bueno, pero es sólo una historia, se lee hoy, cuando mañana se olvidan de ..." Lea trató de calmarse.  
>"Le mostré uno de los informes ... por lo que vi, hay muchos más! Se extendió como un reguero de pólvora en los medios! "<br>"Dios ... pero el amor, sólo a causa de un informe, dos, tres, es decir, lo hicieron tanto alboroto? Se desconocen ... las personas que no saben de nosotros dos la derecha, pudo haber confundido ... "  
>"Ahí es donde el problema más grande aquí ... segundo, un elenco de Glee, uno de nuestros amigos confirmó que estamos juntos, y estoy loco por ti! "<br>"Oh, esto se juega! Nunca uno de ellos haría una cosa así ... "  
>"Así que espero ... porque confiamos en ellos, pero hay más ... "<br>"Más?"  
>"Un amigo le dijo algo acerca de nosotros, no sólo confirma, sino también diciendo acerca de nuestra intimidad ..."<br>"Hay demasiado ... ¿qué es esto? trama? "Lea estaba indignado, no creo que ninguno de ellos lo había traicionado, pero le preocupaba aún.

"Estas pruebas en este momento de la mañana todavía me va a matar ..."  
>"Usted Mumble, Mark"<br>"¿Me estás diciendo ahora este momento estás en un rollo de salto al ritmo que Zach quiere Naya!"  
>"No, no puedo resistir! Pero al menos se hizo a un hombre quejándose de edad de 90 años! "<br>"No estoy de mal humor y resmunguento!"  
>"No, la abuela que es ..."<br>"Dejen de pelear ahora ... dar una época temprana. Hoy el día será largo, no se iniciará desde el principio! "Di trató de calmar las aguas.  
>"La gente está bien, vamos a llegar también lo ha hecho aquí todo el mundo ... por cierto, que sigue desaparecido? ", organizado Zach todos.<br>"El Moncheles, Finchel, lo que ellos llaman ... Di, por un cambio"  
>"Pero usted es la cara amarga!" Se dio cuenta de Zach. "¿Qué es? No me digas ... "<br>"Yo tomé uno de la rubia, quien dijo ayer"  
>"Te lo dije cuando me mostró que estaba ... la niña no quería que la cresta? ", se rió de Zach.<br>"Lo que es peor, se ha casado!"  
>"¡Bien hecho!"<br>"Oye, lo siento por el retraso, nuestro reloj despertador no funciona bien ..." Cory llegó corriendo junto a Lea.  
>"No te preocupes, no es tarde, todavía faltan unos pocos minutos u horas para marcar ... tiempo tienen "Zach calmado.<br>"Bueno, ahora tenemos tiempo ... Estoy aquí con una cosa pegada en la garganta ... Tengo que preguntar ... "miró a Cory convino en que," ... ... ¿Quién te dio la lengua contra los dientes? No quiero creer, pero si alguien lo hizo, por favor, hable ahora! "  
>"¿De qué estás hablando?" Todo se perdió, todavía no eran conscientes de los acontecimientos.<br>"Si fue un accidente ... si fueron presionados ... no tiene por qué tener miedo, vergüenza, no sé ... Sólo quiero saber de dónde, quién, o cómo fue, sabemos cómo manejar la situación "  
>Todo el mundo ha visto a la pareja con cara de póquer.<br>"¿Qué es Lea quiere saber quién fue el que dijo a la prensa que ella y yo estamos saliendo".  
>Todos miraron el uno al otro, pero no tomó una, o incluso, nadie parecía saber exactamente lo que era. Lea y Cory dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, nadie les hablaba.<br>"Lo hice" Di entró en la sala de ensayo.  
>"¿Tú? Pero ¿por qué? ", Dijo Lea sorpresa.<br>"¿Por qué no sufrir por esta situación ... ustedes dos no se, si fuera, queremos que su bien no tomamos la mano, nunca lo haré! Vivir mintiendo, ocultando ... esto no es vida! "Di Poco después, John llegó, también llegó a participar en el ensayo, ya que su personaje aparecerá en el próximo episodio.  
>"Y usted está seguro de que este era el amigo de Lea además de confirmar que él dijo algunas cosas sobre nuestra intimidad, ¿no?", Dijo Cory buscando duro para John.<br>"Sí, lo hice, y no se arrepentirá!"  
>"Ok, he tratado de entender qué hacer, pero ... ¿no te parece que se están metiendo un poco demasiado? Es nuestra vida, ustedes dos no tenía derecho a romper un secreto que tanto preguntar si guardar ... "Lea parecía resentido.<br>"Si lo hiciéramos, es porque no nos quieren convertir en el blanco de chismes, comentarios y otras cosas ... Nuestra vida interior es nuestra paz! No se refiere a cualquier otra persona ... no tiene que ser en las revistas, el Internet o en la televisión ... "Cory no parece que les gusta en absoluto.  
>"Todavía nos dará las gracias ... calmar esta tormenta pase pronto, y luego a continuación, tan sólo ejecute" John reflexionó.<br>"Está bien, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para más adelante ... vamos a personal de ensayo "Zach intervino, pero incluso antes de que se alargan, el teléfono sonó de Lea, seguido por Cory. Se disculparon, y debido a que cumplió con sus agentes.  
>"¿Cómo los periodistas cuántos? Pero ni siquiera es de siete horas! "Cory comentó, asustado, en voz alta, mirando a todos.<br>"No sé ... No voy a hablar con nadie ... "Lea habló con su dispositivo.  
>"¿En qué posición? No sé ... conexiones en directo? Tomando el pelo? "<br>"No vamos a tomar ninguna foto!"  
>Lea y Cory parecía nervioso, confundido, sin saber qué hacer en caso de que enviaron a sus agentes para confirmar o negarlo. Fueron más perdida que nunca! Por un momento, Di y John se miraron, preguntándose si la decisión que parecía tan bien en un primer momento, era realmente el mejor ... parece arrojar abierta al mundo la verdad para ayudar a sus amigos para tener una vida más normal, no era realmente una buena idea. Una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar!<p>

Lea la miró hermoso vestido que había atrapado en su estilista para ir al evento de caridad de su amigo Elton John. A pesar de ser un excelente modelo a seguir, que no vio toda la belleza que hacía que sus ojos se llenan de brillo cuando se ve en el estudio. De hecho, yo no tenía ganas de decirlo. Cory le dijo, "llegar a la final de la línea, es hora de asumir que estamos saliendo, vamos a juntarnos el evento y contarle todo." A pesar de ser el final de una angustia que se prolongó durante meses, ella sintió que la revelación iba a aclarar en realidad sentía que el peso no haría sino aumentar. Lea respiró hondo, y se fue a ver a dónde fue Cory. Lo encontró paralizado, inerte, apoyado en el lavabo del baño. Parecía indefenso, como ella, pensativa. Lea todavía con su vestido, sintió una gran tristeza, era como si los dos, incluso antes de contar su secreto, se había convertido en rehén de las opiniones de los demás.  
>"¡Basta!" Ella tiró el vestido en el suelo, abrazando a Cory apretado. "No vamos al evento, no se dará a conocer, confirmar, es, ¡nada! nadie tiene el derecho de tener en nuestras vidas! A partir de ahora en adelante seremos sólo un par de novios que se aman. No vamos a ocultar, pero no vamos a estar allí preocupado acerca de lo que hablan. No vamos a comentar nada! Los medios de comunicación nunca tendrán la confirmación de nuestro noviazgo ... sabes por qué? ... ... sólo es interesante porque los dos de nosotros! ", dijo Lea, finalmente relevado.<br>"¿Y?", Dijo Cory mirando a los ojos, tratando de entender todo lo que se vierte sobre ella.  
>"Vamos a ser nosotros mismos! Sólo un par de amantes! "<br>Él sonrió con alegría.  
>"¡Vamos!"<br>"Así que no se desfilar alrededor ... Nuestro noviazgo es sólo para nosotros, ¿verdad? "  
>"En este ... y lo que vamos a hacerlo ... Yo digo, esta fiesta de fin de semana aquí en Hollywood? "<br>"Yo no sé nada ..."  
>"Yo sabemos ... Te llevaré a donde siempre quiso llevar a mi novia ... vamos a casa ... a Vancouver! "<br>Ella sonrió, fascinado.  
>"Usted ha estado allí el otro día, sabiendo que mi madre, parientes, amigos ... pero en esta ocasión, quiero llevar a mi novia a dar una vuelta en mi ciudad natal, vaya a los lugares que me gusta compartir con ustedes los pequeños trozos en que se me hace tan feliz ... como usted ha dicho ... Será un mini vacaciones por un par de amantes! "<br>"Bueno, vamos a volver a casa, entonces!", Respondió Lea besando a su amada. Antes de salir, todavía queda un post con una foto de ella en el set de Cory y Glee: "La relación sólo funciona si los dos somos perdedores. Rachel Berry.


	33. Sólo un par citas más

**33. Sólo un par citas más ...**

"Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos están aquí ... cuando abrí la puerta y se encontró con los dos ... ni siquiera había amanecido ... bien, pensé que estaba soñando ... "la madre de Cory habló con encantada su presencia y Lea, que apareció para tomar el desayuno antes del amanecer. Salieron de Los Angeles en la madrugada amaneció y Canadá para un fin de semana especial. Después de tomar café y charlar, la mujer preguntó por fin lo que le intrigó: "Bueno, mis amores, todo se ve muy bien, pero no veo los ojos de ustedes que pueden no ser tan bien ... ... ¿qué pasó? El tipo de Cory de impulsivo, pero Lea no parece que, por la que decidió viajar de la nada aquí? Parece como si huyeran ... "  
>La sonrisa de ellos desaparecieron, que parecía, inclinó su cabeza antes de contestar.<br>"En cierto modo podemos decir que huimos ..." Cory reflexionó.  
>Su madre miró inquisitivamente.<br>"Nos escondimos, mantuvo en secreto hasta entonces, acerca de nosotros ... pero el secreto está en ... todo el mundo sabe que están saliendo, está en todas partes, revistas, Internet, en boca de todos, ya han llegado a como buitres sobre nosotros ... Cory ... y no he confirmado nada, pero todo llegó a un punto, que nuestra palabra tiene una importancia no más ... ... el destino, nuestras acciones han confirmado. "  
>"E. ...? ¿Por qué el funeral chicos? "<br>"Madre, usted no entiende ... perder la intimidad, ahora no podemos ir a cualquier parte sin que se le ... ni siquiera podemos ir a la esquina juntos sin correr el riesgo de ser acosado por los paparazzi ... tenemos que seguir dando satisfacción ... Nunca quise mi vida privada en los tabloides ... no me gusta ... "  
>"Satisfacción? ¿Quién dijo eso? Estás artistas, sólo porque tienen éxito no tiene derecho a una vida privada como bombero tiene su vida privada, o un maestro, o un pintor? El hecho de que son estrellas no puede respirar al igual que otras personas normales? "<br>"Hemos hablado incluso solo que la noche anterior ... pero después de ver mejor de los casos, mientras que nos encontramos aquí en el medio de la noche, escapando, pero una vez que nadie nos ve, nos damos cuenta de que acaba de hablar es fácil, pero en el momento de las cosas de acción no están tan bien ... ... Creo que sólo respira, incluso cuando los demás quieren ... "Cory dijo mirando a Lea, con voz entrecortada, ella también tocó ver .  
>"Los niños ... no sufrir antes de luchar ... "<br>Hablaron un rato sobre los retos, dificultades y cómo se sintieron con las manos atadas.  
>"Por lo tanto, Lea, que lo decía todo ... tu amor es normal como cualquier otra persona, usted es una pareja no casada ... no importa si tu vida es de alguna manera pública y tal, puede ser eso, pero es privado, sólo para ti ... prevista cuando se necesita para satisfacer algo de su trabajo? Ellos no están robando, no matar o dar cualquier mal ejemplo ... mantener este amor solo para ti, no haciendo de él un puente para promoverse a sí mismos, esto es los más grandes ejemplos que están dando de respeto hacia los demás, para cada uno de ustedes, sus fans ventajas que pueda probar que es cierto y compañeros profesionales de ustedes que puede haber en su opinión, o sentir que algo puede de hecho, se muestran hermosos, real, lo que significa ... tan falso, superflua de trabajo ... "Lea puso de pie y estaba abrazando a su madre en la ley.<br>"Eres maravilloso!"  
>Cory también abrazó a su madre, Lea, y luego sopló, llenando con el poder de las palabras de su madre.<br>"Ok, así que ahora dime, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?"  
>"Escape", dijo Cory.<br>"N º ... venir a pasar un fin de semana juntos, citas, me dijo que me mostrará los lugares que te gustan aquí ... de esa tormenta de los medios de comunicación, la confusión de Oscar partido y otros eventos ... ", dijo Lea.  
>"Es decir, ejecutar ...", continuó.<br>"No pienses como un escape, el amor ... creo que nos decidimos a venir aquí a pasar algún tiempo solo nosotros dos ... "  
>"El hijo entiende Lea"<br>"Yo creo que también, ahora", dijo mirando a esos ojos brillantes que iluminan el rostro de su novia.  
>"¿Y ahora? Ellos se quedarán aquí que me retenía todavía o se encuentran algo más divertido que hacer que beber café con la madre? "<br>"Me encanta el café, y que son las mejores empresas ...", dijo Lea con un beso en la dama.

"Vamos Lea, llegar aquí, a ver cómo se ve ... poner todo? "  
>"¿Está seguro usted tiene que utilizar todo esto? Estoy tan fría ... "<br>"No es sólo frío, el amor es ... una caída hacia abajo, cuanto más se han envuelto, menos le va a doler ... ... ahora tengo que decirte ... te ves como una pelota! ", se rió novia de Cory como él lo llena de ropa, preparación de compartir con él una de sus grandes pasiones ...  
>"Es muy alto aquí, vamos allá abajo ..."<br>"Lea, por la Junta no se salga, tengo que tener una pequeña pendiente ... Todavía le tomó a favor o en la parte superior! "  
>"Tengo miedo a la muerte de ... y si me duele? "<br>"Yo cuidaré de ti!" A medida que más tarde sería negar las palabras como éstas, regadas con besos y caricias. Lea era más blanca que la propia nieve, pero tenía la adrenalina que fluye ... Cory hablado tanto de la batería ... ya había dado algunos tambores, pero el snowboard, y el otro su pasión, era la primera vez Lo hice y estaba un poco aprensivo. Después de muchas caídas, risas, incluso de alto, Lea finalmente se deslizó sobre la tablilla, pero por unos segundos, antes de caer nuevamente. Finalmente, decidió simplemente estar sentado ahí babeando al ver esas montañas de salto de altura, muy emocionada ... le encantó, y lo hizo muy bien! Más tarde, él vagó admirando hermoso lugar era a Grouse Mountain, de la mano, rezando y otras miradas, las caricias de cambio, algunos besos, sin importarle que había muchas más personas además de ellos dos. Cory en combinación con el hotel que no iban a ser acosados por cualquier persona, no por sus empleados. Que reconoció, a pesar de declararse, sólo esbozó una sonrisa o un saludo. Los tortolitos han decidido no dar autógrafos, o tomar fotos, ya que también estaban caminando en esas horas no eran 'celebrities' eran simplemente personas normales, que data. La gente parecía entender, nadie creó todo caso, y algunos simplemente sorprendido, o incluso perseguido. Lo que hemos oído cosas como fue ... "Finchel es? '" Finn y Rachel es Glee? "" Ellos están saliendo de verdad? "O ... "Si el hombre trajo a su novia por aquí es porque es grave". Almorzaron allí, vagando durante la cena de la tarde y la noche en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Cory, comer comida japonesa, reír, divertirse, hacer el amor en sí, aunque usen sombreros, no llamar tanto la atención, ¿cómo se involucrados, totalmente herido, fue el responsable de atraer todas las miradas de los que entraron en el restaurante. Y una vez que los reconoce, sino aumentar la fascinación. Nadie se molestó, alguna u otra les dio la bienvenida, de alguna manera había que respetar lo agradeció. A pesar de no ser acosados, Cory se dio cuenta más tarde que muchos de los que veía por todas partes a la izquierda después, twitter, facebook y similares, diciendo al mundo que él y Lea estaba en Vancouver.  
>Más tarde, en el hotel ahora ...<br>"Me imagino ... Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Usted vio que la gente que nos vimos aquí, dijo hoy acerca de nosotros? Ta todo el mundo hablando ... "  
>"No, no, cogí mi teléfono celular en la mano"<br>"¿No? ¿Qué milagro es este? "  
>"Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ..." que lo acercó a ella, tomando el teléfono de las manos, haciendo a un lado, con la participación brazos alrededor de su cuello, la captura de un largo beso.<br>"Sí, tienes razón, tenemos mucho más que hacer que ver quién estamos hablando de que hay ...", dijo en medio de besos apasionados, tomándola en su regazo, y depositar en la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Al día siguiente, los dos tortolitos más tarde estuvo de acuerdo, y después de un desayuno en la cama, digno de una luna de miel, que gozó de un día de citas, paseando de la mano para el Resort. Besos, caricias, abrazos, risas, se ríe mucho más alto, no se salvaron. Los que pasaban junto a ellos, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba recién casado, sólo para darse cuenta entonces que los dos eran caras conocidas, a pesar del sombrero y gafas de sol.  
>Tarde en la noche, en casa, de regreso a Los Ángeles ...<br>"Así que mi amor, como nuestro fin de semana?" Le pidió a Laura, mientras que alcanzó una taza de café para Lea inquietud que estaba sentado en el Internet.  
>"Me encantó ... gracias por la invitación ", dijo con una sonrisa enorme.<br>"También me gustó. Lo que me gustó fue el hecho de que nadie nos molesta ... tomando uno o el otro que vino a nosotros, yo era feliz para cualquier persona de forzar nada, y entender lo que estábamos deseando estar solo, solo nosotros dos, no como celebridades, sino como personas normales ... ... "  
>"La verdad, también me gustó! Vamos a hacerlo más a menudo "<br>"¿Hacer qué?"  
>"Siendo una pareja normal que data en torno ..."<br>"Al igual que" él se inclinó para besarla, sentado a su lado.  
>"Cory sólo tiene una cosa ..." que él la miró pensativo, "... en cuanto a la persona de contacto, no tenemos de qué quejarse, pero que a nuestras espaldas ... ... ... la cosa no está tan ... están mintiendo, y rodando en la parte superior de los titulares que estamos saliendo, y también que nos fuimos a Vancouver este fin de semana ... "<br>"Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar ... no puede ahora volver ... que tenemos que hacer es no ser paranoico al respecto ... no vamos a dar más atención que se merece ... hablamos con nuestros agentes y amigos, nadie se va a comentar el hecho de ... nadie va a estar seguros de que estamos saliendo, al menos no en la boca! Cariño, no te pongas en él, dejarlo ir, más que se obtiene al leer esta mierda, más que obtener una locura! "  
>"Yo sé que tienes razón, pero es difícil para mí estar tan tranquilo, ajeno a todo ... ... sobre todo cuando reflexionamos que es falsa, de que nuestra relación es falsa, sólo una cuestión de markenting, para nosotros, para promover, fomentar Glee ... "<br>"¿Qué?", Gritó enfadado Cory.


	34. En el medio de la tormenta

**34. En el medio de la tormenta**

"Lo que estás diciendo? Fake? Ahora dos personas son artistas sólo porque la televisión no puede tener nada entre ellos, porque si se trata de toda pretensión, para promover algo o alguien? Estas personas no pueden tener sentimientos? Quiero decir que luego viven los personajes 24 horas al día, cada día ... eso? "  
>"El amor, no soy yo el que está diciendo ... es lo que estamos considerando ... esto sería el mismo ... Para los medios de comunicación, en un primer momento, un amor entre dos compañeros de trabajo, así como nosotros, que han formado una pareja en la pantalla, es lo más hermoso, más emocionante que ocurriría ... ... pero una vez que la frescura de la noticia termina, después de un rato aparece, es el momento de cambiar su nota, a lo largo de la misma pareja que se ganó lo suficiente ... . el segundo paso es crear controversia, poniendo dudas en la mente de la gente, y la legitimidad de la relación, incluso si es amor o algo para atraer a las audiencias, la comercialización, etc ... ".<br>"Ya lo sé, pero no creo que le iba a llegar junto con este aluvión de titulares sobre las citas."  
>Cory se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado en la sala de descanso, pasando sus manos por el pelo, mientras que Lea estaba mareado verlo caminar así. Por mucho que nos estábamos preparando, la situación parecía haber sido mayor de lo previsto. Aun sabiendo que iba a causar un gran revuelo tanto en los medios de comunicación como los aficionados, no podían creer la noticia de que estaban juntos, aunque no se ha confirmado nada, sería un gran problema en casi todos los medios sociales en Internet, así como Presione le interesa el chisme. Fueron impresas en todas partes ... y le preguntó sus nombres muy de moda en todas partes ... estaban siendo presionados por todos lados!<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pidió a Laura para ver el último mensaje de Lea en su página: "De ninguna manera soy una persona falsa. Yo soy de Nueva York, no pretende ser nada sino lo que somos. "  
>"Estoy tratando de ir más allá de ... necesidad de recuperar el aliento! "<br>"No caigáis en la trampa de ellos mi amor ... ok, me asusté un medio de mí todavía, pero estoy de vuelta ... no podemos caer en su juego! Tenemos que mantener toda esta tormenta, Lea ... cuanto más tratamos de responder, para defendernos, peor será ... nos quedamos compostura calma, ... ... introducir nada discutir, cuestionar ... "  
>"Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil en la práctica ... No puede ser tan fría ... "<br>"Lo sé, pero tendrá que ser ... no puede involucrarse con estas personas ... ... tenemos que mantener la calma, racional ... La gente está considerando si la relación es falsa, no nos gusta, no son nuestros aficionados, y profesionales ... así es su trabajo para crear el evento, pero no me gusta, ¿por qué no tengo la respuesta! "  
>Cory se sentó junto a la niña, abrazándola llena de ternura. Lea sonrió, apretando con fuerza contra él. Tenía razón, pensaron que sería un real de la zona, un caos entre la prensa y algunos posibles oportunistas, pero la verdad es que la bola de nieve que se produjo en esta tormenta fue mayor de lo esperado, y parecía venir de la pendiente cada vez mayor.<br>"Sólo espero que nada peor que no se ..."  
>"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"<p>

Al día siguiente, lo peor que acaba de venir Lea pensamiento ...  
>"Mira!" Ella mostró a mi novio una nota en una revista.<br>"No ... Lea, que nunca lo haría ... ? "  
>"No, cálmate! Basta con leer el título, o no leyó el texto, porque no me importa ... Yo te conozco, confío, no creería una historia como ésta ... Yo sé que estoy en casa! "<br>"Me alegro"  
>"Yo no ... Sé que te gusta, por lo tanto, no admite desorden a nadie su nombre diciendo que no está engañando a mí ... es bajo, sucio, no podemos saber cómo! "<br>Lea Cory abrazó antes de que ella se enfermó, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en cólera.  
>"Todo lo que faltaba esta ... Después de interrogar si no están fingiendo una relación ahora afirman que ya existe la traición entre nosotros ... todo en una semana! Una semana! Dios! "<br>"Sabíamos que no sería fácil ... lo que importa es lo que tenemos aquí, lo que realmente existe aquí entre nosotros ... el resto, siempre vendrá apedreado por todas partes, no esperes nada fácil! "  
>"Lo sé, pero muchas piedras tuvo que venir tan rápido!" Ella comenzó a llorar con el apoyo de su novio, que estaba recogiendo todas sus fuerzas para mantener la empresa en pie como un pilar para la no dos débiles.<p>

Más tarde, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados. Read estaba envuelto todo en los brazos de Cory, protegido del mundo, a pesar de sus pensamientos vuelan, y dormir más lejos aún. Ella sentía que no estaba durmiendo, ni siquiera se mueve, probablemente para no despertarla.  
>"El amor ..." susurró, besándole la mano.<br>"¡Hola!"  
>"Tienes que dormir ... tiene que levantarse temprano mañana! "<br>"También hay que dormir ... -Y yo no soy el sueño, dormir También he de irse a dormir "  
>"No tengo sueño", se dio la vuelta alrededor, frente a él, encontrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro arrugado.<br>"I. ..." empezó a darle un beso ", que ... Amor ...! "  
>"I. ..." regresó el juego, tirando de su risa, "... que ... ... Quiero aún más! "<br>La broma fue oportunamente sacado a la luz el verdadero sentimiento que los unía, y que nadie, que lo intentara, nunca los llevaría ... su amor por los demás! Se estaban riendo, abrazando, es mirar a los ojos ... nada más hay que añadir, vi que Cory Lea, su fuerza, su amor ... Cory vio que Lea, su dulzura, su les encanta experimentar todo!

"¿Cómo estás hoy?" Se acercó a la novia de Cory uno de los intervalos de Glee tiro, preocupado después de anoche.  
>"Estoy mejor!" Ella sonrió, dejando que el silencio para ver lo que era aún más tranquilo. "Contigo a mi lado me da la fuerza ..." respiró con alivio, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.<br>"Te equivocas ... es que tú eres mi fuerza! "que besó su mano, acariciando de inmediato.  
>"¡Argh! Me das asco! "Marcos fue a través de ellos, bromeando.<br>Los dos amigos se rieron.

Por la noche, de vuelta a casa ...  
>"¿Y ahora qué? Ando consiguiendo miedo cada vez que te veo venir en la puerta con una revista o un dispositivo móvil en la mano! ... ok, enviar ... dejar que me sentara, el comando "<br>Lea la actitud de Cory se echó a reír. Habían hablado de nuevo por horas y horas acerca de cómo hacer frente a sus 'nuevos' problemas, y él trató de imponer a recibir otro golpe.  
>"Baja la guardia!" Ella se echó a reír, dejándolo confundido. "Yo hice algo escondido ... de drogas, no he tenido el valor de confesar antes de ... Me daba vergüenza ... pero ahora tengo que decir ... "se volvió aún más confusa. Decidió que le mostrara lo que hablaba antes de que tuviera un ataque de nervios.<br>"Yo no me lo creo!", Se rió. "Pero me gustan ...? comprar el mismo? "  
>"No, ¡es tuyo! Yo te robó algo de tiempo ... para cuando me siento solo, yo quería estar cerca de ti sentir tu olor en mi cuerpo ... ", explicó.<br>"Mi camisa?"  
>"Ah, usted tiene unos pocos que ... incluyendo todo el blanco ... Pensé que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de la falta de una ... no tienen esta ... "<br>"Y si te digo que esta asamblea, esta imagen de mí con tanto que su uso de camiseta blanca esta ... este análisis fue realizado por un ventilador famosa en el fandom? "  
>"¿Cómo?"<br>"Sí, en serio, sigo viendo poco a husmear tumblr ... He encontrado un país libre ... a estas personas viajar! Ellos vieron una foto de usted en la playa en México hace unos días, y luego recordé que utilizar este tipo de camisa ... no para unirse, usando un vestido que era suficiente un clic en la cabeza de alguien ... minutos más tarde, encontró a las dos imágenes e hizo este montaje ... surrealista! ... que la materia en esta revista que me estás mostrando que era sólo una copia de la inteligencia de los fans! Estos chismes no tienen autenticidad! "Comenzó a reír Lea, uniéndose a Cory.  
>"Eso es lo que tenemos que tomar estas situaciones ... sólo lo que nos importa ... "<br>"¿Y qué sería? Gracia? "Cory bromeó.  
>"También ... Creo que los que realmente nos gusta, nos mira ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba usando una máquina es probablemente debido a que está ausente en el momento y te estoy perdiendo! "<br>"Tienes razón"  
>"Con esta gente es que no tenemos de qué preocuparse! Sólo con ellos, con gente como nosotros! Pro resto ... o el sueño puede dar el derecho a sacarnos! "<br>Cory asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy de acuerdo". A continuación, tiró de ella hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos, besándole el cuello. "Por lo tanto, no les permite conseguir su sueño, ¿eh? ... y un alto, moreno, loco enamorado de ti, se puede obtener el sueño que usted? "él suavemente mordiendo su cuello dejando su sacudida.  
>"Esto es siempre en mis sueños, y cuando estoy despierto casi me vuelve loco ... dormir? Hmmm ... no hace falta que me pregunte! ", dijo mientras se inclinaba para capturar sus labios con los suyos.<p> 


	35. Su Bienestar

**35. Su Bienestar**

"¿Está seguro que está bien para ti? ... Sé que hay gente que está acostumbrado a ser ... son en su mayoría músicos, agentes, grupos y bares, algunos otros empresarios pocas veces tienen una sola persona o de otra índole que los acompañará, esposa, amigas y otras cosas ... ... tal vez te encuentras con algún conocido ... pero si usted no quiere venir conmigo, no te preocupes, no voy a estar molesto ... a pesar de lo mucho que quería que su empresa ... "  
>"Es amor bien,. Puedo hacer amigos rápido, enturmo en dos días! Y aunque sólo sea para abrazarte, sí lo haría! Sé lo importante que este tipo de encuentros con estas personas para que usted, sabe que está súper ansioso por ver si es posible un patrocinio para su grupo ... .. Yo sí, estoy siempre a su apoyo! "<br>Cory dio un beso la vida de Lea, feliz por ella para aceptar que lo acompañara a una fiesta donde habrá muchos contactos que él estaba dispuesto a presentar el trabajo de la banda. Estaba nervioso, a pesar de conocer casi todos los que frecuentaban el lugar donde se celebró la fiesta, por lo tanto, la presencia de su novia era tan importante para que se sienta confiado y seguro. El partido era más como un reuniãozinha de amigos, en privado, sin la prensa y los paparazzi no, lo que hizo a los invitados más cómodo, sobre todo la Monchele pareja.  
>Lea estaba en silencio, pensando divertido hablar con diferentes personas, mientras que Cory era asunto suyo. Pero una vez que llegó, se dio cuenta de que no cabría en una de las tareas más fáciles. Los músicos, directores, agentes, quienesquiera que fuesen todos esos chicos, algunos extraños, desconocidos muchos por cierto, no tenía idea de quién era quién. Lo único que se presentó fue que eran un tal "mundo" de ellos, en el que sólo hablaba de su burocracia técnica, ... aburrido! Ella sonrió y se fue para mi novio tratando de encontrar otras clases ... tal vez sus mujeres ... pero para su propia oportunidad, a buscarlos en otros ambientes de la fiesta, se encontró cara a cara con bellas modelos, alto, flaco, que sólo podía hablar de la pasarela, los flashes, y otras cosas frívolas. Por no hablar de que incluso disfrazada parece implacable análisis de la pequeña morena de arriba a abajo ... el desprecio, el orgullo, ... Lea mucho que lo intentaba forzar una sonrisa, se sentía cada vez más pequeño e insignificante en la rueda de las mujeres. Nunca se había sentido tan sin conexión a tierra, o cuando las partes fue en el famoso Broadway con Theo, su ex novio. La gente allí era también demasiado vana y soberbia, cada uno queriendo imponer más que los otros.<br>Lea zanzava de lado a lado, siempre sonriendo cuando ella miró a Cory ... no quería que él supiera que ella no se sentía bien en ese lugar ... ella sabía lo importante que era para él de hacer contactos allí, y cada vez que lo miraba parecía lo más cómodo hablar como lo hace muy bien con los músicos y empresarios ... ... ella estaba tan orgullosa de él, se destacan lo que iba a tener éxito en sus diseños.  
>"Eres Lea Michele?" Una jirafa, finalmente se puso a conversar con ella.<br>"Sí", dijo Lea feliz, por fin alguien habló con ella, debiera haber tenido conocimiento de Glee.  
>"Tú eres el uno con el Monteith?", Preguntó.<br>"I. ..." que no sabía o se suponía que respondieron a la chica.  
>"Debe ser porque nunca se compra cualquier persona que va partidos ... el partido de vuelta a casa es otra cosa, pero vamos a una fiesta y traer comida de casa ... es la primera vez ... estado juntos durante cuánto tiempo? ", parecía echar veneno con cada palabra, el tono no lo hizo como él le han traído.<br>"I. ... Nos ... "Lea un ovillo con su propio lenguaje.  
>"Ah, ahora te reconozco, te muestran es que él también es ... Quinn, Santana, Bretaña ...? "<br>"Rachel, Rachel soy!" Devolvió Lea con amargura, no le gustaba ese tono de sarcasmo.  
>"Mira cariño, yo voy a decir como amigo ... No le dé demasiadas ilusiones, el Monteith nunca fue estar atado a nadie, tipos como él nunca se enamoran de verdad! Estas personas son músicos ... que viven de ida y vuelta, siempre con un millar de niñas en ellos ... crees que va a casarse con alguien? No puede ser verdad! Lo digo por experiencia ... mi esposo y yo por lo tanto, tener una relación abierta ... Incluso me dijo que a la Monteith favor, si desea ... "<br>Lea no podía creer la audacia que los lambisgóia diciendo tonterías a ella sin el menor recato. Y cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban en la misma posición con el mismo pensamiento.  
>"Por no hablar de ... ... lo siento, pero tengo que decir, me siento obligado a abrir los ojos lo hace ... su tipo, creo que no puede controlar que el tamaño de un hombre lleno de fuego como es! "<br>El pequeño de fieltro marrón lágrimas en los ojos cerrados y los puños para golpear el rostro perfecto y una mujer delicada de 2 metros de altura, de hecho, quería vencer a toda la banda! Pero la educación y el sentido común, por suerte, habló más fuerte. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue con gracia, sin dar más atención a su nuevo enemigo.  
>"No le hagas caso a lo que las señoras hablando ... algunos están frustrados, que no pueden comer, dormir bien, son esclavos de su propia belleza ... y todo el mundo sabe que la belleza no dura para siempre, ¿verdad? "un caballero de cierta edad se acercó a la conversación Lea tirando, entregándole una copa. Ella aceptó, pero con elegancia rechazó la copa, ni siquiera saben quién era el hombre, no lo quiso beber cualquier cosa que viniera de un extraño. "Oh, no te preocupes, más me sentía, no hizo nada en contra de la esposa de un amigo! No hay nada más que un poco de vodka, ginebra, un poco de licor, y no sé lo que ponen en estas bebidas ... hacer las cosas bien en estas mezclas de bartenders "que trató de ser amable con Lea.<br>"No te preocupes, yo no quiero beber, gracias de todos modos, eres muy amable!"  
>"Señor no se ... Bueno, bueno, ya tengo ... ah, no voy a decir mi edad ", ella no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír. "Sí, eres mucho más hermosa, sin esa nube tan triste ... No dar el balón a las mujeres ... que son aspirantes a modelos, creo que va a ser la próxima Gisele Bundchen, Heidi Klum y Miranda Kerr ... ¡Pobres, no tienen ni siquiera la mínima necesidad de acercarse a ellos ... no es sólo la altura y la belleza que usted necesita ... personaje es también muy importante "en este momento, se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba en serio, no bromeaba cuando hace el comentario. Poco a poco se las arregló para derribar las defensas de Lea, y los dos hablaron durante mucho tiempo. Hablaron de todo, se dio cuenta de que más allá de la simpatía, ese señor era muy inteligente en el mundo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluyendo comentarios sobre Glee. Finalmente Lea pueden divertirse. Después de mucho tiempo hablando, Lea se dio cuenta de que todas las jirafas estaban viendo ellos probablemente preguntándose qué estaba jugando con el pobre viejo! Esa cosa, y ella no sabía el nombre del hombre! ... Dijo que esto era lo de menos, y también es cierto que después de los primeros cinco minutos, ya no era cantarla, tal vez no en los primeros cinco minutos que hizo, pero era difícil no sentirse intrigado, era demasiado amistoso ! Lea era tan cómodo hablando con el hombre, que ni se dio cuenta cuando se liberó a uno de sus risas altas famosos, haciendo que muchos de quienes les rodean tanto, incluso y sobre todo a vuestros enemigos, vea y le desagrade. Cuando jugaba, era muy incómodo, pero no tardó en sentir que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.<br>"Le dije que era soltero! ... Ahora me creen? "Cory fue, abrazó a Lea, que lo rodea con sus brazos, apretándola con él.  
>"No hay duda! Es una lástima que por primera vez mi amigo! "Usted jugó con Cory, parecía que eran amigos.<br>"Pretty Woman abundan ... Ahora también tienen una buena conversación, te hacen reír, que apoyan siempre, su refugio seguro, y ... sobre todo te vuelve loco en la cama ... Ah, éstos son raros, los que usted piensa que puede recoger y ocultar, porque no sólo están ahí! "abrazado le Lea más fuerte, que estaba rojo de vergüenza por sus comentarios, pero al ver la reacción eufórica de desaprobación por parte de otras mujeres. Eso sonó como una bofetada precisa en cada uno de ellos. Parecía que había oído lo que le había dicho que por el momento. Él la miró a los ojos y terminó su declaración. "Yo tengo la mía, o que no me matan!"  
>"Vi ... se le olvidó decir que los creyentes son como una roca, porque ni siquiera beber lo que ella le había ofrecido, tuvo que insistir para conseguir un poco de confianza, así que cuando se echó a reír ... ... aparece el novio celoso! ", se rió de Cory y el hombre y hablamos un poco más, poco después se despidió de la pareja y se fue.<br>"Eres hermosa Lea no tiene tiempo para la pasarela, pero para las fotos ... eres increíble. Si un día quieres, me gustaría hacer parte de los ángeles. " Dijo que para salir.  
>"Su amigo comprensivo ... ¿quién es? ¿Trabajar con modelos o algo así? "Lea finalmente le pidió a su novio.<br>"Él no apareció? Es muy típico de él ... trabaja con las copas de los modelos en el mundo! Este anciano amable dueño de la Victoria Secrets, mi amor! ¿Por qué crees que tenías tantos modelos aquí hoy? Algunos han seguido a sus maridos, novios, pero la mayoría vienen aquí con la misma intención que las oportunidades ...! "  
>Lea se quedó asombrado. Parecía que acababa de ser elogiado por Barbra Streisand en el centro de Broadway. Sí, porque siendo elogiado por alguien que sabe tanto de las mujeres hermosas, en medio de una buena muestra de ellos, era como un premio en cuanto a quién que la belleza de los modelos ... ...<br>"Vamos a Love" Cory preguntó, tirando de él de su ensueño.  
>"No, es temprano amor. Vi que lo está haciendo bien ... puede volver allí, no te preocupes ... ... "<br>"¿Qué me importa? Vi que no estás aquí, la noche se perdió, cuando yo quería encontrar, cayó en manos de los buitres y, a continuación tuvo que ser rescatado por un anciano! Nada vale más que su bienestar! A medida que se centrará en el negocio es mi mayor activo es triste? "  
>"No debería haber venido ...", dijo torpemente.<br>"¿Por qué no? Si no fuera por ti yo no habría venido aquí! Asistir a este tipo de lugar ya no es para mí ... Necesitaba un punto de fuerza, la seguridad, sentirse siempre en el foco, se centró en lo único que importaba aquí ... Cada vez que miraba a darse cuenta de que no era muy cómoda, era como un impulso a seguir intentándolo, condenar ... y mira .. tengo algunos buenos contactos y promesas algunos ... Me programado para hablar con algún patrocinio privado, es probable ... todo por culpa de ustedes, porque me hace creer en mí mismo, que puedo ... ¡Gracias! "Él la besó, dejando que la morena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abrumada. "Bien, ahora vamos ... una película, me abrazó ... es todo lo que quiero! No hay un programa mejor para una noche! "  
>"Pensé que me hagas el amor fue que era el mejor programa para una noche!", Bromeó.<br>"Este no es el mejor para una noche, esto es perfecto para todas las noches durante un fin!" Él regresó, el despido de ella, mordiendo la oreja.

"Voy a hacer el café para nosotros"  
>"Gran. Por lo tanto el abrigo, me aferraré en mi armario. "<br>Lea alisó la chaqueta, cuando se le cayó otro. Ella se unió, acariciando en su lugar. De repente, reconoció que prenda de vestir, no llevaba mucho tiempo, de hecho, utilizan sólo una vez, pero cuando cierro los ojos esa noche recordó ... ... le gustaba el regalo que le dio a Theo, un abrigo de cachemir blanco, maravilloso. Él se paseaba con ella en una fiesta donde se fue sólo con la gente de Broadway, el más influyente. Lea sintió esa noche en las nubes. Siempre soñaba con conocer a Patti LuPone, y muchos otros nombres que no tenían acceso, incluso a trabajar allí. Esa noche sería un sueño. Yo estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada. Pero duró poco. Aunque sujeta a hablar con todo el mundo allí, se sintió por el lado izquierdo. Theo quería que ella se comporta como las otras mujeres no ... pulido, elegante, sin sintonía con el tono y no el talón, o ella era permanecer lo más tranquilo posible para no dejar caer ninguna metedura de pata, a pesar de que se crea dentro de ese entorno, porque era diferente a las mujeres delgadas. "Parecía que a veces se olvidaba de mantener la compostura hasta el salto, convirtiéndose en un circo de risa tonta pro", se argumentó que ni siquiera su novio, "es por tu propio bien! No baje el nivel! ", Completó. Una noche sin fin. Cuanto más lo intentaba, menos se va a sentir más satisfecho, con ganas de salir corriendo allí. Esa muñeca no era su cubierta. Parecía un extraño! Oh, se soltó una risa loca de su habitual ... Aunque lo intentó, pero Theo quería quedarse hasta el final de la noche, incluso, pidieron que se fuera. Lea abrió los ojos, viendo en frente de la capa que le hizo un retiro de sus peores noches de su vida! No lo piense más, tiró en una bolsa de basura, la vinculación con todos sus dolores y frustraciones.  
>"¿Qué estás haciendo? No a los residuos poniendo el abrigo es? Lea, me encanta, sé que es la mitad de ... hey, que lo llevas puesto? ¿Qué es? "Ella ni se dio cuenta cuando Cory le acercó por detrás, ni cuándo ni en qué momento estaba vestido con su abrigo que se mantenga. Es probable que recordar cosas tan amargo, que quería sentirse protegido y que instintivamente tanto lo protegió, recordando la forma en que actuó con ella en una noche tan importante para él ... ... Sólo quería que ella se sienta bien ... en el momento en que hizo una metedura de pata, fue el primero en apoyarlo, hablando orgulloso de ello, lo que confirma que, incluso una locura, que era él! ... a continuación, dejar todo, teniendo desde allí ... y también gracias por estar con él! Como ya había mencionado a Jon una vez, Cory hizo sentirse a gusto siendo ella misma, no importa cuán ridículo que era el momento!<br>Lea sonrió, volviéndose hacia él, agarrándolo por el cuello.  
>"Te quiero"<br>"Yo también ... ¿qué es? "  
>"Nada", le tiró, lo besó suavemente, lleno de amor. "Y el café?"<br>"En espera"  
>"Que espere ..." se deslizó su mano sobre la camisa, la apertura de los botones. "Vamos a dejarlo para el postre ..." susurró mientras se abría la sala, alcanzando el sofá, le llaman en él, cayendo sobre él , llenándola de besos calientes y más intensos.<p> 


	36. Deja Vu

**36. Deja Vu**

"Hola Ana ... no, no lo haré. Hablamos, yo y Cory, y no mejor. Más allá de que va a trabajar, presentará el evento junto con el Naya ... GLAAD me iba con él sólo se conseguirá el objetivo principal del evento "  
>"Por supuesto que no ... Lea es una gran oportunidad para que usted pueda aparecer juntos en público ... Te lo dije, un poco de marketing en la parte superior de ustedes como pareja no le hará daño a nadie ... su representante está de acuerdo también reflexionar ... ya están hablando de incluso dos! "<br>"Le dije ... dejar como está ... No voy a confirmar nada, y mucho menos se detiene allí adrede desfilando con mi novio sólo porque somos famosos! "  
>"Lea ..."<br>"No. ¡Basta ya! Tú me conoces, yo no soy ese tipo ... ahora nos hemos olvidado un poco, dejaron de chismes sobre nosotros! ... No, está bien así ... "  
>"Un hogar ... detenido ...? Vio que el nuevo titular de ti? Lo que salió ayer? "<br>"Ayer?"  
>"Sí ... un amigo de Cory, dijo que la relación sexual a los dos que no última, que a pesar de ser la maravilla ahora, no va a continuar después de salir de Glee. El hecho de que están saliendo en vivo justo pegado todo el día de trabajo ... "<br>Lea se cortó.  
>Pocos minutos después de hablar con su agente, todavía era pensativo, lejos con sus pensamientos. Cory estaba tendido en la cama junto a ella, cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella.<br>"¿Qué es esta nube de negro que colgaba desde el principio en la cabeza, mi amor?" Él le dio la buena jornada habitual, con un suave beso en los labios. Ella sonrió a medias.  
>"Pensé que nos habían dejado en paz ... Ilusión ... "le mostró una historia en un sitio de chismes sobre la revisión de la supuesta amiga de la suya.<br>"No sé si esto es cierto, si un amigo me dijo, probablemente no, pero si no te importa ... la única persona que me conoce más que a mi madre que es ... ¿qué dices? Vamos a ser capaces de separarnos después de dejar el show? "Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Yo pienso lo mismo! ... de lo contrario ... el amor, ese es su trabajo, que nunca dejará de buscar rarezas interesantes ... a ellos les encanta el chisme! "  
>"Yo sé ... pero aún así me preocupa ... Yo no sé vivir sin ti! ", Sonrió encantado. Sus palabras salieron de las profundidades de su alma, era verdad, lleno de amor, que penetra como el agua.<br>"Ni yo tampoco!" Se abrazaron.  
>"Pero si sucede ..." caminó ella lejos de su pecho a su rostro en sus ojos, "... ... prometo que no vamos a salir de esta relación como enemigos o, peor aún, extraño ... "<br>"¡Lo prometo!"  
>"... Y prométeme que me vas a dejar una parte de ti conmigo, algo que me recuerde que todos los días de mi vida ... "que no entendía bien lo que quería decir con eso, sino que prometió.<br>"Ahora, otra cosa, he oído hablar con Anne de ir conmigo en la GLAAD ... ... le resultará extraña ... hablar, pero ... Tenía muchas ganas de ir conmigo! "  
>"Cory ..." volvió a anidar en sus brazos, él sabía que este comentario proviene de su corazón, no la razón. En buena conciencia no iba a hablar de ella, no después de tantas conversaciones sobre el ahorro es que el desgaste público.<p>

.:

"¿Cómo te sientes participar en este evento, Cory? Siendo un poco recordado por su trabajo, no sólo para ser parte de Glee, pero por sí mismo como una persona a través de su campaña de defensa del derecho al respeto y todo el mundo, sea cual sea su orientación sexual ... ... "  
>"Honrado!"<br>Cory respondió con simpatía a los periodistas a la entrada al evento que fue organizado junto con su colega y amigo de Naya. Hasta entonces, todas las preguntas estaban relacionadas con el evento en sí, la campaña en la que participó en la defensa de los derechos de los homosexuales, y en Glee. Tranquilo. Pero a pesar de la esperanza de que las entrevistas que más se acercan a cualquier pregunta, en relación con él y Lea, y la historia de su noviazgo no se toma, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a corta distancia.  
>"Así que Cory, usted y Lea Michele ... cuando todo el mundo asume que están saliendo, y parar todo este embrollo? "Todos los micrófonos se volvió hacia él.<br>Cory sonrió torpemente. Yo no podía formular una respuesta. Por la salvación de ellos, he aquí, la atención de todos fue robado de la alfombra roja en favor temprana. Una hermosa morena se queda mirando traídos de todo el mundo con su encanto y carisma, su vestido verde que fluye, el pelo recogido con un par de cables que juegan con el viento.  
>"Es Lea Michele", mencionó uno de los periodistas en voz alta mientras todo el mundo lo vio fascinado.<br>"Es mi Lea Michele!" Cory mencionado sin darse cuenta, sin tocarse, se confirmó que tanto la banda quería saber.  
>Cory estaba paralizado, encantado con el rostro del amor Lea buscando deshacerse de los paparazzi, con simpatía, como si sólo desfilando entre ellos, con su típica sonrisa. Automáticamente, ella sintió que Cory había visto venir, como todos los reporteros, fotógrafos ... al mismo tiempo, se encontró con la mirada del amante, la confusión de la gente, los flashes, los empujones, se ha ido! Ella sólo tenía ojos para él. Cory, a su vez también sólo la vi, hermosa! Se acercó a él, deslizándose por la alfombra roja como un sueño, ¡perfecto! La sonrisa en su cara antes de que fuera simplemente agradable, estaba ahora en el amor. Lea hizo su camino como si había alguien tratando de intervenir en una entrevista, un autógrafo, una foto ... ella sólo vio a Cory, y hasta que no se detuvo. La prensa, los curiosos espectadores eran sólo de la confirmación más esperada de los últimos años. Ahora que ya no podía ocultar o negar: Lea Michele y Cory Monteith fueron aún juntos!<br>"Hola", dijo cuando por fin se le acercara.  
>"Hola", respondió que no creía que ella había llegado. La forma más rápida, por instinto, él se acercó a ella. Lea tomó de la mano con una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara. Ambos entraron en la sala donde el evento iba a suceder, abandonando todo. Los rumores se han esforzado, trató de todos modos, dijo, corrían con sus cámaras, micrófonos, detrás de ellos, cegadores destellos, pero no tuvieron éxito, la pareja de recién hecho no le prestó atención. Los guardias de seguridad los protegieron hasta que entró en la sala. No beso o algo más explícito, ni una palabra, a menos que el Cory ... "Mi Lea Michele" ... ... sólo la forma en que ambos estaban vinculados, se veían como dos mitades de la búsqueda, la formación de una! Perfección. ¿Qué otra cosa podría aquellas personas que quieren ... un amor no se ve todos los días ...<p>

.:

Todo el mundo sonrió con simpatía, otros sorprendidos, contentos, pero todo el mundo admira la gran entrada de la monchele pareja. Muchos saludos, otros simplemente asintió con la cabeza, otros torcidos de la nariz ... normales. Después del evento, ya que el partido, Lea y Cory hablaba despreocupada y feliz, como un verdadero peso de la espalda hacia fuera allí! Ellos eran la luz, entusiasta, apasionada ... sin tener que preocuparse acerca de cómo ocultar a nadie. Entre uno y otro comentario de amigos y conocidos que se presentan con ellos, uno tenía que agachadiza común sobre los últimos chismes que les rodea.  
>"Bueno, querida, mi consejo: disfruten! No me refiero a la fama, sino para estar juntos todos los días. Si por casualidad mañana no va a trabajar juntos, no la vuelta durante todo el día arriba y abajo, no puedo tomar ninguna nostalgia o sentimiento de culpa por no haber aprovechado este tiempo maravilloso que pasaron ... ... porque una cosa es cierta, cuando ya no estamos trabajando día y noche con nuestra pareja, las cosas se complican, estar juntos se vuelve más difícil cada día, y luego terminar perdiendo los que amamos el camino sin darse cuenta ... ... obstaculizar las malas lenguas dicen que, o la gente entrar o hacer que las cosas ... no hay nada peor que tener que perseguir nuestros sueños, siguiendo caminos diferentes, el amor por grande que sea, será, es complicado que la pareja permanecen juntos! "<br>Cory y Lea en silencio, pensativo por un momento. De la nada Cory miró instintivamente a Lea, y ella me dijo mirando fijamente.  
>"Lo que es eterno mientras dura!", Dijo Cory mirando a los ojos de su novia. Lea asintió con la cabeza.<p>

.:

"Lo que era Lea? ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido? Parece que lloró toda la noche? "Di amparava un amigo que estaba pálido, con grandes ojeras, sentado frente a usted.  
>"Se acabó. Di terminado. El sueño se acabó! "Apenas podía responder.<br>"¿De qué estás hablando? Usted está en aumento en Broadway ha hecho tres espectáculos venerados por los críticos de ese año, cuenta con más de las dos películas que van a ser liberados en el que participó, su unidad de CD que se encuentra en el primer lugar en Billboard ... ... "  
>"Por lo que he adelantado TUD<br>Eso es Cory y terminé ", que se derrumbó en lágrimas.  
>"El cielo ... Yo no sabía ... Lo siento ... ¿pero cómo, ¿por qué? Tú eras tan bueno, pensé que iba a casarse con ... "Di se confundieron.<br>"Hace cinco años nos fuimos Glee ... el primer año nos juntamos, pero en otros, que cada uno había seguido un curso, teniendo que dejar a un lado al otro, creo que se perdió en algún lugar, y no podemos redescubrir el ... ... arrastró a los tres últimos años nuestra relación, pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que somos una pareja de nombre solamente, ya que apenas hablan, sólo por teléfono y mirar hacia fuera ... Hoy en día ... decidido por un período en absoluto, ya que parecía más como dos extraños ... ... "  
>"No entiendo ... quiero decir, entiendo, pero no creo ... ... "<br>"Lo peor es que nos separamos y él no pudo cumplir su promesa a mí ... me prometió dejar un pedazo de él, porque cada día lo tengo de alguna manera conmigo ... "Di la miró inquisitivamente "... Yo quería que su hijo! ", Comenzó a llorar compulsivamente.

"Lea ... Amor ... nos encanta ... acorde acordes ... ... "Cory sacudió su novia, quien parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.  
>"Cory!" Por fin se despertó, ansioso, feliz de haber sido un sueño, saltando a los brazos de su novio, presionando con fuerza. Después de respirar un poco más tranquilo, Lea le dijo que su pesadilla. Cory consolaba diciendo que era sólo un sueño que nunca iba a ninguna parte sin ella, no podría sobrevivir sin ella morenita.<br>"Y nuestra hija? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? Te amo tanto Lea, más que a mí, pero me gustaría encontrar una manera, tal vez incluso va a ser capaz de olvidarte ... pero qué pasa con Sheila? "Lea sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su gato estaba acostado en el regazo de Cory, cómodamente ubicado con papá. Amaba los gatitos, ella también estaba lleno de Dengo favor a su lado. La obra fue propicio para iniciar la cara triste de Leah, una sonrisa.  
>"Tal vez podamos ver una custodia compartida", continuó en el juego, haciéndolo reír juntos.<br>"Nunca le deshacerse de mí, Te amo demasiado!" Le susurró al oído, abrazándola.  
>"Te amo demasiado ... también! "comenzó a besar a que cuando sonó el teléfono de Lea.<br>"Hola Ana, ¿de acuerdo? ... no, vaya con Cory en la GLAAD, no creo que sea una buena idea ... nuestra relación es sólo nuestra, No voy a desfilar por ahí con mi novio sólo porque somos famosos! Usted me conoce ... no, no me importa comercialización ... Deje tranquila ... ¿Quién dijo qué? Como bien ... amigo de Cory decir que nuestra relación no va a durar? ... "Lea fue tocado en ese momento la conversación que tenía con su agente , se vuelve pálida, muda, dejando a la caída de teléfono de su mano. Cory se asustó, parecía que iba a desmayarse.  
>"Lea, ¿qué es? ¿Estás bien? "<br>"Está sucediendo ... que está sucediendo ... como en el sueño no ...! ", comenzó a llorar hundirse en los brazos de su novio.


	37. El Valle?

**37****. ****El Valle****?**

"Pensé que había quedado atrapado en las garras de una rubia cierto, mi amistad con el Mago de Oz", señaló Lea sarcasmo cuando se abre la puerta de su apartamento en Nueva York Cory para entrar.  
>"La noticia vuela!", Se rió, divertido por su comentario de "No me digas que estaba celoso", se dio la vuelta, siguiendo el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.<br>"No, en el primer lugar fue para la caridad, en segundo lugar, usted es un actor, su trabajo es parte de la tercera, yo confío en su habitación, confío en mi taco!" Ella se volvió hacia él, lo que le causó .  
>"Vamos a probar esta tarde ...", sonrió diabólicamente, aceptando el reto. "... Ahora tomo agua, porque me estoy muriendo de sed ... estaba en la fiesta ... Jon? ¿Cómo fue? Le di esto a él? "<br>"Sí, volví hace un momento, todo fue maravilloso, divertido ... amaba a su presente, más que a mi incluido ... ... ¿cómo sabías que a él le gustaba que los vasos? Tampoco creo que le gustaría una gafas de sol blancas ... ", se rió de Cory, porque había sorprendido a Lea, que pasó meses pensando qué regalar a su amigo.  
>"Él dejó escapar algo ... Yo vi la forma en que miró a los vasos, el otro día estábamos en el centro comercial tres! "<br>"Yo sé ... No recuerdo cuando fue ... bien, él le está cobrando al menos una cena, ya que tenía otra cita "  
>"Vamos a pensar en algo"<br>"Bueno, volvamos al tema ... vi cómo estaba en lo cierto ... mi sueño era una advertencia ... "Cory se sentó en el sofá junto a Lea, levantar las piernas por encima de él, tratando de entender lo que significaba "... no era para que me vaya con usted ... GLAAD ... debido a que habría alguien que hace una linda ... decir que nuestra relación no duraría ni ... la subasta de mi novio, porque no va a durar! "Cory finalmente entendió a dónde iba, y se rió de la forma en que se comentó con sorna sobre lo que pasó. Él se limitaba a escuchar, la celebración de su risa. "¿Cómo es eso? La subasta de el beso de "mi" novio? ¿Quiénes creen que son? Con el permiso de quién? ... Yo estaba allí había ofrecido millón en las ofertas iniciales, quería ver quién se va a cubrir! "  
>"Yo no sabía que valía la pena tanto! No es que fuera tan celoso ... "que aún estaba intentando casi en vano para sostener la risa.<br>"No es lo mucho que vale la pena ... pero lo que es mío es mío! ... y la abuela es celoso! "  
>"Posesivo"<br>Lea no se dio en la casa de juegos más adolescente celosa, y se echó a reír.  
>"No creo que se finge ... Yo estaba dirigiendo a no reírse de su cara de valiente ... estás loco! "Cory quería a su ponche, que aún podía sorprender con sus bromas, incluso si él sabía tanto.<br>"Tonto, ¿crees que estaría en contra o hacer un caso para él? La caridad, ayudar a los demás, ninguna buena acción ... Doné todo, es mi mayor activo! Incluso si me tenían envidia de mí roer ... pero que me gustaría hacer una oferta por la suma de todo el dinero que tengo, yo, echarán el premio que puede! ", se rió, abrazándolo. Cory estaba encantado de oírle decir que era su mayor activo, que tenía tanto, a partir de su talento, su familia, los amigos, la propiedad, que ella siempre se considera más grande que cualquier casa, coche, o cualquier cosa material. Me sentí en las nubes ...  
>"Pero para ti ... sobre todo después de esa declaración ... Doy libre ... "besó llena de amor, la ternura, la calidez, con facilidad.<br>"Uh ..." se veía como pensativo, como si sintiera el sabor de ese beso, "... ... esto fue que beso por $ 5,000? No sé si me daría $ 500, aplastamiento ... "Ella hizo un poco caro. Cory fue mordido, aceptando el reto, acercándola más a él, por lo que se siente en su regazo, sujetando con fuerza contra su pecho, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás de la boca se abren automáticamente. Era como si él quería, y sorprendentemente vulnerables. Él la miró por un segundo, con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca antes de tomar sus labios un beso ardiente, se apresuró, intenso, dejándola sin aliento.  
>"Y ahora ... alrededor de 1.000 dólares? ", dijo a caer, lánguidamente sobre sus brazos.<br>"¿Qué? ¿Quién? No he visto que me golpeó? "Trató de volver a usted. Riendo, le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de la corbata y tirarla en el lado al lado de la chaqueta, desabrochando los botones de su camisa mientras él se limitó a observar sus movimientos. "Si cobran sólo $ 1.000 para cada uno de ellos ... prepárate porque hoy voy a dar todo lo que tengo, y tal vez incluso robar un banco, si usted sin aliento! ", se rió en voz alta.  
>Continuaron besar, acariciar, jugar con los demás. Lea cruzando las manos sobre el cuerpo de su novio. Cory deslizando su cuerpo para que la pequeña se retorcía en él, al igual que hacerlo a propósito, sólo para volverse loco, emocionado. Bailó en él, a veces incluso frotando sus pechos bajo su camisa sobre su pecho, a veces, pasar a verlo, mordiéndose el labio, de verlo malestar victorioso con esas provocaciones. Cory se deslizó sus manos por detrás caliente Lea, hasta su trasero, apretándolo, y luego se acercó a sus pechos cada vez más estrictas a su anhelo de ser tocado, besado, acariciado. Se mordió el cuello, lo besó suavemente, causando escalofríos, a propósito. También bromeó, y se extiende sobre él, mordiendo la oreja, susurrando en su oído un disparate. Se estaba convirtiendo en un juego del gato y el ratón, en busca de una ventaja sobre el otro, utilizando el más emocionado a su pareja a volver loco. La misma idea se produjo a dos de la misma hora. Se miraron el uno al otro, malicioso, el mal, que se vería como una lista ... un segundo más tarde, Lea fue con las dos manos en el pantalón de su novio la celebración de su miembro, listo para comenzar su mal ... y él, a su vez, con una mano dentro de sus bragas, moviéndose lentamente en el punto cercano a ella, demasiado dispuestos a poner en práctica lo que vino a la cabeza.<br>"Ah, sí? ... quiere un reto para mí? ", dijo provocativamente.  
>"Este juego puede ser para dos personas ... a menos que uno no se sostiene y la entrega de ... "se echó a reír mordiéndose el labio.<br>Las apuestas aceptadas. Comenzaron su juego de la seducción, la excitación y el placer. Un contacto entre sí la manera en que sabía que era una locura. Cada roce, cada movimiento, se estaba volviendo más intensa, más fuerte, más ardiente ... que estaban llenas, sin aliento, emocionado, la celebración de la mayoría a no darse por vencido. Cory estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando se dio cuenta de que era casi impotente. Buscó una fuerza sobrehumana, y un último impulso, se llevó un dedo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo que hace gemir y dejar de frotar su pene. Él se rió, complacido, manteniéndolo firme, el aumento de los movimientos, además de conseguir al orgasmo, gemido su nombre.  
>"Yo gané!" Él le susurró al oído la victoria, cuando se volvió a esa ola de placer.<br>"Esto no ha terminado", le miró, y un fuerte impulso, lo tiró al sofá en el suelo. Él la miró perplejo, pensé que después de que el trato que le dio, tomaría un tiempo para tener la fuerza para otra cosa, incluso si se trata, siempre era tan insaciable. Lea tomó las bragas que le estaba molestando, pero todavía tengo la camisa que cubre su cuerpo desnudo. Sin verlo, imaginando su cuerpo desnudo, que lo volvió loco, y eso era lo que quería ... venganza! Dio un paso adelante. Cory estaba aún tendido en el suelo, sin apartar los ojos de él, se sentó en su regazo, todavía a medio vestir, medio desnudo, aún desordenado por un tiempo. Lea comenzó a acariciar por debajo de esa chaqueta, tocando y gimiendo, mirándolo fijamente. Vio dónde estaba, pero pensó, y cada vez que trató de recoger, ella se fue. Se estaba volviendo loco al verla tocar y no poder participar. Sin él espera, que cambió su cuerpo para él, rascándose él sobre su ropa, avivando su libido con su pequeño cuerpo sigue goteando de placer. Estuvo suelto con las dos manos, las piernas, pero era incapaz de hacer nada, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Se arrastró por encima de él, frotando su cuerpo sobre él, ambos vestidos, haciéndole sentir cada parte de ellas protegidas por la ropa. Ella le hizo sentarse, dirigiendo toda la ola de provocaciones a un solo punto ... la principal! Cory quejó en voz alta, como ella lo frotó contra él, burlándose de él, preguntándole si quería algo más. Trató de controlar, pero al final hizo una señal positiva. A continuación, abrió sus pantalones.  
>"¡Ya basta!", Protestó, tirando de ella la chaqueta, por fin besar sus pechos el placer duro. Ella sonrió, jadeando. Eran más que emocionado. Hubo muchos otros que le dieron los orgasmos. Sólo faltaba una cosa ... sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo ... Era el momento de poner fin a la ola de burlas y bromas. Cory entró en su derecho de no querida en la habitación, pero era sólo el principio, empezaron a hacer el amor en la habitación, pero había el dormitorio, el baño, regresé a mi habitación, agotado incluso terminar en la cama.<br>"¿Quién ganó?", Se preguntó, sosteniendo en sus brazos.  
>"¿Qué tal si dejan atados?"<br>"Perfecto", dijo, abrazándola.

.:

"Lea, Cory, ¡por fin! Pensé que sólo se presentaba para la cena! "  
>"Hola mamá"<br>Lea y Cory accedió a desayunar con sus padres de Lea, pero terminó durmiendo demasiado, era casi la hora del almuerzo cuando llegaron.  
>"Pues bien, ahora se quedan para el almuerzo", insistió su madre.<br>"Gracias mamá, pero dispuestos a comer allí, vamos a tomar un tiempo hasta la fecha ..."  
>"Pero ahora que tienes ...! Manténgase más, era tanta nostalgia! "<br>"Si no lo hace la madre! Mira, te prometo que hemos venido a ser un fin de semana, sólo aquí en casa con usted, ¿ok? Hoy caminamos por ahí, que data ... "  
>"Los jóvenes son tan ... dejar de atormentar a ellos! ¿Quién tiene que quedarse en casa el domingo es sólo a los ancianos! "<br>"La abuela" apareció la abuela de Lea para darles un beso.  
>La pareja habló con los padres de Lea y su abuela por un rato, riendo, divirtiéndose, al comentar los últimos acontecimientos.<br>"Sólo una cosa que no admiten ... Hoy en día todo es diferente ... No admito ... ¿Quién ha oído ... todo es muy moderno para mi gusto ... "  
>"¿Qué estás hablando de la abuela?" Lea y otras se quedaron perplejos por la indignación de la señora.<br>"¿Quién ha oído Lea ... ¿cómo dejar que otros venden como besar a tu novio? Es el fin del mundo, ahora comenzará a las personas que venden, besos, abrazos, e incluso ... Dios no lo quiera! "  
>Todo el mundo empezó a reírse de su abuela. En realidad, muy avanzado para que la cabeza pequeña dama. Después de muchas explicaciones, que entendía, pero aún no acordadas.<br>Una vez más hablando, la pareja se separó. Cuando Cory le dio un abrazo de despedida a la abuela, ella cogió la muñeca en el cuello de su abrigo. Cuando se libera, se dio cuenta de que debajo de su ropa cerca del cuello, que era una señal de los clavos.  
>"Si esta mujer pagó 5.000 dólares por un beso tuyo ... ¿Dime cariño, y éste pagó para darle un unhada estos? Debe haber sido alrededor de 5 millones de dólares, debido a que el mal todavía debe tener la carne debajo de las uñas! "Lea inclinó la cabeza en las manos de la vergüenza, la ocultación y la izquierda, silbando. "¡Culpable!" Acusó a la abuela a su nieta, tirando de la risa de todos.<br>En la puerta de la casa, la madre de Lía, junto con su padre, aconsejó a los enamorados tienen una descripción, evitar los lugares muy llenos de gente. Dado que los paparazzi estaban recibiendo los buitres de laminación y otras formas de los medios de comunicación hasta el momento, mientras que preserva su intimidad, por lo que tomar un poco de intimidad, que debe continuar, no jugar con el equipo que usted está ganando, porque estaban tan contentos, dejando a estas personas negativas borde de su relación.  
>"Hasta que no tengas el control de todo en sus manos dos profesionales será más saludable, tanto en pareja profesional, como a cada uno. Esto es lo que tiene que valer más que usted. "<br>"¿Sabes mamá, pero de todos modos gracias!"  
>Han estado saliendo durante un día entero por la Gran Manzana, comenzando con un almuerzo romántico por ahí, después de un paseo, regresando por la tarde a su amado Los Ángeles, después de una nueva semana de trabajo se inicia.<p>

.:

"Otro fin de semana maravilloso!", Dijo Lea cuando iban a abordar su llegada al aeropuerto de Nueva York.  
>"Todos los fines de semana estoy con ustedes son maravillosos!", Dijo él, haciendo que se derrita.<br>"Cory ... que me llamarán loco, pero creo que vi un flash ... "  
>"Lea, es de Nueva York, todo el mundo hace fotos"<br>"Es nuestro lado ..."  
>"Tal vez alguien reconocido ... después de todo, estamos de Glee ... "<br>"Nos dimos cuenta ... son algunos de flash ... amor, creo que estábamos esperando "  
>"El cielo", los dos estaban preocupados al ver que había algunos paparazzi esperando por ellos. Con un poco de la cadera, y la suerte, les desvencilharam, a sólo unas cuantas fotos fueron tomadas.<br>"Cory, ¿te imaginas cuando estemos en Los Ángeles?"  
>"Dímelo a mí ... Me alegro de que dejé mi coche en el aeropuerto ... Lea, creo que esta vez será difícil escapar! "<br>"Si usted ... éstos han venido por el olor ... ver cómo muchas personas comentaron que nos vieron! "le mostró el desorden que había en el fandom.  
>"Y a los paparazzi en Los Ángeles vendrá por el olor de los que están aquí ... Para obtener más ninja que soy, siempre deshacerse de estas personas, creo que será difícil escapar esta vez ... estamos perdidos! "ellos lo vieron preocupado, preguntándose lo que les esperaba en casa.<p> 


	38. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja

**38****. ****Sonriendo****de oreja a oreja**

"Cada día más hermosa, Lea eh! ... por no hablar de la sonrisa ... con el oído ... "  
>"Hola Lea, bonito para verlo, ni voy a preguntar por qué el gran sonrisa te ves muy bien!"<br>"Lea, me alegro de haber venido! ... y el corpiño? Y la sonrisa más grande que su cara? "  
>"... esa sonrisa en su cara que va de una oreja a otra, más grande que tú, es lo que hay en el mundo de las nubes, soñando despierto, la vida feliz ... ... "<br>Lea apenas en la fiesta de Lacoste, Coachella, que había sido invitado, y no tardó en ser tanto asediada por los fotógrafos y periodistas, para otros, conocidos o desconocidos, y lo elogió, sobre todo al comentar cómo estaba sonriendo. "Ahora todo el mundo me pregunta por qué estoy 'sonriendo a cabo de oreja a oreja," ella no pudo contenerse y se publicó en su twitter. "No puedo sonreír más, dará lugar a la altura? han de tener razones para todo? ", pensó con indignación. "Por supuesto que tiene una razón ... Estoy feliz ... ... Como nunca antes ", ponderó que en el pensamiento al tiempo que distrae a los invitados alrededor de la piscina," ... ... soñar despierto ... "en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con el motivo de su felicidad, cerca de la piscina, también sonriendo, hablando con algunas personas. El reflejo del agua iluminada el cuerpo blanco de Cory, lo poco que visto de él, porque después de quemarse en el último fin de semana que los dos huyeron a México, donde terminó tostado, lo hacía aún más temible sobre el sol. Pero incluso vestirse, a diferencia de los otros allí alrededor de la piscina, que era tan hermosa, alegre, extrovertido, de hablar con todos muy bien. Lea se quedó un minuto viéndolo sin poder hacer nada, encantado. "Tal vez incluso se debe soñar despierto!", Suspiró.  
>Dos periodistas, aburridos y agresivos, hicieron señal de que iba a Lea. Ella rápidamente se coló entre la multitud, esquivando ellos. Después de ver que se deshizo de ellos, Lea empezó a reírse para sus adentros, recordando cómo Cory le había enseñado a engañar a la prensa, rollo de ellos dejándolos perdidos, 'ninja' el método famosa como él la llamaba.<br>"El amor, más tarde esa noche, nosotros dos juntos de nuevo en Nueva York, casi del brazo, es casi una confirmación de que sí que están saliendo ... prepárate, porque estos locos a los paparazzi no dejaremos a nuestros pies! Es hora de que te enseñe cómo escapar de esta gente! Te voy a enseñar 'ninja' mi famoso método ", dijo Cory después de que tuvo que retorcerse para librarse de muchos paparazzi que esperaban cuando los dos llegaron a Nueva York cuando el fin de semana en la que presentó el caso de GLAAD.  
>"Creo que he aprendido!", Se rió Lea en voz alta, recordando. "Cory ... bebé grande! "mantenerse ella sonriendo, mientras que una película pasa por su cabeza. Desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ese larguirucho de Canadá y cautivadora, siempre y cuando sintió que su amor era correspondido, todo lo que ahora, todo salió bien ... ... pero tenía razones, mil razones para ser feliz. Estaba viviendo un sueño! Además de vivir prácticamente con él, trabajaron juntos, fue casi siempre pegado, y mejor, cada vez más que quería estar cerca de él. ¡Oh, cómo amaba a ese hombre! ¿Cómo amaba a su gusto dulce, divertido, torpe, pero responsable, al mismo tiempo, inspirador, heroico ... él era su mejor regalo de la vida que había ganado! -Buena suerte, te amo "cuando dijo, poco antes de ella fue difícil rodar una escena de su personaje, la hizo fundir una vez más, para recordar una dulzura a darse cuenta de que estaba en dificultades. Parecía que sentía cuando ella no estaba bien ... en todas las horas del conjunto de involucrados, pero sin embargo, él seguía diciendo Te amo en el medio de todo, el que estaba delante de! Lea tomó un vaso de jugo y en lugar de tomar, estaba jugando con sus manos en él. Una vez más, la imagen recuerda a su novio, jugando con su bebida, fingiendo que no se quema quema la espalda. Él había accedido finalmente a fugarse con ella a una playa en lugar de las montañas y el hielo se usa para pasar sus días libres. Cuando fue la última vez en Cabo, México con su amiga, se prometió que volvería con él a un romántico fin de semana en el sol. Por desgracia, como protector solar por mucho que le pasó, no pudo evitar que se queme. Fue probablemente la más molesta, hasta que los paparazzi un poco más y han reconocido que la fiesta tomando fotos de todo tu fin de semana, tanto en la piscina, al igual que en el aeropuerto. Cory tomó la carta, tanto la quemadura lo más plana y elevada, para un vidrio como un brindis, una locura! Tomando estas dos desgracias, era prácticamente una segunda luna de miel o de terceros, ni siquiera su más recordado por que a veces se huyó a un lugar donde vivir su amor libremente. Desayuno en la cama, con la playa, vista desde la habitación con él la besaba de pies a cabeza, haciendo el amor en ese lugar paradisíaco, pantalones cortos desfilando arriba y abajo, camisa de horas y la tapa, a veces con nada, nada en absoluto, despreocupado, fue todo lo que quería, sol, buena vida y el amor de tu lado! Ella estaba en el cielo!<br>Lea se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos dulces, pero parecía tan real que podía sentir. Por supuesto que ayudó a que el sol caliente, piscina, gente guapa y alegre a todos lados, y su novio por ahí, sonriéndole. Estaba vestido, pero la sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro era el mismo! No, ella no estaba soñando, que era la realidad, estaba en su realidad más pura y verdadera!  
>Cory Lea no había visto hasta ese momento, y cuando vio, sintió que su corazón casi saltan de la boca, ella era hermosa, con una producción de la camisa de playa de arena blanca, un bikini rojo poco que aparece en el escote, el pelo suelto jugando con el viento , y una sonrisa matadora, parecía que ella estaba pensando en algo ... ¿cómo podía sentir toda la emoción, la ansiedad, si había visto esa mañana! Incluso sin ropa! Él le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, insinuando en su mirada.<br>En un impulso, Lea salió a cualquier escéptico hasta ese momento, la exactitud de la pareja saliendo, convencido cuando se publiquen lo que su cabeza, su cuerpo, su corazón se sentía ...:  
>"Hanging Lacostelive de la fiesta en la piscina! Creo que acabo de ver un 6'3 canadiense muy caliente, con un tatuaje tribal en el brazo, que cuelga junto a la piscina ... tan feliz "<br>Después de anunciar, publicar, si jugaba lo que hizo, se elimina, pero se rindió, por lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte para sólo para salvarse a sí mismos era su forma de estravazar momento. Ella mantuvo su teléfono celular y estaba haciendo la vida social, tomar fotos un poco más, charlar con unas cuantas personas más. Las compras realizadas, para ella, a su novio, dos profesionales.  
>Algún tiempo después, Lea estaba casualmente hablando con algunos conocidos cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, pero no era cualquier anillo, que era Cory. Instintivamente, ella se volvió y lo abrazó y lo besó. Él respondió con una sonrisa.<br>"Hola", dijo.  
>"¡Hola! ... Yo sé dónde se dirigían antes? "<br>Lea no entendía.  
>"Yo vi cómo estaban lejos, sonriendo, jugando con un vaso en la mano ..."<br>Entonces se dio cuenta.  
>"No hay mucho, estaba pensando en ti!"<br>"Como nada más?", Se rió, abrazándolo.  
>"Yo no era capaz de creer lo que veía ..."<br>"En mí no, hermoso, delante de ti?"  
>"Sí, hermoso, delante de mí ... y lleno de ropa! Cory, chaqueta de punto y otros medios, ¿verdad? Se trata de un grupo de personas en bikini y pantalones cortos! "<br>"Después de fin de semana pasado en el que literalmente" explotó "en el sol ... casi llegó a jugar y la bufanda! "  
>"¡Loco!"<br>Los dos empezaron a reír mientras se movían de un lugar, ir a otra cabaña con menos gente. Trataron de salir un poco, como cualquier pareja de enamorados iba a hacer, pero cuando sólo podía esperar, allí estaban ...  
>Lea juega con Cory, diciendo tonterías, acariciándole el rostro cuando se dio cuenta que había algunas personas que toman fotos de ellos, con lo que parecía una cámara de vídeo, posiblemente los estaba filmando.<br>"¿Hay alguien tomando fotos de nosotros, el tiro, lo que sea!" Cory le dijo que una vez se disfrazó, dio un básico de la herida, y se abrieron paso entre la multitud que esperaba para el espectáculo, siguiendo con Cory entre personas.  
>"Aprendió muy bien ..." se rió a su manera de romper, como él le había enseñado.<br>"Cállate y sigue caminando!"

Finalmente encontraron una cabina con un montón de gente normal, no famosos, solo que sin los paparazzi. A partir de ahí que finalmente pudieron disfrutar del espectáculo, la fecha, tienen derecho a tomarse de las manos, a veces con sus brazos alrededor de uno al otro, y unos cuantos besos robados, rápido, discreto, pero lleno de afecto y amor, que, por supuesto, llamó la atención de quienes les rodean. ¿Quién había pedido autógrafos y fotos, por ejemplo, con educación pero, dijeron que no. Era su momento, son sólo un par de novios.  
>"¿Quieres decirme por qué sonreía tonta hecho antes?" Cory le susurró en el oído de su novia mientras bailaban atrapado en un rincón de la choza.<br>"Te lo dije, en vosotros"  
>"Porque lo que llevaba puesto ..."<br>"Porque él estaba vestido!"  
>"¿Qué? ¿Cómo ... "estaba confundido.<br>Lea levantó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su canadiense.  
>"Te amo mucho mucho!"<br>"Te quiero más!" Sonrió por fin.  
>"Todo el mundo está bien"<br>"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? "  
>"Todo el mundo dice que estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hizo una tontería ... Sí, lo soy, ¿sabes por qué? Porque me doy cuenta de que todo lo que estoy viviendo no es un sueño, que son muy reales para ser un sueño ... eres mi sueño hecho realidad! "<br>"Oh, no hables así que colapse ... que es que es un sueño, mi sueño! "  
>Se inclinó para besarla todo el amor que tenía en él. Maldita sea la prudencia, pensó. Para su suerte, nadie vio, se entretuvieron todo por el espectáculo.<br>"Vamos a casa mi amor, te voy a mostrar qué tan real es tu sueño", sonrió Cory comisura de los labios, malicioso, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice en el cuello Lea.  
>Cuando salían del evento, Lea dejó un último mensaje a los aficionados: "Bon Iver y Radiohead fueron esta noche tan increíble ... increíble esa noche ... ". Tan pronto como terminó último, señaló que Cory había publicado también un mensaje.<br>"Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida", decía Lea en voz alta. "¡Ah! ... ¡Qué hermoso! ", comenzó a molestarlo, empujando él. "¿En serio?"  
>"Era ya no más!", Contestó en serio. Lea no entendía. "¿Qué es eso de Canadá con el brazo tribal? ... Realmente caliente? ¿En serio? ¿Quién es este payaso, te voy a romper la cara ... jugar con mi chica! "Él intentó, pero fue en vano, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.<br>"Usted no tiene ninguna manera!", Respondió.


End file.
